


In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 1

by WordMinx



Category: Twilight
Genre: Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 89
Words: 98,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMinx/pseuds/WordMinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward kissed my mouth, a quick impulsive kiss, as if branding me, and then he took my wrists and lowered my legs down through the dark hole. "I'll be right behind you," he told me, an instant before letting my wrists go.</p><p>Romance and Suspense</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please.**

**This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please.**

 **Summary: War between the Lycans and the Vampires is on the horizon after Edward and Bella encounter an ancient creature with ties to both species. And if that wasn't enough…it is discovered that Bella is much more than what she seems.**

 **It's a race against time, against a mutating virus that threatens both the vampires and the lycans—and against the power-hungry Volturi.**

 **In the Grips of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer comes with this story.

 **Preface**

I picked up the document that Charlie had removed from the envelope. I couldn't get over how official it appeared; right down to the Volterra academic seal. It occurred to me then, that my secret life was now engulfing me; that for almost a year I'd flirted at the edges, but now I was front and center—no longer playing among the vampires, but soon to be one of them, sort of.

Chapter One: **Frenzy**

If someone would've told me that I would wake up that October morning and begin an adventure of a lifetime, I would've snored in their face. Nothing lucky or fantastical had ever happened to me—outside of Edward Cullen, that is. But that was about to change in a big way.

I awoke to the sound of birds twittering outside my window and was loath to remove my face from the pillow. If it was sunny outside Edward wouldn't be at school today—and I desperately needed him to be. Our argument the day before had left me sleepless until the early hours, tossing and turning, replaying those hateful words I'd said to him. Oh, how I wanted to take those words back…

Tentatively, I opened my eyes and sighed with relief: nothing but clouds in the sky.  
Dense, white-gray clouds. I threw the bedcovers off and literally jumped from the bed. And as I rummaged through my dresser drawers in search of a particular blue sweater, I grinned for the first time since our argument. I'd make things right between us today—apologize, beg for his forgiveness, and keep my big mouth shut for a while. He and I always fought about the same two things, and neither one of us would give in, so sure that each was right, the other wrong. Yesterday, it was the immortality issue...for the millionth time.

I gave my hair one last brushing and went downstairs where the unmistakable smell of Charlie's bacon and egg breakfast lingered in the air. A quick look at the clock told me I didn't have time for my usual bowl of cereal, but then my stomach was too jittery for food anyways. Besides, if I hurried to school there was the chance I might see Edward in the parking lot. Maybe he felt as bad as I did about our fight and was waiting on me with words of regret. With high hopes, I grabbed my rain parka and hurried to the truck.

When I pulled in to the parking lot, Edward's silver Volvo was already there, but no Edward as I'd hoped. I sighed. I deserved this, no question about it…but I wanted to make things right as soon as possible. It disturbed me to no end to be in this anger-limbo. I needed his lopsided smile, his cold hand on my shoulder, the small of my back, reassuring me. Now, I'd have to wait until second period English class to talk to him.

The hallways were noisier than usual; there was an excitement in the air that I'd noticed since entering the front door. Heads were leaned over, books clutched tightly to chests, frantic whisperings, and I heard: _new girl_ , _new girl_ , _new girl_ between the high-pitched nervous giggles. Ah, so that was the hub-bub. I felt a twinge of pity for her, this new girl who had become the object of intrigue in a school small enough to hunger for any excuse for a distraction.

I'd just opened my locker when Jessica suddenly appeared at my side looking as if she were about to pop. "Have you heard?" she asked breathlessly.

I smiled and said, "I caught wind of it. Something about a new girl."

Jessica leaned over and whispered, "Her name is Elena Sheridan. She's a senior—like us."

"Really?" I said, feigning interest. I was more than happy to relinquish the new-girl-title to someone else. After all, I'd held it for almost a year now. Not that I was new news anymore. Out with the old, in with the new, I say.

"Oh, Bella," she continued to whisper in an anxious tone, "she's drop-dead gorgeous."

I grinned and shook my head at her. "Yeah? Well, so is Rosalie and Alice Cullen, and Mike seems pretty safe from their beautiful, wicked ways." Poor Jessica, she tended to be a bit insecure when it came to her relationship with Mike.

Jessica shook her head. "Bella…you don't understand. From what I saw, she's clearly interested in Edward… You should've seen the way she flirted with him. It was scandalous!"

"What do you mean by _interested_?" My eyes narrowed on Jessica's flushed face. Ordinarily, I would have waved off such jealousy. I knew the effect Edward had on the female sex, young and old. I'd pretty much made my peace with it. But the fight we'd had yesterday…the ugliness and hurt we'd inflicted on one another. My stomach tightened into pinching little knots.

Jessica was only too eager to tell me. "She's convinced Ms. Cope that Edward should be the one to give her a tour of the campus and help her find her classes her first week."

"I didn't get a tour—" I said under my breath. "A whole week?"

"And Edward didn't seem too put out by the prospect of escorting her to her classes, either," Jessica added.

"Thanks for letting me know," I said, slamming my locker door. I'd walked quite a distance down the hall before realizing that my first period Economics class was in the opposite direction. Sadly, that would be the theme for Edward and me for the upcoming weeks—always moving in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Grip of Twilight

In the Grip of Twilight

Chapter Two: Daggers

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

In Economics class, Mr. Ellard was droning on and on about Gross Domestic Product. I was unable to concentrate on anything he said as my mind kept going back to Edward and the fight of yesterday.

" _You want me to walk away from you? Fine. Then that's just what I'll do. You've wanted me to walk away from the very first day. Nevermind everything we've been through…nevermind that every single day takes me further away from you anyway._

He looked as if I had struck him, mouth open, and those topaz eyes ablaze.

" _Yeah,"_ I had yelled, " _just let time do your dirty work for you. Because in a blink of an eye, I'll be dust and it'll be too_ _late then_."

Edward had regained his composure enough to counter my outburst. _"I'm trying to be selfless. But you obviously can't appreciate that."_ He'd pointed his finger at my chest without actually touching me. _"You don't know what it's like to live with the constant coldness—you take your warmth for granted. You've lived for eighteen years and think you've experienced all life has to offer."_

I glared at him. _"Is that so? Well, you only lived for seventeen years in human form as well, Edward Cullen. And I'll tell you something else—I may take certain things for granted, but you take Us for granted and it's time you realized it."_

" _I don't take Us for granted,"_ he'd growled.

" _Oh yes, you do. So don't you dare pretend you know what I'll be missing."_ At that point my eyes had glazed with tears and my voice was breaking, becoming almost inaudible. But still there was more to say; my frustration seemed to have a life and will of its own. _"You don't know what it's like to wake up every morning and feel everything slipping away from you."_ And then it had tumbled out; this horrid, despicable thing I said to him: _"It's because of you that I can't enjoy being human. Every hour, day, week I live is insignificant next to your forever."_

He'd held up both his palms in defense of my hateful words, eyelids squeezed tightly closed.

I should've done something right then, said I didn't mean it, that I was sorry, but I just stood there in mute shock.

I wiped at the corners of my eyes to clear the tears away, and when I looked up again, he was gone.

"Miss Swan? Are you with us, Miss Swan?" Mr. Ellard's voice boomed low and sarcastic. Snickers from the desks surrounding me followed.

I shook my head. But I could not force myself to look up. My pain was written in the wet passages that flowed down my cheeks and I would not give Mr. Ellard, or my classmates for that fact, the satisfaction of seeing this misery.

Quickly, I gathered my books and stood to leave. Mr. Ellard was saying something; it sounded absurdly like the teacher from the old Peanuts cartoons. Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha…Miss Swan…wha wha wha wha wha. And then the bell was mercifully drowning him out as I sped out the door and found the nearest bathroom stall.

By the time I'd cleaned myself up, I knew I wouldn't make it to English class on time. So I took another dousing of cold water on my face to wash away the last traces of shame, and hopefully any eye redness that remained. When I entered class everyone swiveled around and stared. And for good reason. My desk, positioned next to Edward, was now occupied by the new girl, this Elena Sheridan that everyone was talking about. Someone, either Edward, or herself, had pulled my desk over closer to his; it was taking up half the aisle. She had one hand propping up her chin, with the tip of her pinkie nail poised between her teeth, watching and appraising me, gauging my reaction through that curtain of dark red hair that waved over one green eye seductively.

It seemed Edward was the only one that didn't turn around—but then it wasn't like he didn't pick up my scent before I even entered the classroom.

The one available desk was directly behind him. I had no choice but to take it.

And the one bright spot was Mrs. Cargill, who upon traveling the aisle, leaned over and whispered, "Page one eighty-eight, dear."

Grateful, I looked up and smiled and whispered, "thank you." Why couldn't teachers be more like Mrs. Cargill, I wondered? But then again, maybe I begged for sympathy; there _was_ a femme fatal sitting in my desk wearing my boyfriend like a second skin.

I turned to the appropriate page in the textbook for appearances, and then continued to stare at the back of Edward's head. Concentrating, willing him to turn around for one second. That's all I needed, one little second. I tried projecting my thoughts but it was a failed experiment. And when I tried a second time, I was interrupted by Elena's degrading snicker. It was then that I realized I had been squinting at the back of Edward's head and must have looked insane. I almost laughed at that. A straight-jacket and a cool, dark room would seem like paradise about now.

I made one of those prolonged and breathy sighs—at least that he could hear. Elena gave me another of her sideway glares then rolled her one visible eye. "What a Cyclops," I said under my breath, and then watched as her back straightened.

Okay, there was more than one way to do this, I thought. From my book bag I took a notebook and pen and scribbled:

 **E,**

 **Please, I need to talk to you. Can we meet after class or sometime before we leave campus? I'm really sorry for the things I said. You know I didn't mean it.**

 **Love Always,**

 **B.**

I was tempted to write more. There was an overwhelming need to pour every thought I'd had in the last twenty-four hours into the letter. But I forced myself to put the pen down and fold the paper over and over until it fit into my enclosed hand. Then, I waited until Mrs. Cargill's back was turned before reaching over Edward's shoulder and dropping it into his lap.

I watched as he looked down and then stuffed the folded letter into his jeans pocket. Then he went back to looking straight ahead as if Mrs. Cargill's diatribe was the most interesting thing he'd ever heard. But at least he'd get my apology, if not now, then later. I could live with that. I was amazed at how light I now felt—everything would be alright; I just knew it. Words out of anger could never keep us apart.

Elena was glaring at me once again, casting daggers my way, hoping to stab me to my seat no doubt. I confronted her with my most brazen smile. Come and get me, I thought. And she would. Because girls like her were used to getting exactly what they wanted, when they wanted it. They don't mind the casualties they cause; perhaps they even enjoy it.

Regardless, I knew from the moment I set eyes on Elena that she was much more than the new girl, or the femme fatal.

She was Vampire.

(Next chapter to be posted soon. Hopefully, later today—O.T.M.)

(Afterthought: This site has really changed since I was last here...and I can't seem to upload the chapters under the story title, *sigh. It's 2 am and I'll try to figure it out later.)


	3. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm still unable to post chapters with the original story. I'm really sorry about this and I know it's a royal pain. Those of you new to the story can go to the previous chapters: 1: In the Grip of Twilight (the title of the entire story) 2: Daggers 3: Old Paths

Note: I'm still unable to post chapters with the original story. I'm really sorry about this and I know it's a royal pain. Those of you new to the story can go to the previous chapters: 1: In the Grip of Twilight (the title of the entire story) 2: Daggers 3: Old Paths

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. –Olivia

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Three: Old Paths

When the bell rang, it was Mrs. Cargill that ruined any chance that I had to speak to Edward. I was stuffing the notebook in my bag when she appeared in the aisle next to me.

"Is everything okay, Isabella?" she asked with concern.

I glanced at Edward, hoping to catch his eye. But he didn't look in my direction. He was waiting patiently on _her_ to gather her belongings. I pressed my lips together and took a deep breath; Mrs. Cargill was waiting patiently for me to reassure her that I wasn't on the verge of some mental breakdown. I wasn't sure I wasn't.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cargill. Really. I'm just having one of those days." From the corner of my eye I watched as Edward shuffled into the aisle to leave, with Elena so closely behind him that my teeth clenched. That aloof, catty smile that she wore so well was in place again.

"Wait on me, _please_ ," I said in the tiniest of whispers, and watched as his head twitched. There was no way to keep Elena from hearing my plea, too. But I was past caring.

Mrs. Cargill startled me with a gentle touch on my arm. "If you should need someone to talk to…"

I tried to smile and give her more than a mere fraction of my attention. I knew I was being rude—and to a teacher that had shown me nothing but kindness—but Edward was escaping without a glance in my direction. He appeared absolutely indifferent to the fact that I was even there.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that," I told her as I watched Edward's smooth gait as he left the room. He was sucking all the life from me as he disappeared; I felt it draining away. I couldn't even muster any anger when Elena tucked her hand to the crook of his arm and he looked down to smile at her. It was the last thing I saw before the crowd engulfed them as they drifted off to third period.

It was then that I was certain that he wouldn't be waiting for me when I left English class.

I don't remember walking to my locker. My legs felt strange, as if they belonged to someone else and I was only borrowing them. Behind my eyes there was a familiar numbness that would later develop into a raging headache. All this, and I had not yet survived half of the school day.

Jessica was at my locker waiting for me. I couldn't decide whether I was glad to see her or not. She was in an anxious state, practically launching herself at me.  
"I found out more about Elena," she gushed proudly.

I raised an eyebrow. Not as much as I did I was willing to bet.

"Did you see her?" Jessica asked as she studied my face.

"Yep," I replied. "A Twenty-First century Veronica Lake wanna-be."

Jessica's forehead crinkled. "Worried?"

"I shouldn't be…"

She sucked in her breath, "But you are…"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "We had an argument yesterday."

"You've broken up?" she said incredulously.

"I don't know," I said, gripping the sides of my head. "Maybe…kinda… I don't _want_ to be broken up."

"Of course you don't," she said sympathetically. And then, "Oh, Bella. _Bella_. You have to fix things. Like _now_. You can't just leave the door open for someone like her."

"I'm _trying,_ " I squeaked.

"No. you don't understand. She's staying with the Cullens. Her parents are in Europe or something."

That probability had crossed my mind earlier when I realized she wasn't human.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," she said, digging into her purse. She brought her hand out to give me something. "Alice wanted me to give you this." She gently rested a broach in my palm. It was one of those antique pieces with gold filigree surrounding the oval; a strange black crest was the centerpiece. It looked ancient. "I'm fairly certain that Alice doesn't like Elena at all. Her lip kept curling whenever she said her name."

I smiled, warmed by that thought. I wondered what the others thought of Elena. Would Rosalie befriend her out of spite for me? Somehow I couldn't see Elena playing nice with Rosalie; however, if the prize was Edward, she'd probably swallow her envy for the sake of winning.

The warning bell rang, snapping me out of my musings.

"See you at lunch," Jessica promised and then scurried away.

I gathered my Biology and Calculus books and started for the North Hall. Passing the front doors, I suddenly paused and looked for Edward's silver Volvo.

It wasn't there.

There was a prick of pain in my palm. I was still holding the broach in my hand, clutching it so tightly that the pin had pierced my skin. A single droplet of blood stood out there, surrounded by the imprint of the gold filigree pattern in perfect form.

Again, I gazed out the glass doors, over the parking lot where the morning fog was lifting off. _Where are you, Edward?_ I asked the drifting fog. But like me, it had no easy answers.

(Chapter Four: Nemesis—slated for posting on Friday—O.T.M)


	4. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the fourth chapter of In the Grip of Twilight. All previous chapters can be found on this site as follows: 1: In the Grip of Twilight 2: Daggers 3: Old Paths. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't seem to add new chapters to the story so I have to post the chapters as new stories. I've contacted the help desk but haven't received help yet.

Note: This is the fourth chapter of In the Grip of Twilight. All previous chapters can be found on this site as follows: 1: In the Grip of Twilight 2: Daggers 3: Old Paths. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't seem to add new chapters to the story so I have to post the chapters as new stories. I've contacted the help desk but haven't received help yet.

-Olivia

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

Chapter Four:

Nemesis

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

It was both easier and harder once I knew Edward was no longer on campus. Easier simply because I wasn't tormented by the sight of him escorting Elena from class to class; harder because I never felt lonelier than when apart from him. This rift between us was becoming more excruciating as time went on.

Jessica saved me the pain of talking about unpleasant things at lunch when she announced to the group sitting at the table that the topic of Edward and I was off limits. And if anyone spoke of Elena, it was hushed so that I wouldn't hear. Those were small mercies that I was grateful for.

The lunchroom was crowded. Upon entering I had looked for Alice and Jasper, but they were strangely absent; even though I had seen Alice's Subaru parked outside, fairly close to my truck. I preferred their company, and I had hoped to get some answers to why Edward had left school so early in the day.

I found myself sitting there, sulking and picking at my food. I tried to think of better times. Times when the touch of his hand against my face sent my senses reeling, or when I awoke from sleep in my cramped little bedroom to find Edward sitting there in the rocking chair, rocking and watching over me. My lethal guardian angel.

I just couldn't understand why he'd go to any length to protect me from the Hunters of the world, yet stand by while Elena squeezed the life out of me. Didn't he realize that she was just a different kind of hunter? Was he oblivious to the fact that given the chance she would relish leaving me broken and drained in some dark alley or woods?

The burger on my plate had grown cold and rubbery. It had all the taste of a small stack of cardboard—the way I imagined how food tasted to Edward. I sighed inwardly. There was no getting away from him, yet that is exactly what I had said I wanted. You're such a fool, I told myself. Only an idiot would kiss away what I had—what I never should have had in the first place. And Jessica was right. I had practically gift-wrapped Edward and handed him over to her unwittingly.

I must have been scowling, for Jessica leaned forward across the table and plucked a French fry from my plate. "I don't want to know what you're thinking, but there has to be happier thoughts in there somewhere."

I attempted to smile. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Might do you good," she replied.

I returned my lunch tray and wandered outside. The fog had burned away, but it was still dreary and damp. I had just sat down on the curb when I felt something cold brush against my side. When I turned, Alice's impish face was there. For a moment she said nothing, just searched my face as if it were a riddle she must solve.

"So you two had a bad one yesterday…" she said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Alice slipped her arm through mine. Even through the sleeve of her raincoat I could feel the iciness of her skin. It was soothing in an Edward kind of way.

"There's a letter from Edward on the seat in your truck," she told me. And of course I started to jump up and run to the parking lot. But Alice restrained me lovingly. "Maybe you should read it later…when you get home."

"Is it _that_ bad?" I asked.

"I don't know what he wrote in the letter. Those are personal words between the two of you. But I do know that he's terribly hurt," Alice said sadly. "As you are."

I swallowed hard. "I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said such things to him… Frustration, I guess."

"I told him as much—that it was just the anger talking. But he's taken your words to heart. He truly believes he's doing what's best for you by staying away."

Shaking my head, I groaned, "Well, I can't bear it. I'm so miserable, Alice."

She squeezed my arm gently. "I'll let you in on a little secret…he's just as miserable as you are, if not more. He's driving us all crazy." She paused for a long moment. "Edward has an iron-will, but if anyone can bend that will, it's you, Bella…keep trying to get through to him."

"It's hard when Elena is hanging all over him," I said, unable to keep the disgust from my voice. "And she hates me with a passion. You know, she's practically marked him for her own."

"Yeah. Be careful with that one; she's a pit viper. What a credit to our species," she said sarcastically. "As far as I'm concerned, she's an unwelcome guest. But our hands are tied; we don't dare turn her away."

"Vampire Rules of Hospitality," I tried to joke.

"Well, it's not just that…I guess you couldn't know…" Alice said cryptically.

"Know what?"

Alice looked into my eyes. I thought I saw a slight flicker of wariness there, as if she was taking care not to say too much.

"Know what?" I asked again. A cold knot was forming in my chest. And Alice was hesitating much too long…

"We're all walking around on eggshells. Handling the little princess with velvet gloves… It's her father, really," Alice said slowly. "Or rather who her father is."

I still had no idea what she was talking about. I shrugged at Alice. "Yeah?"

Alice huffed, and then said, "Elena is a Volturi."


	5. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

Chapter Five:

 **Thorns**

" **If Love is the Flower, I am the Thorn."**

(Scribbled on the inside cover of Bella Swan's notebook.)

The force of that single word, Volturi, sent chill bumps racing down the back of my neck. I didn't know a whole lot about the family, other than Carlisle had spent time with them before coming to America, and they were considered very powerful. That Elena was part of what Edward had called "vampire royalty" did not help improve my insecurity issues of the day, nor my inferiority complex that always surfaced whenever I was around the Cullens and their superhero gifts.

"Bella?"

I realized I was staring over the parking lot, dazed, and Alice was trying to tenderly bring me back.

"How long is she staying? I mean, she can't stay indefinitely can she?"

But Alice just shrugged. "She wasn't supposed to stay at all. She came over with her father for a day visit. That was on Saturday."

I whipped my head around, "But Edward went hunting with Emmett that day. That's what he told me."

"He _did_ go hunting with Emmett—and she insisted on going with them. That's when she decided to stay for an extended visit. She told her father that she was intrigued by our way of life here."

"Intrigued with Edward is more like it—" I growled.

"Yes," Alice agreed, "she's not very subtle about it. We're just hoping that she gets bored quickly with our 'Monastery existence', as she calls it, and goes back to her palace. It's plain to see that our diet is too vegetarian for her."

I smiled wryly, "How very dangerous for me, since every time I've seen her today she's made a meal of me in her mind."

Alice laughed softly, then stopped abruptly as if realizing it wasn't appropriate for her to laugh.

"It's okay," I reassured her, "you're on _my_ side of the joke."

"Yes, I am," she smiled. "But just so you know, Carlisle and Esme took care to protect everyone from that danger. Elena is under oath to follow the rules we live by. It's part of the Monastery way."

I had to laugh at that. One way or another, Princess Elena wasn't getting her own way a hundred percent of the time. But then my curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask, "Why did Edward leave school early today?" I suppose I just wanted to know if he left campus because of me—or if it had something to do with Elena. One day this was going to bite me, this always asking questions I might not _really_ want to know the answers to.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Well, why do _you_ think he left?" she asked, essentially answering my question with a question.

"But she went with him," I said, although it was only a guess.

"Of course she did, he's her appointed tour guide. You should feel sorry for him; I do."

I rolled my eyes. "If only he'd let me feel sorry for him."

The bell rang. I suddenly grew bold and turned to Alice before she could slip off to her next class. "Would you do something for me?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "I'll try…"

"Tell Edward to meet me in the meadow at 3:30. Tell him that I won't take no for an answer. Tell him he owes me that much."

"Alright, I will."

"Thanks, Alice…for everything."

I floundered through the last two classes. My mind was occupied with the letter awaiting me in my truck, and meeting Edward after school.

I'd not been to the meadow since Edward had first taken me there; we'd decided to keep it our special occasion place. I knew he'd be furious that I demanded we meet there. There was a good chance that we'd tarnish it with our sadness. And although I didn't want that, I did want the meadow to be a reminder of the magical hours we spent there the last and only time.

I knew in my heart that he'd be there. Besides being the most cherished place we had, the meadow was the one place he couldn't refuse me.

When the last bell rang, I practically ran to my truck. Alice's white Subaru was gone, I noticed, as I unlocked the truck's door and climbed in. It was right there on the seat, the envelope with my name beautifully scrawled across the center. Just seeing my name—so personal and intimate—in his handwriting, made me want to weep.

I considered Alice's suggestion that I wait until I was home before reading it; I considered it a whole five seconds before grabbing it off the seat and ripping the top of the envelope off. No one could ever accuse me of being a patient person.

Once the letter was out and I'd unfolded it, I was instantly disappointed at first glance. He evidently had written it in haste, and it was only three lines long. Shorter, I noticed, than my own hastily written note from earlier.

Bella,

I've given you the freedom you wanted so that you can live inside the moment.

Don't waste it.

For once, I'm going to do the right thing.

Edward

Did I expect anything different than what was written in the letter? I don't believe I did. Deep inside, I knew that I was the thorn that had ripped us apart.

And now I had to go to him and convince him that I was wrong.

( **Chapter Six: Meadow of Wonders** coming soon. I'm not sure if I will be able to get it out tomorrow, I have family obligations, but Monday will be the latest. I appreciate everyone's patience with me during the chapter troubles—I know it was a pain. Also, make sure that  In the Grip of Twilight is the story that you set your alert to since I won't be returning to those chapters that I had to post individually.-Ollie)


	6. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Six: _**The Forgotten**_

The meadow took longer to get to this time. A lot longer. Of course, I didn't have the luxury of riding on Edward's back as he raced the wind, or his sense of direction, just my own two feet and an over-grown trail that tunneled deep into the woods.

Twenty minutes into the hike, I suspected that I had somehow veered off on the wrong path. Maybe it was the slope into the valley, and the way the tree canopies were so thick that it stayed dark beneath the cover, like dusk. The air was much cooler here and I shivered inside my rain parka. The overgrowth of briars and hawthorn bushes were pushing in on the trail, making it narrower. In some places, I had to wedge myself through barricades of large rock and undergrowth. For the hundredth time I thought about turning around and going back, now absolutely convinced I was on the wrong path. And it was when I was standing there, facing the way I had come, when I heard the rustling of dead leaves, and then the snapping of twigs underfoot.

"Edward?" I called, my voice sounding alien in this forest of ancient trees and strange bird calls.

Silence. Even the birds seemed to stop their chattering.

"Edward?" I called again, but much lower. I looked at my wristwatch. It was now four o'clock. Surely he had begun to look for me—.

There was another rustle, closer this time. I was being followed. But if it were Edward, I reasoned, he would have made himself known by now. I took a few steps backwards, all the while keeping my eyes in the direction of the rustling; retracing my path back was not an option now.

I moved slowly, deliberately, down the trail that was leading me deeper into the darkness of the forest. One step forward, one fleeting glance over my shoulder.

I tried to step softly on the carpet of leaves and moss, tried not to leave boot prints in the soggy trail. And every few feet I had to untangle the thorny vines and shrubs from my hair and clothes. The air had begun to take on a dank, mildew smell. Huge, bulbous capped mushrooms were now competing with the brambles for space on the forest floor. They clustered in threes and fours, multiplying and erupting through the ferns and rotting tree trunks scattered on the ground. I'd never seen so many mushrooms in all my life. I noticed that many of them oozed a molasses-brown substance, putrid to the nose, like rotten eggs.

The winding path suddenly came to a fork. In the dwindling filtered light, I could see that the path I was on ended ahead with an impenetrable hedge of ivy and vine-covered trees. The other trail curved to the right. I wanted to keep traveling in what I thought was a northern track. But now I had no choice but to take the detour.

I peered over my shoulder. I'd not heard my unwelcome guest for several minutes. Perhaps it had been just an animal, a harmless deer or raccoon. I leaned against a tree trunk and listened to the heavy silence for a minute. No sound. Not even the strange clicks and wails of the birds of earlier. No frogs. No crickets. I shivered in this oppressing new quiet. My skin crawled with goose bumps. _Now would be a nice time to intervene, Edward,_ I thought.

I gazed at the shadowy shapes of moss-covered boulders; they looked as if some mythical giant had bowled them down the hillside to wedge them between the trees. I couldn't remember ever being in such a primitive place as this, where the shadows danced, although there was no breeze. And I could feel the cold burn of eyes, yet I could see nothing along the wall of trees and rock that lined the path.

But then there was a _whoosh_ …and a large shadow moved along the ground in front of me. I pressed my back into the tree. It had moved so fast that had I not heard it, I would have wondered if I really saw it at all. I pressed my back into the tree and dared not move. Only my eyes roamed the woods, waiting for the shadow to reappear, unable to stop my ragged deep gasps so I held my breath. But it did nothing to quiet the rush of blood against my eardrums.

And then suddenly I heard it again, like the creaking of wood under heavy weight. To my horror I realized that the sounds were not coming from the ground, as one would expect, but overhead. And I slowly lifted my head to see the dark beast that leapt from tree to tree above me, clenching my teeth together so as not to scream.

Edward often told me I was brave in the face of the danger he posed to me. Even after seeing the full force of his feral nature, I was never fearful for my life. Because no matter how menacing the beast snarled, it was Edward—and I knew Edward would never hurt me.

But this was different. As I stared at the creature above me, I couldn't accept that this was how it was going to end. With Edward and I in this awful gridlock. Angry with one another. I was weak with disappointment that he had not bothered to come. I wondered if he would feel guilty afterward for not showing up…and I hoped not. Because the fear did not come directly from above, but from within as I remembered his lips move against mine, and the gentle cradle of his arms as he held me—the fear came from never again knowing the rush of love we shared, and for being unable to put the pieces that were _Us_ back together in time. I didn't want to die broken, a separate piece from him.

Because now I wasn't dying for something beautiful, an immortal life with Edward. I wasn't dying in the defense of anything. And it made me cower with sadness, with not even the will to shake my fist in the air and curse the monster that would take the last fragments of hope from me.

It was coming down now. Bark and small limbs rained down over me as the large tree groaned under the creature's weight. It would be over soon, I hoped. Perhaps so quickly I would not feel a thing…

The air stirred with the fowl stench of musk as it descended the branches, crouching and leaping from one large limb to another. It had the spring of a cat, but the dark silhouette was too bulky and clumsy to be feline. And in the last gray moments before full darkness, I could see that its dark head was overly large, even for its muscular body.

From the last fifteen or twenty feet it jumped and I flinched, thinking it would land on me and crush me against the ground. But instead, the ground shuddered from the impact, as the creature landed on its haunches a few feet from me. At first, it looked like part of the forest itself, long fur matted with leaves and twigs and every kind of brick-brack one would expect to find in this primordial place. But nothing could disguise the long wolf-like snout or the gleam of its impossibly long teeth. Or its glowing yellow eyes as it watched me cringe against the tree. I could hear it sniffing the air between us, great huffs of air from both its nose and mouth. It twitched with excitement and anticipation. Then it reared its head and howled so loud that I had to cover my ears.

And when it leaped at me, I closed my eyes and thought only of Edward's face.

If I took into account that I should've been killed instantly from the impact, it would be only one small miracle. The miracle of a clumsy beast whose weight knocked me from the tree I stood against, instead of crushing me to it. And as I lay there gasping for air under its press of muscle and damp fur—and although I had no intention of doing so—I found myself struggling. As the creature's tongue searched my throat for that frantic pulse, I flailed against it. My lungs burned from lack of air; the hum of unconsciousness was starting to fill my ears.

And then the earth beneath me shuddered a second time. And from what seemed like a great distance away, I heard him bellow my name. My arm reached out along the ground toward the sound of his voice; I felt I could close any distance between us with this one gesture. _Edward. Edward had finally found me._ But then the darkness swallowed me and I heard nothing more.

(I had to change the chapter's title as Edward and Bella have yet to reach the meadow and this chapter ran longer than I originally thought it would. The meadow scene will be next. And because so many of you are asking, I expect this story to have somewhere between 25 and 30 chapters when complete. Thanks for reading, and thanks for letting me know that you are reading. It means a lot. —Olivia)


	7. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seven: **Questions**

Edward's bare back was to me when I regained consciousness. He was crouched over the creature that had just attacked me, staring at it as he scrubbed its blood from his muscular chest with what remained of his tattered shirt.

Slowly, I sat up and watched as Edward's head tilted ever so slightly to the side and he listened to me stir. "You alright?" he asked, his voice low and tinged with worry.

I felt as if I were one gigantic bruise. My head throbbed. But all I wanted to do was look at him. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance again. "I am now," I answered, sliding across the ground toward Edward.

But he held up a wet, dark-stained hand; it glistened in the moonlight, "Don't come any closer, Bella. …I…I don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm sure I've seen you worse—" I said, aching to touch him.

"It's not just the blood…" he said, which left me puzzled. If not the blood, then what?

He seemed unhurt, but I crawled the few feet to where he crouched. "Edward?" but he just kept his head down, staring at the carcass of the creature.

"Is it dead?" I asked, trying not to look directly at the large mound of fur below us. I was searching Edward's face. In the darkness only his eyes glowed; they were a brilliant topaz, and I wondered if he had fed on the creature.

As if he knew my thoughts, he covered his face with his dark, streaked hands. His distress made me anxious.

"Yeah, he's dead," he said oddly. ' _He', as if he knew the creature_.

"Won't you tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded. "Please, don't shut me out."

Abruptly he stood up. "Got to get back to the house. I have to tell Carlisle what's happened."

My legs were wobbly, but I managed to stand. "You knew this creature," I said, not willing to let it go.

"Not personally."

"Then what's going on? Tell me."

He stared down at the creature with a mixture of pity and regret. "He bit me."

I didn't know the significance of what he'd just told me. Vampires were immune to those dangers, or so I thought; they were nearly indestructible—so I didn't understand how a bite from this wolf creature could affect him. Suddenly, I remembered that the creature had pressed its mouth to my own neck as it pinned me to the ground. Its tongue had probed for my pulse…did it bite me? My hand went to my throat, searching for puncture wounds.

"You're safe," Edward told me. "I checked for bite marks while you were out."

My face burned. Knowing Edward, he had checked thoroughly. I chased the image of Edward's hands roaming my body from my head. "It's some sort of werewolf, right? So what does it mean if you're bitten?

"I'm not sure, exactly. That's why I have to get home and talk to Carlisle. We have a truce with the Lykens; but this guy…he's was a little different. "

"Different how?"

But he ignored my question. "We have to go," he said firmly. "Come on, I'll take you back to Charlie's."

I couldn't conceive of us parting. "I'm not going home right now," I told him stubbornly. "This is my fault… and I want to help. I'll call Charlie and tell him something to keep him from worrying, but I'm coming with you."

"Bella—" he growled. But I just shook my head and folded my arms. "I'm going with you," I told him.

"Well then, it's going to be a cramped ride," he said snidely.

"Cramped?"

He pointed at the heap of fur. "He's going back with us."

Within half a minute Edward had created a stretcher from tree branches and trumpet vine. I eyed it suspiciously. Surely I wouldn't have to ride along on the rickety contraption with the dead beast. As fast as Edward traveled, I'd probably fall off or end up crushed beneath the creature's weight yet again.

Edward draped the wolf creature's carcass across the stretcher. Not only did the body take up the entire stretcher, but its disjointed arms and legs dangled to the ground. I looked on it with curiosity now that it posed no threat to me anymore. "Shouldn't it have returned to its human form when it died?" I asked, remembering the legends.

"He's not like the others," he told me as he twisted the long length of vines into a rope. "He's evolved over the millennia."

 _Millennia?_ It was hard to grasp a creature living so long. "So he's like their ancestor?"

"Something like that. He's called _the Forgotten_." Edward looked up into the canopy of trees. "He shouldn't be here. He's at least thirty miles outside his normal range…and he _never_ ventured beyond his territory. He liked his solitude and he didn't make trouble. All he wanted was to be left alone."

"Why then?"

Edward shrugged. "That's something we'll have to find out."

I sighed. In the soft light of the moon, and given what Edward had just told me, the creature didn't look quite so evil as it slumped lifelessly on the stretcher. I, too, given the chance, could pity it. After all, it hadn't kill or maim me, thanks to Edward. I gazed on its misshapen head; right below its ear a large chunk of fur was missing, exposing its purplish skin. I leaned closer, the moonlight at the right angle to illuminate the area—and then just as quickly stepped back. The creature's skin was festered. But that wasn't what caused me to move away…something was crawling just beneath the surface of the creature's skin, something slender and wormlike. I shivered.

" _Edward?"_ He stopped twisting the rope and looked to where I pointed, his eyesight a thousand times sharper than my own in the inky darkness.

I watched as his eyes narrowed. "Let's go," he told me, still looking at the creature. "Now."

And then I was tossed onto his back and he was pulling the stretcher along at a hell-bending pace. I closed my eyes and held on to his bare shoulders with all the strength I possessed.

( I shouldn't give the titles of the upcoming chapters anymore. This story has its own idea of where it wants to go. *wink. –OTM)


	8. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eight: **Glitches**

The Cullen home, ablaze with lights, was a welcome sight. Elena was not.

I do believe the feeling was mutual.

She must have been waiting on Edward in the front parlor, where she could easily see the front door. And so it must've been an aggravation when we came through the back door after dropping our cargo off in the utility garage. Edward had washed off in the small washroom there, and finally pulled a clean shirt over his head. Too bad she'd missed that, too.

Esme was the first to greet us. She was in the foyer putting together a floral arrangement of fresh daisies and baby's-breath. I didn't miss the look of surprise and delight in her eyes when she saw me walk in with Edward. "Bella!" She exclaimed, hugging me; and although her skin was icy-cold, her embrace was warm with sincerity. Just before releasing me, she kissed my cheek in front of Elena, who'd just walked into the foyer from the parlor.

Elena stood there pouting like a petulant child. In fact, that's just what I saw—a five year old in an eighteen year old girl's body. How could she live for hundreds of years and still act like a five year old?

To my surprise, Edward leaned in and put his arm around my waist. As I stood there enjoying the sensation, I couldn't decide whether he was reminding Elena of her vow not to eat the local fauna or not—we'd not talked or really resolved anything. Instinctively, I felt Edward was still angry and hurt by the things I'd said. But on the other hand, we'd just come through a harrowing experience…and those things always drew us closer. Like Edward used to say: _'Our love is an enigma wrapped inside a Chinese puzzle box. Nobody's going to solve the hows and whys.'_

Elena screwed her mouth up into a little pucker.

"Edward," she called out louder than necessary, "you promised to help me with my homework."

For the first time, Edward looked directly at her. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, but there's been an emergency." He sounded so diplomatic, dismissing her like that. I smiled, knowing Elena would think _I_ was the emergency.

"Don't worry, Elena. I'll help you with your homework," a voice said from the top of the staircase, and I looked up to see Alice standing there. Good, sweet, beautiful Alice.

In two seconds she had whirled down the stairs and was hugging me as if she'd not seen me in weeks. " _I love you to pieces_ ," I whispered in her ear, not caring that Elena would surely hear.

"You can't help me," Elena said haughtily. "You're not even in my class. Besides, Edward promised he would help me."

Edward's arm tightened about my waist. He was obviously annoyed. I almost laughed, wondering how I could ever have been jealous of Elena. She had to be one of the most childish and mean-spirited girls I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting.

For a moment no one said anything. Then Esme smiled good naturedly. "My dear, Alice is a wonderful student and I have the utmost confidence that she can assist you. I'm sure Edward wishes he could help you, but he _did_ say there was an emergency."

Elena changed her tone. Evidently, she knew it would be a mistake to go against Esme. "You're right, of course," she sighed dramatically. "I must sound ungrateful, and after everything you've done for me. Please forgive me."

Wonderful stage performance, I thought. And why not?—she'd had years to perfect it.

"Come on, Elena," Alice said taking her by the arm. "We'll go up to my room where we won't be disturbed."

We listened as Alice's bedroom door closed. Then we silently followed Esme to her study. It was one of several rooms in the large house that was soundproof, even against the extraordinary hearing of those who lived there. I'd been in this room only once when Edward had given me the tour my first visit here. It was a beautiful room with large oil-painted canvasses hanging unframed on the walls like tapestries. Victorian lamps on each side of the small reading sofa gave the room a warm, candlelight glow.

She shut the door behind us and we went to the small oval table in front of the window.

"Will Carlisle be home soon?" Edward asked Esme.

"Any time now," she answered, looking at her wristwatch. "There was a car accident in front of the Town Hall this afternoon. Minor injuries, but he stayed nevertheless. He called right before the two of you came in."

That reminded me…"I have to call Charlie," I said to Esme. "May I use your phone?"

And while Edward told Esme of our adventure with the wolf creature, I went to the sofa and used the phone there on the side table. I explained to Charlie that I'd been invited to the Cullen's for dinner and forgot to tell him. ( _My nose, I'm sure, would someday grow long enough to become a bridge to China.)_ He didn't seem upset, but he did ask me to be home by eleven. 'School night, Bella,' he reminded me.

"That's very disturbing…" Esme was saying when I got back to the table. "And Alice…"

Alarmed, I asked, "What's wrong with Alice?"

"Alice had a vision of the Forgotten attacking you—but it didn't come until we were on our way back here. For some reason her premonitions are coming too late to do anything about."

"Jasper is having some difficulties, as well," Esme added. "It's as if a wire is shorting out in each of us, giving unpredictable results. I think Carlisle will agree that we need to be very careful. I'd like to see us stay close to one another in the upcoming days, at least until we know what is going on."

I turned to Edward. He was already staring at me, plainly worried. I gave him enough trouble when everything was working right. I'm the classic Calamity Jane. And when trouble came knocking, I was usually the one that opened the door. There was a reason why his secret pet name for me was "Bumble-Bella".

His hand slipped to my chin and he caressed the little hollow below my bottom lip. It was his way of reassuring me that everything would be alright.

I didn't hear him tell Esme about the bite from the Forgotten. I wondered about that. Probably didn't want to worry her. But still, in a family where there were very few, if any, secrets, it was disturbing.

(Quick Note: Chapter 7 was the most heavily trafficked chapter so far, according to . If you're reading this story, please consider the review page as a Guest Book and say "Hi"—no last names please. I like to know who's reading my work—even if I am playing with Stephenie's toys. *grin)


	9. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Grip of Twilight

In the Grip of Twilight

By: OliviaTannis Moore

Chapter Nine: The Vault

It was nearly eight o'clock when Edward cocked his head and announced that Carlisle was pulling into the driveway.

Esme pushed away from the table and stood. "I'll come back later after you've had a chance to talk." She squeezed Edward's shoulder affectionately, "I'm going to call Emmett and Rosalie home. It's really too bad; they just left for the cabin this morning. But I'll feel better knowing they're here with us."

"Yeah, me too." He paused for a moment, glancing swiftly at me and then back to Esme. "How are we going to keep this hushed while our _guest_ is here?"

Esme looked thoughtful, then said, "We'll do the best we can. I do wish Carlisle would send her home—she'd be safer there. But then there would be questions…"

"—and we don't need the Volturi involved," Edward finished for her.

Esme leaned down and kissed the top of Edward's head. "Carlisle will know what to do when the time comes."

"Know what?" Carlisle said from the door. I hadn't heard it open. He stood there still in his hospital garb, stethoscope slung around his neck. I wondered if he found it unbelievably ironic that a vampire would use such a device, even if it was a prop.

Esme smiled and went to her husband. "I'll let Edward tell you." She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed her husband. "Welcome home." And then she left, closing the door behind her.

I stood up, thinking Edward would probably want to speak to Carlisle in private. But Edward caught my hand and held it. "Stay," he told me. "Whatever concerns me, concerns you, right?"

There was this vulnerability in his eyes; it caught my heart and held it. "Always," I whispered, and sat back down.

Carlisle was incredulous when Edward told him of the Forgotten attacking me in the forest. He listened patiently for a while, then interrupted. "I'm not saying that it's _impossible_ …but are you absolutely certain it was the Forgotten?"

"He's in the vault under the garage. You can check if you like," Edward said.

Anxiously, Carlisle stood. "I think we'd better."

We walked out back to the long garage and Carlisle pressed the security code into the number pad. Then once inside, he reached around a shelving unit and pushed a lever. The entire south wall of the garage slid open to reveal yet another door. I was excited; I'd never been this close to the vault. Earlier, I had stayed outside the garage door while Edward took the creature's body down. And now I was looking at our reflections in the polished steel as we waited for Carlisle to open this last door.

When at last this door swung open, there was a set of stairs which appear to be cut from stone. Old fashioned electric sconces lit the narrow walls as we descended down. The air, surprisingly, was not musty or damp, but had the scent of cedar and antiquity. It was easy to imagine ancient vampiric artifacts and Cullen family heirlooms that were too fantastic and otherworldly to display in Carlisle's office.

The vault itself was a little disappointing. It was just a large rectangular room about the same dimensions as the garage above. And it wasn't like a museum at all, but more like a large storage room where century-old trunks and armoires were stored. I counted more than two dozen of the ornate streamliner trunks stacked three high and scattered randomly about the room as we made our way around and through the clutter.

"I put him over there," Edward pointed to a corner of the room, "in the Egyptian chest. It was the only one deep enough…"

Carlisle strolled to the chest and flung the lid up. He stood peering down into the chest for a long minute. Standing a few feet behind him, we couldn't see his face, but his white-knuckled grip on the walls of the chest told us plenty.

"Is it a positive identification?" Edward asked solemnly.

"I'm afraid so," he said, shoulders slumped. He kept his back to us, staring down at the creature. His remorse was palpable. " _I don't think you know what this means_ …"

Behind us the heavy steel door creaked. The three of us immediately turned around to see Elena standing there, hand on her hip.

"What's so fascinating over there?"

(Thanks to everyone who stopped by to say hi! It's nice to meet you. –OTM)


	10. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Grip of Twilight

In the Grip of Twilight

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Ten: Tight Wire

Elena took a step forward into the vault. Her eyes roved from one wall to the other, to the early American muskets to the swords that hung haphazardly there. The look on her face said she was clearly unimpressed. And why not? I thought. She was from one of the most influential families in all of Europe—she probably had access to the vaults of the Vatican. It embarrassed me that we had both expected more grandeur than what was present. The Cullens weren't hoarding gold and treasure in the vault. These articles were pieces of the Cullen's lives, and apparently they meant something to them if they wished to preserve them down here.

Carlisle's eyes flashed. It was the first time I'd ever seen his handsome face so pinched and tired—and so obviously perturbed. When he spoke, his voice was low, " _Please go back to the house, Elena. You shouldn't be here. This is a family matter."_

Edward and I took an instinctive step back. There was a warning in the deep timbre of his voice, a glimpse of something dangerous riding just under the surface—something you didn't want unleashed.

Elena stopped. A look of shock passed over her porcelain-smooth face—only to be replaced with resentment as she suddenly fixed her cold glare on me as I stood there by Edward's side. " _She's_ not family. She's not even one of us."

Edward put a protective arm over my shoulder. I couldn't suppress a shiver as Elena attempted to put the focus on me. "Bella is my _Chosen One_ ," Edward announced to her. "Be careful of what you say."

Foolishly, Elena took another step forward. "If she _is_ your _Chosen One_ , then why is she still human?"

Of all the people who could've made my point…why did it have to be Elena? And why did it have to be now –in the middle of this showdown? My face flushed with anger. I felt I should say something in Edward's defense. Or in mine.

But there was no time. For Elena had suddenly caught a whiff of something in the air. Her nose wrinkled. "I smell Lycan," she snarled. She crouched there, her head turning in that impossible angle, sniffing the air. Her eyes were wild with anticipation.

"Enough!" Carlisle roared. It was as if a wave of energy hit me in the chest and only Edward's arm about my shoulders saved me from tumbling backwards onto the concrete floor. All about the room items were rattling and clanging together; a large medieval axe swayed ominously from its leather strap on the wall above the Egyptian chest.

Elena appeared shaken, but held her ground. " _If you are harboring Lycans,_ " she threatened, " _there will be no where for you to hide_ —"

"He's not alive," Edward shouted. "I killed him this evening."

She turned her head to the side and seemed to be considering what he said. Her nostrils flared as she began to pace the floor. She looked so animal-like as she strode back and forth, looking from Edward to Carlisle.

"Is that true?" she asked Carlisle, still pacing.

Carlisle's face was stoic. "Yes," he said flatly, "the Lycan is dead."

"If you don't mind, I'll see for myself," she said, moving to chest.

At first I thought Carlisle might block her path; he didn't move out of her way for several seconds, but then he waved his arm over the chest and said, "As you wish."

Carlisle looked to us as Elena leaned over to peer into the chest. His eyes were filled with despair. Something more was going on here. Something that Carlisle had been trying to tell us before Elena interrupted. I had the distinct feeling that whatever it was, it had the potential to be devastating.

Just as Carlisle had done, Elena didn't say anything as she stared down into the chest. Then she reached down and lifted one of the creature's massive arms. Curiously, she sniffed at its hand, rubbing her nose against its fur. And then she buried her nose in the creature's palm as if she just couldn't get the scent of it. As if it were both the right scent and the wrong scent at the same time. "This cannot be…" she whispered. "It's _the Forgotten_. He exists…He actually exists!"


	11. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eleven: **Tight Wire –Part 2**

"This means that we've won! We've won! I have to tell Father…" Elena said, elated. She danced around the chest, looking in as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

Carlisle stood rigid, glaring at her. "We've won nothing! In fact, we may lose everything!"

Elena ignored him. She danced over to where Edward and I stood, but her admiring gaze was only for Edward. "You'll be legend. I _knew_ there was something exceptional about you…" She leaned in and rubbed her hands over his chest and arms body in adoration. "I smelled it in your blood." Her tongue flicked forth and caressed his cheek. I looked on in astonishment as she gave in to the desires Edward provoked. Had the girl no shame? It was all I could do to keep from shoving her away.

Edward took hold of Elena's wrists. "Control yourself," he hissed.

Elena gazed up at him coyly. "We will make a magnificent pairing, you and I. There is nothing we couldn't do." Her fingers flexed as if she itched to touch him, even as her wrists were still in Edward's grasp. "Come with me," she pleaded.

Edward clinched his jaw. I could see the muscles twitch as he fought to restrain his anger. "That's out of the question," he replied. "I belong here."

"Then we'll stay here," she said triumphantly. "It's a bit primitive…but if I'm with you I'll endure it."

Edward pushed her wrists away and she stumbled back. Catching herself against the Egyptian chest, she smiled as if she liked his aggressiveness. At any moment I thought she might purr.

"Elena," Carlisle said with a touch of warning in his voice. "Don't do this. You disgrace yourself and you don't even realize it."

Instantly she turned on Carlisle. "How dare you—" she spat.

Carlisle shook his head. "Come up to the house and we'll discuss this. You need to know the facts before you speak to your father."

"I'm well aware of the facts—I was taught with the facts. The battle has been won and the Lycans don't even know it yet." She leaned her head back and laughed. "And I'm here to bear witness to all this," she spread her hands over the opening of the chest.

"We're in a truce with the Lycans. A fragile truce…but an enduring one. There is no power with the Forgotten's death. Only destruction. You've listened to too many fables," Carlisle tried to tell her. He turned to the chest. "Did you see this?" he pointed to the head of the Forgotten. "The virus is mutating."

I looked sharply at Edward, remembering the bite and the strange eel-like worms beneath the creature's skin. He hadn't the chance to tell Carlisle about the bite yet. There was so much going unsaid, so many pieces of the puzzle that my mind was swimming in confusion. Did this mutating virus have anything to do with the Forgotten leaving his territory and these strange occurrences with Alice's premonitions and Jasper's trouble? Had Edward noticed anything strange within himself?

Elena glanced over to where Carlisle pointed for about two seconds and then rolled her eyes. "I don't see anything."

"You didn't even look…" I said, frustrated at her blasé attitude. I wanted her to see those things writhing about in there. It seemed like the weight of the world was hanging in the balance…

As if he knew he was the only one who could persuade her to listen to Carlisle, he said. "Let's listen to what Carlisle has to say—okay, Elena?"

She smiled at Edward. That sultry manner was back, she practically smoldered with it. "If that's what you want to do," she purred, "then I'm game."

(Note: Forgive me for any typos, I only spot-checked. No time for a full edit. Thanks for reading! -OTM )


	12. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twelve:

 **The Uncloaking**

Carlisle and I walked behind Elena and Edward as we made our way up to Carlisle's study. It wasn't so bad this time—watching Elena drape herself over Edward—I felt I was being noble for the cause. That, and I knew Edward wasn't enjoying it. It had thrilled me when he told Elena that I was his _Chosen One_. It had such a nice chivalrous sound to it. The thing I loved most about the Vampires—and perhaps it was just the Cullens themselves—was their eloquence. Eloquence of language, movement, music, and Edward had more than his rightful share.

Carlisle left the three us in his study for a moment before coming back with a large parchment envelope. "You will not have seen this before—or heard about it," he told Elena. "I guess it's about time I shared it with your father and the rest of the Volturi—if he wishes."

"You've withheld important information, Dr. Cullen. How do you think my father will react to that? Do you think he's going to pat you on the back and say 'Good job'?"

Carlisle untied the length of thin rope that secured the envelope. "This information was entrusted to me by the Chinook indigenous people. I wouldn't share it with you if it weren't absolutely necessary…no matter what name your family goes by. "

Elena smiled superiorly, yet said nothing.

Carlisle motioned for us to have a seat around his desk. Edward sat between me and Elena, as Elena would have it no other way. Carlisle stared at the envelope in his hands and then sighed heavily before opening it and removing the contents. "I made these translations almost two centuries ago from the Chinook stone tablets." He slid the yellowing papers across the desk to Elena. She seemed indifferent as she picked it and read it.

"What is this?" she asked mockingly, "some kind of Lycan family tree?"

"You could say that," Carlisle said. "Yours is in there as well."

She tossed the papers onto the desk. "That's blasphemous."

Carlisle's smile was tight-lipped. "Without the scientific data to back it up, you're right, it would be blasphemous." He leaned back into his chair and folded his hands together. "Two years after I translated the stone tablets, I went on an expedition of sorts. For eighteen months I searched for the elusive creature the stones spoke of, the one they call the Forgotten, deep in mountainous terrain." He laughed dryly. "You can't imagine my surprise when I actually found him—this wise, old, cantankerous creature."

Carlisle looked to Edward, "You must have seen the same thing I saw…a creature that was not entirely Lycan—as we know them."

Edward nodded. "That's how I identified him, that and the red ring around his gold eyes. The black-tattooed cross under each eye…"

I had not seen the same details as Edward, but then, it was dark. But more importantly, I'd never seen a Lycan to compare the creatures.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "That's unique only to the Forgotten. The Lycans don't carry those traits and neither do we."

"I don't like where this is going," Elena snarled.

"Let me finish," Carlisle said. It was almost a whisper. "I came back with my specimens, and performed the tests. That's when I found the common DNA strain that ties us with the Lycans."

Elena's chin went up. "Are you saying that we're related to the Lycans through the Forgotten? That the Forgotten is our original father as well?"

"I am."

Elena sneered. "Well, I can't believe that. Over a thousand years of history says you're wrong. You're trying to destroy everything we've created with your passivism. My father will see right through you."

"The proof is in the vault, Adeloni," Carlisle replied

I looked questioningly at Edward. "'Adeloni'" is her priestess name," he whispered.

Elena gave me a look of warning, which I interpreted as the name was off-limits to me.

"So, now that you know," Carlisle said, "how soon can we call a meeting with the Volturi?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be too hasty if I were you," Elena replied. "We have our own way of getting to the truth."

(Reminder: I'm not updating tomorrow, but I'll continue on Monday. And as always, thanks for reading and have a very loved Valentines Day! Be Safe -OTM)


	13. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning: sappy love scene—if you don't like "sappy" turn around now.

*** Warning: sappy love scene—if you don't like "sappy" turn around now.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirteen:

 **The Enchanted Meadow**

It was just a little after nine 'clock when Edward announced to the Cullens that he was taking me home. I was disappointed since it was still early and I had two hours left. Elena seemed glad that I was leaving, however. While the Cullens said their goodnights—she piped in and said, "Godspeed." I think she was talking to Edward, though. I'm sure she wished he would hurry and return to her.

Edward lifted me onto back and we were off in that dizzying speed that defied gravity. As always, I closed my eyes and fought the motion sickness. And it seemed like in no time we were slowing.

"We're here," he whispered.

I opened my eyes expecting to see my house, but it was not to be. Instead, we were in the center of our meadow. My heart jumped inside my chest. The meadow was impressive during the day, but at night, with the moonlight casting its silvery light everywhere, it was enchanting.

At first, I was speechless. It was all I could do to breathe. With everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, all I wanted was some alone time with Edward. And there was no better place to be alone with Edward than here. I leaned my head close to his ear, "I'm so glad you brought me here. I didn't want to go home."

"That makes two of us, then," he admitted. "I'm not exactly looking forward to going back home…"

I wondered if he was referring to Elena. I sighed inwardly. The thought of him having to evade her advances for the rest of the night would only make my night sleepless again. "Will you come up and stay with me tonight?" I asked impulsively as he set me on my feet.

He grinned and pulled me tightly to him. "Yeah, I'll be there." I could feel his breath stir my hair as his chin rested on the top of my head. And then he whispered, "I missed being there with you last night, watching you sleep…holding you."

"I-I didn't know if you were there or not. I woke up after a bad dream and I couldn't see you there…but that doesn't necessarily mean you weren't there." I was babbling and it frustrated me.

"I wasn't with you last night, Bella." He paused as if trying to find the right words to make me understand. "You must know by now that I love you to the ends of the earth, and when you ask me so passionately for something, well, I'll just about kill myself to give it to you…"

That was the magic that was Edward, his poetic words, the feelings they invoked…If I could throw myself down on his words and let them cover me, I would.

"But I didn't mean it. I never want us to end," I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Shhh," he said, smoothing my eyelids with the faintest touch, "let me finish." He paused, again considering his words. "Remember when James bit you…and I had to pull you back from the edge?"

I nodded.

"My teeth were inside you…feeling your pulse, your life, your memories—it fluttered like butterfly wings against my tongue—that's the only way I know how to say it—and, oh God, Bella, I've never felt anything so beautiful."

I was stunned by his words; the waves of emotion that flowed over me…undoing me, so that I had to clutch his arms to keep from falling to the ground.

"And when you ask for immortality…you don't know what you're asking of me. You really don't. Because I don't think I could bear it. I would be surrounded by that…beauty, that overwhelming beauty, only to feel it die against my tongue…" He shuddered. "You ask for too much, Bella. Please don't ask me for that."

"I didn't know, Edward. You never told me that. I thought you were fighting the blood-lust."

"No," he said. "I just wanted to stay there, surrounded by you forever. Your life, your blood, if you only knew how exquisite… Your scent, as wonderful as it is, is just a tease to what beckons beneath the skin." He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Sometimes I torment myself and wonder if James felt the same thing when he bit you…if maybe he felt that essence and it was bigger than his own need. I wonder if maybe he stopped because he just couldn't rip the wings from the butterfly…"

My lip trembled as I pressed my mouth against his. And the electric current that sparked and intensified whenever we touched, was ours once more.

(This chapter was written, in its entirety, to Sixx A.M.'s song, "Life is Beautiful", whether on the ipod, or playing in my head. Thanks for reading. –OTM)


	14. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***Mild language**

***Mild language**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fourteen:

 **Discussions**

It was a few minutes before eleven when Edward took me home, or I should say, carried me home. The house was dark except for the dim light of the living room lamp so I figured Charlie must've gone to bed. Last year, before I turned eighteen, he would wait up for me no matter how late. Now, more often than not, he turned in at ten o'clock. When I had joked about this, he'd told me that I was eighteen, the age of "flexibility". Funny thing is, when it came to Edward and the messes we got into, sometimes I needed all the flexibility I could get.

We stood at the edge of the driveway for a moment, not quite ready to give up this new level of closeness we'd reached. As if we feared that once I went into the house it might disappear as though it never happened.

I nuzzled the side of his neck and swore I could still smell the heady fragrance of Night Jasmine from our meadow. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Then I stepped back.

"Give me twenty minutes?" I asked, referring to the time it took me to shower, brush my teeth, and put on my pajamas. I had it down to a well-tuned science by now.

"As usual," he replied, kissing the end of my nose lightly.

"See you soon." I stood on the end of my toes and brushed my lips against his.

Edward was punctual—'as usual'. It was exactly twenty minutes to the number when he quietly rapped on my window and then let himself in. I was sitting on the end of my bed brushing my damp hair; I tried not to seem overly eager that he was here instead of the Cullen home. He slid across the bed and behind me, taking the brush from my hand and picking up where I left off. Long, gentle strokes from the crown of my head to the middle of my back. Almost instantly, I was lulled by the sensation and the whisking sound of the bristles against my scalp.

I decided now was as good a time as any to talk about our crazy evening—before I fell asleep while he was brushing my hair. "When do you plan on telling Carlisle about the bite?"

"Soon," he said. "I would've told him while we were down in the vault…but oh well. Sometime tomorrow. I guess I'm in no hurry to become his lab rat."

"And you didn't tell Esme because…" my voice trailed off.

"I didn't want to tell _anyone_ before I told Carlisle. And if Carlisle wants her to know, then he'll tell her." Edward laughed softly. "You'll find out soon enough. Esme is a born worrier. She'll be pacing the floor outside Carlisle's lab as if she were an expectant father; that's _if_ he's able to keep her out in the first place."

"Don't laugh," I warned him. "I'll probably be pacing the floor right along with her."

"It won't amount to much," he tried to reassure me. "Just some tests. I imagine the same tests he performed on the Forgotten all those years ago. He'll gather a little DNA, and voila, it'll be done."

"It'll be the test _results_ I'll be nervous about," I said, already anxious about the whole thing.

He set the hair brush down on the bed. "Hey," he said, gathering my shoulders with his hands. "No worries, okay?"

No worries? He saw those disgusting things under the Forgotten's skin. Was there anything _not_ to worry about? Mutating viruses that caused the host to do things they normally wouldn't even think of doing…and what if this malfunction Alice and Jasper were having had something to do with the virus? Which reminded me…

"You're not having any of the glitches that Alice or Jasper is having, are you?"

"Nope. I'm free and clear for the time."

"Good. We'll keep our fingers crossed—only one catastrophe at a time, right?"

"Right," he said, with that lopsided smile. "That's our limit."

"Speaking of catastrophes…" I said, loathe to bring up the subject, "what will I do while the Volturi are here? You're going to let me hang around, aren't you?"

He looked at me as if I'd just said the most idiotic thing. "You will keep away from the Volturi. That means I'll come _here_ to see you."

My heart sank. My absence would certainly encourage Elena.

Edward wouldn't let me look away; he was determined to rivet me with those topaz eyes, "Bella— promise me."

I frowned. "But Edward…"

"I'm serious, Bella. Promise."

"Oh, fine. I promise, damn it."

He grinned as he cupped the back of my head and kissed the scowl from my mouth.

(Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow. -OTM)


	15. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifteen:

 **Confusion**

I slept soundly. And at six-thirty Edward was gently shaking me awake.

"Charlie is about to come up and knock on your door—I'd better get out of here."

"Oh?" I said groggily.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you about a wedding or something," he told me, which only confused me further.

"Have fun at school today," he said, grinning. He kissed me on the top of the head and then went to the window.

"You're not going?"

"We have to get ready for our guests, remember?"

"Rotten guests…" I said in my sleep-slurred voice.

Edward's eyes flickered to the door. "Got to get going…Charlie's coming up the stairs now."

I smiled at him sleepily. "Bye. See you later." And then he was gone.

A few seconds later Charlie was lightly rapping on my door. "Bells?"

I went to the door and opened it. Charlie was already dressed in his uniform, standing there awkwardly with his hat in hand.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday, but one of the guys is getting married Saturday. Kind of a spur of the moment thing in Seattle. I'll have to leave out after work today and I won't be home until Sunday afternoon."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Look, if you want, you could come with me," he continued. "If you don't want to stay here by yourself."

"I can't go this weekend. The Cullens are having a dinner party." Of course, I didn't tell him I was uninvited. Or that the dinner party was for a bunch of ancient blood-suckers.

"Oh? Well, that'll be nice." He suddenly dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here's the phone number of the hotel I'll be staying at, if you need anything."

I took the paper.

"You okay with this?" he asked as if making sure. His forehead was creased from the strain of parental balance.

"I'm not twelve years old anymore, Dad. Go have fun."

He smiled weakly. "Call me if you need anything," he said again, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "And behave yourself."

"I will," I promised.

And then he was gone and I was alone in the house. Alone for the weekend. Alone, except when Edward was here. I couldn't believe my luck. I hurried and dressed for school, all the while thinking of how strange it was that the Italian vampire mob was coming to town at exactly the time when the sheriff was leaving town.

School was a bore without the Cullens there. But, I had to admit, it was nice not having to look at Elena's face, or hear her childish voice.

Jessica was the only person with enough nerve to ask me how things were going with Edward; and I was only too happy to report that we had resolved our differences and things were wonderful now. She seemed genuinely relieved. Though, I had a suspicion that it had more to do with her insecurities concerning Mike than any good-will she may have toward me. Otherwise, Angela was my constant companion for most of the day.

After school, I went home and sat around staring at the four walls of my bedroom. It was then that I realized that the aloneness that I was thrilled about this morning might not be such a great thing. I kept thinking of the Volturi—and how one might prepare for their arrival. The Cullen house would be a flurry of activity, while here I was twiddling my thumbs, eating overly-salty potato chips out of the bag, and cursing myself for promising to stay away. Nothing was on the television that interested me and I was at a loss as to how to pass the time until Edward was able to get away and come over. It didn't help, I told myself, when I looked at the clock on my nightstand every ten minutes.

Finally, at five-thirty, I heard a thump at my window and turned to see Edward climbing through.

My smile faded when I noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"Are they here already?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they're here," he answered moodily. His eyes were brighter than they were this morning, impossibly bright. I knew he must have hunted sometime after I left for school.

"Well, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" I asked impatiently.

He put his hands on his hips and stood there looking in my direction but not quite at me as he spoke, "Yes, you could say that."

In my mind, I was imagining the worst. The Volturi were pillaging and ravishing the people of Forks; pandemonium in the streets; Eat, Drink, and be Merry—for the sheriff has left town. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"At least you got your wish—" he said.

" _What?_ " I said incredulously, my mind still filled with blood and carnage.

For the first time, he looked at me. "They won't take no for an answer…They say that since you're involved…"

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? Involved in what?"

He laughed angrily. "I've been given _orders_. I'm to bring you back with me. They want you there."


	16. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Mild Language

***Mild Language

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By: Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixteen:

 **The Summons of Bella**

"They want me there?" I whispered. "Why?" I told myself this was what I wanted, to be there with Edward and his family. But I was stunned. It was one thing to be present and observe the exchanges between the Cullens and the Volturi—but I didn't want to be the focus of their interest. And I didn't want Edward and the Cullens to be constantly on guard in fear for me.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair. "They want to see for themselves what you saw last night. That, and I'm sure Aro is curious about our relationship. Of course, Elena probably told him everything. It's not exactly common for my kind to choose a human to love…"

"I could say the same thing."

He almost smiled.

"They want to _see_ my memories of last night?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. According to Carlisle, Aro needs only a touch to glean what you saw last night."

That was a creepy thought. I wouldn't know how _not_ to feel invaded. "What do you think I should do?" I asked, remembering the last time I was caught in the middle of a coven of vampires.

"Stick close to me," he said. "And try not to draw attention to yourself. If they address you, be polite. Try not to be frightened…"

I nodded. "So you're taking me back there…" For some reason I thought Edward might rebel against the order. I was glad he wasn't, since his disobedience would almost certainly enrage them. I had to gather my courage and face them, for the Cullens' sake, for Edward's sake.

"I don't have a choice, Bella. If I don't bring you back with me, they'll come and retrieve you themselves. I'm trying to keep everything peaceful between us and the Volturi. With all the other issues we have to face, we may need their help. But help be damned, if they try to hurt you…"

"I'm sure that's not their intent," I said, trying to reassure him.

"Who knows their intent?" Edward said bitterly. Then, he looked down into my face. "This isn't fair to you. If you don't want to go, say so, and I'll do my very best to keep them away from you."

But I shook my head. If there was conflict between the Volturi and the Cullens, and it was because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"I want what's best for you and your family," I said bravely. "They want to know what happened last night, what I saw, so I'll show them. No problem." I was trying to sound casual, blasé. I almost believed it myself. But what mattered was that Edward believed it. Because if he knew how terrified I really was, he'd never allow it.

"Come on, how horrible can they be?" I said, and instantly regretted my words when Edward's eyes widened and he suddenly looked ferocious.

"They can be hell on earth—that's how horrible they can be. I don't want you to stumble into this blindly." He gripped my shoulders. "Cruelty is in their nature. It's almost a competition amongst them. They want you to be terrified because it makes them feel more powerful. Don't make the mistake of going into this thinking that they are civilized creatures—they're not."

I was suddenly nauseous. Surely Edward was exaggerating. "But Carlisle lived among them for a while," I said weakly.

"Don't forget that Carlisle left them because he couldn't stomach their brutality."

I stood there for a long moment unable to speak.

My face must have given me away. Edward abruptly released my shoulders and sighed. "Do you still want to go?"

I nodded, but I didn't look up at him.

He lifted my chin gently and looked into my eyes. "It's no good if you don't think you can do this. I won't allow it."

He was dead serious. And that terrified me more than the Volturi ever could. Because I couldn't have him go up against the Volturi over something I could've prevented. A world without Edward…now that was terrifying,

"I can do it," I said. But my voice quivered and my words belied my sinking heart.

" _I can,"_ I said, and this time I was proud of the strength in my words. "We'd better get going."

"No matter what, Bella—I swear to you, I'll keep you safe."

And I fearfully believed him.

(Note: Again, I have no time to edit. Forgive me for any typos, grammatical snafus, or plain lameness. And thank you for reading anyway. I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow, but let's just call Sundays my off day from now on. Happy Friday to you!—OTM)


	17. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Grip of Twilight

In the Grip of Twilight

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventeen:

The Inquisition

Even after listening to Edward's heinous description of the Volturi, I didn't quite know what to expect. I just trusted that if I was polite, and honored their request to view my memories, everything would turn out fine. At least that's what I told myself over and over on the way to the Cullen home.

"Last chance," Edward said as we entered the long driveway to the manor.

"I'm committed," I said. And then I watched as the lights from the large white house came into view.

Edward parked the Volvo in the garage, coming around to open my door for me, and then he put his arm around my waist and we walked around to the entrance. The drive had been unusually slow and leisurely, and so was the walk from the garage. I had the feeling Edward was in no hurry to get back home.

But even the slowest walk will get you where you're going eventually, as ours did. And when we entered the foyer of the house, everyone seemed to be gathered there. At first, I thought they were there anticipating our arrival. My stomach gave a sudden lurch as we paused just inside the large double doors.

I didn't see the three they called the Volturi, not right away. Emmett's great bulk seemed to hover over the group as they stood there. And if they saw us enter, no one turned around to greet us. In fact, Jasper and Alice had their head down; and Rosalie was looking away. Carlisle's back was to us. Through the narrow spaces between their bodies I caught glimpses of black: black garments, black hair. And a shock of white hair that belonged to someone in the middle of that circle.

It was Esme who finally turned and gestured for us come over. And from the look on her face, something must've been terribly wrong.

We went to Esme's side. Edward's arm was now gripping my waist tighter.

"What's the matter?" he asked Esme under his breath.

Esme leaned in to welcome me with a hug. While I was still in her embrace, she whispered, "Aro wants to take the Forgotten's body back to Italy with them. Carlisle is trying to reason with him."

It was then that I happened to look up and there he was, staring at me with an odd closed-lip smile. His face appeared to be both young and ancient at the same time. His skin was impossibly pale and it reminded me of a snake's skin that had just been shed, shimmery and translucent. It contrasted vividly with his long black hair. He was slender and I could see that the black garment I had glimpsed only a moment earlier was actually a long, draping robe. He stepped forward and my heart skipped a beat. Edward tugged me closer, but still I couldn't look away.

"You must be Edward's… _friend_." He said 'friend' as if there was some hidden meaning behind the word.

I nodded.

"This is Bella," Edward told him. And then Edward said, "Bella, this is Aro of Volterra. A _friend_ of the family. Behind him, are our guests, Caius and Marcus of Volterra."

I broke free of Aro's gaze to peer at the other dark-haired one, and then the one with the startling white hair. They both had the same sheer quality to their skin. Both wore the heavy black robes. But they didn't stare at me with the same intensity that Aro did. They seemed indifferent to me, and I was glad of it.

"I'm quite intrigued with what has been going on here in the New World," Aro said, claiming my attention once again. It seemed he spoke only to me, as his eyes never wavered from mine. "I'd like to see what happened last night, if you don't mind?

My voice was a bit raspy, but thankfully it did not quiver, "Not at all."

"Come now, let us sit down," Aro said, and with an unimaginably fluid movement, he glided over the floor and into the open parlor. He was seated there, in one of the many empty chairs in front of the massive fireplace, before we entered the room. The blazing fire reflected off his face and robes giving him a devilish appearance.

Aro smiled and gently touched the chair beside him where I should sit. My feet did not move of their own free will; I'm sure of that. Edward's steely arm guided me forward, but the tug I felt coming from Aro is what my feet obeyed. I sat down with an ungraceful thud—something I felt was not my doing, for once.

"Here, my child, let the fire warm you." His voice, there was something metallic about it, tinny, yet strong as steel; unnatural. In fact, as I sat there rigidly in the chair inches from his, I felt there was something entirely slithery about Aro, as if the swamp ran deep in his veins, murky and brackish; all the while he smiled and tried to charm you.

"If you will extend your hand out toward the fire," he urged me.

I felt the pressure of Edward's hand abruptly disappear from my own—only then realizing that he had been holding my hand since we'd sat down.

I lifted my hand. And when I had no more than lifted it a few inches from the armrest, I felt the frigid-cold of his skin as his hand claimed mine. Such an unbearable cold, it penetrated into the bones of my hand—I tried to pull away, unsuccessfully.

His eyes darted from my face to our joined hands. "She will not open to me!" The unrelenting cold of his hand was making my eyes sting and water.

"Open to me!" he demanded. And from Edward there was a warning growl, rumbling deep and low so that I could feel it within my chest.

"I-I can't," I said.

And suddenly there was the tiniest of stings and he let go of my hand as if it had burned him. I wasn't sure who had injured who—there was a droplet of blood on my index finger. I stared at it, mesmerized. His hand was a flurry of movement as he flicked the blood from my finger and pressed it to his tongue. Then there was a tremendous roar and I found myself knocked from the chair.

(Note: New chapter on Monday. Thanks for reading—and thank you for your comments.-OTM)


	18. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: mild adult theme: consumption of alcohol (just a small bit). 13 and older, please.

**warning: mild adult theme: consumption of alcohol (just a small bit). 13 and older, please.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighteen:

 **A Day of Legends**

I scrambled out of the way on my hands and knees—a miraculous feat for everything happened so quickly…There was chaos, a launching of bodies: Edward launching at Aro; the white-haired Marcus, with Caius at his side, leaping for Edward and colliding just short of Aro. Then I watched in horror as the rest of the Cullen clan spilled into the room, no doubt alerted by Edward's blood-curling roar. Elena was the last to enter the room, and her eyes narrowed as she watched the scuffle.

Emmett bounded from the arched doorway to the ceiling above, then down to the floor where Marcus and Caius were trying to restrain Edward. When he tried to grip Marcus and pull him from Edward, Marcus shoved him with a force that sent him crashing into the fireplace hearth, inches from the roaring fire. I gasped and would have gone to him but Rosalie was there before I could move a muscle. Her eyes flashed with anger as she quickly helped Emmet to his feet before turning her rage to Marcus and Caius who still struggled with her brother. She threw herself against Marcus, breaking his hold on Edward, and they rolled across the floor in a whirl.

I was suddenly scooped from the floor and twirled backwards to the safety of the far wall. I turned my head to see Alice, her arms still around me, eyes surveying what was happening about the parlor. Her eyes grew wide and I followed her gaze to where Carlisle stood in front of Aro. The next moment had Alice and I both gasping, for Aro suddenly leaned his head back and laughed—it appeared to be the most genuine and spontaneous emotion I had yet to see since we arrived.

Aros then clapped Carlisle's shoulder in good humor and raised his hand. "Cease!" he called out, and the room abruptly went still and silent. "It is a day for celebration—not combat!"

Rosalie appeared reluctant to let go of Marcus, but finally did, brushing herself off as she rose from the floor in one elegant leap. Caius immediately released Edward, and Carlisle helped his son from the floor.

Aro said something and Caius left the room only to return seconds later with a wine glass filled with what I could only hope was red wine.

Aro raised the glass in the air as if he were toasting the entire room.

"My friends, my family," he called. "Today is truly a momentous event! A day of legends!" Aro gestured to where Carlisle and a still enraged Edward stood, "My friends have delivered the fabled beast, the Forgotten, to our care—thus ensuring our position over the Lycans."

He paused in his speech long enough to fix me with an appreciate stare. "But who would have thought—when first meeting the delightful Isabella Swan—that we would have amongst us such a rarity…a gift from the humans that sustain us. For in you, Isabella, I have tasted and tested the blood of a _Reformer_!—the first _Reformer_ in over twelve hundred years!"

Every head in the room swiveled around to stare at me. But I looked only at Edward. He was bewildered; his mouth silently formed the word, "No," in one long, drawn out motion.

I didn't know what I'd just been accused of. It sounded like some high honor, except that Edward obviously didn't think so.

Alice still had hold of my arm. "What does it mean?" I asked her.

Alice's usual carefree expression was replaced with one of worry. "It means that things around here are going to be very unpredictable from now on."

Which told me nothing.

"I don't understand…" I said. But Alice obviously thought it was best that I was surrounded by the Cullens. She urged me forward toward Edward and his family. We walked the short distance and stood by his side. There were so many questions I had. He gazed down at me for a split second before turning and whispering to Carlisle.

"My dear," Aro addressed me, "you will be a great asset to us." He raised the wine glass to his lips and drank a small bit before reaching out and handing the glass to me. My quivering hand received it. I assumed I was to drink out of the glass in some ceremonial custom. I sipped at the wine tentatively at first, peering over the rim at Aro. Then the wine was flowing into my mouth and I was gulping at it greedily. In my mind, as clear as if he whispered it into my ear, I could hear Aro's voice encouraging me to drink deeply.

Instantly Edward's hand was pulling the wine glass away from my lips. "She's not used to wine," he told Aro, and I heard the faint rumble of challenge in his low voice.

"Ahhh, my apologies" Aro conceded. "But surely it is not so offensive in light of this wondrous occasion."

I didn't think so. The wine had warmed me, and I now felt as though I could stand there in the presence of these supernatural beings without flinching with fright. I was amazed at what a little bit of wine could do to calm me.

I peered up at Aro, boldly. "If I might ask, what _is_ a Reformer?"

He seemed pleased that I asked. "My child," he said, "A Reformer is one with blood so powerful that it has the ability to enhance the blood of others, or change them from within."

That didn't make sense. I was human. How could my human blood change anything within a vampire?

"Think of it like this," Aro told me. "The blood carries your DNA, which is a blueprint of all your strengths and weaknesses. As a Reformer, and with time, you could erase those weaknesses found in the blood of humans…no more illness or disease. As to what you would bring to our kind…"

"I would strengthen your powers," I finished for him.

There were murmurs throughout the room.

"Yes," he smiled wryly. "Over time. You'll have to develop your skills."

I finally got the general idea of it. No wonder Aro and his brothers were ecstatic about finding another of these reformers—I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that I was one of these people, couldn't decide if I was truly lucky or not. Besides, there was still one huge question I had to ask.

"Would I have to become a vampire to do this?"

Aro darted a glance at Carlisle and Edward before answering me carefully. "Yes…and no."

(Just so that everyone knows, I've tried since Monday morning to get this new chapter posted and couldn't due to this site's technical problems. Also, I've ripped some of the ideas for this story from my own original fiction—Reformers, the virus, and so on—simply because I can't seem to keep Science Fiction (or Fantasy) out of anything I write. And the temptation of mixing mythical creatures with the sci-fi elements was irresistible.

As always, thanks for reading. -OTM)


	19. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Nineteen:

 **Love and Aloneness: Part I**

I didn't care for the greasy smile on Aro's face after the evasive answer he'd just given me. It made me wonder, yet again, of his honesty. Because with everything I knew about vampirism—which I admit was only what Edward had shared with me—there was no grey area. You were either changed or you were human. Aro's answer of "yes and no" to my question didn't make sense.

Confused, I turned to Carlisle and Edward, hoping for an explanation.

But then Aro clapped his hands loudly and his voice carried through the room. "It seems Isabella and I have a few matters to discuss in private. You may join us at a later hour."

Everyone seemed annoyed at the dismissal. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, they closed in and seemed to form a wall around Edward and me.

Edward's jaw tensed and I could see that he had no intention of leaving me alone with Aro, not after what had just transpired.

Esme stepped forward and took my hand, "I believe it would be best if we stayed with Bella," she told Aro. "We _are_ her guardians while her father is away—and especially while she is here in our home."

Aro frowned. "Too much distraction," he sniffed. "Although, if Carlisle wishes to stay…then I will allow it."

Edward's hands clenched into fists at his side and I could see another confrontation brewing.

I put my open hand lightly on his chest. "I'll be fine," I reassured him. It was a strange turn of events. I wasn't so uneasy around the Volturi now that I'd discovered I had worth to them other than a quick meal. And besides, I would have Carlisle with me to guarantee that Aro was honorable and truthful in his dealings.

" _You need me with you_ ," he declared, his topaz eyes burning into mine. And I thought of how self-centered I'd been since learning I was special with this reformer blood—I'd not had the chance to consider what a huge bombshell this must be to Edward, how he might feel somewhat alienated.

"I will _always_ need you with me," I said passionately. "But for now, I'm just going to listen to what Aro has to say, that's all. Nothing rash." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his pouting mouth. "I'll not make any decisions without you. I promise."

"Bella," he whispered sadly, "you're being naïve. You talk of decisions as if you have a choice—meanwhile he's planning the rest of your life."

I could've told him that I always have a choice: Life or Death, Sorrow or Happiness, Good or Evil. I was given this gift, apparently, for a reason. But I kept this to myself for now. Aro didn't need to know my mind or my heart; that would expose my weaknesses. If nothing else, I understood all too well that I would have to be very clever and agile to avoid Aro's enslavement.

(Note: A short chapter today, I know. Sometimes I won't have time for anything longer. Love and Aloneness Part II, the second half of this chapter, I'll try to post tomorrow. Thanks for reading. –OTM )


	20. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty:

 **Love and Aloneness: Part Two**

Of course, Elena didn't want to leave the parlor with the Cullens. She stared at me from her perch between Marcus and Caius, as they stood like sentinels at the double doors. This reformer business must've shocked her, as well. Funny, just yesterday I was the bug she longed to squash; today, I was still the bug she wanted to squash, but my rare blood got in the way.

"May _I_ stay, Father?" she asked with a confidence that suggested Aro seldom denied her anything.

"It would hardly be fair, Adeloni," Aro replied. "When I would not allow Edward or the others to stay. However, if you can persuade Marcus or Caius to part with their position for you…"

Elena grinned and looked up slyly at her two relatives, as if trying to decide which she should coax.

I was astonished when Caius immediately bowed to Elena and left the parlor.

Aro's attention instantly returned to me, as he gathered his dark robe up in his hand and indicated that we should sit. But I was tired of sitting and waved him off, politely. Carlisle did the same and leaned his elbow against the fireplace mantle as he waited for our discussion to begin.

"Now, you asked if you must become like us" Aro said to me as he sat in one of Esme's embroidered chairs. "The answer is both yes and no. A Reformer is changed so painstakingly slow that the host becomes both vampire and human simultaneously."

"Painstakingly slow?" I didn't like the sound of that.

Aro nodded. "Think of it as a micro blood transfusion over many days, until your blood is equal parts human and vampire. I won't mislead you, it is a difficult process. And full transformation takes a while…years, actually, as your abilities strengthen. You will not be an eternal being as we are, but your lifetime will expand. Our last Reformer lived to see five hundred years."

He paused and seemed to consider what was in my best interest to know—or his best interest. I wasn't sure. "The vampire blood will give you incredible strength, speed, and durability. You will heal remarkably fast, as we do. It would be hard to destroy you, but not impossible—take care that your heart never leaves your body and you will be fine."

He talked as if I'd already agreed to do it. But I wasn't delusional; I knew I had no choice if I wanted to live—and if those I loved were to continue to live. I knew too much. I carried too much inside my veins to simply be allowed to walk away.

"I assume Edward will be your partner, if he is willing?" Aro said.

"If he is willing," I agreed. I glanced at Carlisle and he winked at me.

Aro nodded. "The two of you will come to Volterra. You will be my guests for no less than six weeks."

I could've sworn I heard Elena groan as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"But school—I can't just—"

"We have our own academy in Volterra that we sponsor. I'll have the paperwork sent to your school; it will all look very legitimate and exclusive. You'll come to Volterra on a short exchange scholarship. No one will question it."

Six weeks in Italy…with Edward. And painstakingly slow blood transfusions every day. I shook my head, the irony of it all.

"If it is all the same to you, we will leave Monday morning."

"So soon?" I shook my head, unsure. "I'll have to talk things over with Edward first. I can't promise you anything."

He smiled smugly. "Of course. Do you have any questions?"

Actually, I did… a rather important one.

"Will I have to feed"… (Oh god, the thought of drinking another human's blood)… "on animals?"

"No, not if you don't wish to," he said, then smiled blandly, as if the idea were childish and required patience. "But why deny yourself the ecstasy of living blood? It is our nature, our essence. Surely you realize that you must drink a small bit to do your work."

Yes, the thought _had_ crossed my mind a few dozen times. It would become an enormous weight on my conscience…knowing that if I didn't control the blood-lust, someone that I was trying to help would die. Before, when I tried to persuade Edward to change me, I tried to push those images from my mind, thinking I would deal with the hunting when I needed to. But taking in the blood of humans… that was entirely different…that had the potential to drive me mad.

And then I thought about what Carlisle had said about working around blood day after day, and how it had taken him many years of discipline to get to that point, and how it was never truly easy.

"Bella?" Carlisle gently said, pulling me back to the present. His handsome face was blurry and I had to quickly blink the tears away. "Why don't you take some time to rest?" His voice was soft, concerned. "You look exhausted."

Rest… I almost laughed. Could he tell me how to turn my mind off from the future I would shortly have to face? No. No one could. But Carlisle was long-suffering and he continued to wait on my answer. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll probably have more questions later," I told Aro. "But first I have to talk things over with Edward." Then I didn't wait on Aro to dismiss me, but turned away and brushed past Elena and Marcus, and didn't stop until I'd reached Edward's room at the top of the stairs.

(Note: Thanks to those of you that are leaving comments—I appreciate it. And thanks for reading.—OTM)


	21. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **In the Grip of Twilight**

**In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty One:

 **Love and Aloneness Part III**

I heard the music through Edward's closed bedroom door. He was playing the upright piano Esme had given him last Christmas.

Ballads, lullabies, the occasional upbeat tune from some classic movie, those were the songs that Edward had played for me in the past. But what he was playing now…it was both haunting and obsessive. The notes, which could only come from the fast flurry of his hands, were extremely passionate. It seemed as if everything that had happened to us in the past couple of days was being telegraphed through his fingers on the keys: Long sweeps of lyrical sadness, followed by the lifting notes of hope, and then, all of a sudden the anguish of thundering keys would wash it all away.

I stood there for countless moments, adrift on the sounds coming from behind that door, knowing that his soulfully rendered song was also my own. We were two parts of the same story, and his music expressed it all fluently and with frightening accuracy.

The song was winding down now. Lingering notes, perhaps lingering too long, as if he didn't know where to continue from here; the future was unknown.

The last note had barely ended when the door opened, startling me. "You can come in now," he said, turning away without looking at me.

I closed the door behind me. The silence of the room, after the masterpiece he'd just played, was like a vacuum. It reminded me of my own serious lack of skill, while Edward could communicate on so many different levels.

"That…that was incredible," I said, shaking my head in wonder. "I really have no words, except…yeah, I feel the same way."

He nodded. His eyes seemed fixed on the space between us on the floor as he pushed his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans. He had that look of gloomy expectation that I seldom saw during our time together. And it pained me that I would have to tell him of Aro's plans for us. I had kept my promise to Edward by making no promises to Aro, but we both knew it was only a matter of time.

I went and sat on the piano bench, my fingers grazing the keys that he'd only moments before brought to life. I couldn't bring myself to watch his face as I told him of what Aro expected of us.

"Well?" Edward asked with impatience, then he slid onto the bench beside me and began to play random bits of melody, softly. "What did the Great Aro have to say?"

I removed my fingers from the black and white keys and put them in my lap, out of his way. "He wants us to go to Italy for six weeks," and there, I'd said it.

His voice was cool and detached. "I predicted something like that." His hands hesitated on the keys. "Let me see if I can guess the rest…He wants to change you himself—that would establish a strong bond between him and his new prodigy."

His right hand came down and banged several keys in discord. "But I will rot in Hell before I let that happen."

"No, you're wrong. He's letting me choose," I said, and watched as a dismayed look spread across his face. "He assumes I'll ask you," I whispered. "And what if I did ask you? I know how you feel about changing me, but would you really leave me to do this all alone?"

He was silent. And that worried me.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what I would do if Edward refused "I told Aro I would talk it over with you." My pulse was pounding behind my ears and a lump had formed in the back of my throat. "Will you come with me? Will you do it?" I asked.

He laughed low and sarcastically. My heart dived into the pit of my stomach and my hands gripped the edges of the bench in torment.

"I was wrong, Bella."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "How so?"

"I told you that you had no choice in the matter—that Aro had already sealed your fate. But really, it's been me all along that had no choice. You see, I didn't believe Alice when she had her vision; it was fuzzy and vague and I couldn't believe that I would change you willingly. I was obviously wrong."

That was as good as a yes. I trembled with relief. As I'd said many times before, I'd never bet against Alice and her visions. But this brought a new relief as well. "Alice is having her visions again?" I blurted.

He shook his head. "The vision of me changing you came months ago. Alice is still getting interference; she thinks it's getting worse."

I sighed. "And Jasper?"

"He says the same thing. He feels like something is blocking his Empath ability. And Rosalie is having very disturbing dreams—not the kind of dreams you have to go to sleep to have, but dreams where her waking thoughts seem to be high-jacked."

He looked at me intently. "She has the same hallucination over and over, where she walks through a city that's engulfed in flames. And when she's finally able to wake from it, she says she can still smell the embers on her skin."

"How awful." I shuddered. "But at least we have something to bargain with…"

Edward cocked his head. "What's that?"

"If we agree to go to Italy, then Aro must let The Forgotten stay here under Carlisle's care. He'll find someway to stop the virus. I know he will."

"What a smart girl you are," Edward said, with a half smile, "even if we _are_ the sacrificial lambs."

"Foxes in lambs' clothing," I corrected him.

"Trying to out-fox a fox—an old wily one at that."

"And maybe Italy won't be so bad…" I mused.

When Edward didn't reply, I turned to look at him. His eyes seemed glazed. I reached over and took his hand and almost recoiled. His normally icy skin was hot to the touch.

" _Edward?"_

He shook his head and seemed to be fighting off whatever was racking his body. "Give it a minute; it'll go away. It doesn't stay for long," he panted.

(Note: My area of the U.S. has had tornados and then a snowstorm today—crazy-bad weather. The power keeps going off and on so I wrote this today on my off day. I'll be back on Tuesday. Be Safe. And thanks for reading.)


	22. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****Mild Language and Teen Situations—13 and older, please.**

****Mild Language and Teen Situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Two:

 **Edward's Struggle**

I was both dazed and horrified in the same instant. Edward's skin was flushed in a way I'd never seen before.

"Let me go get Carlisle," I pleaded, my eyes flickering to the door.

"No!" he said harshly. For a split second his facial features shifted into a menacing snarl, and I instinctively drew back. But then it was gone, and another spasm rocked his body. He began to pant deeply again, and it was then that I realized that he was trying to cool the ravaging heat within his body with those quick intakes of breath.

"What can I do to help?" I felt so powerless. I couldn't just stand there idly and watch as the fever consumed him. There must be something I could do…

"Wa-ter," he panted. He lifted his eyes to look at me and I gasped. Around the irises of his eyes, a glowing ring of red contrasted vividly against the topaz—exactly as I remembered The Forgotten's eyes were just last night. There was something else there too, surfacing in his eyes: the look of trust.

"O-kay," I said feebly, and he closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard before the panting started again.

Numbness was settling over me; it was as if I were on auto-pilot as I hurried to the bathroom at the end of the upstairs hall, taking the glass beside the sink and filling it. It was a short rinsing glass and I wondered if it would hold enough water. I didn't think I could keep running back and forth from the bathroom without raising suspicions. As an afterthought, I grabbed a towel from the rack, quickly wet it, and then rushed back to the room.

Edward was still sitting there on the piano bench, shaking violently. I approached him and wiped his face with the wet towel as I lifted the glass to his mouth. He made a gargling sound as the water slid down his throat. Narrow streams of escaped water flowed down his chin, dampening his shirt.

"Easy, Baby," I said gently, stroking his hair with the towel.

"I'm…sor…sorry," he tried to tell me in between gulp of water.

"Shhhh," I whispered. "You're going to be just fine."

The water glass was just about empty. I draped the wet towel around Edward's neck and started to go back to the bathroom for more water.

"I don't need…it…any more," he told me, and I was happy to hear the panting was slowing. I watched as the red ring surrounding his irises slowly faded into the topaz, and then magically disappeared.

He looked up at me sheepishly.

"You could have told me." I was hurt that he'd kept such a thing from me. "I specifically asked you earlier—"

"I don't actually have it yet," he said. "I'm fighting it. But it's getting stronger." He looked over at the clock. "It lasted five minutes this time. Before it only lasted two at the most—and it wasn't as severe."

"You've _got_ to tell Carlisle," I scolded.

He stared at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think they'd allow me to go with you in this condition?" He shook his head emphatically. "I can't tell Carlisle about the bite now."

I hadn't thought about that. But still, no matter how much I wanted him with me in Italy, I had to think about what was best for Edward. He'd be better off here as Carlisle worked on a cure for the mutating virus. Besides, how was Edward going to change me without passing on the virus? I cringed; I didn't want anyone else to change me. There had to be a way…

"If you come with me you'll only make things worse," I said. "What do you think will happen if you have one of these episodes in front of Aro or any of his cronies? I can't let you take that chance."

"Oh, I'm going alright. I'm not going to stand by and let someone else change you, so get that idea out of your head. The virus only invades at night—so if I'm lucky no one will witness it except you."

I hated to play hardball with him but too much was at stake here. "And what about me?" I asked. "Are you willing to pass the virus to me?"

He was thoughtful for a minute. "You're a Reformer, remember? The virus shouldn't affect you at all. If anything, _you'll cure me_."

I shook my head at him. "Can't you see that's too much of a risk for either of us?"

"What am I suppose to do then, Bella? Sit here and torture myself with the thoughts of what's going on in Volterra? Pretend that it's me there holding you and easing you through the metamorphosis?"

"Damn it, Edward. It's going to be Hell on me, too. But I'll suffer it gladly if it means you'll be alright when I get back. I have faith that Carlisle can stop the virus. And that's just it—I have more faith in him than I do in myself."

"How about a little faith in _Us_?" he countered.

"Edward…"

He stared icily at me. I had no doubt of his seriousness when he said, "If you leave without me, I won't be here when you get back. _That I will promise you_. One way or another, I won't be here."

I gave in, of course. It was _the_ ultimate ultimatum. Things were either going to work out or they weren't on this path we had committed ourselves to. But, at least we were on the path together, I told myself—living and dying by the same sword.

(Note: As usual, forgive any typos and such. I think I told someone recently that I write these chapters on my lunch hour, with literally a sandwich in one hand and crumbs all over the keyboard. "No Time" is my middle name. Be kind. Be gentle. It's a labor of Love. Thanks for reading. -OTM)


	23. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this story you'll find: Mild language, scary and intense scenes, and teen situations. Thirteen and older, please.

Throughout this story you'll find: Mild language, scary and intense scenes, and teen situations. Thirteen and older, please.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Three:

 **Preparing for Departure**

I slept for twelve hours straight. It was late morning on Sunday when Edward and I left the serenity of his room. The day would go by in a blur of activity as we followed our plans and schemed to protect the ones we loved.

It was shockingly easy to reach a compromise with Aro. Evidently, I was more valuable than the ancient corpse in Carlisle's lab.

According to our terms, The Forgotten would stay in Forks so that Carlisle could run tests on the mutating virus, and Edward and I would leave for Volterra on Tuesday instead of Monday. I explained to Aro that my parents needed the extra day to come to terms with the fact that their only little Swan was traveling half way around the world to go to another school—as impressive as it all sounded.

When I had called Renee and told her of the trip, she had nothing but praise for my "accomplishments". And instead of asking the usual parental questions about supervision and safety, she had asked about the wardrobe I'd be taking—and how I must always look my best while there. I was almost dizzy after hanging up the phone with her. It never ceased to amaze me that I could present my mother with salt from the Dead Sea and she would buy it.

Nevertheless, Charlie was a much bigger challenge. And I prepared as much as possible by preparing a spaghetti dinner and having it on the table when he got in from Seattle that Sunday night. Next to his plate, I had placed the heavy manila envelope from Volterra.

He had sat down, noticing the big bowl of spaghetti first and complimenting me on it. Then he had curiously picked up the envelope. "What's this?"

"Just open it, Dad."

After reading over the acceptance letter Aro had fabricated for our purposes, Charlie was incredulous. "You and Edward in Italy for six weeks…That's…that's like a honeymoon—and you're not even engaged yet."

Honeymoon? Day after day I'd be getting a small blood transfusion, so honeymoon wouldn't be my first choice of words. The only thing that made it tolerable at all was the fact that Edward would be there with me.

I picked up the document that Charlie had removed from the envelope. I couldn't get over how official it appeared; right down to the Volterra academic seal. It occurred to me then, that my secret life was now engulfing me; that for almost a year I'd flirted at the edges, but now I was front and center—no longer playing among the vampires, but soon to be one of them, sort of.

Yet, it was never easy to lie to Renee and Charlie. I had to think of it as _shielding_ them. "It's a huge honor, Dad."

And then I made it impossible for Charlie to grumble. "With this program on my application, I can practically get into any college I want." This was quite true as I understood it, with just the Volturi recommendation.

"Really?" His face had relaxed a small bit. "A scholarship, maybe?"

"I'm working on it," I said vaguely.

"Well, if I knew that you were in Italy with that goal in mind…and you were serious about your studies…"

"Haven't I always been a serious child?"

"But you're not a child anymore, Bella," he said with gravity. "That's why I wish Alice was going with you instead of Edward—not that I begrudge him the opportunity—but I'd sleep a lot better at night if it were Alice, or Angela, or Jessica…"

"I get the picture, Dad."

Charlie sighed. "It's just so incredible…What are the odds that they would choose Edward of all people?"

"Billions. But Edward is a very intelligent guy," I defended.

"I don't doubt that. I'm sure Dr. Cullen sets a very high bar for his son." He shook his head again, "But why not Alice?"

I couldn't help but smile.

Charlie picked up the documents and studied them for a moment as if the answers were there in black and white. "Well, I can't complain about the supervision. It says here that you'll be chaperoned by Priests."

I nearly choked on the noodles in my mouth. _Yes, Priests_ , I thought. How ironic that the one thing that gave Charlie comfort was the main source of danger for me.

(Note: Thanks go out to everyone leaving comments and emails. You make it a blast to write. See you tomorrow, and thanks for reading. –OTM )


	24. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please.**

**This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Twenty Four:

 **Preparing for Departure: Part II**

On Tuesday morning I woke with my head cradled in the crook of Edward's arm.

"Hey, sleepy-head, how am I supposed to finish packing when I'm stuck being your pillow until morning?" he joked.

I squinted in the direction of the night stand where the alarm clock rested. "It's only seven o'clock," I moaned.

"Our flight leaves out at eleven o'clock…a.m. in case you forgot."

I yawned widely. "You haven't finished packing yet?"

"I have one other thing…but I have to wait until Carlisle leaves for the hospital this morning. Right about now, actually."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, instantly suspicious. "What are you taking that you're not supposed to?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise."

I frowned mockingly. "There are no secrets between us—unless you want to count that episode Saturday night." I paused for a moment as the thought sunk in. "Hey that makes two nights without an incident…no fever, no struggle. Maybe you beat it."

Edward didn't look or sound convinced. "Maybe—"

"You don't believe so?" I asked, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

He shook his head. "I think it's just bidding its time. Getting stronger, maybe, or waiting on me to have a weak moment…But no worries."

"No worries? I can't believe you just said that," I said, pulling the covers up and smoothing our obvious outline.

"So what is it, this surprise?" I wasn't sure I liked the idea; Edward was keeping too much from Carlisle and the others. It wasn't natural.

"Can't tell you yet."

"You can't make me wait like that; you know how crazy it makes me."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll show you when we get to the airport."

I sighed, resigned to wait another hour or two, though why he'd want to wait until we got to the airport, I had no idea—unless, by that time it would be impossible to undo…and useless for me to protest.

The Volturi family had left Forks Monday morning so there had been a weightless feeling in the Cullen household yesterday, subdued only by the fact that Edward and I would be leaving the next morning. Alice and Jasper had generously offered to take us to the airport and we had accepted, gladly, since there was the possibility (though neither of us actually said it) that we might not see each other again for a while…or at all.

Edward ran a hand through his tousled hair and paused at the window. "Be ready in a few minutes, alright?"

I raised my hand in protest. "I'm already packed, unlike _some_ people."

I climbed into Edward's silver Volvo half an hour later. I was a little surprised to see Jasper driving and Alice in the passenger seat. But it was nice to be taxied for once.

"Got everything?" Alice asked, smiling broadly at me.

I looked back at Charlie's small, yet cozy house, not realizing until that moment how much I would miss it. "I believe so," I answered.

Edward tossed my bags into the trunk and slid into the backseat beside me. He smiled softly at me and then said breathlessly, " _Here we go_ ," as if up until now it hadn't seemed real. We gazed at one another; how strange, I mused, that our thoughts could go unsaid, yet understood, with just one look.

We were leaving my fog-shrouded driveway, leaving Forks. We turned our heads and watched it disappear through the back window, knowing that when we returned our lives would be forever changed.

(Note: It seems that I uploaded the wrong document yesterday—how embarrassing. {Thank you, Twihard and CullenLover for emailing me—no telling when I would've realized what I did.} I'm always paranoid that I'm going to leave an edit note in the story, so uploading an unfinished, note-riddled draft makes me want to hide under a rock. At least no one flamed me for it. So here is my apology, and please forgive my "human moment". And thanks for reading… I think.)


	25. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Five:

 **Vintage Bella, 1990**

We were half way to the Seattle-Tacoma airport—affectionately called 'Sea-Tac' by the locals—when the conversation finally turned and I was ambushed by the Cullens.

Jasper had leaned over and whispered something to Alice, and she in turn had turned to look at Edward.

"It's time?" Edward asked, solemnly.

"Time for what?" I asked, still oblivious to their intent, and how it involved me.

Edward sighed as Alice brought out three glass vials the length of her slender hands. They chinked and chimed as she handed them, one at a time, to Edward.

"Excuse me…what are those for?" I asked, but I already had a nauseated feeling in the pit of my stomach".

"They're for Carlisle," Edward said, his voice low. "He was too well-mannered to ask you for it himself."

My mouth went dry. Those vials were used for liquids. They always reminded me of Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde movies, or those movies where the mad-scientist chases some hapless victim around his laboratory. I cringed. "You want my blood, don't you?"

Edward nodded apologetically. "Carlisle wants to run some tests on it. He thinks maybe he can isolate some of the properties and learn more about your abilities to heal. It's a noble cause…"

"Yes," I agreed. " _But three vials_?"

Alice slid her sunglasses down over her eyes and pretended to watch the scenery outside the speeding car. Jasper had the excuse of keeping his eyes on the road in order to drive. It all made sense now: the reason why Jasper and Alice were accompanying us to the airport, why Edward and I were in the backseat—much easier to handle me back here where it was roomy should I become sick.

 _Grrrr_.

He shrugged. "It's up to you…but it's not even a pint when you put them all together."

"Well, it _seems_ like a lot," I said.

"Would you like me to pull over?" Jasper asked, though whether he asked Edward or me, I was uncertain since he had slid his dark-lens sunglasses on, too.

Edward nodded for me to answer.

"No, I'll be fine. Slow would be nice, though. And no potholes, please."

"You got it," Jasper said pleasantly. "This car handles like a dream. Although why a vampire would need the safest car in the world is beyond me…only Edward," he teased.

Edward grinned maliciously at his brother, and then he said to Alice, "You're in charge of Jasper—keep his eyes on the road—."

"There won't be any _complications_ ," she promised, staring at Jasper.

I felt Edward stretch and tie the rubber band around my arm. I kept my gaze on the front seat, Jasper in particular. He'd come a long way in his restraint as far as human blood was concerned, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Edward was remarkably fast. It didn't take long before all three vials were filled. I was clammy, swimmy-headed, but I didn't get sick.

Alice handed Edward a black leather pouch and he quickly put the vials away. "Here," he told Alice, returning the pouch and vials to her care. "Make sure Jasper doesn't get into the wine. Vintage Bella, 1990. It was a very good year."

Jasper chuckled. "Thanks brother, you make it so much easier for me," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Alice's laughter shook the passenger seat, and then she lowered the sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and tossed me a bright red apple, winking as she did so. "I think you're supposed to eat something after giving blood, if I remember correctly."

That was correct—but I wondered if it was some kind of joke that the apple was the same color as the blood I'd just given them.

I was starting to see airport signs on the side of the road. We were only five miles away from the airport now.

Miraculously the clouds had thinned and the sun was beginning to peak out. Every few seconds the rays would angle into the car and streak a trail of sparkly, diamond-like facets across the Cullens' faces, and I wondered if my skin would do that once I was changed. It seemed like one of those things that in the beginning is awesome and breathtaking, but after a while would become a pain to hide, especially somewhere sunny and warm. Warmth. I was still woozy from losing three vials of blood and the mere thought of somewhere warm, other than Volterra, was a welcome thought to my chilled skin. I settled down in the comfort of the Volvo's leather seats and closed my eyes for the remainder of the trip.

We said our goodbyes outside the terminal.

"If you need us…" Jasper said.

"…if they need us, I'll know," finished Alice. "And we will _all_ come to Volterra."

That reminded me; I reached into the pocket of my parka and brought out the broach Alice had given me just last week. I didn't want to take it with me to Volterra, not with things so uncertain. The beautiful crested broach must have sentimental value as well as monetary. It belonged with Alice or Esme, or even Rosalie.

But when I tried to give it back, Alice just shook her head and refused to take it. "You'll need it. I don't have all the answers, but I saw that you would need it in a dim-lighted place. It was the last vision I had that could be trusted…you know, before the virus interrupted everything."

"Okay," I smiled at her, putting the broach back in my pocket. "I wish I had something to give you in return…"

Alice grinned impishly. "Oh you did; three vials of blood, remember?"

 _Ah, yes. How could I forget._

Edward and I waved as Jasper and Alice drove away. They were barely out of site when I turned to Edward. I had been extremely patient, but now that was coming to an end. "Well? What's the surprise?" I asked eagerly.

Astoundingly quick, he flashed a small green vial before my eyes. "Like I said, no worries," he told me smugly.

(Thanks for all the nice comments and emails! And thanks for reading—I'll see you on Monday, when things really start to heat up.—OTM)


	26. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please. -OTM**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening situations—13 and older, please. -OTM**

** Addendum: This chapter has been updated with a missing paragraph that was somehow lost during the first upload.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Six:

 **Something Borrowed**

Edward put the strange vial inside the pocket of his windbreaker and started for the airline counters. "Come on, let's go check in."

"Wait," I said, hurrying to catch up with him. Was I supposed to know what he'd just flashed before my eyes? Some greenish goop floating around in a glass tube?

He looked somewhat annoyed, glancing around us in the busy airport lobby. "Somewhere private, please?"

We checked our bags and got our boarding passes approved. Then I followed Edward to the rows of seats where we would wait until our flight was called. He found a couple of seats far enough from the rest of the passengers to ensure our conversation wouldn't be overheard, and then he pulled the vial from his pocket again.

"This is what I borrowed from Carlisle," he said proudly. "It's been down in his lab all this time and I'd forgotten all about it."

 _Borrowed_ …now that was a nice euphemism, I thought. "Okay, but what is it?"

He held the vial in front of my face. It was almost completely hidden inside his hand. "Can't you guess? Doesn't it look just a little familiar?"

I shrugged. I couldn't imagine why it should. I pulled the vial from his hand and popped the cap open, squinting down into the oblong tube. I gasped. It wasn't actually green at all, but a pale butterscotch shade. The glass vial itself was tinted the lime green color I'd glimpsed just minutes before.

"It's almost the same color of your eyes; well, after you've hunted that is."

He nodded and gently took the vial from my trembling fingers, replaced the cap and back into his pocket it went. "It's my venom," he said, as if it was the most natural conclusion—one I should've thought of first.

I was glad, then, that he'd taken the vial before telling me; otherwise, it may have slipped from my shocked fingers.

Maybe it was just my idiotic curiosity that the first question out of my mouth was, "Why'd Carlisle have your venom stored away?"

"He keeps a small quantity of all our venom. He's a scientist first and foremost, and he's never given up on his quest of _why we are who we are_. So he analyses the venom—we're all subtly different, you know—and he gets a few answers. But as he says, the answers just raise more questions…"

"He took this venom from you a while ago, before The Forgotten bit you?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that." He thought for a minute. "I think this batch of venom is around seventy years old."

"And it's still good?" I asked impulsively, and endlessly fascinated.

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. It doesn't have an expiration date—if it did, so would we."

"Oh," I said. It had entered my mind that this same venom with its immortal element would soon be mingling with my own mortal blood. Absently, I brushed the cold scar on my hand. I didn't exactly relish the thought, after all, just last spring I'd had a taste of the burning acidic venom when James had bitten me. How Edward's venom and my blood were going to co-exist in my body was a mystery to me.

Edward tilted my chin up to his face. "You do realize what this means, right? With this older venom, I won't pass on the virus to you. It's one less thing we have to worry about."

I tried to smile. Of course it relieved my mind a little bit. But who was to say I wouldn't get the virus anyway after Edward changed me? The Cullens had been susceptible to the virus…and The Forgotten, too. Edward was seeing things just a little too rosy and it made me nervous; the future was hazy even to Alice.

"I can't believe you're taking such a huge risk," I said, shaking my head. "If the Volturi find out that you came to Volterra knowing full well that you had the virus—They will kill you."

"I prefer to stay optimistic," he replied. "And speaking of optimism, I've had some time to get used to this idea of you becoming a Reformer. I think the idea has merit. I won't have to worry so much about your frailty, or you're being accident-prone."

He interlaced his fingers with mine, cold meshed with warmth. "It's like we both get what we want. And you know, I may not be able to read your mind, but I think I'm pretty good at reading your heart…and your heart is recognizing all the good things you can accomplish with your gift."

I nodded, smiling. I didn't fool myself into thinking it wouldn't be an enormous responsibility, it would be. But if we could strike a balance between what the Volturi wanted from me and what we wanted for ourselves—namely, a life together—and if we could somehow beat this rogue virus, it would be a miracle of our own making.

I leaned in and brushed his lips with mine. "Read my heart, now, Edward Cullen," I whispered against his mouth.

His hands came up and cupped my face on each side, his eyes molten gold as they looked into mine. And then, oblivious to the crowd around us, he kissed me, stealing my breath and any thoughts of Volterra, or the Volturi, or the mutating virus from my head. It seemed an endless freefall where we held only to one another—and for a few short moments let the world be damned.

We pulled apart reluctantly, and only when a woman's voice announced our flight was now boarding.

We were on our way.

(Note: I'm slowly catching up on your email. I'm flattered and intrigued by you all—and I think I must have the best readers on this whole site. Love you Guys! –see you tomorrow and thanks for reading. OTM)


	27. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Seven:

 **Into the Darkness**

"The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere

The ceremony of innocence is drowned…"

-W.B. Yeats, "The Second Coming"

After changing planes in New York, I managed to stay awake for a small portion of our transatlantic flight to Italy. But the past few days with all its planning, and so little sleep, had taken its toll on me, and I dozed off and on until we arrived in Florence in the dead of night.

It was a long, bumpy ride from Florence to Volterra in the mustard-colored mini-bus. The bus driver was a middle aged man who only grunted when we'd boarded, his dingy-grey cap sitting high on his head over a scowl. It appeared he didn't like this particular route, at this particular time when the moon was just a sliver in the sky. He put the small bus in motion before we could get to our seats, leaving Edward to steady my wobbly trek down the narrow aisle.

The bus was empty except for an elderly couple who sat at the very back and spoke in hushed whispers to one another. Once we had settled into our trip, my eyes wandered back there from time to time as if I expected them to disappear into the dark silence. Their silhouettes, swaying with the movement of the bus, were all I could see.

I was disappointed that we made the trip in the dark whereas I couldn't see the Tuscan landscapes that were so picturesque in travel brochures and foreign movies. When I looked out the dusty bus window, the hillsides were just vast shadows sprinkled with the yellowy lights of Italian villas. I imagined the carefree faces of those people going about their normal routines while I was embarking on the wildest of roller coaster rides with mythical creatures they thought only fictional.

Edward seemed to understand that I needed this time during the bus ride for reflection, and so he said little. Sleep could prepare me for the physical drain of the coming weeks, but I had to prepare mentally for Volterra and the Volturi, for there was no doubt in my mind that it would be a rigorous chess game that we couldn't afford to lose.

I assumed we were very close to Volterra when Edward stiffened in his seat beside me. He stood, leaning over and above my head to peer out into the inky blackness. His nostrils flared as if he had caught the scent of something and was trying to figure its direction. He lowered the window a fraction and sniffed the night air again as his eyes scanned the countryside. I waited, not wanting to interrupt his intense concentration. But I wondered if it was the infamous Volturi Guard I had heard about. Maybe they were out scouting the hills and hunting for prey to take back to Volterra…maybe the people down in the warmly lit villas weren't as carefree as I'd originally thought; perhaps their homes were even brightly lit for a reason, and with that thought I shuddered uncontrollably.

"What is it, young man?" the elderly man from the back asked in garbled English. His voice seemed to carry from a distance, yet the couple sat only four rows behind us.

Briefly, Edward turned to the back where the couple sat. "Nothing. I just need a breath of fresh air," he said politely, which must've appeased the man for he said nothing more.

After a few minutes, the road surface abruptly changed and we were jolting along on some sort of cobble stone road. I could hear the wheels of the bus throwing pebbles against the undercarriage and the engine shift and whine into a lower gear as we climbed the hillside. Yet, as jostling as the ride became, Edward remained steady at the window, and didn't move from his position over me, keeping his eyes on the passing trees.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, hoping he would tell me what held his attention. I didn't think I could go on much longer watching his tense figure as he searched for something out there beyond the curving road.

But he held his hand up, his gaze still fixed out the window, in a silent plea for me to wait.

Abruptly, we began to slow as we came upon the towering and mottled walls of what could only be Volterra. Straight ahead, there were two great iron gates, just as medieval in design as the bulwarks surrounding the city. A pendant lamp hung from thick chains to illuminate the gates on each side.

It was only then as we came to a standstill that Edward eased back into his seat. "We're being followed…watched," he told me, his face as stoic as a statue.

Not a breeze stirred outside the bus. It was if the land surrounding us was on the cusp of a storm and was bracing for the impact. My heart was racing as I bit my lip and gazed out the window where every shadow now seemed coiled, ready to spring.

I was edgy… a movement at the watch post caused me to jerk my head toward the gates. But then I sighed in relief as the bus's headlights illuminated a thin man with red trim on his uniform. He strode to the folding door of the bus and climbed the steps to speak with the driver. The conversation proceeded in the flourish and soft syllables of the Italian language, but it also held a steely urgency.

"What is he saying?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"Something's going on," Edward told me in a hushed tone. "They've been given instructions to check passengers before they enter the city."

(See you tomorrow—thanks for reading. OTM )


	28. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Eight:

 **Into the Rabbit Hole**

The policeman shined his flashlight down the bus aisle, first on Edward's face where the light lingered for a long moment, then briefly on my own pale face, before flicking the beam to the back seat where the elderly couple huddled together. He walked the short length of the bus swinging the flashlight beam from empty seat to empty seat. Then, apparently satisfied, he lowered the flashlight and left the bus.

He pulled the large ornate gates open and motioned the bus through.

"Tight security," I said to Edward as we rolled down the cobbled street.

"Hmm," he muttered thoughtfully as he gathered our bags together. His face was relaxed now, and I heaved a silent sigh of relief.

In these early morning hours the streets were empty. I could almost pretend that I was a tourist getting a private tour of the old world city. It was charming, which I hadn't really expected. The same ornate ironwork of the gates was found on the globed street lamps which illuminated the sidewalks and shops that lined the streets. It looked as if it had just rained as every surface reflected the lamps' golden sheen, adding to the magical atmosphere of the place. After the gloomy ride from Florence, it was a welcome site.

"Let us off at the clock tower, please," Edward instructed the driver. And the driver nodded curtly.

"Are they meeting us?" I asked Edward. Would they know when we arrived? I supposed it wasn't out of the ordinary with their highly developed senses.

"Demetri will be waiting for us beneath the tower," he said, taking my hand in his.

"Do you think it was the Volturi following our bus?" The image of Edward glowering out the bus window was still fresh in my mind.

"I don't think so. I kept getting an impression of anger, enraged words that were exchanged with another party, two others, maybe more. It was like a pack running alongside us, taunting, yet staying far enough back so that I couldn't identify them." He looked down at me intently. "The Volturi certainly know about it, though. Those orders to search the transportation into the city didn't come from thin air."

The bus shuddered to a stop across the street from the clock tower. Edward slung both our bags over his shoulder and we made our way off the bus. I turned and lifted my hand to the elderly couple in the back. They, too, seemed in better spirits now that they were inside the city's walls; they nodded and even smiled as we exited.

I stared up at the large clock face at the top of the tower; it had the same beautifully ornate trim as everything else in the city. Several crimson banners flew at its corners as if to herald the time. It was two-fifteen in the morning.

We walked the narrow passage underneath the tower where the streetlamp lights did not reach, our shoes slapping the wet stonework. Edward shifted our bags to his other shoulder and held on to my waist as we navigated into the darkness.

Near the end of the passageway Edward stopped and let our bags slide to the ground. My eyes were not yet accustomed to the dark so it took a little longer for me to see the shadow coming toward us.

"Demetri," Edward stated, greeting the shadowy figure. I could now see the floor-length cloak he wore, the hood over his head so that only the bottom of his face was visible.

He smiled dryly. "Edward, welcome. I trust your trip was pleasant?"

"There was a small disturbance in the countryside on our way from Florence. I suppose _you_ wouldn't know anything about that?" Edward said, watching Demetri closely.

"Disturbance?" Demetri echoed. "What kind of disturbance?" but his voice was too theatrical, too practiced, it sounded more like an evasion of the question Edward had just asked.

Then, as if Edward didn't matter in the least, Demetri abruptly tilted his head so that I could see his eyes underneath the hood as he regarded me. "You must be Isabella." His eyes were an intense red-brown, and they flickered over me, appraising; then, his nose twitched and his eyes flew wide in surprise. He leaned in as if he couldn't help himself, his eyes locking with mine—not aggressively—no, even I could recognize the burn of desire in his gaze. Edward's arm tightened possessively around my waist in response.

He made an effort to compose himself as he straightened and the hood slipped back over his eyes. "There's an ongoing celebration in your honor in the east tower," he told me, his voice velvety and warm. "Everyone is expecting you." He held his cloaked arm out for me to take, allowing me another peek of his face as he smiled. I hesitated, not wanting to irritate Edward, but I didn't want to appear rude either.

However, Edward solved my dilemma by stepping in front of Demetri and taking my arm, his mouth tight and disapproving.

At the end of the alley, we stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. But then Demetri slid a grate from a water drain and slipped through, disappearing down into the earth. I gawked. I couldn't see an end to the hole. It could've gone on forever for all I knew.

"Send her down, Edward," Demetri's softly teasing voice rang out from below. And I watched as Edward's jaw clenched.

"Can't I just go down with you?" I asked, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Not enough room for the both of us—" he said tersely.

"Then lower me down," I said, impatient with the both of them.

He kissed my mouth, a quick impulsive kiss, as if branding me, and then he took my wrists and lowered my legs down through the dark hole.

"I'll be _right_ behind you," he told me, an instant before letting my wrists go.

(See you tomorrow—thanks for reading—OTM )


	29. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Twenty Nine:

 **The Fortress—Part One**

I closed my eyes and held my breath in panic as I fell through the darkness. My hair whipped around my face wildly. And then the air hissed from my mouth as Demetri caught me in his arms. It was a harder landing than I had expected. Stunned, I tried to gasp for air but it was if my lungs were frozen. My eyes grew wide in alarm. Demetri stared down at me in concern, then he lowered his head and, drawing air into his own mouth, blew it past my lips.

Behind me, I heard the soft thud of Edward's landing—and then his furious growl.

I coughed and sputtered, trying to both breathe and warn Edward that it wasn't as it looked—but I was still locked in the circle of Demetri's arms, his mouth still hovering above mine.

"Let go of her," I heard Edward snarl.

Demetri slowly raised his head and smiled. "She had the air knocked from her when I caught her," he said, patiently. "I was only trying to help."

I nodded, not yet able to draw a complete breath to speak. But I managed to push at Demetri's arms and he gently lowered my feet to the ground.

Edward's fierce expression didn't change. I had the feeling that he still wanted a confrontation with Demetri. I held my hand out to him and was relieved when he took it.

Demetri smiled again. "See? No harm done." Then he began walking down the dark tunnel. "This way, please."

Edward bent to pick me up and carry me, but I shook my head. "I'm fine. Really."

And I demonstrated this fact by walking ahead of him a few feet, and turning. "Are you coming?"

He said nothing as he strode up beside me.

We came to another brick wall with a similar grate as before, except this grate was much larger and mortared into the wall. An iron door was in the center of the grate, slightly ajar. Demetri opened it and then ushered us through before closing it loudly behind him. I watched as he slid the long metal bolt in place, locking it. From there we walked through another such door and were met with a crumbling stone staircase that curved upward into a spiral. The walls of the staircase were so narrow that two people could not go up side by side, so Edward slipped behind me as I followed Demetri.

Once we reached the top, a thick, paneled-wooden door stood open and waiting. And on the other side, in direct opposite of the decrepit staircase, was the most lavish hallway I'd ever seen.

(I'm going to beg off today with a short update and finish this chapter tomorrow. I have a severe sinus headache and can't even think straight—but didn't want to disappoint. Thanks for reading. –OTM )

3/13/09—Chapter 29 continued

Chapter Twenty Nine

 **The Fortress—Part Two**

A deep, dark red was the general color in the long hall, from the carpeting to the flowing velvet drapery over the one large window at the end. From the high ceiling hung an enormous crystal and gold-leaf chandelier, and after the darkness of the tunnel and staircase, I had to shield my eyes from the countless prisms bursting and twinkling from the glass teardrops.

The wide hallway had half a dozen doors on each side. The mahogany paneling of the doors gleamed invitingly. Initially, I was confused by this pretense of warmth from such cold creatures as the Volturi. To me, it seemed an elaborate spider's web, where the spiders lurked in the dark corners and waited to ensnare their victims.

Demetri strode into the hall and pushed the hood back from his cloak revealing his long dark hair. In the crystalline light his face was smooth and pale as porcelain, and quite beautiful in a youthful and surprisingly human way. His manner was more relaxed now, as if he belonged here in these baroque surroundings.

He turned, gesturing us forward as he smiled broadly. "Aro has given you adjoining rooms. I hope that is to your satisfaction," he said pleasantly, although his eyes were on my face, as if his words held a hidden meaning.

"I'm sure that will suffice," Edward said briskly, as we took our first step onto the plush red carpet and into the spider's lair. He set our bags down and placed his hands on his hips impatiently. Clearly, he'd had enough of Demetri and was waiting for him to finish his welcoming duties and leave us.

"Right," Demetri said. Then he reached into his pocket and brought out two long keys. "The last two rooms on the left. He handed both keys to me, in a deliberate snub of Edward. "I'll be back in half an hour to escort you to the east tower. Will that be enough time?" he asked me.

I nodded. I wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Edward spoke up, "I'm sure we can find it. No need to trouble yourself." He picked up our bags once again and started for our rooms. I followed him trying to avoid Demetri's bold gaze.

"It's no trouble…" Demetri smiled. "…But if that's what you wish, take the staircase up two floors and then take the crosswalk over to the east tower." He pointed to the large window, "The staircase is to the right." He bowed and winked at us. "See you there." And then he disappeared around the corner where he'd just indicated we'd find the staircase.

I offered Edward one of the keys from my palm and he looked at it for a long moment before taking it from my hand. "Don't let him get to you," I said, slipping the key into the lock and turning. "Once he realizes we're bonded, he'll leave me alone and the two of you can be friends."

He didn't say anything until we were inside and had closed the door behind us. There were no lights on in the room, and I couldn't see his face as he said in a low voice, "He's enthralled with you."

"I smell good to him, so what?" I said flippantly. "Have you found a lamp or a light switch yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

Instantly, there was light as Edward had found a lamp next to the bed. "Oh!" I said, seeing the room for the first time. The furnishings were a soft blue, from the bed covers to the magnificent, woven rugs. Yet, what really caught and held my attention was the blue evening gown that seemed to spill across the bed. I assumed by the way it was so prominently laid out that I was to wear it to the celebration. Good thing, too, since I'd packed only jeans and shorts.

But Edward wouldn't allow me to become sidetracked. He came and stood in front of me. "It's more than just your smell."

I sighed, not really wanting to talk about Demetri. I was tired, and in less than half an hour we'd have to go to the party and pretend that we were enjoying ourselves—that we were glad to be here.

"How can it be more than the smell of my blood? We just met."

Edward shook his head. "He's good at hiding his thoughts, I'll give him that. But you took him by surprise and he let the veil fall just enough for me to hear…"

There was something in Edward's voice, a vulnerability, which troubled me. I rested my hand on his arm. "What did you hear?"

"He's not going to give up…" it sounded as if he were whispering to himself.

"Edward, I'm not going to—"

He looked at me, then, with such intensity, remembering what he'd heard. "You remind him of someone. Someone he'd lost long ago…but now thinks he's found again."

(Thanks for all the well wishes…and thanks for reading. See you guys tomorrow. –OTM)


	30. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty:

 **Modern Day Cinderella**

The dress was the most exquisite thing I'd ever worn, and it seemed to be made for me. I should've felt awkward wearing a dress the Volturi produced, and perhaps I did at first when I picked it up from the bed. But once I put it on and walked to the full length mirror, those thoughts vanished. The blue silk shimmered and draped to the contours of my body whenever I moved—and although I didn't possess the grace of a vampire, the flow of the dress made me feel as if I did.

I'd just brush my damp hair when there was a knock at the door. I hurried to open it, thinking Edward was a bit early. But it was a young girl in her early teens that stood there. Immediately I noticed how her dark red irises contrasted brilliantly against her bone-white skin and hair. She shyly handed me a slim white case and a shoebox, and then ran off giggling down the hall.

I carried the boxes to the dresser and opened the shoebox first. A pair of blue sandals with rhinestones on the straps was in the box, low heels, and just my size. I smiled; the pair of scruffy sandals I'd brought with me could stay in the suitcase now. I slid the sandals on and admired the way they complimented the dress. It wasn't my usual attire, but I couldn't deny that I was pleased. The last time I'd worn an evening dress my leg had been in a cast. So, if this was to be my only Cinderella moment while still human, I'd run with it.

There was a knock at the door. This time when I opened it, Edward stood there. His head was craned to the side and he was trying to loosen the collar of an all black tuxedo. I tried not to stare, but it was impossible. The cut of the suit reminded me of the clothing the men wore in the old silent films—but Edward, in real life, was stunning. It was surreal; the room, the clothes, so easily we could have been _those_ people in those old silent films…except we were in vivid color and vibrant sound. We were standing there in the bubble of what could have been a dream. I didn't dare pinch myself.

"I see that your fairy god mother paid you a visit too," I said, grinning.

"Yeah… You know, the tux is fun and everything…" He grimaced and began to fidget with his tie, and finally ripped it from his neck. "…but I'm not wearing this thing. It feels like a shackle around my neck."

"Maybe that's the idea," I joked. It did seem like everything Aro did or said carried a hidden meaning. And suddenly I was glad Edward had ripped the thing off. It would send a strong message back to Aro: _Forget it_.

He turned and did a double take, as if he'd not really seen me when I'd opened the door.

" _Whoa_ …you look…fantastic."

I flushed; I'd hoped to dazzle him. To me, it was always a big mystery as to why I could in the first place.

"Thank you. So do you," I said, timidly.

I turned away under the weight of his admiring stare, and went to the dresser, conscious of his eyes on me as I walked, the dress rippling and sliding across my ankles. My stomach fluttered and I hoped he didn't notice my trembling hands. I picked up the white case to steady them, finding the clasp and opening it.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Inside, on a bed of blue, crushed-velvet, was a necklace fit for a queen. Aro was really trying hard to show his appreciation—maybe too hard. The petite gold links of the chain appeared too dainty to support the teardrop diamond pendant. I'd never seen so large a gem before; it looked as if it belonged in a museum. I traced the facets lightly with the tip of my finger, and then snapped the case shut. I wouldn't wear my shackle either—no telling what strings went along with it. But that wasn't the only reason. Beautiful as it was, I would never feel comfortable wearing something that appeared capable of feeding a third world country.

Edward came up behind me and stroked the side of my throat. "That's okay with me—I like your neck bare."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I bet you do."

(And so, I end this week with a bit of fluff. See you Monday. Thanks for reading.)

3/14/09 9 p.m.

The story board has been frozen for hours. I always envy those people who get stuck at # 1 for infinity…I'll try to upload again as soon as I get up in the morning (after I feed the pups, of course).


	31. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty One **:**

 **The Reformer Arrives**

The east tower ballroom was overflowing with guests. Edward gripped my hand as we made our way through the crowd that had gathered outside the entry doors. Everyone, to my horror, was wearing red or black; their suits, gowns, and cloaks seemed to blend into the low light…while my dress glowed like a Luna Moth. They pressed in, curiosity bringing some to reach out with icy hands to touch my arms, my face, my hair, and I suddenly froze, hysteria rising in my throat. I didn't realize that I'd let go of Edward's hand.

" _Edward!"_ I called out, my eyes searching the mob around me for Edward's face. But the faces before me were all strange, their eyes red and manic.

Their chiming whispers filled my ears:

 _She's the Reformer._

 _Her scent…delicious._

 _So warm_ …

 _Bella…Bella…Bella…_

And then the loud snarl, "Leave her alone," from up ahead, and Edward was bulldozing his way through to get to me. However, the crowd paid him no attention, pressing in until their cold bodies enveloped me. A large man thrust his pale face into mine, his red eyes glowing, _"What are you going to do—save us from the wolf-men?"_ His laughter exploded into the air and I reached up and covered my ears. But then he was yanked backwards as if by invisible hands and thrown high above the crowd, his legs flailing in the air. And then suddenly Demetri was there, clearing the space around me as the vampires shrank back and cowered. Their feeble protests were spoken in hisses and groans and were not human.

He picked me up in one arm and pointed to them. "You forget where you are and why you are here!" his voice thundered. "Descending like pack animals—you're no better than the Lycans!"

"She intrigues us," a woman's voice whined loudly. "We wish her no harm."

Demetri scowled, and immediately the crowd thinned, many scurried to leave the ballroom all together.

As if to indicate that the drama was now over, the orchestra in the far corner started playing again.

Edward appeared at my side, unhappy that Demetri had reached me first. However, Demetri gingerly handed me over to Edward and nodded to him.

Edward returned the nod. I had the feeling that something unspoken had just passed between them. For the first time, it was as if they were on the same team.

I thanked Demetri.

"It shouldn't have happened," Demetri admitted. "But the excitement has had some time to build. They've been waiting for a glimpse of you all day."

"Yes, well, I'd like to keep things low key for the rest of my stay—."

He smiled at me and nodded. "I'll pass that along to Aro. No more parties."

Edward led me over to the lounging area where we found an empty sofa.

The ballroom wasn't nearly as crowded now; I could see the architecture of the room—the giant arches, the colorful frescoes of cherubs and Gods fighting red-eyed serpents. I gazed at the alabaster statues on pedestals situated inside the four alcoves of the room, but didn't recognize them by name. By their meditative posture they looked to be ancient philosophers.

The ballroom was extremely gothic, everything but the ceiling. Overhead, a gently arching glass ceiling opened up the ballroom to the heavens. All you had to do was look up to see the clouds drifting across the moon.

Still holding my hand, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Hopefully that concludes my introduction to curious vampires."

His lips twitched and he almost smiled. "We're like that unfortunately. Living with Carlisle, I forget how it works elsewhere; it even shocks me when I see it in action. It's like we can't restrain their primitive instincts—not without a lot of practice. "

I witnessed something like it in the Cullen's vault when Elena couldn't control herself with Edward. I didn't think I'd ever be the recipient of such attention, though.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked up. Aro was gliding across the floor toward us. His face was a mask of concern. "Bella, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for your discomfort. I should have prevented such a display—but I was below with Marcus and Caius tending to an important matter."

"Demetri stepped in," Edward told him. I didn't detect any jealousy in his voice, which was a good sign.

"Ahhh, I can always count on Demetri to keep everything in order." He then looked down at me. "You should sleep as much as you like after the festivities. The transformation will go much easier if you're well-rested. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

His eyes made a point of staring at my neck for a moment too long, and I knew he had noticed the absence of the teardrop necklace.

I smiled politely.

He went on to say something else, but I wasn't listening; a tremor had just gone through Edward's hand. It had been days since the virus had surfaced, and, true to Edward's prediction, it had picked its moment with perfection. I had to think of some excuse to get Edward back to the room and quick; his life depended on it. I stood, prepared to invent a headache, but then Marcus drifted up like a wraith, and Aro excused himself with an apology.

I waited a few seconds before taking Edward's arm and tugging him from the sofa. Already I could feel his skin growing hot through the suit he wore. "I would love to take a walk," I said aloud just in case there were eavesdroppers.

Within seconds we were out of the ballroom and into entrance hall. Edward's lips began to peel back and he clenched his jaws together to keep from panting. If we could just get to the crosswalk, I thought, our chances would improve.

I heard faint footsteps behind me and glanced back. It was two Volturi guards.

"They're going to follow you," Edward whispered. "Aro's orders; He's making sure there's not another mob scene." His teeth clattered together and he was losing the battle to keep from panting. "Go...Go back to the ballroom. I can make it back to the room by myself."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone like this," I choked.

"You have to. If you don't, you'll give me away."

I hesitated for a second too long; the first ragged pant left his clenched teeth, and I instantly let go of his arm. "I'll be there as soon as I can," I told him, and turned to the guards who had now crept closer and were watching our odd behavior with interest.

(A longer chapter this time. As usual, forgive any mistakes that were typed-on-the-run. Also, if you liked the chapter, say so—sometimes I think my writing is getting too adult for the younger readers. If it is, tell me so. Thanks for reading. – OTM)


	32. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

(Please scroll down to read Part II of Chapter Thirty Two –added 3/18/09)

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Two: Part I:

 **Evading the Guards**

I smiled at the guards as I walked up to them. "Is there a restroom close?" I rubbed my right eyelid, "I have something in my eye." It was such a human thing to say. For a second it seemed to take them off guard. But then the shorter of the two said, "There are restrooms through those doors," and he pointed to a set of doors next to the ballroom.

"Thank you," I said, and hurried off before they could question me further. I darted through the doors and found myself in another small corridor. Afraid that the guards would follow me, I opened one of the doors at random and slipped in quietly. It was a small sitting room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. My mind was churning; I had to get back to Edward without the guards following me back to our rooms. But how does one sneak past vampires? They were all watching me.

"Is someone bothering you again?" a voice asked; and I startled, knowing that voice at once.

Demetri was peering around the high-backed leather chair, an open book dangled from his hand.

I was both embarrassed and relieved it was Demetri and not one of the other Volturi members. With my back plastered against the wooden door, it could only look as if I were trying to escape someone.

He was on his feet and at the door in an instant. His hand reached out to open it, but I didn't move out of his way. He looked at me strangely.

"No. No one's bothering me," I said. "I just got lost." It was half of the truth, at least.

"Where is Edward?" he asked, and I got the impression he didn't approve of Edward's absence, especially after the scene earlier.

"He went to make a phone call," I lied.

He was about to say something more, but stopped, his head tilting as if he were listening to something outside the door.

Then, a few seconds later, I heard it too. It was the heavy thud of boots in the corridor; the unmistakable marching footsteps of the guard.

Demetri's eyes went to the door as if he could see beyond it into the hall, then he looked down at me. He seemed to be drawing his own conclusions. A sudden pounding on one of the doors in the hall made me flinch.

With one swift motion Demetri moved me out of the way and opened the door enough to look out.

"Can I assist you gentlemen?" Demetri said in an annoyed tone.

Immediately the two guards went rigid and clicked the heels of their boots into formation.

"We were just looking for Miss Swan. Master Aro doesn't want her to go unattended," the taller guard said.

Demetri raised an eyebrow. "She's not unattended. She's with me," he said taking my arm and bringing me into view of the guards.

The guards looked sideways at one another. "Yes, sir. We're sorry, sir," they said at once. Then with one more fleeting glance and a sly grin, they turned and left the hall.

Demetri closed the door. He looked at me long and hard as if there was more to the situation than I was letting on.

"I should probably turn in," I said. "I've caused enough trouble for one night."

"You're no trouble." He said it in such a way that I flushed and looked down.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," he said. And I couldn't believe my luck. With Demetri escorting me there would be no need for the guards to follow. Maybe, if my luck held out, I could even say goodnight at the crosswalk, eliminating the need for him to escort me to my door.

I nodded. "Thank you."

We were passing the ballroom entrance when a young man came running up behind us.

"Marcus would like a word with you, sir. He wants you to wait for him in the ballroom."

I groaned inwardly at the thought of another delay.

Demetri nodded and looked down at me. "It shouldn't take long," he said, and I followed him into the ballroom where we sat on the same sofa I had sat with Edward earlier.

A saxophonist was ripping/playing a solo for the few remaining guests. We sat there for an awkward moment. I was trying not to fidget, or show my anxiousness to get back to my room. But I was replaying in my mind those horrible moments when I was with Edward the night he fought so hard against the virus. I felt I was letting him down, even betraying him somehow, as I sat there with Demetri.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"If you had ever seen me dance you wouldn't ask me that." Besides, I couldn't imagine dancing, not with Edward back in his room in agony.

He shrugged. "I ask because that dress you're wearing looks like it's made for dancing—and you look beautiful in it."

"Yes, well, when you're as pale as I am, it probably shouldn't be your first choice to wear," I gazed around the room at the pale-skinned vampires, "or black or red…"

For the first time he genuinely laughed. The remaining guests turned and stared in our direction.

"You must not laugh very often," I said, indicating the faces that were curiously looking our way.

"I don't," he said, shaking his head as if he was surprised at himself. "Not since…" and he fell quiet.

But he didn't have to finish. "Who was she?" I asked. If I looked like this woman, smelled like her, I figured I had the right to know.

He seemed stunned that I'd guessed it was a woman who'd stolen his happiness. For a moment I didn't think he was going to answer, but then he said, "The only person who ever had the power to hurt me."

"And did she? …hurt you?"

"Just once," he replied.

"When she left you?"

He seemed unbearably sad as he appeared to be looking back in time. "Yes," he nodded, "when she left me."

I couldn't help my curiosity. "Was she human?"

He nodded. "We both were at the time. We'd known one another since childhood and we were to be married when I returned from battle. But it was a long brutal affair and I was wounded on the battlefield. That's where I was changed. I guess technically I died there."

"Oh…Which war was that?" I was thinking French Revolution, maybe, or something along that time period.

"Battle of Hastings."

" _Dear God…"_ I mumbled. "But that was—"

"1066," he finished. "I was twenty-eight."

I couldn't believe that he was still carrying a torch for this woman after a millennium. But then I thought of Edward, and suddenly it didn't seem so impossible.

"Did she desert you while you were away in battle?" I couldn't bring myself to ask if she'd run off with another man.

He shook his head slowly. "I couldn't get to her in time. All this speed, this strength, and it didn't change a thing; I was still too late. They plundered her father's village, the castle, and then set everything afire. She didn't get out. I guess, in a way, we were both murdered."

"I suppose you found out who did it…"

"I did," he said flatly.

That didn't surprise me in the slightest. There was a restrained deadliness about him. He was well over six feet, with a lean, chiseled strength that promised speed and agility. And he was second only to Aro of vampires I wouldn't want to see Edward fight.

(I'll add to this chapter tomorrow as I've run out of time today. Thank you for your comments—I wanted to stay on the right track and it seems I have. See you tomorrow. And…thanks for reading! –OTM )

Chapter Thirty Two

Part II

"But I don't want to talk about vengeance and retribution…" he said. "My life with the Volturi is filled with such things."

He picked up my hand, and before I could pull away, put his lips to my fingers; they were warm. "How?" I wondered aloud.

He allowed my hand to slip away; my awe seemed to charm him. "It's only an illusion, a suggestion planted in your mind…see?" he whispered, but his lips did not move.

"So that's your talent…" I mused.

"Yes, that and I can pick a fly off a horse's tail at 200 yards…with bow and arrow."

"Impressive," I nodded. Then, my face grew hot, "Wait, does that mean you can read my mind?"

"Would I be impressive if I could read your mind?" he asked humorously.

"Of course. None of your kind has been able to do that. Not even Aro."

"Then I'm not impressive," he admitted. "Actually, I've never been good at reading others' thoughts—just imposing my will on their thoughts. I suppose it strikes a nice balance."

My eyes narrowed. "Did you do that to Edward? You two seem to be on better terms lately."

"No. My skills have a short affect." He shook his head, "That would've been exhausting. I just let him know that we both have your best interest at heart…and I apologized for being a jealous buffoon when we first met." He looked at me intently. "I have nothing against Edward personally—besides the fact that he found you first, in this lifetime at least."

Abruptly he stood, and when I looked up questioningly, he smiled. "Marcus is about to walk through the door," he told me. By the time I'd turned my head, Marcus was in the ballroom.

Demetri left me sitting on the sofa and went to Marcus. I looked at my wristwatch; it had only been fifteen minutes since I left Edward, but it seemed an eternity. What would I find when I went back to the room? But I shook those thoughts away—Edward wouldn't submit to the virus. He was too strong willed.

My attention was suddenly drawn back to Demetri and Marcus. Something had changed. Demetri's relaxed stance had turned rigid and he was scowling. Marcus seemed to be impassive; he shook his head, and then held something out to Demetri. For a long moment Demetri made no attempt to take the item that Marcus was trying to give him; he turned and met my eyes across the room, his face grim. My heart jumped inside my chest—whatever they were arguing about, I was certain it had to do with me. Then, he turned back to Marcus and snatched it from his hand.

Demetri stalked back to the sofa and I stood. "What's going on?"

Demetri wouldn't look at me. He sighed and grasped my upper arm. "Come on, I'm taking you back to your room."

"Is something wrong?" my voice wavered.

Again he didn't answer me. I nearly tripped as I tried to keep up with his pace as he led me from the ballroom and down the long hall. When we reached the glass-enclosed crosswalk, I looked up at him; his face was emotionless.

"I can find my way back to my room from here," I said, attempting to pull my arm away.

But he would have none of it. "I'm taking you to your room. Those are my orders."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I asked. "Is it Edward?"

He walked faster and I had to run to keep up.

And then we were outside my door. I prayed that Edward would hear us and try to keep silent. Demetri's gaze swept from one end of the hall to the other as if he were making sure we were alone. "Go inside, Bella," he said, wearily.

I hung my head and whispered, "I can't. Edward has both our keys." I took a step toward Edward's door. But Demetri halted me with one arm and then reached down and turned the knob with the other. The door swung open. I knew I had locked it before leaving for the ballroom. I looked up at him. "You'd better tell me what's going on," I said, anger replacing the fear.

He put his finger to his mouth for me to be quiet, and then I heard his voice in my head.

"We're at war with the Lycans now. It's been officially declared." He hesitated, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Bella. I swear to you—it wasn't my doing. But the Volturi have taken Edward. They're holding Edward as a traitor."

" _No_ ," I said, ending my agreement to remain silent. " _No_!" and then I was pushing at him.

In a flash he picked me up off my feet and I found myself deposited on my bed, and then he was back in the hall before I could gather my breath to scream again. I heard the lock's metallic _click_ and knew that it was my key Marcus had given Demetri.

I was now their prisoner.

(Thanks for reading. See you tomorrow.—OTM )


	33. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Three:

 **Options and Sacrifice**

I awoke to darkness and a key opening the lock. Not quite awake, I sat up in the bed. "Edward?" I said hopefully, and then I bit my lip remembering, in hazy bits and pieces, the events of last night. I rubbed my swollen eyes, nearly blinded by the light flooding in from the hall.

I saw her red hair first. Lit from behind, her pale face seemed surrounded by long flames. She held a silver tray in her hands loaded with more food than any human could possibly eat.

"I don't want it," I told her, my voice raspy from sleep and a raw throat.

Elena set the tray down on the bedside table and crossed the room to the windows. Saying nothing, she yanked the heavy draperies back and let the daylight stream in. She stood there in her strapless sundress gazing out the window, her skin glinting so profusely that I had to shade my eyes. I looked at my wristwatch; it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

"I'm not going to eat _your_ food until I get some answers."

She huffed, and then slowly turned. "You're stuck with me until you eat—I don't think either one of us wants that sort of torture."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I was afraid that if I said his name there would be no holding back the tears.

" _Where is he_?" I asked. It was the question that had consumed me since Demetri brought me back to my room.

She went to one of the lounge chairs and plopped down as if she was resigned to a long stay. "He's in Quarantine."

"He's okay, then?" I asked, my voice pitifully anxious.

"For now," she answered. "Father is weighing his options." She gazed at the tray and then back to me.

I reached over and plucked a few grapes from the tray and popped one in my mouth. "What options?"

She smiled humorlessly. "Option one, hand Edward over to the Lycans, it could open things up to negotiations. The Lycans want him very badly. And we get rid of the nasty little virus that came with him."

I covered my mouth with both hands. That wasn't an option—it was a death sentence.

"Option two, hold Edward until we're certain _we're_ not infected. Let the war wage on. And, well, I suppose it ends the same as option one."

I thought I still held a trump card; maybe it didn't hold the power it once did, now that I was their prisoner, but I did have the ability to make things difficult. "Tell Aro that if he lets Edward go home to his family, I'll do whatever he asks. I'll stay here as long as he wants—just let him go…"

Elena looked at me in surprise. "Ahh, another option. I'd not thought of self-sacrifice as a choice."

But of course she hadn't. The idea of giving up your life or happiness was unimaginable to her.

"Get him home and Carlisle will cure him," I said carefully. I was hoping that she still had enough desire for him that she'd see the benefit of my suggestion.

"I'll think on it," she said coolly. "I suppose we'll have to get along to a certain degree since you'll soon be my half-sister, in a way."

I recoiled in horror. That could only mean one thing…Aro would be the one to change me.

(Thanks for the comments—they pepped me up after a strange day. Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow. OTM)

(For Adriana: This is the only way I could answer the question you posed on the comment page. Yes, Edward is a vampire, but he doesn't need water, or air (when he's fighting the virus, he pants) for anything other than to cool the raging fever that threatens to take over. Think of it as a coolant, not a human biological need or nourishment. Hope that helps. OTM


	34. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Four:

 **Bella's Decision**

I shook my head violently. I didn't care that he was Elena's father and she would probably take offense. "No," I said. "It's my decision and nobody is going to take that from me. It's very personal to me."

She stared at me, incredulous that I would refuse, as if it were some great honor. " _It's_ _very personal to you?_ " she mocked. "Have you considered that not many humans get to choose who changes them?" She looked angry now. "I thought you wanted to strike a deal? My father will never allow Edward to change you; he's tainted."

I took a deep breath. "Not Edward…Demetri." Those words sounded so strange coming from my mouth—as if someone else had said them.

She burst into laughter. "Next best thing, huh? He's a little too rough around the edges for my taste, but he suits you." She tapped the side of her cheek, thoughtfully, "And Demetri _is_ like a son to my father. I can't see why he would object to it, provided Demetri was willing. But then, Demetri is quite taken with you from what I hear."

From the party guests, no doubt—but I didn't care what Elena heard or thought.

"He stayed and watched over you while you slept, you know. Maybe he sang you a sweet little lullaby as you drifted off to sleep…"

Yes, that would explain a lot. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall asleep after I was locked in the room. I looked down at my hands; they were still sore from beating on the door, red bruises on the sides that would soon turn purple. I had exhausted myself and sat down on the bed to think. Vaguely, I remembered hearing someone play a violin; it sounded like it was coming from another room, yet getting closer…and then I woke when Elena came into my room.

The anger that I felt toward Demetri softened a bit. He was only the messenger, and under orders to lock me in. And I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

"I'd like to ask Demetri for this favor, myself. Will you ask him to come to my room?" I hated asking Elena for anything more, but I had to act quickly and decisively if I was going to save Edward. I didn't know how deep Demetri's loyalty was for the Volturi. But I would have to find out. For the first time since becoming a prisoner, I felt a surge of hope; for in my mind, a plan was coming together. It was flawed…and dangerous…but it was all I had.

She shrugged and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Done. He's on his way down."

She looked at the tray once more. "Eat," she ordered, "so that I can leave."

I grabbed a wedge of bread and an apple from the tray and began to devour them.

( A short chapter—the results of a 20 minute lunch. Sorry. I'll post a long chapter on Monday; I promise. Thanks for reading. See you on Monday. OTM)

(And Rae, I saw your comment—quit peeking at my story map—you're not supposed to guess. And this is the second time you've guessed right. *wink)


	35. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Five:

 **Extracting a Promise**

Elena had just left when Demetri showed up at my door. I was swallowing down the last of the bread I'd taken from the tray, hoping it would ease the flip-flop of my stomach. I tried not to think about how much was at stake with my question and Demetri's answer.

Right away I noticed how bright his eyes were, the impish grin that he couldn't seem to control, and I knew that Elena had told him I'd chosen him, despite my wishes to ask him myself. Inwardly, I cursed Elena, because of her I'd now have to crush the hope I saw there in his face.

"Is it true? You want me to do it?" he asked as if he dared not believe it unless he heard it from my mouth.

I was surprised, yet again, by how boyish he could seem to me. He struck fear into the hearts of most of them…yet, all I saw was a little boy in a man's body. Even when I first met him, as he peeked out from his hooded cloak, he seemed nothing more than mischievous. Of course, the man's body he possessed was a work of art…and a killing machine. But it was hard for me to envision him doing those things. I had seen the forceful side of him, but not the fatal side, certainly not the side that hunted and punished those who went against the rules of the Volturi. I hoped I'd never see it.

"It's not as you think—" I tried to warn him, but my words stuck in my throat.

I watched as the sparkle left his eyes and his face fell. "Then you don't want me to…"

I went to the nightstand and poured myself a glass of water, my trembling hands nearly sloshing the water onto the floor. "Yes… and no." I said, knowing how cryptic my words sounded. I swallowed hard. "I need your promise."

But he misread my nervousness, apparently thinking it was my fear of the transformation. "I promise to make it as easy for you as I possibly can," he said.

I shook my head. "Before I tell you what I'm planning to do, I need your promise that it stays between us. You can refuse to do it, but I have to have your promise that you won't betray Edward or me, in any way."

He suddenly looked worried. His incredulous voice was barely over a whisper, "Bella… you're not thinking of trying to escape? They'll hunt you down. It'll make no difference that you're a reformer—if they think they can't trust you, they'll put you in chains for the next five hundred years, or worse."

I sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. Now please, promise me that you won't betray us to the Volturi—or anyone else. That's all I'm asking."

"Bella, listen to me. I would never betray you to the Volturi—and I'll extend that to Edward too—but if you _were_ to find a way to escape, I'd have to come after you just so they wouldn't get to you first."

"I'm not leaving," I said calmly. "I'm staying so that Edward can go home to his family."

He looked as if he didn't quite believe me. His jaw tensed and he shook his head. "You're crazy if you think I won't try to stop you if decide to do something dangerous. And I'm willing to bet it probably isn't in your best interest or safety."

"If you refuse, it won't matter. Because I won't allow Aro or anybody else change me. I do have one last choice in the matter…"

His eyes flashed with anger. "Ah, I'm beginning to see…You're not the prisoner here at all, Bella—oh no, everybody, me included, in this God-forsaken place, seems to be your prisoner. You know I want you—it's a fact I can't seem to hide. You know I'd just about do anything to be the one to bring you over, but you give me these impossible ultimatums."

"Just one," I corrected. "Whether I live or die."

The door slammed before I'd realized he'd gone; one second he was there and the next he had disappeared in a blur of anger.

He wasn't gone long. But it was long enough for me to curl up on the bed and wonder if my plan was just an impossible dream, and I was foolish enough to think might work. It wasn't as if failure would be a big shock; Edward and I had gone into this knowing it could end badly. I couldn't accept defeat, though, not until I had to. As long as we were both alive, there was hope.

The knock at the door interrupted my dark thoughts, and I scrambled to open it; irrational hope filled me.

It was Demetri.

"I've calmed down," he told me as he swept past me into the room. "I have to know what you're planning on doing. _I can't go another minute without knowing…_ "

"You mean I have your promise?" I asked. I couldn't explain why I put so much faith in his word. Perhaps it was the simple fact that he didn't give his word lightly, or on a whim. It really meant something to him, probably going back to his human days of being a warrior, and swearing allegiance to a certain king or principle.

He closed his eyes in defeat, "I promise I'm not going to betray you, or Edward. Or stand in your way. But if I think the risk is too great, I might refuse your request—just as you said I was free to do."

"Fair enough," I said.

"Another thing," he said cautiously, "it isn't wise to trust Elena."

"Oh, don't I know that," I said sarcastically. I shook my head, "Elena doesn't know anything, except I'm getting out of her way so maybe she can persuade Aro to send Edward home."

"Don't get your hopes up," he said. "Even if you keep your side of the bargain and stay to do Aro's bidding…there are no guarantees when it comes to Aro."

I laughed low and ironic. "I don't believe in guarantees, anyway."

"Neither do I," he confessed.

I took a deep breath and was about to speak when he cupped my chin and pressed his thumb against my lips. I heard his voice in my head saying "Shhh, don't talk of your plans out loud." He seemed to be listening for something in the hallway, or elsewhere—.

He led me over to the chair and I sat there. "Close your eyes," he told me, and I closed them.

We were sitting in a gray mist; and then, gradually, I could see the landscape coming through to meet me. We were tucked up against the gently sloping hillside overlooking a valley. A river twisted through the middle of the valley, its bluish-gray waters spreading out and dreamy in the mist.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

He leaned back on his hands and turned his head to me. "The Thames."

"Oh," I said. Then I gasped. "You can hear me—I mean, I'm talking…here in this place."

He smiled. "I wasn't sure if it would work. I was prepared to sit back and wait until you tried it for yourself." He grinned widely, "Didn't have to wait long…"

"I'm doing this?" I asked in disbelief. "Wait…are my lips moving? I mean back there, in the room."

He chuckled, and then reached up to tuck a lock of his dark hair behind his ear. . "No, they're not."

"I can't believe this…"

His grimace was playful. "It probably isn't good to focus too much on doubt. This _is_ your first time. You don't want to lose the connection before you tell me the important facts."

"Oh, yeah, right." I grew serious. "Can you talk to Edward?—I mean, like this, what we're doing."

He turned his face from me and looked down at the river. "It would be hard. They've taken him underground."

"But not impossible…"

"No. Not impossible—if he's receptive. And his mind isn't clouded by too many _other_ _things_ ," he said pointedly.

"Will you try?" I asked.

He shrugged impatiently. "Alright. Let's say I can reach him; what do you want me to tell him?"

"Actually, I need something from him." I paused for a moment. "Tell him I need to know where he hid the _airport surprise_. He'll know what I mean…"

( **Note:** I have a favor to ask. Please don't discuss the plot on the review page, especially the "airport surprise". Apparently, I have some readers looking over the review page before they read the story, so it could spoil things for those people who come to the story this way. Thanks. And thanks for reading. See you tomorrow! OTM )


	36. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Six:

 **Edward's Message**

I waited for hours.

Anxious, I paced the floor and watched as the minute hand went round and round on my wristwatch; I was aware of every little sound coming from the hall.

It was almost midnight when Demetri returned to my room. I flung the door open and pulled him inside.

"Which news do you want first?" he teased as he went and sat in the chair. "But first, close your eyes—we can't talk here. They're listening. Elena especially."

I closed my eyes and we were surrounded by mist again, the Thames River below. Demetri reclined next to me with his hands folded behind his head.

"Is there bad news?" I asked warily. "If there is, I want it first."

He shrugged. "Let's see…Aro encourages you to start the process as soon as possible. I guess that could be bad news, depending on how you look at it. He's actually considering sending Edward home for your cooperation. Elena is trying to convince Aro that Carlisle can give Edward an anecdote—which is nearly the truth. According to Alice, Carlisle is close, thanks to the blood donation you provided. However…Edward has no intention of leaving Volterra without you. I guess that would be bad news, as well."

"He's so stubborn…" I hissed, griping the sides of my face.

"Yes, well, he had a few choice words for me when I tried to contact him. But he settled down when he realized I was only there at your request. Although he did say, and I quote, 'Tell Bella that I hope she knows what she's doing.'"

"Sounds like him," I said, smiling wistfully. I could hear Edward's annoyed voice so sharply in my mind; it made me ache with longing. "How is he doing?"

"In an eight by eight foot cell? I imagine he's bored silly. He said that everyone leaves him alone for the most part." Demetri's voice lowered, "He misses you."

My bottom lip trembled and I blinked back the tears. "Did he tell you where he hid it?"

I was still being cautious, even though I had Demetri's promise. It had occurred to me from the start that after talking to Edward he could easily find the vial himself. But what choice did I have but to trust him?

"He said it was in his room, under the loose fireplace tile. He said to be careful, that they would go berserk if they found out." Demetri paused for a moment. "Are you going to tell me what _it_ is and what you're planning?"

"Soon," I told him. "I have to make sure it's still there. Meanwhile, I need you to contact Edward once more." I looked Demetri dead in the eyes. "Tell him to get his butt home. If Carlisle can produce a cure for the virus, it may be worth quite a bit to Aro. Tell him I said to go home and stop mucking up my plan."

Demetri raised an eyebrow. "Now there's the Isabeau that I once knew."

"What?" I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. It sounded like he'd called me another name very similar to my own.

"Nothing," he said. "Are you ready to get started on your scavenger hunt?"

The door to Edward's adjoining room was locked, but Demetri held both mine and Edward's door keys. I looked at him distastefully as he took the keys out of his pocket—I couldn't believe I was working so closely with my jailor.

"Oh, stop it," he huffed, as if he'd read my mind. He wiggled the key into the lock and swung the door open.

It was dark in his room. Only the dim lamplight from my own room penetrated the darkness.

It was painful to look at. His blue and grey backpack was still on the bed from when we'd arrived. I went to it and run my fingers over the strap. I wanted to take it back to my room with me; I was hungry for anything that was his.

"Bella…"

I nodded and slowly turned from the bed.

The fireplace was in front of the bed. Carved from white Italian marble, its mantelpiece was wide, and held in place with smiling cherubs on each side. I looked down, three large square tiles, the same white marble as the mantelpiece, made up the hearth. I bent and tried to find the loose tile as Edward had directed, but right away I knew the tiles were too heavy for me to move.

Demetri came up and gently steered me out of the way. He nudged each tile before pulling the middle tile up as if it were paper. Immediately my hands were searching the black recess underneath, ignoring the spider webs and the slimy wetness of the stonework. I was reaching deeper, my arms up to the elbows in the dark space, and I cursed myself for not thinking to light a candle. I began to search frantically, my heart pounding wildly in my chest, and then leaping with relief when I felt the smooth surface of the vial. I clutched it in my hands and brought it up into the semi-darkness. The golden liquid glowed through the green glass.

"Is that what I think it is?" Demetri asked. His eyes squinted as he stared at the vial.

"Probably," I replied, and then to myself, "Pure venom."

(Thanks for the comments and the messages sent my way. I hope this chapter clears things up for some of you. If not, go back and read the chapter where Edward and Bella catch their flight for Volterra. Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow, same time, same place. OTM)


	37. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Seven:

 **Pain**

I took the vial of Edward's venom to my room as Demetri followed, sullen and quiet. He locked the adjoining door behind us and tossed the key on the dresser. I could practically feel his bitter disappointment.

We both knew now that I was using him, and I felt rotten for it. Especially knowing he was helping us despite the risk to his own existence.

Things weren't supposed to get this complicated. I had hoped that he'd get over this infatuation and we could be friends. I truly liked him; he appealed to me on a level that I rarely experienced. And, if I were brutally honest with myself, I could admit that I was even attracted to him. He'd opened himself up to me and shown me a side he'd never shown anyone else since he'd become a vampire; the side that was still human and vulnerable, and very much in love. I cared about him and I regretted that I was hurting him, yet I could do nothing about it.

The silence was deafening. He went to the window and looked down over the deserted streets, while I wrapped the vial in one of my shirts and put it beneath my pillow. Then I sat at the foot of the bed with my legs tucked under me and waited for him to say something, as the silence stretched on.

"I tried to tell you it wasn't what you thought," I finally said. My voice was husky and remorseful to my ears.

"Yes," he said. "What an idiot I am for thinking I could make you care for me like you once did. That was so long ago…and you've had several lifetimes to forget about me. But Isabeau…we shared something so special and timeless. If only you would try to remember…"

There was that name again. I shook my head sadly, "I'm not Isabeau, no matter how much you wish I was her. I'm Isa _bella_."

He leaned his forehead against the glass pane and closed his eyes. "And you know the worst part?…what hurts the most?…is that you'll take the memories of this lifetime with you as you change over…while I still hold on to mine. I just can't seem to forget you, no matter how much time goes by."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "If things were different…"

He spun around to face me, his face a combination of anger and hurt. "What…if things were different, what? You'd try to remember what we meant to each other? How we lived for one another? _I love you_. That's never going to change. These memories I have are for-ever."

His eyes pleaded with me. "I told myself I wouldn't pursue you while Edward was locked away; it didn't seem honest. I wanted to win you over on equal ground, as a fair man, not the monster I've been for almost a thousand years. I'm asking you to give me a chance."

His pain was tangible, and I knew I was responsible for it. For the second time that night I swallowed the tears, and the lump in my throat that wouldn't seem to go away. It was impossible. I couldn't give him what he wanted.

"I can't give you a chance to win something that I've already given away," I tried to explain gently. "I love Edward."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. " _Don't say that_. Don't look at me with _her_ face and tell me that."

I turned away. But I had to press my point, "Even if I was Isabeau, that was many lifetimes ago, as you said. This is my lifetime to be with Edward."

"Isabeau…Bella," he corrected himself. "Be fair not only to me, but to yourself and try to remember. We both deserve to remember. Do this, and I will respect any decision you make, as long as you don't make it right now."

"Right now… six weeks from now…nothing is going to change."

"Fate changes everything," he said. "You forget that I loved you first." His eyes were looking into that far away place again as he turned away. And then in a blur he was gone, but his whisper still lingered in his wake, "Good night, Bella."

(Let me say—before I get a bazillion email messages complaining about poor Edward—that I am Team Edward. But I do like love triangles. I've always thought that Bella needed someone a little older rather than younger, as Jacob was, to give Edward serious competition and keep things fresh and passionate between them. I couldn't resist the temptation to take a minor character like Demetri and give him a backstory or history, and a life of his own. I'm now more than a little attached to him. So, good or bad, he'll probably show up in future stories. Also, I hope you've noticed that Bella is making a transition through the novel as well. She's coming into her own strength and abilities and leaving the wimpy Bella in the past. It bothered me a little that Bella didn't think she deserved Edward, and that he saved her from a lonely, dull life—I loved it when a reader pointed that out earlier in the story. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for reading. See you tomorrow. OTM)


	38. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Eight:

 **Edward's Release**

Elena paid me a visit in the pre-dawn hours. Aros had finally given his consent; Edward was free to go home and Elena would be escorting him. She had looked downright smug when she told me, confident that it was her influence that saved Edward's life. They were leaving later in the morning. I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, Demetri had relayed my message, convincing Edward it was best for him to leave Volterra.

And when Demetri knocked on my door a few hours later, I thanked him.

He shrugged it off as if embarrassed by my gratitude. "I have something for you." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "I wrote down a letter; it's from Edward. I guess it's my way of making amends for last night. I never meant to upset you—that's the last thing I want to do."

My hand trembled as I took the letter.

"I'll go so you can read it in privacy," he said, turning to leave.

"Demetri?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning to face me.

"I'm sorry, too." There was so much I'd planned on telling him, but now it seemed beside the point. "You're my only friend in this place, and I would never have made it this far without you."

He smiled. "I'll always be there for you, Bella. If not this lifetime, then the next…"

I nodded. "So when do we get started on the transfusion?"

He laughed. "It's a little like that, isn't it? …My fangs and Edward's venom." He shook his head in disbelief. "Aro wants us to get started this evening, when the sun sets. I'll come by for you at six o'clock, if that's alright with you?"

"As good a time as any, I suppose."

I stopped him once more as he reached the door; I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything."

 **Chapter Thirty Eight:**

 **Part Two: The Letter**

After Demetri had left, I went and sat on the bed. I looked at the parchment-color paper in my hand. On one side of the folded paper, were the words: _You must promise to burn this after_ _reading_.

I frowned; that would be excruciating, as if asking me to burn his photograph. I pushed those thoughts from my mind, impatient to read the letter.

The paper rustled as I unfolded it with trembling hands. My breath was rapid and shallow, anticipating his anger—or worse, his disappointment in me.

Although it was written in Demetri's elegant handwriting, it was Edward's eloquent words. And I heard them in my ear as if he were there whispering them to me.

 _  
**Bella,**   
_

_  
**It's 2 a.m. and I hope you're asleep and not worrying about me. I assure you I'm as fine as I can be, under these circumstances. They tell me that you'll begin the change today, and I try not to dwell on it, but it's hard; and yet I know if I do think about it, the mere thought will drive me insane—knowing that on the day we bond, I'm moving further and further away from you. There's a war going on inside me. I don't want to go— I'd live in this cell as long as I had to, if only you would tell me not to go. I'm waiting and hoping for the slightest hint that you want me to stay…before it's too late. But if you're determined to see this through, then, okay. But understand this; it is not Goodbye for any long length of time. Because I swear on everything you mean to me, that if Aro doesn't release you in six weeks, I will be back for you—and God help any creature that gets in my way.**   
_

_  
**I want you to know the reasons why I'm going. And why I'll be back for you if need be.**   
_

_  
**I'm going home because you demanded I go—and I must have faith in you. Carlisle once told me that there comes a time in every soulmate bond where one must make a leap of faith, sometimes a giant one. Because taking that leap will take us to higher ground, but denying it will only stifle the breath from our souls. I look to Carlisle and Esme and the passion they share for one another and I know this to be true—and I want that for us.**   
_

_  
**You've asked me to allow you to stand on your own…I am now taking that leap of faith. I'm taking it for us.**   
_

_  
**I love you, Bella Swan.**   
_

_  
**I'll see you in six weeks, or as fast as you can get home.**   
_

_  
**Edward**   
_

I had six weeks. It was longer than I thought I would get.

In the end, I compromised. I tore the letter in half and folded the last portion, putting it safely in my pocket. There was nothing too incriminating in those last words. Then, I closed my eyes and committed the first half to memory, before taking a match and burning it in the fireplace.

**Note: I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. I've got the music picked out, down to the very song I'll use while writing it. And if you're interested, I'll post the song, album, and artist on my fanfic homepage. Because this will be a longer chapter, and I don't want to break it, it may be Tuesday before I update. Thanks for all the comments—you guys _are_ the driving force! Thanks for reading and have a great weekend. OTM)

*I'll try and get to the questions you posted on the review page, and the messages in my inbox, over the weekend.


	39. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Thirty Nine:

 **Week One, Day One**

 **Chamber of Knowledge**

Demetri came by my room a half an hour early.

When I opened the door, he swept past me in his typical blur. He wore a long cloak the color of gunmetal over his dark clothing, making him seem even taller and more imposing than usual. His dark hair was pulled back and tied into a short ponytail.

I stared at the rich sheen of the cloak, so different from the wool cloak I'd first seen him in. But what really captured my attention were the three silver skull clasps that fastened the cloak against his upper chest. Dark red gems glared from the skulls' eye sockets, and the mouths pealed back in a tight grimace; they seem to look down on me in anticipation and did nothing to ease my nervousness about the whole ordeal. I had to remind myself that it was only Demetri underneath, and that the skulls were just symbols.

"You look a little intimidating," I told him, worry creeping into my voice. "A little too…Halloween—for what we're about to be doing."

He leaned in and growled, "I _am_ intimidating," but then he smiled and ruined the fearsome tone of his words. "You mean this," he said, hooking his thumb beneath the skull clasps.

I nodded.

"Sorry. We're going into the underground keep; it's customary for Volturi to wear our ceremonial cloak or uniform down there. " He rubbed his palms together and grinned. "But I came a little early to take you someplace special."

"Oh…?" I said warily.

"I think you'll find it interesting."

I reached up and lightly thumped one of the skulls, "Like _this_ interesting? No thanks." My voice was quivering now, telegraphing my fear.

He was quick, just a ripple of the cloak and he'd captured my hand in his own icy one. "I'll take it off then. Just try to relax." And then he let my hand go and unclasped the cloak.

He was right of course. I was jumpy and it wasn't just the skulls. I'd kept myself going by not thinking about today and the change I'd be going through. I'd preoccupied my thoughts with Edward and the virus, and with getting him home safely. And now that he was on a plane half way across the Atlantic, and away from the Volturi, I was suddenly left alone with myself and this huge thing I was about to do… I thought I'd left home in Forks, but home left me when Edward boarded that plane. I'd never felt so alone as when I'd looked at my watch and knew by that time he was gone. The words in his letter echoing in my head, _**I love you, Bella Swan. I'll see you in six weeks, or as fast as you can get home.**_

I had to get home.

"Bella?"

When I looked up, his face was creased with worry.

I took a deep breath. "I'm okay, just a last minute panic attack." I looked from the bed to the fireplace, to the blue-cushioned chairs in front of the windows. "This is the last time I leave this room as a human…"

"As only a human, yes. Surely you see how lucky you are to remain human while gaining the vampire. So very few get to be both." He sighed. "If I'd been given that choice…well, there would be no choice. To us, you're beyond lucky; it's why you get mobbed in ballrooms and the younger vampires draw lottery numbers just to deliver shoes to your door for a glimpse of you."

"Then someone please take it, because it's given me nothing but heartache. I'd be home right now if it weren't for this luck." I laughed bitterly, the irony hitting me full in the face. "If I were _only_ a vampire, I wouldn't be locked up in this room, and indentured to Aro. So please, don't mention something so hideous as my luck these days."

Demetri rolled the cloak up and placed it under his arm. "Come on, you need to see this."

I rolled my eyes as I followed him out into the hall.

We took the same narrow and decrepit staircase as when Edward and I had arrived, traveling down past the drainage tunnels until we came to another iron gate. Demetri unlocked the gate and ushered me through to a small room that was nearly bare except for a couple of primitive wooden chairs. A few woolen cloaks hung on hooks on the stone-hewn walls. We walked through this room and into a massive chamber; the same grey stone walls as the staircase and the room we'd just exited. In the center was a circular iron rail. And when I was closer, I saw that it was an iron staircase that spiraled down into a deeper chamber.

"Where are we?" my voice echoed.

"You'll see," he said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

Once we were midway down the staircase, I stopped suddenly. I let Demetri's hand slip from my grasp and gripped the handrail, my eyes wide and disbelieving. This chamber was even larger than the one above, and although the walls were still the same dingy grey stone as just about everywhere else, most of it was covered with tapestries and glass-enclosed bookcases. But nothing in this chamber was more breath-taking than the marbled floor. Here, in a mosaic work of art, an angel in the form of a man unfolded his long golden wings in flight; they sparkled with thousands of diamond facets, reminding me of the vampire's skin in sunlight. The profile of his face was fierce and beautiful as he stared ahead and pointed a long sword at an unseen enemy.

And then I gasped. I closed my eyes and opened them again, but I wasn't hallucinating. Even from my vantage point high above the marbled floor, the angel's eyes burned intensely with the color of golden topaz.

I was speechless. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask one of the countless questions swirling through my head, but couldn't find my voice.

Demetri encircled my waist and lifted me from the stairs, and then as if we had gone down a long slide, we were suddenly standing at the edges of the angel's image.

"We're in what the Volturi call, 'The Chamber of Knowledge'," Demetri told me. "Pretty exclusive; you have to be invited in by a member.

I took a deep breath. "The eyes…" was all I could manage to say.

Demetri nodded slowly. "We have our own folklore, too."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. "The vampires…they're fallen angels?" I asked.

"Not in the beginning, if the legends are right. Supposedly, we fell when we tasted the blood of men." He bent down and traced the angel's sword with his long fingers. His voice was low and remorseful, "It's hard to believe that we were once the protectors of men…and maybe I don't believe it."

"I think you do," I whispered.

He stood, and as if he hadn't heard me said, "I don't know why Aro had it commissioned and brought here. All it does is create confusion among us."

"Maybe he wishes things could be different," I said hopefully.

Demetri looked at me for a long second. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't pretend to know his mind." Then he turned and motioned for me to follow him to a long stretch of glass bookcases.

He stopped in front of a particular one and his hand reached for one of the leather-bound volumes. He handed it to me. "These are the writings of Thaddeus, the last reformer. This is the first volume where he writes of the process of the change. Sorry, it's in Latin, but I can translate it for you."

I opened the heavy book to an illustration showing a young man on a cot with a dark figure draped over him. Only the young man's face and legs were visible beneath the vampire's grasp. His face, peering over the dark shoulder of his master, told of immense pleasure.

"It appears he didn't think it was painful," I said, studying the face with its open-mouthed grin and eyes that were almost closed.

"At first it _is_ pleasurable. Thaddeus described it as euphoric. He said the body goes into shock from the invasion, but then soon after it begins to fight the venom. That's why it's a slow process. The amount of venom must be small enough so as not to conquer your blood, but merge with it. Eventually your blood and the venom will co-exist and work together."

I nodded, "Aro said as much." I closed the book and gave it back to Demetri. "How painful did Thaddeus say it was?" I asked.

"I'm sure everyone is different," he said, evading the question. "It won't be the typical hell of total change because your body isn't dying."

I held my palm up for him to see, the white half-moon scars standing out against my flesh. "Will it be this painful?"

He frowned, touching the scars lightly with his fingertips. "Who did this?"

"A tracker by the name of James."

He nodded and there was an undertone of anger in his voice when he said, "I know of him. I had no opinion of him…until now." He pressed his fingers against the scars and closed his eyes briefly. "No," he said, his voice murderously low. "It shouldn't be as painful as this—you were very close to dying."

"Yes, I was," I agreed. Then I thought it better to change the subject, and I tugged my hand away from him. "Is this the only volume Thaddeus wrote?"

"Oh no, he wrote of his experiences throughout his life." Demetri turned and pointed to an odd-looking bookcase. I stared; it looked like a cage rather than a bookcase. A padlock hung from a thick chain entwined through the iron bars.

"Do we have time to look through them?" I asked.

Demetri slid Thaddeus' first volume back on the shelf and closed the glass door of the case. "I wish we could… No one is allowed to touch those volumes. Aro is the only one with a key."

My mouth fell open. I looked back at the mosaic, the angelic image of what They were supposed to be. It was in the open for every vampire to view and consider their origin—yet the writings of a reformer were off-limits?

A cold dread spread through my stomach. What did Aro not want anyone to read?

I looked up at Demetri. "I have to know what's in those volumes."

(Note: I was surprised when I pulled out my storymap and realized I still had this scene to write. It's an important scene since it ties everything together later on. So…the next chapter, the transformation, will be another long one. Expect it on Thursday. Thanks for reading! OTM)


	40. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** Saturday April 4, 2009 *** Important Note: I've changed this chapter. I wasn't happy with it. I felt the previous chapter was weak and the scene deserved better. This is the scene I originally wanted to write…but I chickened out, basically. This new rewrite has a provocative scene as befitting the sensual nature of the vampire. And although I don't think it any worse than some of the racier scenes that Meyer wrote in her last two novels, 13 and older, please. OTM**

***** Saturday April 4, 2009 *** Important Note: I've changed this chapter. I wasn't happy with it. I felt the previous chapter was weak and the scene deserved better. This is the scene I originally wanted to write…but I chickened out, basically. This new rewrite has a provocative scene as befitting the sensual nature of the vampire. And although I don't think it any worse than some of the racier scenes that Meyer wrote in her last two novels, 13 and older, please. OTM**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty

 **Week One, Day One**

" **Becoming"**

 _Go on infect me…_

 _Go on and scare me to death…_

 _I'll be your victim_

 _You'll be the voice in my head._

 _You could give me anything but love…_

 _Anything but love_

-"S.O.S" ("Anything but Love") -Apocalyptica

Demetri looked at me in horror. " _You're not serious_."

"There has to be a reason why Thaddeus' writings are locked up," I argued.

He put his hands on his hips. "Would you stop and think that maybe Thaddeus didn't want anyone reading his life work? And if that's the case, perhaps he was the one that requested the volumes be locked away?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "Why go to the trouble of writing everything down if no one will be allowed to read it?"

Demetri's gaze swept the chamber nervously. "I can think of one good reason," he whispered. "It was personal. Not everyone is eager to have what amounts to a diary read by others."

"I don't think…"

"Drop it, Bella," he said under his breath. And I fell silent, realizing he didn't want to discuss it out loud, that it was dangerous to do so.

"Let's just go," I said. "I'm ready to get this over with."

We passed the chained bookcase on the way to the staircase and I glanced at the thick links of chain and the heavy padlock. Could a vampire's strength break the chain? Was it the chain and padlock, or the fear of Aro's vengeance that kept anyone from trying?

We walked back to the stone staircase in silence, and once there, Demetri unrolled his cloak and slipped it on. Then he turned to me and held out his hand, mouthing the word, "Venom".

I fished the vial from my pocket and held it tightly for a moment. Then I looked him in the eye. "I'm trusting you," I said, opening my hand and allowing him to take the vial.

His face was serious, "I know."

We went down another three flights of stairs and then the stairs ended unexpectedly at a stone wall. In the center of the wall, a single iron gate stood open and waiting for us. We entered yet another room, stark white and longer than it was wide. Gold- trimmed chairs lined the walls, as if it were a waiting area. At the opposite end of the room, two guards flanked a set of white double doors. Upon seeing Demetri, they immediately turned to face one another, each pulling his door open wide for us to enter.

"We're here," Demetri said in a low voice as we walked through the doors.

The room was gloomy with only the flicker of a few candles in the distance. The air was also much cooler, and damp. Demetri offered me his hand and I grasped it tightly. And as my eyes adjusted to the dim light I realized that we weren't actually in a room at all—but we were walking the ledge of an enormous cavern. I froze, as I now saw that my feet were on chiseled rock and far too close to the inky darkness.

Demetri tugged on my hand, but I couldn't move. My stomach rolled with the thought of stumbling off the narrow ledge and into that sea of black.

Demetri raised our joined hands in front of my face, his grip strong and reassuring, "I've got you."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I longed to close my eyes, but that would bring absolute darkness, so I concentrated on the candlelight ahead and moved along at Demetri's side, each step bringing us closer to the flickering lights.

We reached the table with the tall candelabras and I sighed with relief, but then I groaned. The candles marked the beginning of the wide staircase that led down to the floor of the cavern. There were no handrails, just countless steps that seemed to float out over the darkness, carved from the bowels of the cavern itself. I shuddered. Below, I could see sporadic tiny pinpoints of light, and here and there I thought I could see the faint outline of something or someone shifting about in the shadows, but nothing else.

In the candlelight Demetri's eyes searched my face. "Come on, climb on my back; it's faster." And then he adjusted the cloak around the both of us, as he lifted me onto his back. I didn't protest, but wrapped my arms about his neck gratefully.

Then, without warning, he stepped off the ledge.

I closed my eyes and felt the air rush past my face and whistle through my ears. It was as if we were free-falling down through the center of the cavern, the cloak whipping up and trapping air beneath it like a parachute. There seemed no time to contemplate the length or depth of our descent, as our landing at the bottom of the cavern was astonishingly sudden… and soft.

I opened my eyes to see Aro standing before us, smiling widely, while Caius and Marcus stood a few feet behind him, expressionless. And behind all three, a strange rudimentary altar stood; like the jutting stairs, it seemed to be part of the cavern. Groups of white candles were arranged along the altar's length. For a moment I clung to Demetri's back, feeling safer there in the presence of the three; and also because I was afraid my legs wouldn't support me right away after the flight from the ledge.

Demetri stood patiently, until I didn't dare hesitate any longer and whispered, "Okay". He bent until my feet touched the floor, steadying me with his arm. I thanked him. He smiled shyly—making my heart skipped a beat.

I turned to Aro, suddenly eager to do what I'd come to do, _reminding myself of who I was going home to_. Like Dorothy before the Wizard and there's no place like home.

"Bella…" he greeted me, saying my name as if one long sigh.

"Aro," I replied. I tried to smile, but managed only an odd little smirk.

My lack of politeness didn't seem to bother him. His smile never faulted as he stepped forward and took my hand. "I hope you are rested."

I nodded, knowing the bluish smudges under my eyes said differently.

"Demetri, if you would bring the tray," Aro requested, keeping his eyes on my face.

He returned within seconds. A white cloth lay folded across the wooden tray; it spilled over the edges, luminous in the dim light.

"Take it, my dear," Aro cooed.

My mind raced as I brooded over what could be under the cloth. My hand was pale and looked as if it didn't belong to me, as I reached out, trying not to quiver, to pull the cloth away.

It was silk and I had to pinch the material to keep it from sliding from my fingers. But when I lifted it from the tray, there was nothing underneath. And then I realized that the cloth I held up was actually a robe. Looking closer, I saw that it was simple in design with no buttons or ties down the front.

I gazed pointedly at the dark cloaks that Aro and the others were wearing, the silver skulls gleaming back at me, and then I held up the white robe. "It looks very…sacrificial."

Aro leaned his head back and laughed; for the first time Marcus and Caius grinned. But Demetri's face had taken on a hard edge as if he found nothing funny about my comparison.

"Nothing as sinister as that, I assure you," Aro said. He then indicated that I should put it on.

It was incredibly light and filmy as I put it on over my clothes; its length covered the top of my shoes and wasn't as tailored as the dress he'd given me for the party. I found myself wondering who had worn it before…predator or prey?

Aro clapped his hands together loudly, startling me. "Shall we begin?"

Caius turned and went to the altar, coming back with a violin and bow, which he promptly handed to Demetri.

Holding the instrument in one hand, Demetri leaned over and brushed my hair back from my neck. He placed the tips of his fingers against the side of my throat where my pulse pounded wildly. "This is where I'll go in."

Worried, I gazed down at the scars on my palm; they would be very noticeable on my throat.

As if reading my concern, Demetri shook his head. "This time there'll be no scars."

He then reached up and gently closed my eyes with his thumbs. "The Thames," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

And then he began to play.

On the hillside overlooking the misty Thames River, I was alone.

In the distance I could hear the faint music of the violin; the breeze seemed to bring it closer then drag it away as if it were the tide. I waited, expecting Demetri to join me at any time. But after several minutes went by, and he didn't appear, I grew restless and began walking toward the river banks. My mind was preoccupied with what was going on back there in the cavern. Had it begun yet? My hand went up to my throat, not knowing what I would feel there.

I felt nothing, not the pleasure, nor the burning, nor the pressure of Demetri's mouth…

It was if this place had cocooned me against the nightmare. If Demetri was trying to spare me the trauma of the ritual, he was succeeding. At least this way I wouldn't be aware of Aro and the others watching me, or know the intimate details of Demetri's embrace. Perhaps I would return to find the process over…

…but that wasn't the case.

The music faded until I could no longer hear it at all. And then the ground seemed to tremble, but when I looked down it was my legs that shook. I swayed, unable to keep my balance. I sat down at the river's edge; my breath quick and shallow as if I'd just ran a mile.

There was the briefest sting, then numbness spread along the base of my throat, and with a sinking heart, I knew it was just beginning.

I wasn't as alone as I'd thought.

Although I couldn't see him, I felt Demetri's presence; it was suddenly there in the strength of his hands around my upper arms, holding me against him. It was in the cool wispy graze of his hair against the hollow of my neck, across the wing-like ridge of my collarbone… In my ear I heard his deep intake of breath as he inhaled my scent and held it, his hands contracting around the flesh of my arms as he struggled with an inner need to possess me.

"Don't…" I whispered. But I had no idea if the plea made it past my lips.

Locked tightly in his embrace, I could feel his restraint coil about me…the pain it caused him. His moan-like whispers drifted in and out of the corners of my mind like ghosts.

He pressed my back to the grassy bank. And then with a blood-curling growl of determination, he pulled his mouth from my throat. And then before I could regain my senses, he dove into my throat again, releasing the fiery venom that burned a trail down my neck and shoulders.

I tried to ignore the heat building along my skin, running the length of my body. But the burning pleasure would not be denied. My blood seemed to rush toward this unseen invader…dance along side it…the merest touch bringing an insatiable need for more—more, more, more, until I could have screamed from the want of it.

In my contortions, I had no control. My fingers clawed into the ground and then closed into fists; my back arched ever higher and higher, until I feared it might snap. My blood raced with the venom in an effort to join with it; I urged it on, faster and faster. The taste of familiarity was electrifying—I would have chased it forever. Every cell in my body knew Edward's venom and yearned for it.

His image and memories flickered across my mind as if on a movie screen: Edward in turn-of-the-century clothing, his hair a coppery-bronze…his eyes as green as the hillside. Laughing, running down the cobblestone road, his life sped past with lightning speed, finally coming to rest on a narrow bed in a hospital ward. His cough and wheezing breath seemed to be my own.

I watched as Carlisle entered the room and stood beside the bed; he hesitated as if contemplating something. He ran his hand across Edward's forehead, and then looked over at the next bed with its sheet drawn over the still form. Then he leaned down, his face coming closer and closer, blocking out the overhead light.

Edward's confusion, his horror, became indistinguishable from my own for the briefest of moments…

Then the darkness engulfed me.

(Thanks for reading.)


	41. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty One:

 **Week One, Day Two:**

 **Freedom!**

When I woke, I was back in my room, tucked beneath the covers of the bed. It wasn't quite dawn and the grayish-yellow light barely illuminated the room. I sat up, disoriented, trying to piece together what had happened last night. It felt like a dream: the cavern, Edward's venom streaking through my veins…

Cautiously, my hand went up to my throat. There was no soreness, no puncture wounds; it was as if I'd imagined it all. I was supposed to be in some amount of discomfort from my blood combating the venom, yet I felt no different than yesterday morning or the morning before that…which led me to the thought that maybe the transformation hadn't worked.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened after Edward's human memories had played out in the hospital room, but my mind went blank.

I turned to swing my legs over the side of the bed and froze. On the bedside table was a crystal vase filled with white lilies. I wondered who they were from. Aro? Demetri? Their scent wafted heavily in the air, flooding my nose and making me gag.

I stood, intent on taking the pungent flowers to the bathroom where their scent wouldn't be so overpowering. But as soon as I lifted the vase, it shattered in my hands. The water gushed in all directions, soaking my feet, legs and arms. I stared disbelieving at the mess, before noticing with shock that several crystal shards were embedded in my palms like miniature daggers. I watched, panic-stricken, as my blood began to flow in thin red rivets to the broken stems and bruised white pedals splayed over my bare feet below.

Dazed, I stepped back from the destruction. I held my hands out in front of me, trying not to look at my hands as I turned to bolt into the bathroom.

But then… _Plink_. _Plink_. _Plink_.

And I looked down to see the jagged pieces of glass bounce against the floor. My blood, bright red and gleaming wet, still coated the fallen shards. Slowly, I lifted my hands up to view the wounds, but they were all but closed now, disappearing before my very eyes as if magic. And then, it occurred to me…my palms didn't sting from the cuts. I'd felt the sensation of the bursting glass, the shards buried in my hand, but not the slightest bit of pain.

I hurried into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, running the water over my palms where the blood still dried.

And when I'd rubbed away the remaining stain of blood, my palms were miraculously smooth.

In awe, I looked up into the mirror. I thought I saw a certain glint in my dark eyes, but I couldn't be certain whether it was my transformation or the excitement of learning that the process had worked. My mouth did seem fuller; there was a sensuous curve to my lips that I was sure hadn't been there before. I leaned into the mirror searching my face with a slow deliberation. My skin had taken a softer, porcelain quality, my cheekbones more pronounced. In whole, my face was more ethereal and delicate in appearance. It was still my reflection staring back from the mirror, but in the another sense, it wasn't…it was as if I looked at myself through the most transparent of veils, soft-focused, but still magical enough that you would never be able to pinpoint exactly what made it that way.

Then, I remembered something else. Something I'd been curious about since learning of the peculiar mesh of vampire and human called a Reformer.

I strode back to the bedroom and went to the window where the sunlight was just beginning to angle and penetrate the room. I pushed my sleeve up and held my arm up to the light.

Not the slightest sparkle. The marble-white, gauzy texture was a little unusual, but my skin could easily pass as human.

I sighed. Even with the complications of having the vampires' sun-dazzling skin, I had wanted it.

But I wasn't _displeased_ with the results the transformation had given me. I began testing my new abilities with child-like wonder. I went to the center of the room and jumped to see if I could touch the ceiling, only to smack my head against it, and laugh as I exceeded my expectations. I threw myself into a breathtaking spin…and marveled when I didn't become dizzy or fall. I ran the distance of the room in a flash as if it were merely a thought completed.

I did all this and didn't tire. But by now the room had taken on a new feel as I stared at its four walls. It now felt more like a prison than ever before, my confinement unbearable as I flexed my new talents. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I wished for the millionth time that Edward was here to share in my new experiences. My loneliness was the only hindrance to my excitement.

I thought for a moment, and then closed my eyes, conjuring Edward's image in my mind. _Can you hear me?_ I waited for an endless moment, listening and hoping to hear his voice in my head. But there was only a strange low buzz, like static, or the sound of a dead telephone line.

Disappointed, I opened my eyes. He was probably too far away to hear me, I reasoned. I comforted myself with the thought that maybe later, as my skills grew stronger, he would hear me and answer.

The walls of the room were becoming stifling.

I closed my eyes again and thought of Demetri, his open and smiling face looking down on me. _Will you come to my room?_

This time the silence was crisp. I knew he listened; I felt his presence as surely as I had during the change. But for whatever reason, he didn't answer me, or even acknowledge my request. The silence hung in the air until it grated on my nerves and I broke the connection off. I leapt from the bed and went to the door, clasping the doorknob. I would leave the room one way or another…but when I went to wrench the knob from the door, it gave way easily.

I had not been locked in.

( **Huge** **Thanks** to firenaxox of the _Not So Human After All,_ Twilight Community and animallover0109 of _The Unknowns,_ Twilight Community for adding _In the Grip of Twilight,_ and to everyone who has reviewed and/or added me to their Favorites' List and Alert List—I continue to be amazed… OTM)


	42. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Two:

 **Week One, Day Two**

 **The Undoing**

There were no guards standing outside my door to stop me, as I half-expected.

The hall outside my room was empty. Everything was quiet and still. I walked out into the hall and felt the rush of freedom.

Then I paused, noticing for the first time how my senses were amplified. The teardrop chandelier over my head dazzled my eyes a hundred times more than the first night I'd seen it. The wine-red motif of the hall had such intensity that it seemed to touch a chord deep inside me; chills of pleasure ran down my spine. The hall was quiet, but somewhere below I could hear someone moving around. It was like holding a conch shell to my ear and concentrating until the sounds filtered through: a drawer closing, the echo of footsteps, the rustle of papers…

I lifted my nose to the air and inhaled deeply, which led a bombardment of scents to flood through me and cause me to cough. I could smell the lilies on the floor, the scented water that was just beginning to dry on my sleeves…and something else…I could still smell _him_ from his embrace the night before.

I covered my mouth with both hands and tried to compose myself. I had the strong urge to zip the length of the hall as I had my room, or leap from the staircase. But somewhere in the back of my mind the old Bella was trying to talk me down from the ledge, telling me to take it slow and calm down.

I closed my eyes and calmed. And then I headed for the staircase that led to the east tower. I knew Demetri would be there in the little sitting room where I'd found him the night of my party—his scent seemed strong in that direction.

Before I could even knock on the door to the sitting room, his voice breezed through my head. _Come in, Bella._

When I entered, he sat at the small writing desk across the room. He was leaning over the desk; he held his head in his hands, and then ran his hands through his dark hair. Then he slowly turned his chair around to face me. But he didn't meet my gaze.

"Busy?" I asked, uneasily.

His lips tweaked, but it wasn't quite a smile. "You could say that."

I fidgeted, wanting to ask him why he didn't answer me earlier, but the distant tone and the space he was trying to put between us made me pause.

"You did a good job of finding me," he said casually. "I thought I'd put up a pretty decent mental block. But maybe not…"

The rash excitement filled me again. "I followed your scent…you smell like summer grass," I said impulsively.

He blanched. "Did it ever occur to you…" but then he stopped and clamped his mouth shut.

"What?" I demanded. I could understand his short fuse after the emotional night before, but this sounded like something else entirely.

His jaw worked back and forth and he looked up at the ceiling trying to find his own calm. "You used to tell me that…that I smelled of fresh grass."

I shook my head and sighed, sad that we had to go down this avenue yet again. "Are you speaking of me? Or Isabeau?"

"Both," he grumbled.

"Well, why should that be so unusual—you do smell like fresh summer grass."

His hand suddenly came down on the writing table with a loud _whack_. "It is damned unusual because I haven't smelled like _anything_ in almost a thousand years…"

I flinched back. I wanted to say I was sorry. But I wasn't sure exactly what I should be sorry for…

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered.

"No…" he sighed. "I'm not _mad_ at you."

"What is it, then?"

He laughed harshly under his breath and shook his head. "Just when I think I have a handle on things—especially after last night when it took strength I never knew I had—I thought that if I could live through that, surely I can let you be… But you undo me—you walk in here and say the most ridiculous thing and it loosens every promise I make to myself to keep my distance from you."

His words were so raw that I ached, yet I felt my heart stir as it had the night before when he smiled down on me in the cavern. "Can't we be friends? Would it be unbearable to just be my friend?" I crossed the room and stood before him. "I came here because I wanted to share what was happening to me. It's all so new…"

His eyes softened and he nodded, looking into my eyes for the first time since I'd arrived. "Of course I'll be your friend…I thought you wanted me to stay away after…"

But he didn't have to finish. "No, I didn't use you just to discard you afterwards. I'll always be grateful for what you did for me…always. What you did for me created its own bond between us. I'm just sorry it was so hard on you."

He laughed softly. "You just changed my perspective of last night—just when I think I know what you're about to say, you surprise me…"

And then, as if the air was too emotionally charged, he straightened in his chair and pointed at the drawing on his desk. "I should probably tell you what's going on."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright."

"I'm planning a strategy." He picked up the pen and drew large circles around what looked to be a circular wall. "The Lycans were at it again last night. They came all the way to the city's outer walls—something they haven't done in a millennia. We're thinking tonight they may try to breach the walls."

(Thanks for reading. OTM)


	43. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Three:

 **Week One, Day Two**

 **Opportunity**

My eyes widened. "You mean they'll try to come _into_ the city?"

Demetri put his finger to his lips and then tapped the side of his head, indicating we should talk there.

He dropped the pen back onto the table and looked up at me. "We think that's their plan. Last night was a deliberate threat. They're trying their best to provoke our anger. And if they can create panic in the streets of our city…that's half the victory."

"So that _was_ the disturbance on the night we arrived…the security at the gate…" I mused. "Edward picked up their scent on the way in, although I don't think he knew what was actually going on."

"I'm sure he didn't know for certain. We're used to dealing with a small group of Lycans, juveniles mostly, that like to roam the hillside and howl their discontent for our ears. The farmers find a mutilated livestock carcass from time to time, but that's usually the extent of their mischief…until now. With this new situation—this frenzied environment—their numbers are growing fast."

"Oh," I said. "They're mad that Aro didn't hand Edward over to them, I guess."

He sneered. "Don't believe that for a second. The Forgotten's death is only a convenient excuse. They want what they've always wanted: the destruction of the Volturi. Aro knew this when he allowed Edward to go home. _It was_ _never_ _about Edward._ "

He looked at me hard as if he were trying to impress on me the seriousness of the matter. "Aro would love a war with the Lycans if he were sure of a victory. And that's where you come in…he's deliriously happy to have found you."

"Me?" I said, surprised. "But I thought it was a slow strengthening process…I can't be of any help in a war with the Lycans," I scoffed.

"You _do_ grow stronger over time. But even now in this infancy stage you would tilt the odds in our favor. Aro is counting heavily on that. There's also the ancient proverb: With the fall of the Forgotten, so goes the Lycan race."

I shook my head. I didn't want to be part of a war with the Lycans. "Is that what _you_ want, a war?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I want to protect you…my home… my way of life. I don't think you understand…just like the Cullens' are different from the Volturi, the Lycans here are older and more powerful than the ones you have back home. They're not as passive and willing to coexist with us. Their hatred runs deeper…"

"That's because there's no communication," I said, exasperated.

"Bella…" he sighed. "Haven't you listened to anything I just said?"

I glared at him. "I heard you clearly. You said Aro would love to wipe out the Lycans. He's as much an instigator as the renegade Lycans you mentioned…so tell me, who's at fault here?"

"That's my point, Bella…you can't fight Aro. If he wants a war, he'll get it."

"Hmph," I snorted.

"Look, Aro is calling for a city-wide curfew at sunset—under the guise of some sort of sewer maintenance work. I'll also need your promise that you'll stay inside the compound until this is over. I can't oversee my men and worry about you, too. Besides, last night I promised Edward I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

My head jerked up and I almost spoke out loud before catching myself. "You spoke with Edward?"

He nodded. "I was to contact him after the transformation and let him know everything went as planned. He said Carlisle thinks he has the anecdote perfected. Edward will be giving it a trial run tomorrow, along with the rest of the Cullens."

He hesitated briefly before adding, "Carlisle is almost certain that the Lycans are the carriers of the virus and that it doesn't transfer from vampire to vampire. I think Aro knew that already; he didn't seem all that concerned that Edward might be contagious—another convenient omission."

"No, he didn't seem concerned…" I agreed. "He sent Elena back with him."

"Exactly."

"Is that all Edward said?" I thought surely there was a message for me—he loved me; he missed me; something…

Demetri shrugged his shoulders. "That's about it. Edward and I don't have a lot to chit chat about, if you know what I mean."

I smirked and leaned in. "Even friendly rivals can pass along messages."

His eyebrows lifted. "Oh, for you, you mean." He shook his head. "I'm sure he meant to, but I lost the connection toward the end. It was just after the transformation and I wasn't in the best frame of mind. Sorry."

I waved away his apology and made a mental note to be present the next time. Then I remembered what I'd come to ask. "So when is my next transfusion?"

He looked at me dubiously. "In a few days. He seems to think you need the time to get over any adverse effects."

I grinned. "I feel fine…better than fine, actually."

His eyes narrowed. "Doesn't surprise me…last night, when Edward's venom entered your bloodstream, it was like a damn reunion. It's not supposed to be like that, but I guess your circumstances are unique."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Nevertheless, it would be best if you kept to your room for a while and at least _pretend_ to recover, to prevent any suspicions."

I saluted him, mockingly. "That's where I'm heading now."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'll check in on you before I go out tonight."

I left and nearly skipped back to my room.

The Volturi would be occupied tonight…Demetri would be busy preparing his guards, so I wouldn't have to involve him…

It was the perfect opportunity to get a look at that lock on Thaddeus' bookcase.

(Another slight cliffy, imagine that… Also I've enabled the anonymous reviews for _considerate_ reviewers. Thanks for reading! OTM)


	44. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Four:

 **Week One, Day Two**

 **Back to the Chamber of Knowledge**

For the rest of the day, I busied myself with correspondences. I wrote a letter to Charlie, explaining how the priests were taking such good care of me—how I'd locked myself in my room and devoted myself to studies. The truth had become easy to manipulate for my own purposes.

I wrote to Renée and described the clothing boutiques I'd seen only once when we'd arrived in the dark of night. The red fabric awning flapping in the breeze was the only thing I remembered, but in my letter I filled the stores with the dresses I'd seen at the party that first night.

Then, I searched through my bags for the darkest jeans I'd packed. My shirts were all light or pastel, so I rolled up my navy parka and put it with the jeans in the corner of the suitcase. The dark clothing probably wouldn't matter with the vampires' keen sight, but I preferred not to go snooping around glowing like a beacon.

And then, I waited.

Demetri's visit was short. And when he left, I watched him strut down the hall, handsome without knowing it, with the black and red guard uniform molded to his tall frame. It hit me then that I was worried for his safety. There was a familiar tug of sadness, and I wondered if I was watching him leave for battle just as Isabeau had so many years ago. I was not convinced that I'd lived as Isabeau; I pitied her short life and it was hard to imagine what she'd gone through at such a young age…but to believe I was actually her might change too many things. And I'd changed too much already.

Demetri vanished down the stairwell and I turned to go back in, shutting the door on those thoughts.

Outside it was turning dusk, so I changed into the dark clothes and waited for the last remnant of light to disappear from the sky.

My own sight had improved greatly with Edward's venom. I navigated the old stone staircase with ease and surprised myself by remembering just what door led to the dimly-lit antechamber. From there, I slid down the curving banister—excited that I was doing it solo this time—into the darkness of the Chamber of Knowledge.

I landed a few feet in front of the mosaic angel; even in the dark its wings sparkled. I bent and touched the tip of a wing. I was more in awe of it than ever before…if the legend was true, and vampires _did_ carry the blood of angels, so did I now.

I stood and turned in the direction of the locked bookcase. It looked as if someone had dredged it up from a dungeon. The round antiquated padlock and the thick rusting chains were grossly out of place in the modern décor of the chamber. I suppressed a shudder as I walked to it.

I lifted the padlock; it was weighty, almost solid except for the hollow keyhole that was front and center. If I could somehow pick the lock instead of destroying it, then no one would be the wiser. I pushed my hand into the pocket of my parka, feeling around for a hairpin or one of the slender barrettes I sometimes wore.

I didn't find one, but my fingers brushed something else familiar, and I brought out the filigree broach Alice had insisted I keep. I'd forgotten to take it out of my pocket. I stared at it for a moment. The needle-like pin looked just long enough to trigger the lock—if I could manage it.

I worked at the lock for what seemed like an eternity. And just when I was about to give up and admit defeat, I heard a metallic _click_ and the ring popped open.

I let the chains fall to the floor and opened the squeaky doors of the case. The musty stench of leather and parchment enticed me. It held the promise of something forbidden and dangerous. I reached in and took the last volume of Thaddeus' work.

I had just tucked the book inside my parka when I heard the sound of a door close somewhere above me.

'

I instantly froze, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps. I grimaced; I couldn't replace the chain and lock without calling attention to my presence.

I heard the footsteps. They were slow and methodical overhead.

I turned, preparing to find somewhere to hide in the open chamber.

But then I was suddenly knocked off my feet and onto the marble floor with a force that rattled me…

(Tomorrow will be a short chapter—I'm spending Easter weekend with family. Thanks for reading! OTM)

*Twilighter101 (anonymous reviewer):

I wouldn't jump to those conclusions if I were you. "Considerate" reviewers mean that the FanFicnet people don't have to come and erase the foul-mouthed rants that someone posted, of which there were two. (Either you didn't know that, or you're the one who posted them.) As far as not being able to take criticism…that's laughable. I could show you reviews of my _original_ fiction where I was flayed alive by the critics. Writing and Thick Skin are synonymous. Enough said. OTM


	45. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Five:

 **Week One, Day Two**

 **Tunnels**

A crushing weight landed on top of me and a hand clamped tightly over my mouth.

His voice was deadly serious inside my head. _Don't move. Don't make a sound._

I couldn't breathe with Demetri's weight covering my back and Thaddeus' book pressing into my chest, but I remained still, listening to the footsteps above in the antechamber, the rustle of a cloak…

Then the footsteps retreated, and the door to the antechamber closed with a _click_.

Demetri rolled toward the outer wall of the chamber, taking me with him. Then he stood, pulling me roughly to my feet but still keeping a steely arm around my waist. His voice boomed inside my head: _You're the most infuriating female I've ever come across!_ He stared at the book poking out of the top of my parka. _It wasn't worth getting yourself imprisoned over—and I'm not talking about your room either!_ He crouched, making me crouch as well, and pushed something at the bottom of one of the bookcases. My eyes grew wide as a portion of the wall slid open silently, revealing a passageway.

I looked back at the chamber—I had to replace the lock and chains on Thaddeus' bookcase; that was the whole point of picking the lock instead of ripping it open.

But then I gasped, realizing just how close I had been to being discovered.

The floor of the chamber was webbed with a network of blue laser beams, an elaborate alarm of which I'd only seen in museums and banks. I had been so close to stepping on one of the thin beams that I was amazed I didn't trigger it. It was only Demetri's diving tackle that had prevented me from setting off the alarm.

Demetri was pulling me along into the secret passage. I resisted, pushing back against his arms. Thaddeus' book thudded to the dirt floor of the passageway, but I didn't care.

 _The lock! I have to go back!_

He scowled down at me. His voice in my head exploded. _I'll come back for that! I have to get you back to your room—the Lycans have found the underground tunnels!_

I pushed hard against at him. I wasn't concerned with the Lycans or anything else at the moment. And it wasn't just the lock I was worried about either. _The broach…I have to get the broach._

 _To Hell with the broach, Isabella! We can't stay down here!_

I became frantic, trying in vain to wrestle myself free from his grip. _It has the Cullen crest on it!_

He suddenly let me go and darted back into the chamber. I watched as he nimbly evaded the criss-crossed beams.

He returned within seconds, pressing the broach into my palm.

I picked up Thaddeus' book, and then we were running the long, endless maze of tunnels.

(Note: Telepathic dialogue will be in italics without quotation marks from now on. I haven't been very consistent with that lately. Have a great Easter holiday! See you next week. OTM)


	46. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Six:

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **Rumble!**

Though the tunnels were wide enough to allow us to run along side by side one another, I still felt claustrophobic. There were passages that had high ceilings and a wider berth, and there were the ones that had a much lower ceiling where Demetri had to duck his head as we ran. It was in these smaller capillary tunnels that Demetri urged me on faster. _We don't want_ _to confront a Lycan in close quarters_ , he warned.

I could hear my heart pumping in my ears, its beat strong and rhythmic. My legs stretched out and seemed to take long bounds before touching down briefly and back up again. It was my first opportunity to experience a full-throttle run and it was exhilarating. Every nerve in my body was electrified. I didn't tire. And my breath stayed even and without strain. But most remarkable, I didn't trip over my own feet and fall down. In fact, I felt as sure-footed as a deer.

And then Demetri began to slow down, and I could see that ahead, perhaps twenty or thirty yards, was a fork in the tunnel.

 _Left or right?_ I asked.

But Demetri held his hand up and turned his head slightly behind us. Then I heard it also…the rumbling gallop of something moving toward us, and closing in fast.

Demetri looked down at me for a fleeting second as if he were calculating his strategy, and then he flung me onto his back. _Hold on as tightly as you can_ , he directed.

I wrapped my arms securely around his neck, pressing Thaddeus' book between us. But he remained poised on the balls of his feet, gazing back into the tunnel.

The rumble of our pursuers was becoming deafening; I could feel the ground tremble through Demetri's body. But still he waited, and waited, until I didn't think I could bear another second of inaction, and squeezed my arms around his shoulders. _What are you waiting on!_

 _Hold on!_ he demanded.

I looked back in time to see the first Lycan charging down the tunnel at us, a second somewhat smaller Lycan at its heels. My heart seemed to stop in my chest. Crouched into a run, they appeared longer than taller; their silvery-gray fur bristled into a ridge along their back and neck. With a head that was large in proportion to its body, the leader snapped at the air and fixed us with its orange-gold eyes.

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth together to keep from whimpering. But then, Demetri sprinted forward, and my eyes flew open in relief.

We were moving toward the left passageway, angling for the opening in a wide arc along the tunnel walls until it felt like we were almost horizontal. Behind us, the Lycan growled low with satisfaction as if already tasting victory in its grasp. I kept my eyes on the dark mouth of the passageway, wondering at Demetri's strategy, praying it would work as the tunnels became narrower in this portion of the underground.

The first Lycan was lunging after us now, coming so close I could feel the force of its powerful jaws snapping with determination into the air right behind me. We were bearing down on the entryway to the tunnel when Demetri suddenly made a wide arc in the opposite direction, cutting instead to the right passageway. Thaddeus' book came loose and flew into the air, but all I could do was watch as the pages fluttered and the book bounced onto the floor. I fought to hold on as the momentum carried me dangerously close to the tunnel wall and into the direct path of the Lycan. For an endless moment I was sure everything was moving in slow motion as I gazed into the Lycan's fiery eyes, its talons extended and ready to pluck me from mid-air. And then there was a _ripping_ sound and I looked down to see a long rip in the leg of my jeans, from my knee to my shoe.

The Lycan tried to slow and change directions, skidding across the dirt floor and twisting its body to adjust to a change in direction, but the second Lycan suddenly collided with the leader, sending the both of them tumbling end over end into the left tunnel. Even from the opposite tunnel, I could hear their howls of rage at our deception.

The tunnel was becoming narrower; Demetri slowed to almost a standstill, allowing me to slide from his back. _Straight ahead,_ he told me. _Run!_

We were only a short distance into the constricted tunnel when we heard the thunderous gallop up ahead. Two, maybe three were coming for us. We looked behind us, knowing the pair we'd just outwitted had probably picked up the pursuit again.

We were trapped.

(Thanks for reading. OTM)


	47. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

** **Scabbard** : a sheath used for holding a sword

* 4/16/09 – new version, 150 words added for continuity.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Seven:

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **Attack!**

Demetri drew a long, silver sword from the leather scabbard at his hip. _Get behind me! And try to keep up…_

I gazed back over my shoulder thinking maybe it would be better to go back that way—perhaps the other pair had given up… But Demetri seemed to know what I was thinking and shook his head. _There's no point in backtracking. Forward is our only option. The tunnel opens up ahead and we have to beat them to it._

Then we were running toward the Lycans…Demetri urging me on, _faster, faster_ , as I tried my best not to think of what I was running toward, the long rip in my jeans a constant reminder.

The tunnel gradually became larger until we arrived at the portion of the passageway that Demetri had spoken of. The ceiling here was domed and perhaps ten or twelve feet high, the width a good twenty-five feet. After the confining tunnel we'd just come from, I could see why Demetri sought this area of the tunnels to make a stand.

We made it there only seconds before two Lycans came into sight. They slowed to a wary pace, fixing us with their orange eyes, their snouts wrinkled and snarling. One of the Lycans was almost completely black except for a streak of gray down its chest. The other looked like the large gray Lycan we'd outrun in the tunnel before. Both were intimidating as they stood upright within the higher ceiling, easily a foot or two taller than Demetri.

Demetri stepped back, driving me back to the wall of the passageway; he held his arms out to his side, the silver sword protectively before me. Then he goaded them, saying loudly, "Come meet your death, Wolves!"

My heart leapt in my chest when Demetri didn't wait for the pair to come to him, but instead vaulted into the center of the passageway. He moved like a wraith as he confronted them. The whirl of his silver blade was impossible to focus upon even with my improved sight.

The Lycans were not slow-moving creatures themselves. I instinctively shouted a warning when the darker one leapt over Demetri's head, its long claws coming within inches of his throat. But Demetri crouched and with a flick of his wrist slashed the Lycan's shoulder with his blade. It stumbled as it landed, bellowing with rage. The cut along its shoulder sizzled and wafts of smoke rose into the air as if its skin were burning.

And then I looked on in horror as the two Lycans seemed to coordinate their attack, rushing Demetri from both front and back.

I shouted again, not knowing if Demetri saw or heard the lumbering Lycan at his back. My hands curled into tight fists as I wished desperately for my own sword. It was excruciating to stand by and watch as the two converged on Demetri. And that's when suddenly, and inexplicably, I was running forward to confront them…to divert their attention—I didn't know what I intended to do. It was rash and impulsive.

And I knew almost instantly it was the wrong thing to do when Demetri turned his head from their attack and shouted "Bella…No!"

I froze then, looking on from just a few feet as both Lycans leapt upon him, taking him to the ground. His sword _clanged_ to the floor from his open grasp. Bare-handed, he wrestled with the beasts, trying to keep their deadly jaws from his throat. Their claws ripped at his chest and torso in frenzy.

I grabbed for the sword on the ground, but the darker Lycan threw its muscular arm out and knocked me across the floor, causing the sword to slide further away, losing precious time. I crawled to where it came to rest and picked it up.

Demetri was still fighting them off, trying to hold the gray Lycan's head in the crook of his arm as the darker one bit into his shoulder. His face was a mask of exertion, of sheer will-power. The black and red uniform was in tatters; deep gorges in his flesh gaped open where the Lycans' claws had gashed and ripped. And the same thought pounded in my mind over and over as each new wound appeared on his exposed skin… _No no no_!

The ferocity of their snarls and snapping teeth was deafening to my ears as I strode behind the dark Lycan with his face embedded in Demetri's shoulder and neck.

I closed my eyes and swung the sword with all my might.

(Note: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but time ran out on me. I'll probably change some things this week. Also, on another note, if the cliffhangers bother you…you can always come back after a chapter or two, and read through it.

Thanks for reading. OTM)


	48. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Eight:

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **Sympathy for the Devil**

My hands stung from the contact of the sword with the solid creature. I opened my eyes to see that the Lycan had stopped its ravaging of Demetri. But only momentarily, as it lifted its head from Demetri's shoulder and snarled at me, a prolonged growl rumbling deep in its throat.

I obviously had no training in the use of a sword. And in my feeble attempt to save Demetri, I had used the broad side of the blade, striking the huge Lycan on the upper arm. It was an ineffectual blow, an embarrassing blow; it had _smacked_ like a paddle. The blade had smoked against the creature's massive arm, but there was no real damage. I had only succeeded in turning its attention on myself.

I took a step back, thrusting the point of the blade in the air in an attempt to put some space between us. It was a useless threat, however; as the Lycan lifted its bulk off of Demetri to tower over me. It was then I saw that he was unmistakably a male.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you," I babbled, stalling for time. The gray Lycan was still thrashing about, unable to get free from Demetri's arm. I shuddered, trying to keep my attention on the dark Lycan as he stared down at me.

But then, the Lycan sniffed the air between us. And then he leaned down, until I could feel his warm wet muzzle against my scalp, his breath stirring my hair. I lowered the sword slowly. Demetri's voice was calm but pleading, _Don't move, Bella_.

The Lycan pulled back, tilting his head and looking at me as if seeing me for the first time. His voice was low and guttural. "Hu-man?" he seemed to mutter to no one in particular.

I understood then why I confused him. It was my smell. I nodded; he was partially right. Still, it must have been a surprise to find a human—even a half-human—down here under the vampire stronghold.

My hair stirred again as he inhaled sharply. His eyes narrowed and I almost took a step back. "Volt-uri…" he accused, snarling.

I had no doubt that it looked like I was conspiring with the enemy. "No," I said. "Prisoner of the Volturi." I looked over at Demetri. "Except for him."

He pointed down at Demetri. "Takes human blood."

I couldn't argue with that. "Friend," I sighed.

The Lycan seemed more confused than ever. "Friend?" he said as if it were impossible to contemplate. "No…Murderer of men."

I lowered the sword again, until its tip rested on the ground, hoping it would signal an act of goodwill. "We don't want to war with you. Won't you let us pass?"

The Lycan barked an order and the gray wolf went still in Demetri's arms. He then demanded that Demetri release him. Demetri looked up at the dark beast, then at me, before pushing the gray Lycan away from him, allowing it to scurry to the wall of the tunnel, leaving no doubt who was in charge here.

I put the sword down on the ground and slid it to Demetri. The Lycan growled disapprovingly, but I refused to let Demetri go totally defenseless; his wounds all but incapacitated him anyway.

Then the Lycan paused as if considering my request. "You can go." But when he looked down at Demetri, his voice was hard. "He belongs to us."

 _Go, the gate is not far ahead…run for it_. Demetri was looking up at me, his lips forming the words, although I heard them clearly in my head.

His hand then grabbled for the handle of his sword and I hissed, _Don't be foolish_!

But he only stabbed the blade of his sword into the ground and propped his arm up on the hilt to support his weight. _Go!_ he demanded when I continued to stare open-mouthed at him.

 _I'm not leaving you behind…_ I told him.

 _Bella…now's not the time to tell me you care._ He grunted in obvious discomfort as he tried to shift his weight. _Damn Lycan wounds always take the longest to heal—I just need a few minutes._

I knew that he was trying to pacify me so I would go. But I would have none of it. _You know as well as I do that They won't wait the few minutes that you need._

I set my jaw and stared up at the Lycan, "I'm not leaving without him."

 _Bella!_ Demetri's voice was gruff in my head. His head rolled back and he looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

 _Forget it_ , I said, my voice calm, but firm.

The Lycan shook his head incredulously. And then before my eyes, he began to morph into something that resembled a man, but not quite…as his body was still covered in the dense short fur. He was now about the same height as Demetri, but brawnier it seemed underneath the fur. His muzzle slowly disappeared into the square of his jaw. And I watched as the long white incisors became small and humanlike, flashing—along with the whites of his eyes—against the glossy dark fur. His irises were a tawny brown and easily the most human trait he possessed; and they regarded me with a mixture of both awe and suspicion.

The gray Lycan still stood against the wall, unchanged. He fidgeted and seemed to be waiting for the dark Lycan to give him the okay to change.

But the dark Lycan was preoccupied with me and gave no notice to the other.

His voice was no longer guttural, but it remained deep when he asked me, "Is that your final decision?"

I nodded. Then I stepped around him and went to Demetri's side.

For a long moment the dark Lycan appeared in a sort of trance, staring through us as if in a daze.

It seemed to make Demetri uncomfortable. "Where are you planning on taking us?" Demetri asked him, but the Lycan stopped him by holding up a fur-covered hand, and then went on staring out beyond us.

After a few moments, he addressed me, "We're taking you to Muriel. She's very interested in meeting you."

"Who is Muriel?" I asked. But the dark Lycan had turned to the other Lycan and grunted, and the gray Lycan began his own transformation into a gray-furred youth.

 _You're a stubborn, stubborn woman,_ Demetri growled. But he couldn't hide the relief in his voice, not from me. He seemed relieved that they were taking me to this Muriel person, or whatever she was.

 _Stubborn and reckless_ , I admitted. _It's the reason you're hurt like this._

I lifted Demetri's arm and pulled him up so that he hunched over, then I draped his arm around my shoulder and half-carried, half-dragged him as we followed the two Lycans into the tunnel we'd emerged from.

(Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! OTM)


	49. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Forty Nine:

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **Into the Forest**

When we reached the fork where we'd escaped the first pair of Lycans, I paused, and searched the floor of the passageway. Thaddeus's book had bounced and landed between the two tunnels. But now there was only the red-brown dirt floor. It was gone.

Demetri sighed. _The guard probably found it_ , he warned me. He didn't _say,_ I told you so, but it was there in the tone of his voice inside my head.

I shuddered. It appeared that everything was going wrong on this night. And if it was true that the guard had recovered the book, Aro would have it once again, and everything I'd hoped to accomplish would be a big failure. More than that, if Aro guessed who had taken the book in the first place (and who else but the curious new Reformer?) Demetri's life could be in jeopardy…as well as my own. I remembered then, Demetri's comment about imprisonment…how I wouldn't like it. He hadn't gone into detail, but in my mind I pictured something dim and sinister like a dungeon. Maybe even a small cell like the one where they'd kept Edward.

The dark Lycan was already in the left tunnel, the one we hadn't taken the first go around. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "No stalling," he called out.

"I lost something here," I tried to explain.

He turned and scanned the floor where we stood, before looking at us warily as if expecting some kind of trickery. "I don't see anything—keep moving."

Demetri removed his arm from my shoulder and shifted his weight from foot to foot, testing his strength. _I can walk on my own now_ , he told the shredded uniform I saw that his wounds were healing fast, but he still grimaced when he moved.

 _Sure?_ I asked.

Demetri scowled at the dark-furred Lycan. _Yeah, still burns like hell but that'll take a while to completely go away._

The Lycan leader watched us for a short moment, then stepped to the side and indicated that the young Lycan would now take the lead, perhaps thinking that if we tried to escape it would be wiser to cut off any attempt at the rear.

I opened my mouth to tell him that we weren't going anywhere. But then I closed it. Why bother? He probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

So we fell into line behind the younger Lycan into the tunnel, following him from tunnel to tunnel, until the passage abruptly dead-ended.

Demetri frowned.

The dark Lycan smirked at Demetri as he walked past us and to the front. Then, he leapt into the air above and pushed at the ceiling of the tunnel.

A trap door opened.

Demetri growled low in the back of his throat.

Surprised at this sudden show of animosity, I gazed at Demetri. _What's the matter?_

Demetri's jaws were clinched together and his eyes blazed with fury. _Only a handful of us know about this door. We have a traitor amongst us._

The Lycan seemed pleased at Demetri's anger. "You really should be more careful of who you entrust your secrets to," he said smugly.

Demetri bristled. I grabbed his arm, afraid that he was going to lunge at the Lycan and quash the fragile peace that was between us.

 _You're in no shape to fight_ , I reminded him. _Let it go. There's nothing you can do about it now._

Demetri continued to stare menacingly at the Lycan. I reached up and took his chin in my hand, turning his face to look down at mine. There was so much pride there in his face. To have the Lycans come in this way…I tried to understand the rage that threatened to overtake him… Which one of the elite had betrayed them to their bitter enemy? Was it Aro himself attempting to start the war?

 _Let it go_ , I whispered. And then I used the words he'd said to me earlier when he'd discovered me in the Chamber of Knowledge with Thaddeus' book: _It's not worth dying_ _over._

He closed his eyes and nodded. And when I felt the coiled tension in his arm loosen, I released his arm.

Demetri turned to the Lycan, his eyes hard with restrained anger, "Let's get on with it."

The trap door opened onto the forest floor. I took a deep breath of night air and looked around me. The air was crisp and fresh after being in the tunnels. I looked up; the trees were so thick here I couldn't even see the sky above. It was disappointing. I thought seeing the twinkling stars overhead would somehow make things more hopeful, or at least it had in the past.

The dark Lycan was almost invisible in the complete darkness of the forest. I had to listen carefully for his movement or search the ground for his shadow, until he turned his pale eyes in my direction.

"Julius will take you to Muriel," he told me, nodding toward the younger gray Lycan. It was the first I'd heard of either of their names.

I glanced at Demetri. "What about—"

"He goes with me," the Lycan said.

"No. I don't agree to this," I said loudly enough that the two Lycans swiveled their heads and gazed out into the forest. They seemed concerned that my voice might be overheard.

"Quiet!" the Lycan demanded in a low voice.

"We won't be split up." My voice was lower but still not to the level they wished for. I decided then and there that I would yell my head off if they split us up. I was certain that the only reason Demetri lived at all was because of me—or rather, my humanity. I folded my arms against my chest.

 _Come on, Bella…you're pushing them too hard,_ Demetri cautioned, which I thought was ironic given that he'd almost provoked his own death just a few minutes ago.

 _Shut up,_ I told him, not caring. My back was to the wall no matter where I turned, whether it was the Volturi or the Lycans…

The Lycan huffed, and then he looked out into the forest. After a moment, I realized he had slipped into that strange trance again, some kind of distant communication that they shared, not unlike the vampires.

When he finally broke the communication off, he wasn't happy. He looked to Demetri, his rage barely suppressed. "Muriel says it's highly _unusual_ …but you can come." And then he stalked into the forest demanding that we follow _quietly_.

(Thanks for reading! OTM)


	50. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

In the Grip of Twilight

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty:

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **Muriel**

I suspected that the Lycan took extra care to try and confuse us and make finding the house of Muriel difficult should we try to find it again. We seemed to change directions often. And I could've sworn we traveled in circles at least twice, before the forest thinned slightly and a small cottage with one single yellow light in the window appeared.

We had no more than stepped up on the narrow wooden porch when the door opened and a tiny woman stood there. Poking out from her knee-length skirt and blouse, her arms and legs were thin and bird-like, her skin bronzed as if she spent a good portion of her day outdoors. Her hair—what I could see of it underneath the red handkerchief—was the same bronze color as her skin with gold highlights threaded throughout.

"Hello, there," she greeted in a melodic voice, one hand on her hip while she swung the door wide for us to enter.

"Thank you, Ira," she told the dark-furred Lycan. "Although you don't have to hide underneath all that fur…these two won't be meaning you no harm. Now, or in the future." She smiled up at us as if daring us to contradict her words.

One of Demetri's eyebrows shot up in surprise, momentarily stunned, but then he returned the smile. I nodded in agreement, instantly liking the matter-of-fact manner of the woman.

We crossed the threshold into the cramped little room. The dark-furred Lycan called Ira began to follow us inside, but Muriel stopped him with a tiny hand to his chest. "You and Julius can patrol outside the house for now. Just make sure there's no interference, please." And then the door closed on Ira's annoyed face.

She turned to us and sighed, but even her sigh was lively, as if she were ready to tackle any matter at hand with relish.

It was impossible to tell her age. When she smiled, she appeared not much older than me. Her movements were energetic and youthful. I didn't see a line on her face…yet, there was something about her that was ancient. Of course, that surely didn't surprise me, not after living among the vampires for over a year.

She shooed us by flapping her hands, directing us over to the small square table where a kerosene lamp burned. "Come on over here and have a seat," she said briskly as she plopped into a chair.

I chose the seat next to her, while Demetri sat across from her, and next to me. I gazed at him for a moment. _Not exactly what I expected_.

His low chuckle filled my head.

When I turned back to Muriel, I found her studying me, her head cocked to one side. "You're just as pretty sitting here as you are in my dreams."

My face grew warm.

"Even prettier when you blush like that."

"Thanks," I whispered self-consciously.

Muriel interlaced her fingers on the table top and looked up at Demetri. "And you, Captain, you're the one that plays your violin on the rooftops before dawn, am I right?

He nodded once. And then it was his turn to glance at me and look sheepish, as if it embarrassed him that I should know that.

"A lot of emotion in that song you play up there. I, myself, like to listen to you play. Did you know it carried this far?"

Demetri cleared his throat and then shook his head.

"Oh well, maybe it's just my hearing—I have excellent hearing, you know. Maybe even better than yours." She leaned in over her hands, "It's my eyesight that's crap."

It was impossible not to smile.

She leaned back in her chair with another anxious sigh. "Helluva time for us to meet, isn't it?" she said to the both of us.

"Yeah," I said, not knowing how to respond to that, given the circumstances that brought us there.

"How are you enjoying your _gift_?" she asked me abruptly. "Or, more importantly, how do you plan on using it?"

My mouth parted in surprise. Was there anything she _didn't_ know? It appeared that her questions were only disguised as questions, as if she were testing us. "I..I plan on using it to heal." And then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, I was telling her my thoughts when I first learned I was a reformer—how I saw it as a chance to help people, vampires, even Lycans. I told her my thoughts about the war between the Lycans and the vampires—how the lack of communication just seemed to make everything worse.

She nodded and smiled wistfully. "There's a good bit you don't know about how things really are between our races…but you'll learn soon enough. As for this gift of yours…I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth." She banged her palm against the table, startling me. "Guess that settles it."

Then, she turned in her chair and bent down to where a gray woolen blanket rested on the floor. She gathered it to her lap and smiled.

"I believe you might want this back," she said, gingerly lifting the blanket over the table for me to take.

It was heavy for just a blanket. But then, I felt something hard beneath my hands. I pulled the blanket back.

It was Thaddeus' book.

(My work schedule is going to be chaotic for the next few weeks—end of the school year stuff. Please be patient if I don't update every day during the week. I'll try to update regularly, but if I can't, I'll try to post a message on my profile page. Thanks for reading! OTM)


	51. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty One:

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **Legends**

I couldn't believe it I was holding the book in my hands. I thought for certain that Aro had regained possession of it.

I smoothed my hand against the leather cover. "How…?"

"Cora brought it to me. She was in the tunnels when you dropped it," Muriel explained. "She's the one that kept Ezekiel from getting a clean shot at you," she pointed at the long rip in the leg of my jeans.

 _Thank Goodness for Cora,_ Demetri murmured.

I remembered the smaller Lycan that had collided with the larger one. It had happened so fast…I'd thought the collision an accident.

Muriel clicked her tongue. "Ezekiel is rash sometimes. He could very well have killed you before realizing who you were. But I'm certain he was pursuing the Captain above all— _he's_ the prize."

Demetri snorted.

Muriel shook her head. "You'll have to be more careful, Captain. I can't protect you from Ezekiel and his pack—to them I'm only a dotty old woman stuck in the Old Ways. They have a price on your head."

Demetri scowled. "What kind of price?"

"Bragging rights for the next millennia," she answered. "What else is there?"

I shook my head. I was missing something very important in their conversation. "Why do the Lycans hate the vampires so much?"

Muriel narrowed her eyes at Demetri. "You haven't told her?"

Demetri shrugged, looking uneasy again.

"Told me what?" I asked Demetri.

"Legends, Bella. It's all nonsense. They're blaming us for The Forgotten's death…and the virus."

Muriel laughed loudly. "The Forgotten? The virus? Those are Ezekiel's excuses—not mine. And you'd better put more credence in the legends, young man. You need to realize that the tide is coming for us all."

I sighed. "What legends, Muriel?"

She leaned back in her chair staring at Demetri. "I suppose I can't expect Him to tell you of the legends when he doesn't believe in the legends himself."

Then she turned her gaze to me and began:

"We came along after the Dark Angels had fallen—to step up and become the protectors of man when the protectors began to devour those they'd sworn to protect. You should've seen them. They were once these shining, glorious creatures…so beautiful, to look upon them would make you weep."

I nodded, thinking of the mosaic in the Chamber of Knowledge. "They still are beautiful," I defended.

Muriel smiled patiently and continued. "In the beginning, we thought it unwise to murder them—after all, they were still creatures of the heavenly realm. So we dealt our own retribution…we ripped their wings from their backs…those magnificent wings they held so dearly, so proudly…every last pair of them we took. But that seemed to make it worse. They grew vengeful…and instead of merely feeding on humans, they began to infect them. Humans then became their pawns, their army."

I glanced back at Demetri. His face seemed carved from stone. But in his eyes there was misery as he looked off into the dark corner of the room. No wonder he didn't want to believe in the legends... they didn't exactly cast the best light on the vampires. And who wanted to be a pawn? I sure didn't.

Muriel seemed to understand his pain. She paused for a moment and then leaned forward across the table and took Demetri's hand in her own. It was a comforting gesture that appeared to rattle him with its sincerity. In that short moment, something passed from Vampire to Lycan that must have been unique, as I watched from the sidelines of somewhere in-between.

Demetri nodded and half-smiled at Muriel. He seemed more relaxed now, as Muriel pulled her hand away and picked up where she left off.

"We grew in numbers. For every vampire they created from their venomous blood, another Lycan sprang up. But we had one major advantage…the only time vampires will come together peacefully in numbers is when their existence is threatened—or maybe on a lesser scale, another momentous event such as when a reformer is born." She smiled at me. "In those dark days, we pressed our advantage. We came down from the hills, out of the valleys…we descended on the Dark Angels and destroyed all but three, who fled underground."

"The Volturi," I whispered.

"Yes, the Volturi," she confirmed. "For centuries they hid, until the vampire numbers began to recover. Then, they built their armies all over again, and scattered them all over the world. But they were not satisfied with this new army. You see, we had begun to pursue them again, and this new army was not as powerful as the old army we had first destroyed. And that's when Aro purposed a treaty. He would destroy the new army—all but a few for his family's protection—for peace amongst us. And it's been a fragile, somewhat shaky peace ever since."

I knew the rest. I was the tool for building the new, more powerful army. I looked into Muriel's eyes. "So why not just kill me?"

(Note: I tried not to leave you with a major cliffie, since I won't be updating until Friday. We're now into the last third (or fourth, depending on how often I update the chapters) of the story. Thanks for reading! OTM)


	52. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Two

 **Week One, Night Two**

 **The Forgotten Legend**

Muriel pursed her lips, and for a split second her eyes blazed a fiery-gold. "We don't work that way," she said as her hand snaked out and caught my wrist. "We are _still_ the protectors of man. That even includes you, Half-ling. To kill you would make us no better than Them."

Demetri growled low, his eyes going from Muriel's hand around my wrist, to her face. _It's alright_ , I told him. I'd offended her, and she'd offended Demetri. In this mixed company it was bound to happen often.

"I know of the other legend," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "The legend of The Forgotten." And then, I repeated the old adage: "When The Forgotten falls, so goes the Lycan race." My voice almost trembled. "Do you know who was responsible for The Forgotten's death?"

She immediately released my wrist and snickered. "Only a vampire could've told you that legend—another half-truth," she said, ignoring my last question. "From the ashes of The Old Forgotten, the New will rise, and lead the races to peace," she recited.

Her eyes grew soft as she stared at me. "I happen to believe that's you, Isabella Swan— _you_ , my New Reformer, are the balance between us all. The Forgotten, in his ancient wisdom, knew this was to happen. No one is _born_ with the blood of a Reformer. That creature you encountered in the forest that night, that Dark Angel we call The Forgotten, he passed it to you. He's the one that brought the virus, but not without the cure, which is within you."

Demetri immediately rose from his chair and glared down at Muriel. "Dark Angel? What are you saying?"

"Demetri!" I said aloud.

But Muriel didn't flinch. "You've been kept ignorant for much too long, Captain. Not _every_ Dark Angel fed in gluttony on the human race. The Forgotten renounced drinking the blood of man. He covered his shimmering body with fur… he ripped the wings from his own back…and from those wings he made Us. So, when I speak of races, _brother_ , I speak only of two…angels and humans."

Demetri slowly sat back in his chair, his face a mask of conflicting emotions.

My own mind was racing. I replayed that night in the forest when The Forgotten had crouched over me…he had sniffed me…and what? Found me worthy? And then I recalled Carlisle's discovery that the Lycans and the vampires carried the same DNA. Carlisle's science had unintentionally confirmed the legend, which probably made it very dangerous for the Cullens as far as the Volturi were concerned.

"It's all in Thaddeus' book," Muriel told me. "…and something more…but I'll let you find that out for yourself."

"You read the book?" I asked.

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "I already knew what Thaddeus had written. It's the vampires that have forgotten—and it is the Volturi that don't want them to remember."

She then looked out the small window into the forest. "You'll need to go back now…not much time left before they realize you're gone."

My heart leapt when I realized she was telling me that the Volturi didn't know I was missing yet.

She stood and turned to Demetri. Taking his hand in her own, she said, "I know it was hard to listen to what I had to say here tonight… But I made no mistake…you have a good, decent heart, Captain, or else I would have never allowed you to come to my home. Go back and translate the book for Isabella—and leave nothing out."

Demetri leaned in and kissed Muriel's smooth brown cheek. "I promise."

Her smile was motherly when hugged me to her. "One more thing, Half-ling," she said in my ear, affectionately. "It's time for the lamb to call the lion to her. In fact, you should call the whole Pride. And when Edward comes, you tell him that Muriel wants to meet him."

(Surprised? I'm sure a lot of you are deliriously happy that Edward and the Cullens are coming to Volterra next week (my next week—not week 2 of the story) Thanks for your patience in waiting for Edward to return. Have a wonderful weekend! …and thanks for reading. Love ya! OTM)


	53. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Three:

 **Week One, Day Three**

 **Deafness**

Just as Muriel had predicted, we encountered no problems going back through the tunnel system. Demetri stopped by his room to change his tattered uniform before we hurried back to my room. But we had been in my room for no more than fifteen minutes when there was a knock at the door.

I quickly hid Thaddeus' book under one of the pillows on the bed and then Demetri answered the door.

It was Marcus informing Demetri that Aro wished to see him. He peered around Demetri's broad shoulder to gaze at me with his maroon-colored eyes. "I hope you weren't disturbed by all the commotion?"

I shrugged. "Demetri has put all my fears to rest," I told him.

"Good…good," he said absentmindedly. Then he looked to Demetri. "Aro will see you in his quarters," he said as he turned away.

Demetri closed the door behind him.

My eyes grew wide. _You don't think he knows where we've been…_

Demetri shook his head. _Aro just wants a report of the night's activities. Those three don't get involved—they're just the puppet masters. They sit back and let their guard do all the work._

 _But what will you tell him? You weren't there for half the night._

Demetri smiled. _I know enough to fill in the vacancies. Besides, he wants to know if my strategies worked—if we suppressed the Lycan attack—and what I plan on doing about securing the underground. For all his cunning, he's still a transparent creature of habit._

He straightened and looked sternly at me. _I'll replace the lock and chains on Thaddeus' bookcase on the way down to meet with Aro. Hopefully they won't have found that yet._

 _It was worth the risk,_ I said, defending my actions.

 _Honestly, Bella…I don't know how I feel about everything we learned tonight. I haven't had a spare moment to absorb it all._

I sat wearily on the side of the bed. _I know… I haven't either. It seems so fantastical. My role in this just keeps getting bigger and bigger…and what if I can't…what if I let everybody down?_ I looked up into his face. _Two weeks ago, I was nobody, and it seemed like I was always letting someone down."_

He smiled wistfully. _You can't be all things to all people, Bella. If I can accept that…so can you._

I knew he was talking about us, then, and that seemed to make me sadder. I nodded slowly.

He looked down at the floor between us. _After I meet with Aro, I'll contact Edward. Aro will have to welcome him and his family now that the antidote is working. I imagine Edward will be elated,_ he said, unable to hide his resentment.

I ignored his tone out of pity. I _want to be there, when you contact Edward, I mean. I'd like to hear his voice…if you don't mind._

He looked at me strangely. _I don't think you understand…_

 _Understand what?_

He truly looked as if it pained him to tell me.

 _What?_ I asked again.

He looked away as he told me. _That's a gift you'll never have…this telepathy, if you want to call it that. Edward's venom courses through your veins…you're deaf to one another._

After Demetri left, I curled up on the bed. I should've realized that there would be drawbacks to my bonding with Edward. I should've remembered that Carlisle, as the father of Edward, couldn't converse with him in that way.

It was just a mild disappointment, that's all, I told myself. Nothing compared to what we did share.

But I couldn't help but think of the all the times I heard Demetri's deep, melodic voice in my head, our conversations private and exclusive. How many times had I thrilled in anticipation of speaking with Edward in that fashion?

I gripped the pillow under my head. No one could read my thoughts. Yet, I could carry on a conversation with anyone receptive enough to do the same. Anyone…everyone…except the one person I wanted to connect with the most…

Demetri was back within the hour. I opened the door and he walked in briskly.

He seemed tense. _Is there something wrong?_ I asked, holding my breath. There were so many things that could go wrong at this point. Anyone could've found the lock and chains on the floor of the Chamber of Knowledge…Thaddeus' book missing. Or maybe the antidote had failed and Edward wasn't coming—my mind was going wild.

 _I spoke to Edward. The Cullens will be on their way to Volterra tomorrow—but it wasn't because of you or me calling them here…_

 _What other reason could there be?_ I asked.

Demetri grunted sarcastically. _It appears I spoke too soon. Aro still has a few surprises up his sleeve._ He put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disbelief. _He's assembling his army. He's called all the vampires to Volterra. Damn Lycans and their underground invasion have given him the perfect reason for a war. I guess I don't need to tell you what failure would mean…_

I gasped. Like a prophesy, Muriel's words from earlier echoed in my head.

Demetri sighed heavily _. If you want to know what's written in Thaddeus' book, I've got to get to work right now. God knows there won't be any spare time once the army starts arriving._

(Note: It will be impossible for me to update tomorrow. It'll be Wednesday at the earliest, or Friday at the latest before I'm able to add the next chapter. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	54. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Four:

 **Week One, Day Four**

 **Hard Landing**

I tried to remain quiet while Demetri sat at the small writing desk he'd pulled out into the middle of the room. But it seemed that every few minutes I had a question that could not wait.

I sprawled across the bed with my feet dangling off the edge, gazing up at the ceiling. _With Aro planning this war…is he going to want more transfusions?_

 _I would imagine so. You_ are _the one who's going to turn his army into a fighting machine,_ he said as he kept his eyes on the text and scribbled away.

I propped myself up on my elbow. _You know I can't do that. Or rather, I won't._

 _I know you will try your damnest not to—but you've run out of leverage. Whether you called the Cullens here or Aro, they'll become his means to keep you in line and under his will._

I cringed and fell back onto the bed. _Muriel told me that I'd need them here with me. You heard her._

He looked up slowly from the book. _Of course, I did. But don't forget that she's a Lycan._

I shook my head. _You still don't trust her. After all she gave you…gave both of us._

 _I'm just being cautious. Muriel has a reputation for being a fair-minded elder, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to follow her every word blindly._

 _I'm not doing that…_

 _Alright,_ he said evenly, as he went back to translating the book.

I sat up on the bed. _What am I going to do?_ I asked softly _. Is there any chance that I could fool Aro into thinking I'm doing his bidding, when I'm really not?_

Demetri put his pen down and looked at me. _I honestly don't know; I wasn't around the last time when Thaddeus built his army. I was given the basic instructions of transformation and that's all. The details of your job fall into that black hole of knowledge that only Aro and his brotherhood seem to know about—and Thaddeus, of course, but so far, his ramblings seem to focus on the morality of what he's doing._ Demetri leaned over the desk and handed me the small stack of papers that he'd finished translating.

 _Lovely,_ I groaned.

 _Yeah, we've been in uncharted territory for a while now. Flying by the seat of our britches._

 _Britches?_ I snickered.

He picked up the pen once again. _Do you want to talk or do you want me to translate this for you?_

 _Translate…please._

Another half hour passed with just the scritch-scratch of Demetri's pen over the paper as I read the portion he'd translated.

He was right. Thaddeus was preoccupied with the moral issues of his new position as reformer; he mentioned Aro's lack of patience when he wanted to meditate before performing a certain task, or when he asked whether what he was doing was for the good of mankind or the advancement of the vampires. It appeared that Thaddeus had the same concerns back in his day as I had now. And the more I read, the more I became convinced that Thaddeus was growing disillusioned with his role. For now, at the end of every entry, the words were scrawled: What in the name of God am I doing?

There was a loud thud and I turned from my reading to see Demetri standing, his eyes wide and wild. The chair was on its back on the floor as if he'd flung it there.

He ran his hands frantically through his long hair, griping his scalp. "It can't be." He was talking aloud and this concerned me.

He paced the length of the room in long strides. "No…no," he seemed to be saying to himself, shaking his head furiously. His arms were rigid at his side, fists opening and closing as if he were unconsciously strangling something. "He's lied to us—all this time he's lied and manipulated us…"

I scrambled off the bed. _Demetri?_ _What's the matter?_ But I wasn't getting through. There seemed to be a steel curtain shrouding his mind—but I felt the rage gathering like a violent storm.

I went to the desk and searched for the page he'd been working on last. Whatever had set him off had to there in the transcript.

And then I saw it; the ink blot where he'd pressed the tip of his pen too hard and the ink had streaked down the page gave it away.

I picked up the page and scanned the writing until I came to the last paragraph:

 **Today, I confirmed beyond all doubt what I have suspected for weeks now. I have encountered the soul within the vampire. It is not lost as Aro so fervently insists, but lives on. If they would only realize that the bloodlust they indulge clouds the soul…that there is redemption for the vampire that abstains from the blood of man.**

 **I testified this fact to Aro—but he became incensed and refused to listen. He called me an idiot and threatened to confine me. I do not comprehend his attitude—it is a day for rejoicing! The vampire will be able to claim his rightful and heavenly position once again!**

 **If I have to, I will sink my teeth into the hardness of his skin and show him what he refuses to see.**

The page fluttered to the floor from my open hand. Aro knew; he knew all along. And now Demetri was aware that he knew.

Demetri suddenly stopped pacing the floor. He stood still, looking out the window. But now the tension in the air of the room was building; I trembled from it.

Then he exploded like a stick of dynamite whose lighted fuse had just found the gunpowder. "I'm going to kill him!" And then my door was rocking back and forth before I realized he'd left.

I ran after him, following him down the hall to the old stone staircase. _Demetri…please…don't do this_. But my pleading was useless; his mind was closed to everyone and everything except the need to kill Aro.

I was too far behind. I knew I'd never be able to catch up with him. I looked down the spiraling staircase as he sped down the stairs, watching in horror as he made no attempt to keep himself in check—barreling down and colliding with the stone walls like a wrecking ball. Pieces of stone and mortar rained down and dust rose up to fill my nose and eyes.

I shuddered. There was no other way…

I took one step, one tiny leap, and fell through the center of the winding staircase, all the way to the bottom.

It was a hard landing, but I marveled at the fact that nothing was broken. I looked up to see that Demetri was only two flights above me—I'd barely made it in time.

I rushed up the staircase to head him off. But then, somewhere behind me, a door creaked open and Caius' voice rang out. "What's going on down here?"

I launched myself at Demetri just as he was about to collide with another curving wall, throwing my arms around his neck and shoulders…bracing for the impact.

Demetri's body shook from the collision, yet I curiously felt little of the impact. Then I saw that his arms were stretched out on either side of my head. Behind me, the deep imprints of his hands were embedded in the crumbling walls. He had sheltered me from the crash.

"Demetri! What in the Hell is going on?" Caius demanded.

I dangled there, my arms still locked around his neck. _Please…Demetri…there are other ways to settle this…_

But I was met with that impenetrable rage. He opened his mouth to shout something down at Caius—and I took the only other option available to me.

I covered his mouth with my own.

His rage faltered, and then blazed into passion. His hands splayed against my back pressing me into him. Somewhere in the back of my mind the warning bells were going off…but I felt divided. Something inside me was awakening just as something inside me was begging me to pull away before it was too late. My hand went up to push him away, but then ended up clutching him to me—which only impassioned him further as his husky voice moaned against my mouth. The strong undertow of familiarity pulled at me. I'd been here in his arms before…

Then, mercifully, Caius' voice shattered the spell. "Take your love-play elsewhere, you two, before you bring the entire compound down upon our heads!" And the door slammed as he left us.

I let go of Demetri's neck and he lowered me to the steps. I couldn't look at him. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to appear unaffected as I started up the staircase to go to my room.

His voice was breathless in my head. _Isabeau…_

 _Don't call me that!_ I snapped.

Silence followed, as I walked back to my room alone.

(I'm probably going to catch flack for this chapter, but oh well. Can't please everyone. Whether you approve or not, thanks for reading. OTM)


	55. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Five:

 **Implosion**

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day, reading the translated pages; or so I tried…

My mind kept wandering, creating scenarios in which I'd tell Edward what I'd done to save us all. How much could I tell him without hurting him? That was the question I kept coming back to: just how much of the truth could he stand?

And what about me…how would I hold up to the questions _he_ would ask? I didn't know how I felt about anything when it came to Demetri; I'd been avoiding that subject for sometime now. I knew I wanted to stay friends. But was that impossible now that we'd crossed the boundaries of friendship?

My stomach was nauseous and my heart raced in panic. I'd had no choice! No choice at all. Aro most likely would've destroyed all the vampires that could possible know the truth: the Cullens, me, Demetri…just like he destroyed Thaddeus. After all, the Cullens had been perilously close to the truth for years, with their dietary and social habits. Their souls were coming alive. How long would Aro have sat back and let that go on without intervening?

I paced the floor, no longer able to sit—everything I'd refused to think about in the past weeks was swelling inside me—if I didn't move, I would explode.

If I _had_ been Demetri's lover in some past life, it was cruel to awaken me now to the fact. Isabeau was long-dead, cut down in her youth—I grabbed the crystal water glass from my bedside and hurled it against the wall. The shattering glass was a release—I could no longer hold the anguish in—and I screamed: _"Let her rest in peace and let me have whatever happiness I can snatch from this life!"_

I crumbled to the floor, fragmented like the countless shards of glass before me. I couldn't lose him. Edward was my life. That was what the little voice in my head was trying to tell me when I'd kissed Demetri…that little warning voice, not even a voice really, but might as well have been.

I put my hand in my jeans pocket and pulled the lower half of Edward's letter out. My hands shook like the first day I'd read it; only now, they shook for a different reason.

The words jumped out at me with an accusing finger pointing straight to my heart:

 _  
**Carlisle once told me that there comes a time in every soulmate bond where one must make a leap of faith, sometimes a giant one. Because taking that leap will take us to higher ground, but denying it will only stifle the breath from our souls. I look to Carlisle and Esme and the passion they share for one another and I know this to be true—and I want that for us.**   
_

_  
**You've asked me to allow you to stand on your own…I am now taking that leap of faith. I'm taking it for us.**   
_

I closed my eyes tightly. His words had cracked me open and the honesty was spilling out across the floor; time to face reality and stop dancing around it. It was fire. It was going to burn. Get it over with.

It wasn't the kiss that had the potential to destroy us. Oh, no, we could easily survive something like that, especially under the circumstances. It was _the knowing_ that could splinter us into a million little pieces… knowing that I had once belonged to Demetri, and that there was still the ghost of that love living inside me…

How could I tell him that?

How could I not?

 _Are you okay?_ Demetri's voice whispered in my head. I opened my eyes to stare at the shattered glass on the floor; my voice must have carried through the entire castle.

I sighed. _Yes_.

 _Do you want me to_ —

 _No,_ I said curtly.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

 _You know where to find me if you need me_ … and then he was gone.

I curled onto my side, the blue carpets plush and soothing under my cheek…and wondered why the tears would not come. They were there, right behind my eyes; I felt the pressure. I wanted them to flow and release this ache—I wanted them to come and make me feel hollow.

I counted down the hours until Edward's return by staring out the window in my room. I'd found some measure of peace by looking out and watching the sun rise and set overhead, as I took out every memory Edward and I had made together as if it were a photo album or a box of home movies that needed to be revisited. This was the life I knew…and this was the life I would cling to.

There would be no need in confessions right away. This was the time to prove that I loved him and wanted only him. I'd clear everything else from my mind, and not let anything get in the way of our reunion.

I closed my eyes and Edward's face appeared, his crooked smile tugging at my heart and making my breath ragged. I've missed you, I whispered. No one knows how much I've missed you…

 _Bella?_ Demetri's voice wafted through my thoughts. _The Cullens are on their way from the airport. Do you want to go with me to meet them under the clock tower?_

I startled awake. The room was dark. It had seemed like only minutes since the sun had set and I'd closed my eyes and daydreamed. I'd fallen asleep…which surprised me since I'd not slept, or felt the need to, in days.

My voice was low and raspy from sleep; the hard edge I'd taken with Demetri from the day before was gone. _No. Actually, I'd prefer to meet them alone…if you don't mind?_

 _If that's what you want to do…_ he replied softly _._

 _It is._

He sighed. _I'm not going to get in your way, Bella._

 _I didn't think you would…not on purpose._ It was hard talking about this—with Edward on his way, and my progress with focusing on his return—I couldn't think about it, not now.

His sigh was louder. _What's that supposed to mean?...not on purpose?_

My voice hovered near hysterics. _It means it's not your fault. It's mine. I take full responsibility._

 _Bella…calm down._ He sounded worried, as if he were trying to talk me down from a skyscraper ledge. _Everything will be okay—you'll see._

 _I've got to go…_ I said, and then I took a page out of Demetri's book of mental tricks, and I built a wall around my mind.

I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. For all the stress I'd been under, it didn't show on my face. But my eyes looked haunted…

"We'll be okay." I told my reflection. "We have to be."

And then I hurried out the door to meet Edward.

(Forgive any mistakes—life is hectic right now. Thanks for all the comments and reviews. I really appreciate them. And, as always, thanks for reading. I'll update again on Wednesday. OTM)


	56. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **** 5/8/09 edited for clarity. Added about 250 words to prose and dialogue. OTM**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Six:

 **Reunion**

I pushed the metal grate away from the opening and pulled myself up onto the alleyway. It was hard to believe that it was the same terrifying dark hole that Edward had lowered me through only weeks ago. It was child's play now.

I stood and dusted my jeans off, my hands pale and slightly shimmering in the moonlight. I paused and held them up to my face. What if I'd changed too much? Physically…emotionally…nevermind that there was a past life trying its best to awaken inside of me…

I tormented myself with the mental checklist of changes: One, I was no longer his 'Bumble-Bella'—my clumsiness would never again bring a smile and roll of his eyes…Two, I no longer needed to ride upon his back… I stopped myself; the list could go on and on.

After the transformation, part of me had inevitably gone away…but which part? The important part? The part that Edward loved? Was that why he objected so strongly to my becoming a vampire? Did he know something that I was foolishly blind to?

I'd always depended so heavily on him. Weak little Bella, with my delicate bones and skin, he was always afraid he'd break me in some way. Would he miss that Bella, the frail one?

Suddenly my stomach churned; I wouldn't be able to bear the look in his eyes if he found a stranger in my place.

I stared down at the grate-covered hole. What was I thinking? I wasn't in the right state of mind to greet anyone—much less Edward. It would be so easy to go back and let someone else meet Edward and his family.

But the thought of sending someone else made me cringe. I so desperately missed him and wanted him with me. I held my arms against my stomach and took a deep breath. Then, in an almost unconscious decision, I set out in the direction of the tower.

One foot in front of the other, I told myself, pretending to be brave. The brick walls of the alleyway blurred as I hurried past. I did not allow myself to hesitate or think of anything other than my goal of the clock tower.

I was somewhat proud of myself when I reached the walkway under the tower. It seemed a minor accomplishment, but somewhere between the alleyway and the clock tower I had committed to the bravery and had stopped pretending.

It wasn't as dark as the last time when Edward had been by my side. The two electric sconces on opposite walls glowed warmly and managed to ease the tightening of my stomach. Somewhere beyond the walls, I heard water trickle, and this too had a calming effect. I closed my eyes and listened to the water and its answering echo within the corridor.

…and then there was something else mingling within the echoing drops of water…footsteps…

I opened my eyes to see eight dark silhouettes crossing the street to the tower—one, in particular, out in front.

As soon as he'd crossed the street, he dropped his duffel bag from his shoulder and left it on the ground, all the while staring straight ahead at me as he walked.

His voice was taut and breathless across the walkway. "Bella…"

I couldn't speak; couldn't move. My throat closed around his name as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest. That familiar cat-stride, the leanness of his body underneath the white tee-shirt…I couldn't have turned my eyes away if I'd tried.

With lightening-quick speed he crossed the distance between us, catching me and spinning me up off my feet. Then, he grasped me in his arms tightly, my check against his chest. I heard him inhale deeply against my hair. "Oh, thank God," he sighed, "you still smell the same."

My bottom lip trembled as I nodded my head underneath his chin. In human-terms it sounded strange, but in Edward-terms, it was as normal as could be. Yet, it made my heart ache; it seemed like a confirmation of my fears that the human parts of me, those endearing quirks that Edward loved, had almost disappeared. All but my scent…

But how far would that take me when I didn't even recognize the human side of myself anymore?

I held my breath and waited for him to notice the dreaded changes that had taken place while he was away. I was already convinced that I would ultimately disappoint him—if not now, then later, when he realized just how much I had changed.

He lifted my chin and traced along my cheekbone with the tip of his finger, his eyes following his finger's trail. "God, how I've missed you…"

I bit my lip, remembering how gossamer my skin was now, after the transformation…another change he was bound to notice.

"You don't… like it…do you?" I murmured, sure that he didn't.

"I like it," he said, bending to kiss my mouth. "A different kind of perfection."

His words caused me to stiffen in his arms. "How different?" I asked pulling back slightly.

He reached up and held the sides of my face. "Hardly different at all," he spoke softly. "I'm just happy to see you."

I closed my eyes. "What if you miss the old Bella?—I can't go back…"

"Shhh", he put his finger to my lips. "What's this old Bella, new Bella talk? You don't have amnesia do you?" he joked.

I shook my head between his hands. "I'm serious…"

"Hey, open your eyes and look at me," he commanded gently.

I opened them, warily, and he continued. "I'm serious, too. I wouldn't have bonded with you in this way if I had any doubts of the outcome. I had _hoped_ that you would smell the same…and I'm pleased that you do...but I know by now that your scent is not all that you are."

"But, Edward…I…"

He lowered his mouth until his lips brushed against mine. "All that I am, and I'm not just talking about the venom, is inside you—and everything that you are…it's inside me, too, and has been for a long time now…it's time you accepted the fact that I love _you_ , not just one part of you.."

If not for his body next to mine, I would've crumbled to the ground. Earlier, I worried that I'd taken the vampire's trait of being unable to cry…but now, I couldn't control the floodgates of relief. I clutched Edward to me and sobbed into his chest. His arms instantly cradled me protectively, as he kissed the sides of my head.

Behind us, the Cullens had finally caught up; they stood awkwardly smiling at one another as I sniffed and waved my hand at them from Edward's back. Elena stood off to the side with her hands on her hips, mouth pinched in disgust.

Emmett was the first to break the silence with his dry humor. "Dude, did you have to go and make her cry?" He leaned in suddenly, eyes wide, "—and why's your shirt all gold?"

Their gasps alarmed me. I pulled back and my mouth went slack with shock.

There were strange topaz streaks and splatters on Edward's otherwise white tee shirt—still wet from my tears.

(I _do_ hope you like this chapter—it took long enough to write after I scraped it twice…at 2 Oh-God-O'clock in the morning. But once I was on the right track, it was fun. Thanks for reading. New update on Friday. OTM)

** 5/8/09** It seemed neccessary to clarify that the "gold" Emmett was the first to see was "liquid topaz". Guys don't usually distinguish colors like girls do-if something is maroon, they call it red, if something is azure blue, they simply call it blue. Could you imagine Emmett saying, "Dude...Why's your shirt all liquid topaz?" I can't.


	57. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

**OTM note: I added almost 300 words to chapter 56 (5/8/09) and edited. You might want to reread that chapter before going on to read this one—chapter 57.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Seven:

 **Liquid Topaz**

Edward pinched the front of his tee shirt and pulled it away from his chest; His eyebrows rose as he studied the wet patterns of my tears. "Carlisle?" he called hesitantly.

I reached up and wiped my cheek, and then stared at the glistening, amber-tinged tears, confused, and more than a little embarrassed.

Carlisle handed his suitcase to Jasper and strode over to us. He flicked his finger across the wet portion of Edward's shirt and then held it to his nose. Then he lightly touched the tip of his tongue, tasting the liquid.

His eyes widened in recognition and he snorted softly. "How unusual…venom, salt, and water…"

Panic filled me. "Am I leaking Edward's venom out?"

The corners of Carlisle's mouth tweaked with suppressed humor. "I'm afraid it's a great deal harder to get rid of than that. The human and vampire aspects are merging—this is just part of the process, I would guess."

From over my shoulder, Alice's chime-like voice rang in my ears. "Oh, Bella…I'm so jealous!"

Rosalie looped her hand through the crook of Emmett's arm. "I certainly wouldn't mind being able to do that." She gazed slyly from the corner of her eye at her husband and winked.

"Well, it does seem different…but I'm just glad it's not harmful," Esme said. "Will it last, dear?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what else to tell you other than that. It may or may not be permanent. We'll have to wait and see."

Edward leaned over and gently smoothed the wetness from the corner of my eye, gazing at the liquid in awe. Then, he looked at me with the most tender expression. "I knew it was there…but it's quite different seeing it…like this," he whispered.

My eyes misted again. He didn't have to say a single word. I understood perfectly the intimate connection we were experiencing—it raced through my veins electrifying every nerve in my body, just as it had that fateful night when Edward's venom had transformed me.

I reached up and brushed my lips against his, but when the heat of my mouth met the cool softness of his lips, something within me stirred, and then trembled. Edward's eyes flew open wide, and I knew he'd felt something too. "Whoa," he said under his breath.

I nodded in agreement. "I was kind of disappointed when I found out we couldn't talk with each other…you know, in our minds. But this…this might be nice. It's like your venom reacts to our emotions toward one another. I felt it that night when I first began the transformation."

I flushed, suddenly remembering that we weren't alone. And with their sensitive hearing, we were surely overheard.

There was a shuffle and a stomp as Elena's agitated and nasal voice rang in the air.

"Come on, _guests_ , I've got to show you to your rooms…and I'm _not_ going to stand around and watch _that_ display."

"Elena," Esme said frowning. "We haven't seen Bella in a while, of course we're happy to see her."

"Some are happier than others," Elena retorted.

Emmett set Elena's bright red suitcase on the ground. "You know, I've had about enough…you can carry your own suitcase…I'll go find Daddy Volturi myself and ask him where our rooms are-and while I'm at it, I think I'll tell him what a rotten little brat he has for a daughter."

"Emmett…" Rosalie started to say, but then had to press her lips together to keep from smiling.

Elena froze. "You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't he…" Edward snorted.

I wasn't the only one that fought back a giggle at Edward's remark.

Elena sighed as she walked over and picked up her suitcase from the ground. "Would you _please_ follow me?"

"One second, Elena," Carlisle called out as he bent to hug me. "Glad you're back with us," he told me.

"Me, too," I answered. "I'd like us all to get together tomorrow morning—somewhere safe—I have a lot to tell you."

Carlisle nodded. "Absolutely. We all have a lot to discuss."

Rosalie stepped up and surprised me with a tight hug. "I'm glad you're alright," she said. "We _all_ worried about you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

Emmett hugged me in the same fashion. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

Jasper stepped around and I put my hand out teasingly. "Are you sure I'm safe now?"

He grinned deviously, "I'll say…the only thing I smell is Edward all over you. Blah."

I laughed as Edward pushed him in the chest with his open hand. "Just for that, no hug for _you_ ," he said with a grin.

"Boys, boys…" Esme sighed, slipping between the two to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, dear." She paused for a moment, holding my gaze. "For what it's worth, I like the changes—you look radiant."

Alice held back for last. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then her eyes wandered my face. "You look beautiful. I can't exactly describe it…you look fragile and tragic, like Persephone…well, just like I would imagine her to be.

I remembered my Greek Mythology all too well: Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was kidnapped by Hades and taken down to the underworld as his bride. She was returned later, but was changed forever by her experiences in that dark place.

I tried not to shudder. Alice had obviously meant it as a compliment. "Thank you, Alice."

"I'll see you in the morning," she smiled. Then she turned. "Okay, Elena, lead the way."

Edward wrapped his arms and around me and squeezed gently. Over my head he called out, "Oh, Elena…I imagine rooms will be scarce with everyone coming in at once, so you can give Jasper and Alice my room. I'll be staying with Bella."

I couldn't see her expression, but I heard her long exaggerated huff as she led the Cullens into the alleyway.

I smiled, tilting my head up to look at Edward. "That's convenient, because I have something I want to show you—and a million things to tell you." I grinned mischievously. "You're not the only one with surprises."

(I had to change the wording on the previous chapter. Bella's tears weren't meant to be a plot twist, but to show the merging process of human and vampire. I meant it as just a lovable quirk—she's not leaking gold from her eyes. *grin* Thanks for reading—and have a great weekend. OTM)


	58. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Eight:

 **The Cavern**

We went back to the room that was now ours. The chair was still in front of the window from where I sat earlier and I put his backpack next to the grey and blue one he'd left behind. Alice must've set it there, I thought, when she and Jasper took the adjoining room.

Edward put his hands on his hips. "My curiosity—"

But I turned quickly and stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Shhhh. Not here."

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, right...I forgot. Where then?"

I tore a sheet off the message pad on the desk and scribbled: _Anywhere but here in the castle. Demetri said the cavern was safe. If we went down there, you could see where I was changed._

He shrugged and looked about the room as if he could detect the eavesdropper. "Sure. Whatever you think."

I pulled Thaddeus' book from underneath the mattress along with the pages that Demetri had translated. Then, I stacked the pages and book and wrapped them in my windbreaker, tying the sleeves in a loose knot.

It was dangerous; I was taking a chance carrying the book around like this. I should've put it back in Thaddeus' bookcase long before now, but I had wanted to show the book to Edward and the Cullens before replacing it. Of course, the translated pages could've sufficed, but it just wasn't the same as the ancient script on the parchment pages of the book. The book was as close to the source as one could get, and the information it held would be nearly impossible to ignore.

I opened the door wide enough to peer out into the hallway. I could hear voices coming from the other rooms and along the interior staircase between floors, but at the moment the hallway itself was empty.

"Not much has changed since I left," Edward whispered dryly in my ear.

"Hmm?" I said, closing the door behind us.

"We're still playing cat and mouse in the House of the Damned," he told me under his breath.

I smiled at his razor-sharp wit as I tugged at his arm. The quicker we were out of the hallway, the better—especially as we were going in the direction of the wrong staircase.

Quietly, I led Edward all the way down the stone staircase, trying not to look at the deep impressions in the walls from Demetri's hands just the day before. The dust and debris from Demetri's rampage still covered the steps and crunched underneath our feet, a constant reminder of the tall, dark-haired warrior. For some reason, Demetri's presence felt stronger down here…almost tangible. In my mind, his handsome face alternated between scowls and devious grins; one moment his eyes were glaring with intensity, but then just as quickly, they were as soft as his breath against my cheek…

I clenched my teeth together and brushed the images away. Even in his absence, he was driving me crazy.

When we walked through the antechamber and onto the upper ledge of the cavern, Edward stopped abruptly. "Whoa," he said with eyes wide. "It's huge."

"Yeah," I said. "It's intimidating the first time you see it…the height…" I trailed off, remembering how frightened I had been walking along the two-foot wide ledge that night.

The interior of the cavern was darker than before, too; the candelabra wasn't lit on the small table next to the rock-hewn stairs, nor were the candelabras down on the altar below. Edward took a book of matches from his pocket and lit the candles, and then he lifted the candelabra and reached for my hand as we made our way down the countless stairs.

Here and there along the way, he paused, holding the light up to gaze at the steep walls of the cavern. "It looks like it was chiseled out of the earth like a great big bowl."

I'd missed this portion of the scenery the first time around while gliding down to the floor on Demetri's back. Curious, I looked closely where Edward held the candles. There were faded wall paintings in certain places. The scenes appeared primitive, as if a child had painted them with finger paint. But then I turned away. I'd noticed that most of the figures, people and animals alike, had wounds on their heads and throats, the dribbled red-black paint a ghastly image.

Edward immediately lowered the candelabra. "Oh…sorry. No telling how old those paintings are."

When we reached the floor of the cavern, Edward took a moment to look around, walking from one end to the other. Then, he hoisted himself up to sit on the stone altar. I was envious of how he appeared to be totally at ease with the wall paintings and relics that surrounded him. The tray that still held the white robe I'd worn that night was behind him; a silver goblet mottled with tarnish was next to him on his right, as he sat there on that altar that was clean…for the time being.

He curled his fingers over the edge of his stone seat. "So tell me…how'd the transformation go?"

My stomach fluttered with dread, although it was a harmless question. I wasn't ready to talk about Demetri, even the mention of his name made my heart pound with its awkward little secret.

Automatically, my gaze went to the white robe on the tray. Again Demetri's image floated through my mind, his cape as dark as my robe was white. "I guess it went smooth. With all the other drama…you know, the stupid war and stuff…we haven't had a chance to do other transfusions."

Edward tilted his head and looked at me. "I would've thought that to be top priority with Aro…as motivated as he is." He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Carlisle is wondering if the transformation was really necessary…"

(Note: Since Fanfic's technical difficulties, I've had time to write the next two chapters and they will follow on Tuesday and Wednesday. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the PM's, and the patience… OTM)


	59. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Fifty Nine:

 **Kingdom of Lies**

I stepped closer to him, although I didn't like being so close to the altar. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Carlisle thought he was going to have to tweak and really work with your blood serum…and he wasn't sure that he would be able to come up with anything workable against the virus…but it worked like a booster. It was crazy. Within twenty-four hours it was like I'd never had the virus. It wasn't supposed to work that well—not without the transfusion."

"Oh…"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but Carlisle wants to run a few comparison tests…take a new blood sample and compare it with the old samples. We would know for certain then whether the transfusion was necessary."

"Alright…" I said. "If it will help."

Edward looked me in the eye. "If Aro lied, and it wasn't necessary to change you…I'll kill him myself. That I promise you."

I shook my head vigorously and sighed. No, no. Not that again. "No blood sample, then. What's done is done—it was either this or I was going to become a full-fledged vampire. I got the best of both worlds, remember?"

Edward stared at me, silently, and I thought it best to redirect the conversation. I was seething with anger that Aro had probably lied to us all, but I couldn't let Edward know for fear he'd go after Aro.

"So does this mean Alice's visions have come back?" I asked evenly.

He ran his hand through his spiky hair. I could tell he wasn't through discussing Aro's deceit, but for the moment he let it go. "Alice's visions are better than ever." He leaned in, anxiously; his hands went up and he clamped his knees. "And get this, everything is amplified…all of our talents…Jasper's calming ability…Emmett's strength...I can run faster…"

"Faster…" I said doubtfully. I couldn't imagine Edward any faster than before.

He lifted his hand and slowly made a fist, flexing and relaxing his hand and forearm. "And I'm stronger, too—although I haven't put that to the test, yet. But I feel it."

I listened in amazement as he continued on with his animated account of what I'd missed while he was away. "I'm still working on getting the voices under control…everyone's thoughts coming at me all at once. I'm learning to barricade them or at least tune them out. It's weird though; I went through this after Carlisle changed me, didn't think I'd have to do it again. But Demetri was right—I can't hear anything down here, no outside voices."

I nodded. "I suppose we'll all meet here in the morning, seeing that it's the safest place to talk."

He turned serious again. "We have to discuss what you plan on doing about Aro. He's going to want to use you to strengthen the vampires he's bringing here. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…maybe stall for as long as I can. I don't have a plan."

My mind was swirling with what this all meant. _What if_ I didn't have to have the transfusion? Was it another lie Aro created for his own purposes? If The Forgotten created the Reformer, wouldn't it make sense for the Volturi to steal the reformer over to the vampires' side by transfusion? Of course! It all made sense, now. As a reformer, their loyalties remained with the vampire half they knew about—as all the while the Volturi used the oblivious reformer for their own purposes. It was treacherous—it was a chess game in which the Volturi stole the white knights and painted them black.

I clenched my fists. I didn't regret the transformation with Edward's venom, but Aro's lying was now extremely personal. I understood Demetri's rage perfectly now. I was shaking and couldn't make myself stop.

Edward misunderstood my reaction. He hopped off the altar. "I never should've agreed to you coming here," he said remorsefully. "If it is true—and there was no need for the transformation, then I've put you in the center of this war… The Hell you've gone through lately…it's all my fault. If only I'd stood up to Aro when he wanted to bring you here."

He took me into his arms. "When I think of the risks you took to make sure it was my venom you carried…it makes me sick. I'm so sorry, Bella. Tell me you forgive me."

Within his tight embrace, I struggled to look up at him. "No, Edward, you've got it all wrong. I have to be here—it's my fate to be here." He was making it much harder than I'd thought. I couldn't stand the thought of him taking the blame for everything that had happened, or would happen, to me. "It all started with The Forgotten. Aro would've called all of us here, eventually," I told him.

Edward shook his head. "We're not here for the war, Bella. We're here for you. Carlisle made sure Aro knew that we were not going to participate in any war with the Lycans. We have no dispute with them as long as you're not in any danger."

"Then Aro brought you here to hold your lives over my head," I whispered. "Even though Muriel encouraged me to send for all of you…"

I held my head between my hands in frustration. I liked Muriel; the thought that she could be setting me up to fail, and endangering the people I loved, seemed wrong somehow. I just couldn't believe that. Yet, Demetri hadn't wanted me to trust her too much. And now, after all of Aro's lies, I didn't know who to trust anymore. Perhaps all the elders had their own agendas and didn't care who they destroyed in their pursuit of victory.

"Muriel?" Edward asked. "Who's Muriel?" He looked over at the altar and in a worried voice said, "Maybe you should sit down."

"No. I want to stand." I stepped back from him to collect my thoughts. "I don't know where to begin."

Edward returned to the altar and sat once again. "Start where I left to go home. That seems to be the best place."

( Thanks for reading. OTM)


	60. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty:

 **Soul Giver**

It made sense to start with the Chamber of Knowledge. So, I told Edward of my visit to that place and the captivating angel mosaic set into its floor. When I told him of the legend Demetri had told me regarding the vampires' origin, one dark eyebrow quirked doubtfully, but he didn't interrupt me. I suppose his doubt was to be expected; even though I was simply relaying what I'd come to believe was true, it sounded bizarre.

I also told him about the spooky bookcase that Aro had padlocked and declared off limits—eventually owning up to my thievery of the last book. Edward stared at me incredulously. Then, ignoring the part of the conversation where the dark angels fell and became vampires—the myth that was now pretty much fact—he shook his head and blasted me. " _You risked your life for a book_?"

"Shhh," I knew he wouldn't like a lot of what I had to tell him of my adventures while he was away. But it couldn't be helped. "A very important book…" I rationalized.

Edward covered his face with his hands and leaned back on the altar. "What _book_ is worth your life?"

His question was too close to the reprimand Demetri had given me that night when he'd saved me from triggering the alarm. "It was well worth the risk," I argued. "Just hear me out."

That's when I told him of the rest of the night: how the Lycans had invaded the underground tunnels and our strange experience with Ira and the young Julius. I told him of our visit with Muriel, leaving out much of the conversation concerning Thaddeus's book and saving that for last—just as I saved any real discussion of Demetri for a later time.

And as I told him all this, his face went through the full gamut of expressions, from stark disbelief to horror.

When I finished telling him of Muriel and the fascinating things she had to tell me, he stared at me as if I were an errant child. His voice was low and scathing, "Well…you've certainly been busy while I was gone. I'd like to say I approve, but I think you know that I don't. Just because some Lycan elder spins a bunch of fables doesn't make it true."

"Edward…" I started to argue, but then I shut my mouth. It was time to break out the proof. I untied my windbreaker and took out Thaddeus's book and the loose pages, handing them to him as if they were a gift—and in a way, I felt it _was_ a gift. It would bring peace of mind, I hoped.

"This is the book?" he asked, frowning at the leather-bound cover and turning it over in his hands.

I smiled patiently. "Yeah. The reformer before me was named Thaddeus—it's his book. He chronicled his life as a reformer…kind of like a diary. It's written in Latin, but Demetri translated it for me. Read the last few entries...I believe you'll find it very enlightening."

He gazed at me, and then, as if to humor me, he said, "Alright, then…but I don't need these." He gathered Demetri's hand-written pages and gave them back to me. I sighed softly; I seemed to be the only one unable to read Latin.

I watched as it took less than three minutes for Edward to read the last twenty or so pages of Thaddeus' book.

I didn't get the reaction I'd thought I would, at first. He stared at the last page for entirely too long, his face unreadable. Then, he flipped back to where he'd started and read through each page again.

"Impossible…" he snorted finally, but there was the faintest tug at the corners of his mouth. He sat stiffly as he seemed to mull it over in his mind. "I have a soul?" he whispered to himself as if he couldn't possibly believe such an idea. Then, he looked to me, smiling softly, and said, "Carlisle was right all along."

Edward now held the book as if it were precious and might shatter in his hand if he wasn't careful; he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from it. "You said his name was Thaddeus?"

"Yeah. He was a monk."

"If this is the last book…well, it just abruptly ends. Do you know what happened to him?"

I nodded slowly. "Aro had him imprisoned, and then executed for high treason. Apparently, he managed to tell some of the vampires, and so Aro destroyed them all under the guise of ending the Lycan war with a truce. I suppose he had to make sure that the truth stayed buried—or locked up, I should say—for another millennia. Muriel knew about this, too—she warned me to keep silent."

He held the book to his chest and stood, slowly pacing in front of the altar. "It's extremely dangerous to walk around with this relic—it's like the Holy Grail. We really should put it back right away."

"Yes…but I was waiting to show Carlisle and the others before I put it back. Carlisle needs to see it, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I'll keep it with me just in case Aro finds it missing. I admit, I _would_ like to read it cover to cover."

I smiled at him, loving how affected he was by the book. At least I'd done something right.

He lifted his chin from the book to stare at me. "It still wasn't worth risking your life…" but then he startled me by suddenly lifting me up into the air with his free arm. His voice trembled, " _I have a soul_ …I never thought I'd be able to say that…Thank you."

(This is my last chapter/ update for the week. "The boy" is taking me out of town for Memorial Weekend. Hope you guys have a great holiday weekend, too. See ya next week. And thanks for reading. OTM)


	61. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty One:

 **Dizzy**

We spent the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning in our room talking.

Edward had an endless supply of questions as we sat on the bed with the table lamp on dim. For a while, his questions centered on the transformation: "Do you need sleep? To eat? Did you get tired, you know, after running through the tunnels and forest all night?"

My answer to these questions was, "Sometimes. It's like I have to recharge the human side of me. But I don't need food or sleep as much as I used to."

"Are you sleepy now?" he asked, his eyes studying my face for the old signs. He wouldn't find them, not now. I was emotionally frazzled from my secrets, but I'd noticed that my face didn't show any visible signs of wear since the transformation.

"No," I told him. "I drifted off to sleep this afternoon while waiting for your flight to come in."

He nodded and then interlaced his fingers with mine. He leaned back on the pillows, pulling me down to rest my head against his cool shoulder so that he could smooth my hair. "I don't know, maybe it's just everything you told me…I guess I expect you to be tired after all that."

"If I was only human, I would be exhausted by now. Being a hybrid definitely has its perks."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I can't shake this feeling that there's something weighing on you." His fingers found my chin and lifted so that he could see my eyes. My heart skipped a beat, suddenly afraid he would start asking the questions I dreaded.

He must not have liked what he saw as he stared into my eyes. "I don't want you to worry about this war business. You've been through enough as it is. And whatever happens, we're here now…and we're not going to let anything happen to you." He dabbed his finger playfully on the end of my nose. " _I'm_ not going to let anything happen to you. Got it?"

"Got it," I said, relieved. I didn't want Edward to pull my secrets from me; I wanted to tell him when the time was right. I only wanted a day or two, I told myself, before my past life got in the way. I could carry the burden for that long. Besides, it was nice having him by my side like this. I could pretend that Isabeau had never existed—and almost believe it.

My mouth was dry. I turned to the water pitcher on the nightstand, and then remembered that I'd left the glass in bathroom earlier. "Be right back," I told Edward, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

When I flipped the light switch on in the bathroom, the light was bright. I tried not to look at my reflection in the oval mirror. I didn't need to see the obvious worry in my eyes that he'd seen; I just wanted to ignore it and allow it to ease away. For now, it was our time to be together and forget about the world and everyone else in it—and I was going to try my best to make it happen.

I'd left the cut-crystal glass on the counter next to sink. As I reached for it, the arching light above the mirror cast prisms of light along the rim causing me to blink from the brightness. I paused for a moment, my head feeling strange and light, as if it were filled with cotton. From the corner of the bath, there was an echoing, childlike giggle; it sounded low, as if it had come from a radio or television set. But when I turned my head, nothing was there.

I knew that something was wrong. I looked up into the mirror, but everything in the small room was just blotches of peach and blue color. And most horrifying of all, I was fading into these blotches of color as if I ceased to be real…

I wet a towel and held it to my face. I felt so strange. I pulled the small vanity chair away from the wall and sat down. My movements brought about a tingling sensation along my skin. I gazed at my wristwatch, wanting to root myself in something normal and tangible. The minute hand had stopped turning; time seemed to be moving slowly, or not at all.

I took a deep breath, fighting the panic. Everything I looked at would at first be crisp, but then the edges would blur and then it turned into nothing more than a blob of smeared color.

The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was back. The peach-colored bathroom tiles became blurry…and from behind me, where the door was only slightly ajar, I heard the child's laughter again…except this time there were two distinct peals of laughter filling my ears.

I was going to faint, that was my only explanation. My last thought, before the room started its off-kilter spin, was that I should call out for Edward.

But then the bathroom faded away, and I was running in a green rolling field…running after a young dark haired boy. It was then that I realized the laughter I'd just heard was ours.

(I might later make a few edits to this chapter for flow. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	62. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

* Warning for younger readers: This chapter is slightly more risqué with sexual matter than usual.

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Two

 **Missing**

My long blue and white skirts hampered my speed as I ran across the glen after the young boy who, by my guess, couldn't have been any older than nine or ten years old. Looking down at my slender figure, I could see that I was even younger, perhaps seven or eight.

I let the basket roll from my arm to the ground and picked up my skirts as I ran faster.

"Demetri Farlaine! You give me those violets!" I yelled across the distance, my voice thin and childish.

But the swift-footed boy just glanced over his shoulder and laughed.

"When I catch you…" I huffed, letting the threat hang in the air.

He paused long enough to turn around and taunt me. "You'll do what? Tell my mother?"

I shook my head. "No, your father…so he can take a willow stick to your hind-end!"

His smile faded. I took advantage of his faltering confidence and pressed closer.

And as he turned to dart out of my reach, I leapt upon his back.

We fell to the ground, but somehow in the fall things had shifted. His arms came around to grasp my waist and he took my weight as he fell back on the grass. As I straddled his waist, I couldn't help but notice that my legs had lengthened; my chest was no longer childishly flat underneath the fitted dress. And Demetri was no longer the young boy I'd been chasing but a moment ago. He was lean and muscular, his dark hair glossy beneath the sun's rays. His eyes danced and sparkled with his mischievous nature, yet they were softened as he looked up at me as if he were savoring the moment of our indecent position.

"Demetri Farlaine, give me those violets," I said, grabbing his hand and trying to pry his fingers open.

He leaned up from the ground and pressed his lips to mine, taking my hand and pressed the violets into my hand. And if our intimate position was scandalous before, it was far more so now as I felt the strong muscles of his torso strain against the inside of my thighs. The sweetest warmth crept up from where our bodies meshed, and my breath became ragged underneath his soft lips.

I pulled back trying to regain my wits. Looking over at the path which would take me home, I said, "Someone might see us."

There was humor in his voice, "Yes, prying eyes are everywhere. Don't mind them…let them see how much I adore you." He kissed me again, loving and tender.

"Demetri…" I scolded, but there was no strength to my reproach. How would I compose myself with him making me so weak with desire? I could hardly think straight.

I turned my attention to the violets he had stolen and then returned to my hand. They were wilted, almost pulverized, the dark purple blooms staining my palms. "What am I supposed to do with these? They're good for nothing except the insides of a goat's stomach!"

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "But it works every time."

"Oh…You are going to pick me more—."

He grinned as he picked me up, still straddled his waist. "Yes, yes, I know the drill. Pick more violets, more lavender. After ten years, it's still worth the bother."

"Slow down," I told him. But he didn't seem to hear me. He just kept walking across the field. My voice sounded strange, as if it were coming from far away; the fields were fading and the peach and blue bathroom tiles were replacing the green spongy grass.

I was still sitting on the bathroom vanity chair—but I had no idea for how long. Minutes? Hours? My face still felt flushed from Demetri's kiss…however long ago that was. The flashback had seemed so real. I was there…yet I wasn't…I was sitting here all along, reliving it.

My hands shook as I covered my face and groaned silently.

But not silently enough…

"Bella?" Edward's voice searched through the closed bathroom door.

"I'll be right out," I answered, trying to keep the quiver from my voice, and stalling for time.

"Well…okay." It seemed like he was going to say more, but at that moment there was a loud knock at the room's entrance door.

I stood up and went to the sink to splash my face with water, looking at my wristwatch to see that it was after three a.m. Who in the world would be knocking on our door at this hour?"

I hurried into the bedroom to see for myself, suddenly fearful that the Lycans were making another attack.

But to my utter surprise it was Demetri who stood there talking low with Edward. They both turned and looked at me when I entered. And whether it was three minutes ago or a thousand years ago when he had kissed me, my knees almost buckled.

I went over and sat down on the bed to hide my wobbliness.

Edward looked from me to Demetri and then back again. "Bella…" he said. "Elena has gone missing."

(Note: I thought about toning down the weirdness in the last scene. But after letting a friend read over it, we both decided that flashbacks _are_ weird, period—and maybe that weirdness needs to be felt in the scene to be effective. So I kept everything from the last chapter and even added more weirdness with this chapter. (–See, Hannah, you were right.) I hope this chapter, which is really the other half of last chapter, clarifies everything. If not, I'm sure you'll PM me or post it on the review page. Either one suits me. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	63. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Three:

 **Visitation**

"We must dare,

And dare again,

And go on daring."

George Jacques Danton

Demetri shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Edward…Bella… I realize this is awful timing." When he looked to me, I could see that his apology was sincere. His eyes were somber with regret when he sighed and said, "Aro has ordered Edward to accompany me on my tracking mission for Elena."

"Edward? Why Edward?" I asked. It made no sense, unless Aro was still under the impression that Edward had certain feelings for Elena, or that he could somehow be of assistance to the renowned tracker.

Like a wraith, Aro's black-robed form drifted from the hall into the room. Demetri's eyes widened; it appeared Aro's stealth entrance had even caught him off guard.

I immediately thought of Thaddeus' book underneath the covers of the bed, right behind where I sat, and my heart raced with the knowledge that we were two feet away from discovery and certain death.

Edward's flickering and worried glance in my direction told me that he was thinking the same. And I could tell he didn't like it that I was in such close proximity to the book and the danger it presented.

"My Liege," Demetri addressed him, unable to keep a slight bit of surprise from his voice.

"At ease, Demetri," Aro said pleasantly. "I want to welcome our guests—even those returning so quickly…" he said, gazing at Edward.

"Thank you, Aro," Edward said evenly. "I'm sorry to hear that your daughter is missing. Of course I'll do anything to help find her

"Yes…that." Aro's eyes narrowed. "She didn't perchance tell you of any plans to leave, did she? I worry because in these dark times there is nothing the Lycans would love more than to snare a Volturi—especially _my_ daughter."

Edward tilted his head and looked at Aro. "No, she did not. But I think you overestimate our relationship. I don't think Elena would tell me something like that."

Aro's eyebrows arched. "Really?" he said as if he didn't believe Edward's words. Then, he turned to me as I sat there on the edge of the bed. "I'll have need of you tonight, Isabella. By then the army will be assembled." His smile was sinister. "It will be your first test."

"Tonight?" I didn't think he meant now—it was after three o'clock in the morning—but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes. At sundown." His smile showed the tips of his white teeth. "The last of my army arrives later this afternoon. I'll come by and collect you when all have assembled down in the Temple."

The Temple? I was confused. "The cavern…where I was changed?" But of course he meant the cavern, I thought. Where else other than that unholy place with its hideous wall paintings and blood rituals.

Aro nodded. "It _is_ a cavern of man-made means—but it is our Temple of…well, never-mind that…it is the place where you'll make your grandest mark on our history," he explained patiently.

I took a deep breath. With his wide-eyed stare, Edward warned me that this was not the time to defy Aro.

Demetri stood with his eyes half-closed, his hand resting on the hilt of his silver sword. It was understood that both men were willing to do battle if I provoked Aro to the point where I was in danger. But I had no intentions of provoking Aro at that time. I had a little over twelve hours to decide how I'd handle Aro when the time came.

Aro moved closer to the bed, towering over me. Edward's body tensed. If Aro saw the lump underneath the covers and became curious, I knew Edward would spring. And that in turn would leave me no other option but to assist Edward. I looked up at the white column of Aro's ancient throat so close to me. Between the three of us, could we subdue the master vampire? –did we have a fighting chance? I shuddered as his tall form threw dark gray shadows across my lap. If only he knew how close he was to the truth, as we knew it…

"There's no need to be frightened, child. If you do your best, it will be fine."

"I'll do my best," I said, hoping to appease him.

There was that diabolical smile again as he reached down with his icy hand and stroked my cheek. "I'm sure you will."

"Demetri…" he said, turning away from me. "Additional information has come forth."

Demetri stepped forward as Aro reached out to him. The information passed silently between them over a matter of minutes as Edward and I looked on.

When Aro had at last finished, Demetri frowned. "As you wish, Aro," he said aloud.

Aro paused before leaving the room. "Make sure you are rested, Isabella. I want you in top shape for tonight."

After Aro had exited the room and hallway, Demetri looked at Edward. "Are you ready?"

Edward turned to me. "You'll have to _entertain_ my family while I'm gone." He looked pointedly at the lump beneath the bed covers where Thaddeus' book had gone undetected. I understood that I was expected to take it to Carlisle. "Be careful… _please_ ," he emphasized, his eyes troubled and unwilling to look away from me.

"I will," I promised.

 _Once we're away from the castle, I'll contact you,_ Demetri's voice whispered in my head. _And just so you know, there'll be little time for entertainment_. _We're now against the wall—and the wall is crumbling around us._

(Thanks for the kind PMs—and thanks for reading. OTM)


	64. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Four:

 **The Crumbling Wall**

Something was wrong.

Really wrong.

I sat there on the bed and went over the strange encounter with Demetri and Aro.

Why send Edward to help Demetri? Aro hadn't bothered to answer my question as he walked into our room—even though I was certain he heard me. It was apparent now that he never intended to answer my question. And that bothered me. I hoped Demetri could tell me why all the secrecy. Why did he have to wait until he and Edward were away from the castle? No, nothing felt right—and with both Demetri and Edward away, I felt vulnerable in a way that I hadn't since I had arrived here in Volterra. My only comfort was knowing that the rest of the Cullens were here under the same roof.

I held Thaddeus' book in my lap as the minutes flew by and still I'd heard nothing from Demetri. I was going to wait until I'd heard from Demetri before going to Carlisle, for I didn't think that Carlisle or Esme knew that Edward was gone and I wanted to at least give them some information.

Half an hour…an hour…and I was ready to tear my hair out. It was almost five a.m. and the Cullens would be waiting for me…no, they'd be waiting for _us_.

I went to the adjoining door of Alice and Jasper's room and knocked gently. And when no one answered, I pressed my ear to the door and listened for a sign that they were there, but the room was curiously silent. They must've already left to meet up with the others. And knowing how Alice and Jasper valued their privacy, they wouldn't have disturbed ours—not on our first night alone together.

That meant the Cullens were all on the other side of the castle. And I was alone.

I stood up, suddenly spooked by the situation. I was sitting there in our room with Thaddeus' lethal book in my lap. I had to get out of there and find the Cullens.

Just as I was about to wrap Thaddeus' book in my parka, Demetri's voice echoed in my head.

 _Bella?_

 _Where are you?_ I asked. His voice sounded as if he were far away. But I knew that couldn't be; it had only been a little over an hour since they left.

 _Somewhere safe_ …

 _Safe? Where's Edward? Aren't you supposed to be tracking Elena?_

 _Bella…that was never the idea. Now you need to listen to me carefully_ …

My stomach clenched. It had to be worse than I thought.

… _Muriel sent a messenger to Aro. She insists on talking to Edward. It's unheard of—she's a Lycan elder. She's even willing to come to the castle, which she knows would mean her death. Whatever she wants with Edward, it must be huge for her to lay down her own life. And I don't have to tell you how that looks with Elena being branded a traitor…_

 _What could Edward have to do with anything? He hasn't even been here. And what did_ _you say about Elena?_ I was wondering if I'd heard Demetri right. _Did you just say Elena_ was _a traitor? What are you talking about?_ My mind was spinning.

Demetri grunted. _That was one of the new developments Aro spoke of before we left. It was Elena who gave the Lycans the information concerning our underground tunnels. It's no wonder she wanted so desperately to leave with Edward. And now Aro thinks Edward is part of the betrayal. He actually wants to believe that Edward put Elena up to it._

 _Oh God…_ My stomach felt like it was twisting apart; I had to sit down.

 _Bella…Aro has ordered me to kill Edward. That's why he sent Edward along with me on this farce of a tracking mission._

I was struck silent.

 _Bella?_

 _You wouldn't…_

He sounded stung when he half-growled, _Of course I wouldn't. I know what that would do to you._

 _Yeah_ , my voice quivered. _It would kill me_.

 _I have to think of something, though. Aro wants me to bring back proof of Edward's demise. I don't know how I'm going to pull this off…maybe I won't be able to. But Edward won't die from my hand. I promise. I'm going to take him to Muriel; he'll be safer there. Maybe she can come up with some idea of how to pull this off._

I was trying to absorb everything he was telling me, yet I was reeling from it all. And he had more…

 _Can you remember how to get back to Muriel's place…the tunnels and the forest?_

My voice quivered, _I don't know_ , _maybe… Ira tried to confuse us the first time so we couldn't find our way back to Muriel's house…_

His voice softened to a lull, _If you get to a point where you don't know the way, don't think, just try to feel the direction. Let the venom inside you show you the way. You have to trust that part of you._

 _Is that Tracker advice? Because I've never had that great of a sense of direction,_ I half-joked; I didn't want him to know how terrified I was.

His chuckle was light, _Well you do now. Get the Cullens and get to Muriel's place as quick as you can. I think the Lycans are planning another attack—soon._

I sighed. _Lovely_. And then it hit me... _Edward doesn't know any of this, does he?_ _You haven't told him…_ I accused

There was a pause, then he mumbled, _No…Edward and his family would've confronted the Volturi right then. It would've been a massacre. And I wasn't sure how you would react either. So I waited until we arrived here before telling you._

The sad thing was he was probably right. I shivered. _No. You did the right thing. I'm glad you didn't tell him. I'll tell him when I get to Muriel's house—yeah, won't that be a surprise…_

Suddenly, I knew that Muriel's house would be the time and place where I'd tell Edward everything. No more secrets. No more half-truths.

 _Bella…you need to leave before noon. And be extra careful._

 _I will. See you at Muriel's._

He chuckled again _. That's the spirit._

(Thanks for reading. OTM)


	65. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Five:

 **For the Love of Alice**

I gazed around the room before leaving to go meet the Cullens. Edward's two backpacks were still on the chair in front of the window; my suitcase was parked next to the dresser and my bathrobe was carelessly draped over the foot of the bed. It was exactly how I wanted the room to look—just as if I had stepped out and might return at any moment.

And with Thaddeus' book still wrapped within my parka, and tucked under my arm, I walked out into the hallway without bothering to lock the door behind me.

Aro had given the Cullens posh rooms on the other side of the castle, past the ballroom where the architecture was sleek and ultra-modern. Here, the hallways were narrower, but the many floor-to-ceiling windows between the suite doors gave the illusion of open space. If the castle were an airplane, this section would be the business class, I thought wryly.

There were only four doors lining the hallway, but I wasn't sure exactly which two belonged to the Cullens.

I paused in front of the first door and whispered, "Carlisle? Esme?"

The door across the hall from where I stood opened, and Carlisle craned his neck out into the hall. "Over here, Bella." His eyes swept the length of the hallway. "Where's Edward?"

It was as I thought; the Cullens had no idea Edward was gone. I wondered if they even knew that Elena was missing. "I'll explain a little later…we have to go below."

Carlisle ushered me into the large suite. There were no baroque fireplaces in these rooms, just the minimal furniture one would expect to find in an upscale hotel room: large bed, armoire, writing desk, sitting area.

Esme rose from her seat at the small settee in front of an entire wall of glass. "Good morning, Bella, dear," She hugged me, her arm grazing the hard edge of the wrapped book. She looked questioningly at me, but I just shook my head. "Not now," I whispered.

Emmett and Rosalie strode through the door. I gazed behind them expecting to see Jasper and Alice, but the hallway was empty.

Esme grazed her cool hand over my wrist. "Jasper and Alice should be back soon. They went sight-seeing around the castle. "

Emmett shrugged his wide shoulders. "Don't know what the fascination is with this heap of ancient rocks."

I couldn't help but grin. If Aro _was_ listening, he knew now what Emmett thought of his beloved castle.

"Sight-seeing…hmmm. Actually, that's a really good idea," I said. "I'd love to show you guys some of the rooms in the castle."

Emmett made a sour face at me. "Are you nuts?"

"Yeah, I am," I said as I pulled the parka away from the corner of Thaddeus' book—just enough to arouse his curiosity. Then I cautioned him against asking questions by putting my finger to my lips.

"Come on, Em," Rosalie cooed. "I'd like to see these rooms that Bella's talking about…" she said looking pointedly at me and Thaddeus' book.

Carlisle leaned in and nudged the parka back a little further attempting to get a better look. But his face remained puzzled.

I held the book out to him. "I'm supposed to give it to you, anyway," I said vaguely, knowing that anyone that listened would think I was still talking about the castle tour.

"Alright, then," he said, taking the book and parka in both hands. "As soon as Alice and Jasper get back, we'll go play tourists."

Esme looked at the clock on the wall. "Carlisle…they've been gone a while. They knew we were all meeting this morning."

"Emmett and I can go look for them," Rosalie offered.

"I think we should wait just a little longer. They're probably on their way back."

As if on cue, the door opened and Jasper entered. His thoughts seemed occupied; his teeth bit at his bottom lip and he didn't appear to notice his family staring at the empty space beside him where Alice should've been.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie was the first to ask.

Jasper's eyes grew wide as he stared at me. "She went back to the rooms to get Bella and Edward…" He looked around the large room. "Oh, no," he groaned. "I knew it." He turned to me and his tone was almost accusing. "Where is Edward?"

I shook my head and reluctantly said, "He went looking for Elena."

"Elena?" Rosalie sneered. "Why in the world would he go looking for Elena? He can't stand her. Besides, it's usually the other way around—Elena goes looking for Edward."

"She's missing," I said. "Aro sent Demetri and Edward out to look for her." It was all I was willing to say in a room where They might be listening.

Jasper ran both his hands though his blond curls in frustration. "I knew it had something to do with Edward…I just knew it. She insisted on going back to the room to talk to Edward…but she wouldn't tell me why."

"She had a vision, didn't she?" Esme said softly.

"I'm sure of it," Jasper said. "In fact, I think she had _two_."

( Thanks for reading. OTM)


	66. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Six:

 **The Team**

I was growing nervous with all the talk of Edward's absence and Alice's visions. We needed to discuss these things, but only down in the soundproof cavern, which Alice would probably never find on her own without some kind of Cullen breadcrumbs…also we should be leaving soon, I thought to myself as I looked up at the wall clock; it was almost nine o'clock and I'd promised Demetri that we'd try to be out of the castle before noon. Yet, we couldn't leave Alice behind. And then it occurred to me…if Alice had a vision concerning Edward, she surely would have left the castle in search of him. She would have followed her vision. Anyway, it probably wouldn't serve any purpose to go back to the room. I was certain she wouldn't be there. I couldn't see Alice waiting around in an empty room.

Esme looped her arm through Carlisle's and looked up at him. I could tell she was uncomfortable with her family being divided and unaccounted for, especially at a time when the Volturi were flexing their power. I now dreaded telling her what Aro did to his army of vampires in the past. I dreaded telling all of them actually, but it had to be done. They would be safer knowing how treacherous the Volturi really were—past and present.

"We have to go—" I told them, tapping my wristwatch and walking to the door. "We can't stay here and wait."

" _What about Alice_?" Jasper said. There was a sad desperation in his voice, an anguish that we would leave without waiting for Alice. It tore at my heart.

I understood his pain, yet I couldn't jeopardize everyone by explaining the situation. He would have to wait like the rest until we reached the cavern. Still, I tried to convey why we couldn't stay here and discuss Edward and Alice. I cupped my ear and pointed to the ceiling, hoping he would understand that there were those listening and keeping tabs on us.

He sighed with frustration and clenched his fists, but then fell quiet and followed us out into the hall.

I was a little surprised that Carlisle had never been down in the "Temple", as Aro called it. I knew he had spent some time here with the Volturi many years ago, and I expected him to recall the cavern once we were there. But he simply shook his head and mumbled that it must have been a bigger secret then than it was now.

The candles above the staircase and below, near the altar, were lit this time. Probably in preparation of later when my skills as a reformer would be put to use. It felt good knowing that they burned in vain, and that I wouldn't be here for Aro's war games.

They were all silent as we made our way down the endless stairs. Occasionally they looked over at the ghastly wall paintings or the chiseled ceiling. But their faces were unreadable, and if they found it fascinating, they kept it to themselves.

I led them away from the altar where I had spoke with Edward the night before, to the back where the Volturi thrones jutted from the wall. Although the entire cavern was creepy, I preferred staying away from the altar if I could help it.

I addressed everyone's questions about Edward first, since Alice's disappearance was tied to Edward. I told them about Elena turning traitor and Aro's orders for Demetri to kill Edward.

Esme gasped, and would have interrupted me, but I held my hand up and continued until I had finished relating everything, including Demetri's promise to keep Edward from harm.

"So, you see, Jasper," I said, "Alice has probably caught up with Edward and Demetri. Hopefully, they're half way to Muriel's house by now, or better yet, already there."

Jasper nodded. "No doubt about it. If she saw something happen to Edward—she'd probably not want to alarm anyone. It's just like Alice to try and tackle it on her own." He looked at me with his pale amber eyes. "So you really trust this Demetri guy…right? And this Lycan elder, Muriel…"

I tried not to squirm. "Yeah, I do."

"Well then, we'll meet up with them as you proposed," Carlisle said. He looked at the others. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rosalie and Emmett said together.

"Of course," Esme said. "The sooner the better."

"Good," I said, glad that part of the discussion was over with

Esme should have been in better spirits now that she had an idea of where her son and daughter had taken off to, but I could tell there was still something that nagged at her.

She looked at me, her eyes soft and worrisome. She lifted her hand and indicated the large cavern. "I have to ask…who in the world would show you such a place?"

"This is where I was changed," I told her soberly.

"Poor thing," Esme said sympathetically, "it's not a very comforting place…" Always the sensitive and perceptive one, Esme had instantly realized the effect the place had on me—I could've hugged her for it.

"Not at all," I agreed. "But I had no choice in the matter. Aro has his rituals…"

Esme nodded her head slowly. "We won't stay a minute longer than necessary."

"Good," Rosalie said, and I noticed that she had wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes a little wider than usual.

"You're not cold…" Emmett said looking at his wife with wonder.

Rosalie shook her head. "No…not cold. Something else…it's like this place doesn't feel right…I don't know exactly what it is…everything about it, maybe."

Emmett pulled her to his side; his forehead creased. It seemed to unnerve him to hear Rosalie talk this way. She was usually cool and composed, nearly unflappable. He looked at the walls, and then at the narrow ledge above, as if trying to discern for himself what troubled Rosalie.

"Alice would know," Jasper said wistfully. "I think something bad happened down here. It must've happened eons ago…but there are still traces of it, like it got absorbed into the walls or something."

"Aw, come on, Jasper," Emmett grumbled. "You don't really believe that whatever happened here is somehow still here–and even if you do, _stop it_." He was looking at Rosalie out of the corner of his eye, his arms tightening about her protectively.

"The blood paintings…" Jasper started to say.

"Jasper, please," Carlisle interrupted. "Let's listen to what Bella has to say so we can leave this place."

They weren't making it any easier for me…not when I had to talk about dark things like fallen angels and bloodlust.

I took a deep breath and started from the beginning, just as I had with Edward. I told them of The Vampires' origin, the Lycans' origin and The Forgotten…and the ageless war between them…and how Aro had once destroyed most of the vampires and would probably attempt to do so again if he couldn't win the war once and for all. And at last, I told them why we had to escape to Muriel's house…to evade the Volturi's attempts to use me to strengthen their army in the Lycan invasion that Demetri seemed to think was coming soon.

And when I'd finished, the silence was deafening, and in their faces, more than a little skepticism. By now, though, it was to be expected.

I nodded, knowing they would need the same proof that Edward had required. "Carlisle, if you'll read the last few entries in Thaddeus' book…"

He sat down on the center throne and opened the book. It didn't take him long to read the passages.

"Whew," he said, and passed the book to Esme. And after she had read the entries, she passed it to Rosalie. And so it was passed around until everyone had read it.

And still, no one said anything and the heavy silence lingered until I felt compelled to say something to break it.

"I suppose I should put it back in the bookcase, now that everyone has read it," I said.

"Bella…" Carlisle stood up and shook his head. "We can't put the book back now. It's too late. It may have been a foolish thing to do, taking the book as you did…but it was a courageous thing to do. And now it can't be undone, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think I do…" I said. There was a part of me that was quivering with relief. I didn't want to give the book back to Aro. After I had taken the book, I felt as if I were liberating Thaddeus after all he went through in his efforts to liberate the vampires.

"This is monumental," he said. "We've uncovered a truth that will forever change who we are…and we have a responsibility to that truth." He sighed and looked down at the book in my hands. "We can't walk away and go back to the lie. At least, I can't."

"I can't, either," Esme admitted. And then they were all shaking their heads and agreeing with Carlisle in unison. I admired their bravery. We were risking everything in order to bring out the truth.

I smiled at Carlisle. "We knew you'd know what to do," I said, thinking how reluctant Edward was about relinquishing the book back to the bookcase, and how indecisive he was as he weighed the risk with my safety.

"I wouldn't blame anyone if they don't wish to get involved…" he said, looking specifically at me, and then Jasper; I knew he was referring to Edward and Alice who weren't there to give their vote. But I thought I knew what Edward's answer would be. It was the same answer that brought all of them to Volterra and my aid. They were a family and a team—and you didn't mess with one without riling the rest of the Cullens. At least when Aro came calling we would all stand against him—and I had no doubt that eventually the Volturi would find Thaddeus' book missing.

Carlisle shook his head in wonder. "It looks like our mission has changed a bit…it's now imperative that we get Thaddeus' book out of here."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Okay, Bella, take us to Muriel."

(No cliffie for the weekend—also a longer chapter than usual. See you next week. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	67. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Seven:

 **Set Backs**

Once we were deep within the tunnels, we began to travel faster. Up until this point, I had navigated the tunnels with no problem; there were numerous landmarks that I remembered from before as we journeyed through both the wide and narrow passageways. But eventually, to my horror, we came upon a split in the tunnels that I didn't recognize.

I hesitated there before the two tunnels for a moment, remembering what Demetri had said about letting the venom guide me. It was time to put his advice to the test. I had just closed my eyes and taken a deep breath when I was startled by someone barking an order, " _Secure the tunnels! Let no one pass through either coming or going,"_ followed by the rhythmic stomp of boots.

My eyes flew open. It was Caius' voice. But which direction were his voice and the soldier's footsteps coming from? The acoustics in the passageways made it impossible for me to locate where the danger was coming from, or whether it was heading in our direction.

We huddled there at the junction of the two tunnels, silently paralyzed by my lack of decision and action. I wanted to be certain we took the correct tunnel but Caius' echoing voice seemed to surround me. I felt useless as I stood there trying to discern if Caius was in the tunnel we would need to take to escape.

Carlisle gripped my shoulder with one hand as the other kept a white knuckled grip on Thaddeus' book. I felt the tension building—Emmett crouched, ready to unleash his fury and Jasper widened his stance. Rosalie's arms tensed and her hands tighten into fists by her side. Esme's jaw was clenched. They all were preparing to fight if it came down to it. We had to get the book out, no matter what the cost.

I turned to Emmett, thinking perhaps his superior hunting skills would help in this situation. I made the necessary gestures. He seemed to concentrate for a moment, then he pointed to the left tunnel and we quickly ducked into the right tunnel. I was praying this was the way to the trap door—otherwise we would have to fight our way to the other tunnel. I could hear the guard's footsteps back at the mouth of the tunnel, sealing it off.

We had traveled but a short distance when another fork appeared. I struck out for the right tunnel again, but stopped short. In my veins, something quivered persistently and almost painfully. It was the wrong way—the venom was indeed my guide. My heart leaped as I ushered the Cullens through the left tunnel.

And after several similar junctions in the tunnels, I led the Cullens to the exact location of the secret trap door. We were going to make it to the forest.

Even though Ira had led Demetri and I in circles the first time we'd traveled to Muriel's house, I remarkably had no problem navigating the forest this time. And with a great sense of accomplishment, I led the Cullens straight to the clearing where the marigolds lined the pathway to Muriel's tiny cottage. Vaguely, I wondered how it could possibly hold all of us…

The door opened at once and Muriel's slight form burst onto the porch to greet us. "Isabella!" she called, waving her hand. She bounded from the porch steps onto the flowered walkway. Overhead, the rays of sunlight filtering through the tree boughs illuminated her loose hair and turning it to bronze, and where her skin was exposed beneath her white blouse, her skin sparkled. It wasn't the dazzling sparkle of the vampire's skin, but rather subtle, like sunlight reflecting off water. It took me by surprise since I'd only seen her at night, and by the low light of the kerosene lamp at that.

"Oh, Halfling…" she said as she hugged me, the thin bones in her hands gripping me with eagerness. I was at once reminded of why I trusted this Lycan elder—it was gut instinct from the very beginning—she radiated her honesty and integrity.

I inhaled the warm scent of cinnamon that had caught in her hair. "It's good to see you Muriel," I murmured against her shoulder.

When she let me go, she turned to Carlisle and stood there for a few awkward seconds before saying in her usual direct manner, "Carlisle Cullen, I welcome you and your family into my home." She took Carlisle's free hand into both of hers. "May you always find sanctuary here and amongst the Lycans. We know of your family— and the few others that make their home over in the new land. And we know of your purity of diet…it must've been a strain."

Esme looked up at her husband with pride as Carlisle smiled warmly and shook his head. "To forget that I was once human myself…and lose all that humanity had instilled in me…now that would be a strain."

His answer seemed to please Muriel. She returned his smile with a humble one of her own. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked at one another and then to Muriel in what appeared to be a mingling of curiosity and respect.

"Won't you come inside?" she invited us. "I'm sure Edward will be delighted that you're all here safely." She then stood to the side and shook each hand as they made their way onto the small porch and passed through the doorway.

"That's funny…" Muriel said, watching the Cullens disappear into the house. "I'm sure I heard Edward say he had two sisters…"

My head whipped around. "Alice…" I gasped. "Alice isn't here?"

For the first time since I'd met her, Muriel seemed confused. "Alice? But Halfling…only Demetri and Edward were here before you arrived."

My mouth gaped open. "Oh, no…" The implications of what Muriel had just told me left me rattled. Was Alice still at the castle? Was she lost in the forest? I felt the prickle of tears sting my eyes: Jasper would be devastated…

I started for the door.

"Isabella…there's something else." she said, stopping me before I entered the house. "And I figure you will be affected the most by it."

I turned, yet again alarmed by her words.

"Demetri has solved the burden of proving Edward's death to the Volturi. But it wasn't without sacrifice…some short-term complications."

I blanched. "What kind of complications? Is he alright?" My heart was pounding in my ears as I waited for Muriel to respond.

The strength and conviction in her voice calmed me somewhat. "He'll be fine…but there will be a recovery period."

(If you haven't reviewed in a while, please consider leaving one. I like to know everything is clear. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	68. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Eight:

 **Where is Alice?**

By the time I entered Muriel's cottage, Jasper knew Alice wasn't there. He was coming out of Muriel's small kitchen, his eyes darting from person to person. The panic in his face made my heart wrench.

"She's _not_ here, Bella…nobody's seen her or knows where she is."

"I'll find her…I'll go back and I'll find her," I told him.

"I've tried to talk to her several times…she won't even answer me…" Jasper said hoarsely. "Why won't she answer me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Maybe she's in an area where the reception isn't all that good," Rosalie offered.

She wrapped her arms around Jasper's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Jasper shook his head. He had calmed to a wide-eyed stupor. "I shouldn't have let her go back alone, no matter what she said—I should have gone with her when she went back to the room to find Edward."

Emmett pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Probably wouldn't have made a difference…if Alice wants to go alone, then, she goes alone. You know how headstrong she is. No sense in beating yourself up about it."

A door opened off the narrow hall and Esme emerged, joining us in the living room. She looked at me hesitantly as if she wanted to say something, her slender hands reaching for me.

"Edward?" My eyes went to the door she'd just exited.

"Yes…" she said calmly. "But dear, it looks worse than it really is. He's going to be fine. Just let Demetri explain everything, alright?"

I nodded and bolted into the room.

The shades were pulled down over the single window behind the single bed.

Demetri instantly rose from the bedside chair. "Bella…" His head nearly skimmed the low ceiling; he looked like a giant in a child's playroom. And although there were several blankets heaped on the bed, Demetri's size made the form resting there look that much smaller…in fact, I thought it must be a mistake. Edward couldn't be underneath all those blankets… _My Edward_ couldn't possibly fit on a bed that appeared to belong to a child…

My hand shook as I reached out to pull the blankets back and confirm for myself that it really was Edward underneath…and that he was alive.

"Bella…why don't you wait? He looks stronger every passing hour."

My hand froze mid-air and hovered there. My courage was faltering—I was deeply afraid of what I would uncover in that bed.

I let my hand fall to my side as I stood over the bed, and when I could find my voice it was low and raspy, "What did you do to him?"

I watched as Demetri slid a drawer open in the nightstand and removed a bulging wineskin. "I took this…" and then he collapsed back into the chair holding the brown pouch in one hand as he held his head in the other.

I couldn't bear to look at the pouch and lowered my eyes. My bottle lip trembled. "What…what is it?"

"Edward's venom," he said. "Once I add this to the venom I still have stored from the transformation, it will be enough to convince Aro that he's dead."

I recoiled in horror. "His venom…he can't live without his venom."

"I didn't take _all_ of his venom," he tried to explain. "I promised I wouldn't kill him, remember?"

"But you took a lot—" I moaned, looking down at the small figure huddled beside me.

He sighed. "There has to be conclusive evidence that Edward is dead, Bella…or else Edward and his family won't survive. This situation with Elena has become a personal vendetta with Aro—he won't let it go. Do you understand that?"

"Bella?" Edward's weak and muffled voice drifted from beneath the covers. "Don't be mad." The top of his head poked up from the covers. I could see the bones of his skull protruding from his forehead and quickly looked away.

I sat on the edge of the narrow bed and rested my hand on top of the covers where I thought his shoulders would be. Softly, I said, "I'm not mad…how could I be mad? I'm just a little worried, that's all."

I could hear the effort in Edward's voice when he replied, "In another hour or two, I'll be up…and walking around…you'll see. It's like after you give blood…you have to recuperate…no difference."

I refrained from saying that I didn't lose half my weight when I donated blood—not that I gave blood, not with my past phobia.

"Okay," I said, trying not to sound as if I were only pacifying him.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked.

My head snapped up to look at Demetri who shook his head back and forth. _Don't stress him._

"She'll be here soon. No worries," I told Edward.

"Good," he said. "She tried to contact me while I was…donating…" he attempted to chuckle but it came out garbled, "but I was too weak to answer…thought there was trouble."

I bit my lip and fudged the truth, "No, no trouble."

"Yeah, that's what Demetri said…" His voice was coming in whispers now.

There was a long pause, and then, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to rest for a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure," I said, gently patting his shoulder.

I turned to Demetri. _We need to talk._

(I wasn't going to update until Friday, but the wealth of reviews drove me to the laptop.

And now you guys know _why_ there was only one transformation session with Demetri and Bella. If I had a dollar for every PM I got asking me when there was going to be another session…I couldn't exactly tell you guys that Demetri had to save that venom for Edward later on, now could I? So I hedged a bit and hoped you'd become distracted by the other drama going on in the story. Some of you were…and some weren't. Nevertheless, I'm glad that's past us now. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	69. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **** This chapter contains brief references to sexuality.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Sixty Nine:

 **Confessions of a Lifetime**

Demetri followed me back out to the living room where the Cullens were gathered around Muriel. A quick glance told me that the Cullens were enraptured by this woman as they listened to her retell the Vampire and Lycan history—they didn't even look up as Demetri and I swept past them on our way out to the front porch.

"There was no other way, Bella," Demetri told me as soon as the door closed behind us. "You don't know how lucky we are that I had enough of Edward's venom stored away…"

But I shook my head. That wasn't what I wanted to discuss with him. He didn't know it yet, but I was going back to the castle with him to look for Alice. "No, your idea was ingenious…I guess I was just in shock. I forget how resilient you guys are…" I sat down on the wooden plank floor. "So, when are you going back to give Aro his proof?"

He sat down beside me, yet at a respectable distance. "Sundown. If I go back too early Aro will have me mapping war strategies again…and I'm through with that."

I turned to look at him, surprised by this announcement. "Through with it? But you're Captain of the Guard—isn't that kind of a permanent position?"

He shrugged. "I've no heart for it anymore…seems pointless now anyway. The Lycans have to put the Volturi down for good if we hope to live past the war. Besides, I'm tired of pretending to be something that I'm not. I'm going to officially step down and covertly work with the Lycans—at least I know where I stand with them."

Fear crept into my voice. "Won't Aro come after you for desertion? Won't he consider it personal?"

"I don't know or care. After the war, I'm going home anyway."

Demetri smiled at my loss for words. Then he shook his head slowly as if he couldn't believe it either. "Don't look so surprised. It all started with you anyway…my allegiance was to you first…but things slowly changed… I changed."

He looked over at me, his eyes as earnest as I'd ever seen them. "To love you is to love all that is good in this world—there's no half-assed second guessing—and by doing those things to protect you, I lost all the apathy that I'd fought to hold on to—" His laugh was sudden and ironic. "—What took me almost a millennia to perfect, you tore down in a matter of weeks. And for that reason alone, I can't stay here…"

He sighed and tilted his head back to rest against the house. "Home to England is the obvious choice. But the question remains: How can I possibly live without you for a second time? I don't know that I can…"

My heart was breaking in half. I'd thought it impossible to love anyone other than Edward, but when I'd walked into the bedroom and seen him, I had wondered the same thing…how could I leave him behind? My future was with Edward, but this man had carved his own love from my past and my present. I loved him—I knew that now. I had loved him ages ago—and I still loved him now. And although those old feelings had surfaced and complicated things, ultimately I knew what would have to be done.

"I can't encourage you…" I told him bluntly. "I _will_ leave when the time comes."

He leaned over crossing the space, that imaginary line drawn between us. His face was hopeful. "But you're not discouraging me either, is that it?"

His nearness made my breath catch in the back of my throat. "I'm saying that my plans haven't changed. I'm leaving with Edward—but I'm no longer able to deny these feelings I have for you. I know what you once meant to me." And then I told him about the flashback I'd had just that morning.

He was silent. His hands shook, and it appeared as if he didn't know what to do with them, so he gripped his thighs.

Minutes went by with just the leaves overhead rustling with the breeze.

Then he closed his eyes and said, "You can't turn your back on us—not now that you know how much we loved one another. There's no way. I refuse to believe it."

I sighed. "You say that knowing that Edward and I have bonded…"

"You and I were once bonded in the flesh," he replied. "Or didn't you see that in your trip to the past?"

I flushed. "I didn't see _that_ —but I know we did. I felt the intimacy between us." I looked out into the forest. "Can we talk about something else?"

But he wasn't quite ready to let it go.

"I don't care that you took Edward's venom," he whispered. "It bothered me at first, I won't lie. But I've watched too many vampires give it away on a whim to place too much value in it. Venom is just a hideous reminder of what we are…immortality is perhaps the best thing about it, and that's debatable…but there are other gifts I'd prefer to give."

His confession caught me off-guard; the curling tendrils of warmth spread through my body and my breath became shallow as I thought of the gifts he was no doubt referring to. My eyes were drawn to his mouth, remembering for a split second how it felt against mine…the taste of him… I looked off into the trees and tried to dissolve my wicked thoughts. Yet, I gave in to the burning question in my mind. "You've never given your venom away?"

He snorted softly. "No."

His answer brought the warmth back to my belly. He had been more than willing to transform me with his own venom. "Really? Why?"

"Mostly, it was selfishness. For a long time after I was turned, I raged against the world. Everything had been taken from me—and in its place I was given this ugly thing that craved the blood of that which was stolen from me. Do unto others what has been done to you…" he said grimly. "So I took…I took _a lot_. I became so good at taking that I put the monster on the pedestal and refused to share him with anyone."

"You never seemed vicious to me," I admitted to him. "Not even at the first."

"That's because there was no room for both you and the monster on the pedestal. So the monster had to go…" He half-smiled. "The lady slew the dragon."

"Not with a sword, I didn't."

He laughed, knowing I was thinking about my first encounter with the Lycans and my thoroughly embarrassing handling of his sword. "No, not with a sword," he agreed.

I feel silent then. The reminder of our adventures together made me unbearably sad. We had made memories that we could now talk and laugh over, but soon that would end. _I don't know how_ not _to hurt you_ …

And I didn't even realize I'd actually projected the thought to him until he turned to me and said, _That's simple… stay with me._

(Welcome new readers—thanks for making your presence known. And thanks for reading. OTM)


	70. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy:

 **Decisions and Consequences**

I didn't answer Demetri. I couldn't. It was an impossible request.

"I have some things to discuss with Muriel," I said as I got up and walked to the door. He looked up at me as I hesitated at the door and our eyes met briefly and almost sorrowfully. His boyish face was so naked and vulnerable—it hurt to turn away, as if I were rejecting his plea. But my eyes were misting and I didn't want him to see my own pain. I didn't want him to see any sign of weakness or indecision. He had to realize that I was going back home with Edward.

I went inside where the Cullens were still huddled around Muriel. Although it was only a few feet that separated the front porch from the living room, it seemed like a different world—and I was caught in both, neither fully here nor there. By simply opening a door, I seemed to float in and out of both worlds as if I were a wraith.

"It's no wonder that old cavern gave you the creeps," Muriel was telling Rosalie. "It has a very ominous history."

I sat down next to Esme and listened to Muriel, grateful to turn my thoughts toward something else for a while.

"After the first war between the Lycans and the Vampires—when the vampires were found to be too weak to win the war—Aro placed his vampire army and their human helpers down there and shut them in for all eternity. He turned his back on them, many of who were his own creations. He left them down there to grovel and starve and wonder if their master would ever find forgiveness in his heart and release them… And after the humans were consumed, and it was apparent Aro had no such leniency in mind, they turned on one another in a form of vampire cannibalism, where they tore each other apart searching for the last drop of human blood that was to be had."

"How horrible," Esme whispered.

"So that's where the wall murals come in…" I muttered.

"Oh yes," Muriel said. "They were terrified that no one would ever find out what happened to them. And they knew that Aro was busy creating another brood of vampires—perhaps this new brood would suffer the same fate as they had. So the last two survivors entered a pact: they would work together and try to get out. They survived on rats and whatever else they could catch, and worked tirelessly to burrow up to the surface. And after countless years those last two did manage to get out. Their names were Linus and Uldren. Uldren is the vampire that changed Demetri in 1066. We have no record of him since. Whether he chose to cease being or has gone into solitude, we don't know; the runes have gone silent. But that was the last known sighting of him."

"And Linus?" I asked. "What happened to him? Is he still in hiding?"

Muriel shook her head. "Linus confronted Aro at the beginning of the Tenth Century—and lost. It was a foolish thing to do…perhaps if Linus had waited on Uldren they would have had a chance. Uldren was the stronger of the two, a very powerful vampire." She gazed toward the window and mused, "It didn't make sense that Aro should put him down there with the rest of the vampires…unless he was one of those who had spoken with Thaddeus and knew too much."

I thought of Demetri's natural strength and wondered if that was why Aro had such an affinity for him. Was it because of Demetri's father? Demetri didn't talk about Uldren; he hadn't even bothered to mention him by name when he told me of his history.

"Halfling?"

I looked up, jarred from my thoughts.

Muriel stood and said, "You wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded.

Muriel went out the front door and I followed. Demetri was no longer lounging on the porch. I looked around the perimeter of the forest, but didn't see him.

"He returned to Edward's bedside while we were talking," Muriel said. Her tone seemed to have a touch of disapproval in it. "You're going to have to decide between the two, Halfling. You can't flitter back and forth."

"I know," I whispered. It was shameful that she would so boldly confront me about this. It was something Charlie would say; and in his absence, I felt like Muriel was trying to provide some guidance.

"Deep down, both are good men. Tonight you will decide which path you take," she told me.

"I've already made my decision," I said stubbornly.

She smiled sagely. "No. No, you haven't."

It was impossible that Muriel would know my indecision, my private ache that I'd have to leave Demetri behind… I crossed my arms and gazed at her. And then I let it go to focus on another topic.

"I want to know why you wanted to talk to Edward. What was so important that you would forfeit your own life just to talk to him?"

Muriel shrugged. "It was in the runes. It's not my place to question the runes—that insight comes from a higher place."

I was puzzled by her words. "But the runes said nothing about Alice?"

"No, but she must be part of the plan somehow. The runes don't give specifics."

Consulting runes, it all sounded so ancient and archaic. "Is that how you know I'll have to make a decision tonight?" I asked. "Did the runes show you that, too?"

She chuckled lightly. "You're coming upon a fork in the road of life, Halfling. Yes, they showed me that. And your decision will have far-reaching consequences no matter what you decide."

(Thanks for everyone's concerns about "Gunnie". He's doing much better and is even playing now. We still don't know what made him so sick—but the vet said he could've developed an allergy to his food, so we changed to another brand. I'm just glad it's over and I didn't lose him. OTM)


	71. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy One:

 **The God's Eye**

I stepped down off the porch. My feet longed to carry me away from Muriel and her mysterious double talk. If there was no _right_ decision, then why did I bother feeling so responsible for both men?

Ahead, the forest was serene and inviting, a perfect place to walk and clear my head as Muriel's warning of far-reaching consequences was frightening me. But I shrugged off those thoughts of running away and turned to face her.

My voice was tinged with fear as I asked, " _What consequences_?" If I wasn't paranoid before, I was now. In my mind, choosing Edward would be the least disrupting of the two choices. I knew Demetri would obviously be hurt by my decision—but I couldn't imagine anyone else being affected by it. I suddenly had images of Demetri turning bitter and raging against the world as he had before. Would he go back to his old ways of bloodlust—was that what Muriel was trying to tell me?

Muriel sighed. "There are consequences to every action, child. Because of who you are, or more importantly, _what_ you are now, yours will have greater impact. That's just how it is." She leaned in and held out her hand to pull me back up onto the porch. "Those runes give us just enough to counter the evil…after that, you can cast them every hour of the day and they still won't show you anything more. That's why we need the God's Eye. I suppose I'd better go ahead and tell you that Demetri wants to try and help us get it back."

I let go of Muriel's bony hand as I found myself back on the wooden porch.

"God's Eye?" It was the first I'd heard of it.

"The most sacred of runes," Muriel said proudly. "A Topaz stone with such clarity…Aro stole it after the first war. The Volturi are much too tainted to use it, yet they guard it so that we are unable to use it to spy against them. It was an important weapon against the Volturi—one that gave us an upper hand, at least for a while."

My mouth dropped open. "That's the _real_ reason he's going back at sundown, isn't it? To get this God's Eye," I gushed. "He's going to present Aro with Edward's venom and then attempt to steal the God's Eye…" My stomach sank. It made perfect sense: one last mission to end the war so that he could go home. That was what our previous talk was all about—Demetri was going to embark on the most dangerous mission yet.

"He's most likely the only one who could get it for us," she told me gravely. "If Aro goes underground again, he'll take the stone with him…or destroy it." She shuddered. "This may be the only opportunity to get it back."

"It's too dangerous," I whispered. "Besides, how do you know Aro hasn't already destroyed the stone?" I looked pleadingly at her. "We barely escaped with Thaddeus' book…"

Muriel's gaze was sympathetic as she shook her head. "I didn't ask him for the stone, Halfling. He overheard my conversation with Ezekiel, who was going to search for it when he storms the castle tonight. Demetri suggested that by using his tracking skills, he has the best chance of recovering the stone—and he's right, because the stone is probably hidden in Aro's quarters."

"Don't expect this of him; it's suicidal," I said, staring at Muriel. I wasn't ready to let her off so easily, although I knew that it was just like Demetri to take on such a dangerous mission with no thought of his own safety.

"So watch his back, Halfling," she replied. Her nostrils flared with annoyance as she stared back at me. "You're so careful not to mention it…but I know you plan on going back for Edward's sister. Is that not dangerous as well?"

I could give no argument there. Muriel had effectively silenced me once again.

I turned away from her. The forest was calling to me again. I wanted nothing more than to get away from the tiny, over-filled house, and find a peaceful place to think about everything,

"If you're going for a walk," Muriel said, "there's a footpath at the rear of the house you might want to use. It leads to Ezekiel's house."

I turned my head in surprise. "Why would I want to go there?" I was confused. Was this Muriel's way of giving me more information in her own mystical way? I had not met Ezekiel, but both Demetri and Muriel had described the young leader as rebellious and stubborn. I wasn't sure I wanted to go there alone.

Muriel's voice was soft. "I thought you might talk to Adeloni."

"Adeloni?" The name rang a bell. Then, I gasped. "Elena?"

"Yes, but her name is Adeloni here. That's the name we gave her when she was small."

I groaned. I wasn't about to tell Muriel all the problems Elena had given me, as it was now apparent that there was some affection between the two. So I stated my position as plainly as possible, "Muriel…Elena hates me. She'd rather spit on me than talk to me."

"I think you're mistaken. But if you would try, I'd consider it a personal favor." She looked out into the trees and her voice had a burden of sadness to it. "She's my god-daughter, Halfling…I raised her."

(Thanks for reading. See you next week. OTM)


	72. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Two:

 **Ezekiel's Cottage**

The prospect of talking to Elena left me dragging my feet along the narrow path behind Muriel's house, which was hardly a path at all, since there was barely a space between the overgrowth; every few seconds, I had to stop to pull my sleeves and hair free from the thorny briars.

Thorns, Elena—was there any difference, I wondered? Both were prickly and drew blood.

Why Muriel would want me talk to Elena was heavy on my mind. When I had questioned Muriel further about talking to Elena, she had remained vague, which made me uneasy. Had Muriel failed at communications with Elena? Was that why Elena was staying with Ezekiel? I felt like Muriel should have at least come along with me to Ezekiel's home. But I had not asked her to, and she had not offered.

I thought of all the possibilities… Was this a part of the puzzle, or was Elena just having feelings of guilt after betraying her father? Did Muriel really think I could help the girl after all the animosity between us? I shook my head. It was so hard to imagine Muriel as Elena's mother figure; Muriel was good and kind, while Elena could be so hateful…

After fifteen or twenty minutes of fighting the brambles, I began to see Ezekiel's cottage peeking through the growth. Not surprising, I would have walked right past it had Muriel not told me what to look for. The cottage blended into the forest so seamlessly; it was the color of fern and covered with entwining trumpet vine. Only when I came closer did I see that the fern-green color was actually the moss that almost completely covered the stones of the house. Crude wooden shutters, with paint faded to the color of the moss, enclosed the two windows beside the front door. The trumpet vine had managed to weave itself through the slats of the shutters, and here and there vivid red blooms stood out against all the greenery creating an enchanting vision of a fairy tale dwelling.

To the side of the house, someone had fashioned a lovers swing out of the same faded wood of the shutters. It hung from two thick ropes from the overhead canopy and, like the cottage, was camouflaged into the background of the forest.

My eyes roamed the cottage's exterior, from the mossy gables to the mossy door mat. Nothing was ever as expected here in the Lycan Forest, as I called it; the fearsome renegade, Ezekiel, lived in the sort of quaint cottage I would have expected to find the seven dwarves living in…and somehow this made knocking on the weathered door both a little easier…and stranger…as I rapped my knuckles lightly against the door.

I imagined everything within the cottage going into a deep, shocked silence at the sound of my knock. In my mind, I saw eyes squinting through the narrow slats of the shutters, looking for signs of an ambush; after all, one could never be too careful in a time of war. Perhaps Elena wanted vengeance against me too, and they were preparing to ambush me…get me out of the way.

My overactive imagination conjured all of this and more as I waited for someone to answer the door.

Finally, the hinges creaked as someone pulled the door open just enough to see their caller.

With the shutters fastened, the light was dim and gloomy inside the small cottage. I didn't breathe for a long moment as it was impossible to see who was on the other side of the door beyond the long wedge of shadow in the opening. The cool air from inside the cottage drifted out onto the warmer air; it smelled musty and damp as if it had wafted up from a cellar.

Then, quite suddenly, the door was pushed open and standing there was a tall man. He was easily Demetri's height, more likely taller, yet brawnier. But despite his six and half foot height, his features reminded me more of Edward than Demetri. He appeared to be a few years older than Edward, perhaps in his early twenties or so. His hair was also the same bronze color, short and tousled; the two men's facial structures were also surprisingly similar. I tried not to stare so blatantly, but it was astonishing to see the similarities between them. Ezekiel could have easily passed as Edward's older brother.

This should have soothed my nerves, except there was no love in this one's eyes. Ezekiel's expression was one of extreme caution as his yellow-green eyes swept over me.

"Ezekiel?" I asked when it seemed as if the man was waiting for me to speak first.

He nodded once, warily. But then it was another voice behind him that captured our attention.

"Bella?" a voice thin and wane asked. Ezekiel halfway turned toward the voice, his expression a mix of conflicting curiosity and wariness. His nose wrinkled along the bridge and his nostrils flared. There seemed an underlining emotion there that I couldn't quite grasp. Whether irritation or protectiveness, he seemed to resent her interruption as I stood at the door.

She was right behind him, hidden until he had turned at the sound of her voice. I almost didn't recognize her. With her face bare of the usual garish cosmetics, she appeared younger, childlike; even her flame-red hair was single plaited and draped across her left shoulder. She wore a simple blue and white checkered dress that came to just above her knees; its hem in a few places was coming unraveled. There wasn't the slightest bit of arrogance in her face or stature…nothing to remind me of the Elena of a few days past.

There was, however, something disturbing about the way she stood there—arms limp at her side and green eyes dull—that sent shivers down my spine.

Ezekiel suddenly leaned over me and sniffed quite loudly at the top of my head—and although I knew he was in human form, the rush of his breath reminded me of the deadly potential of his other form.

"Zeke…" Elena said, sighing. Her shoulders seemed to slump uncharacteristically in defeat, leaving no doubt in my mind who was in authority here.

Patiently, I stood still as he continued to sniff at the top of my head. But when he stopped, yet still continued to lean over me, I tilted my head and looked straight into his yellowish eyes. "Muriel asked me to come."

We stood there for an endless second looking at one another, before he stepped back. I had the distinct impression that I'd just passed some sort of test…that he had been trying to intimidate me, seeing if he could make me cower or at least show some sign of weakness in front of Elena. If I was enemy to Elena, would that make me enemy to him as well, I wondered?

I waited as Ezekiel shifted his weight from one foot to the other. And then, in a rich, baritone voice, he said, "Please, won't you come in?"

(Thanks for reading. OTM)


	73. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Three:

 **Adeloni**

Ezekiel's cottage was about the same size as Muriel's, but that was the only likeness.

My eyes widened in amazement as I walked into the small living room. It seemed every inch of the walls were covered with images of Elena: Elena smiling; Elena laughing as she picked petals from a daisy in the what seemed to be the timeless he-loves-me, he-loves-me-not game; Elena and Ezekiel in the lovers swing beside the house—their gaze oblivious to anyone else. At first I had thought they were photographs, but as I drew closer I was surprised to find that they were paintings…rendered so realistically that the artist's talent and skill was undeniable.

With a flourish, Ezekiel had signed "Zeke" in green paint in the lower right corner of each painting.

The sheer beauty of the paintings demanded a reaction from the viewer—and it was this that broke the ice as I stood there gaping and turning my head to see more. "These are incredible."

Ezekiel seemed self-conscious of the praise as he hung his head and thrust his hands deep into his jean pockets; his hair hung down obscuring his eyes and I was at once reminded of the first day I'd seen Elena at school and how she went to great lengths to hide behind the curtain of her hair.

Elena wrapped her arms around herself and said, "He's a magnificent painter…" which caused Ezekiel's lips to curl into a slight smile.

I walked the perimeter of the room until I'd seen all the paintings and then Elena offered me a seat on the small tan sofa.

She then turned and said, "We'll be fine, Zeke."

Ezekiel stood there a moment too long, as if reluctant to leave her alone in my company, but then nodded. "I'll be out back…"

Elena walked stiffly to the sofa and sat down next to me. "Thank you for coming…I wasn't sure you would." Then she shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "No, actually, I didn't think you would—not after the horrible way I treated you. So it was quite a surprise to see you at the door."

I gazed down at my feet still not used to this humble version of Elena. "I can't stay long…"

Elena sighed. "Yes, I know. You're going back to the castle. Muriel told me as much."

"Elena—"

"Please," she interrupted me, "call me Adeloni, or simply Adel. I know I refused to allow you to call me that before…but there was a reason for that. Besides, _he_ renamed me Elena, and I've now cut all ties to _him_." By him, I took her to mean Aro. Her dislike was palpable, and for a mere second I detected the spiteful girl I had known before lurking within the venom of her voice. But then it was gone again and she smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite used to being back…I keep thinking it's a dream—that Aro will snatch me back when he tires of this game. It's the same with Zeke—so forgive him for being overly protective."

I nodded. "Okay, Adeloni…Adel." It was much easier to call her Adel, as if it was a new start for us.

She looked up at the large painting of Zeke and herself in happier times above the fireplace. "We're also having difficulties adjusting to my being back. Well…Zeke is, and therefore it affects me."

"How so?" I asked.

She kept her eyes on the painting as she spoke. "I grew up among the Lycans before I was abducted by the Volturi, and now I come back years later as a vampire…that's bound to cause problems, you know. Especially when someone as passionate as Zeke is involved…" She grunted. "He can't come too close to me without wanting to rip me apart…yet he loves me so much that he can't bear to be away from me." She smiled wistfully, "So here we are in this tiny little house staring at each other longingly from across the room…"

"He looks somewhat like Edward…" I whispered.

Her eyes flickered to mine briefly before looking down at her hands in her lap. "Hard not to notice that, I suppose."

"Yeah, well, I understand your actions a little more now. They seemed so unreasonable at the time, though."

"I was grasping for anything that reminded me of my life here…" she tried to explain. "I just wanted to feel something besides hate."

With these new revelations coming from my old adversary, the tension in my stomach had eased a bit and I leaned back into the cushions of the sofa. I now found myself curious about her situation. "How long were you with Aro?"

Her shoulders went rigid. "Too long. Five years, two hundred and fifty one days, which doesn't sound like a long time for an immortal, but for me it seemed like forever."

I nodded, thinking of the six months of anguish I'd gone through without Edward the previous year. "Any amount of time spent apart from the one you love seems like forever—especially if you believe it is permanent."

Her eyes seemed drawn back to the painting of the lovers swing, where the couple appeared their happiest and most carefree. She sighed softly. "I didn't think I would ever get away. Aro has a way of putting your mind in shackles, a complete prisoner. I believed my old life was dead. I never for once thought I'd see Zeke's face again, certainly never thought he'd take me back…not like this, as a vampire."

"It's surprising how long love can endure," I half-whispered, at once thinking of both Edward and Demetri. "Over years, lifetimes, even centuries."

There was a stretch of silence and I looked up to find her looking at me oddly, as if wondering how I could know something like that, not truly being immortal.

I smiled sympathetically but offered no explanation. Slowly, I reached over and took her cold hand in mine. "If you've asked me to come here to find forgiveness for the past, then it's done; I forgive you." I shrugged my shoulders. "Pain makes people act in ways they wouldn't normally act. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

She squeezed my hand gently and looked away. "I did want to make peace for my actions. But that is only half of it. I desperately need a favor…if you can find it in your heart after all I've put you through…"

I let her hand slip from mine, instantly wary of what she might ask from me. "What is it?"

She sank down to her knees on the wooden floor and gazed up at me. And although her eyes were as dry as bone, her anguish was undeniable. Her voice was raspy and choked when she said, "Reform me, Bella…that's all that I ask."

(A shout out to all the new readers—thanks for taking the time to read the story. And, as always, to everyone: thanks for reading. OTM)


	74. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Four:

 **Preparations**

I stared at her, uncertain of what she was asking. What did she want me to take from her? The scorn? The emptiness? Besides that, I had no guidance "Adel, I've not put myself to the test yet—I'm not even sure what to do."

"Please, Bella…you're the only one who can do this. All you would have to do is replace Aro's venom with Zeke's. Muriel said it must be perfectly timed and balanced to work, but I know you can do it."

I cringed. "Muriel?" Her name was like a douse of ice-cold water in my face. I couldn't help but feel deceived and used; Muriel with her runes and all-knowingness. She had asked me to pay her god-daughter a visit; she had considered it a _personal favor_. A personal favor indeed!

There was a rustle across the room and I looked up to see Ezekiel standing in the doorway, his pain-filled eyes on Adel as she groveled before me on the floor. He took a step toward her as if he would go to her, but then he stepped back and gripped the door frame, knowing that he could not.

Adeloni buried her face in her hands. "You are my only hope…I can't go on like this. The way he looks at me sometimes…I'm a monster…take it away. Oh, God, take it away."

Ezekiel looked as if the breath had been knocked from him as he turned and went back outside. The back door swung and banged loudly in his departure startling Adel, who apparently hadn't realized he was there. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in horror. "Oh, no," she said as she staggered to her feet.

I grabbed her thin arm. "Let me go to him."

I walked out to the back yard knowing that I'd try to help them. I'd always been a sucker for a wounded animal and these two were as broken as humpty-dumpty. _Damn you, Muriel,_ I cursed. _Damn you. Damn you. Damn you_.

It had been easy to sooth Zeke once I explained that I was willing to try to help them. But Adel's haunting words of 'I can't go on like this' had rattled him. The sheer panic in his face when he told me that there was no living in this world without Adeloni was too close to what Edward had always told me, and an eerie reminder of those days last year.

I found myself drawn to Ezekiel in the same way I'd been drawn to most all the Lycans I'd recently met. They were not the savages I'd been told they were, not unless you happened to be a Volturi. In fact, the more time I spent with the Lycans, the more I was inclined to view them with a heroic eye. Through the eons they had kept their promise to protect humans from the bloodlust of the vampires, the Cullens excluded of course.

And now, as Zeke sat at the edge of the sofa tying a tourniquet around his upper arm, I told him bits and pieces of what I'd been going through the past few weeks. He seemed fascinated by the turn of events and how I had dealt with them.

"I don't know how to begin to thank you for this," he said as he twisted the cloth tightly around his large bicep.

"Well, don't thank me yet," I said. "To say that I'm inexperienced is an understatement... I'm hoping that I don't do more harm than good."

He sighed good-naturedly and said, "You'll do fine. But I can't seem to tie this knot with one hand."

I helped him knot the ends of the tourniquet. "You know, I went into this reforming business with the idea of helping people. I never wanted to be Aro's plaything…so I guess erasing Aro's venom from Adel is as good a place to start as any."

He chortled lightly. "A bit of revenge, wouldn't you say?"

I thought for a short moment. "Revenge? Maybe a little, if I'm honest with myself. But it's more like a statement of independence after everything the Volturi have put me through. It's about taking this gift that the Forgotten gave me and using it for something other than war." I smiled up at him. "Or in this case, for love."

His own smile was full of hope, then, he became sober, "I'm sorry Muriel wouldn't come. She has a firm belief in staying out of affairs that are not of her own making."

I shook my head, "Yet, Muriel wants me to intervene. I don't get her sometimes."

It had been my request that Adel go and try to coax Muriel to come to Ezekiel's for support, but Adel had come back just moments ago alone. And now she was back in the bedroom getting ready for the transfusion. It was only a matter of weeks since I'd sat in my room in that prison of a castle and readied myself for the same thing.

I smiled to myself; if someone had told me at that time, when Elena was accompanying Edward back to the States, that I'd be helping her in this way, I wouldn't have believed them. But Elena was Adel now, like a split personality that you didn't quite know what to do with. I still had my reservations about reforming Adel, but I was certain I'd know Adel's true character once the process began—blood didn't lie. So if Adel was playing me for a fool, she'd have a big surprise. I hoped for Zeke's sake that wasn't the case.

I looked up to see Zeke gazing at me. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted.

Zeke's shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world rested on them. He looked down at his feet. "Yeah, me too. If it doesn't work…if Aro's venom is too strong…"

"Shhh, stop that," I said. "There's no room for doubt, not now." I sighed inwardly. It was something Edward would say, and it wasn't lost on me that here I was using his words to reassure a Lycan that looked a lot like Edward.

I checked the tourniquet to make sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. It seemed to be adequate. "Come on," I told him. "Let's get this over with so you two can be in the same room together."

(Thanks for reading. More updates coming next week. OTM)


	75. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Five:

 **Reforming Adel: Part One**

"Are you alright?" Adel was asking. She was sitting on the sofa with one of the throw-pillows hugged tightly to her chest.

"Sure," I told her, trying to smile, but I was still reeling from the strangeness of taking Zeke's venom—its taste was still on my tongue, metallic and oddly sweet at the same time. My entire body seemed alive to its presence, the way it hovered at the back of my throat. And I couldn't keep my tongue from smoothing over the tips of my canine teeth which were back to normal now, yet still tingled with the sensation of their growth and contraction.

Adel leaned forward as if taking me into her confidences again, and whispered, "It's a bit alien at first, isn't it?"

I nodded. "I feel like a big vessel...holding my own blood, and Edward's venom…and now Zeke's," I blurted, and then recoiled in horror. Adel didn't know that it wasn't Demetri's venom used to transform me. But now I could see that she was putting the pieces of the puzzle together as her eyes searched mine.

"Of course, it makes sense now," she said in awe. "I'm happy for you—that you've bonded in that way. Especially after everything that's happened." She flung the pillow aside and hugged me to her. "What's it like? Having Zeke's venom inside you? I'm a little jealous, you know. I mean…you get to experience it first."

There was none of the old spite in her words, only sadness and longing. It was there in her thin arms as she trembled and clutched my shoulders.

If I was a lesser person, I could've exacted a great amount of revenge for all the wrongs she dealt me in the past…the pain she had put me through. But I never even considered it. Although for the present she was still a vampire, she was like a fragile little bird clinging to me like that. And I tightened my arms around her and whispered, "Nothing to be jealous about. I tried to keep it as impersonal as possible. Mainly, I just felt the overwhelming pain he felt—still feels—about losing you."

Adel's voice was husky and choked, "You're the kindest person I know…I'm so ashamed for what I did to you. If only I could take it back…"

I took her by the arms and gently pushed her back so that we were face to face. "This is a new start for you," I told her. "Everybody deserves a second chance. Take that second chance and run with it." And as I said it, I knew I was referring to more than just Adel. I was thinking of Edward...and this life…and my own blunderings. I was suddenly eager to get all this behind me. I wanted nothing more than to fly to the castle and get Alice and the God's Eye so that I could begin my second chance with Edward. I was so full of purpose. Somehow I would convince Demetri that he, too, deserved a second chance at love, that we were not doomed to repeat our past over and over in some vicious cycle.

I was so certain that I could accomplish these goals that I stood up, rather impatiently, "I'll go get Zeke. I think we're all ready to get this show on the road."

When Zeke and I returned to the living room, Adel was stretched out on the sofa with her eyes closed. She looked so small and vulnerable that Zeke instantly leaned over her and touched her hand. It was the closest I'd seen him get to her, and the first time I'd seen him actually touch her, as if his concern took priority over the fact that she was vampire.

Her eyes flew open in surprise.

Zeke stepped back from the sofa. "You looked so still…I was afraid…"

Adel gazed at her hand where Zeke had touched her. "If it doesn't work, I want you to promise me…"

Zeke turned from her, suddenly angry. "No! I won't do it. It _will_ work."

Adel paid little attention to his outburst. "There are no guarantees, my love. Promise me. I can't live like this…I can't live without your touch."

I turned to leave the emotionally-charged room.

"Bella!" Adel pleaded. "Don't leave. He must promise…I don't want Aro to do it. And if he refuses I won't have a choice."

" _Do you know what you're asking me to do?"_ he bellowed.

She nodded, "I'm asking you to give me peace…when all else fails. An act of mercy."

Zeke looked at me, but I held my hand up, refusing to take sides; it was something they would have to sort out without me.

"It's going to work, so what have I got to be afraid of?" Zeke said matter-of-factly.

"So, you promise?" Adel asked.

Zeke sighed. "Yeah, I promise."

Adel turned to me. "I'm ready now."

The curve of Adel's neck smelled warm with the scent of cinnamon, but her skin was cold as ice to my mouth. And as my teeth grew into daggers, and slid effortlessly into her neck, the surrounding cold made me shiver.

Adel's history flew by in bits and pieces, but it was as if it were restrained by something. There were the green lush hills of a place I thought could only be Ireland, and a woman with one of the most beautiful faces I'd ever seen that could only be Adel's mother. Her belly was large and round with child, her eyes wide in panic as she stared at me. But then it occurred to me that I wasn't getting Adel's history from Adel—she was the baby in the womb—but from the fiend who'd just bitten her and that had hoped to get both a bride and a child from the bite.

He was obsessed with her. Her beauty and refusal of his offer for eternal life had driven him mad. Now, she stood, still defiant, against the railing of the bridge, nowhere to go except into his arms. She would be feeling his venom coursing through her body by now, making her his. Perhaps by this time the baby was his too. He'd felt the baby's strong heartbeat, felt her push against the mother's ribcage in terror…and then with what seemed like an extraordinary strength of will, the woman had pushed him away. But she seemed to know it was too late. Her teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms about herself, seeming to already feel the cold invading her body.

The wind whipped her long red hair as she shook her head in denial. Then she grunted, reaching for her belly. " _No…._ "

He held his hand out to her. "Cassandra, my priestess, come be with me…forever."

But she'd had a different idea, and as if giving his demand no more consideration that swatting at a fly, she'd flung herself over the railing into the river before he could stop her.

He'd searched for her, even though he knew she had to be dead from such a fall. It was her intention, death before an eternity with him. And she'd taken his daughter with her…selfish bitch.

For days he had roared his rage on the village. From that wooden bridge down to the river depths that he returned to every night to look for her…his Cassandra.

And it was then that Aro's venom broke from my grasp. I could feel its outrage…its possessiveness spoken as if in words: _She's Mine_!

Suddenly I was pushed from Adel's throat by a strong current, a bolt of lightning it seemed like. I shook uncontrollably, rattled as I sprawled out on the rug.

Zeke ran forward and tried to help me to my feet. But I was too exhausted. "What happened?" he asked fearfully.

I tried to catch my breath. It was as if someone had sucker-punched me in the stomach. After a moment, I managed to answer. "He's not going to let her go without a fight."

(Thanks so much for reading. Another update will be posted Thursday or Friday. OTM)

* SyifaZodam: Welcome. Everyone is free to pm or email me—glad you like the story and thank you for your review.


	76. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Six:

 **Reforming Adel: Part Two**

Zeke stared at me in horror. "It's got to work, if it doesn't…" He cut his words off, knowing I understood the implication, the direness of his situation.

I looked down at Adel, saw her eyelids flutter. She was still in that dazed stage between full consciousness and the dreamlike slumber my bite had induced. Zeke bent down and was about to take her hand again.

"Don't," I said sharply. He instantly looked up at me. "Don't wake her. I'll go back in and try again." I inhaled deeply; I felt like rubber, my insides all quivery and weak from being expelled from Adel's body. I just needed a moment to recover. My teeth were trying to contract back to normal size; I could feel their pointed tips resting gently against my bottom lip. Perversely, I wished for a mirror to see what I looked like in that state—did I look like a demon or one of those sultry television vamps?

"She's getting agitated. I think she's trying to wake herself up," he told me.

With tremendous effort, I got to my knees and went back over to the sofa. Adel looked so childlike, as if she was trying to escape from a bad dream. My heart broke for her; she had trusted me, believed in me. I couldn't let her down like this. I may not have owed her this effort to reform her, but I desperately wanted to help her. In this vulnerable state she was in, I saw the real Adel and was convinced I was doing the right thing. The thought of letting her down, letting Zeke down, was nauseating to me.

"Shhhh. Sleep Adel," I whispered. I was going to rest for a minute longer, but I was drawn to the curve in Adel's neck like a magnetic pull. It wasn't bloodlust—Adel had no human blood to speak of—but the impulse was there, and strong. My canine teeth ached to pierce her skin…

Zeke's voice broke the hypnotic trance, "Bella?"

My head swiveled toward Zeke too rapidly, as if I'd been caught relishing the act too much, and a wave of guilt flooded over me.

Yet Zeke didn't seem to notice, which seemed to make me feel a little worse. "Release some of my venom and see if that helps…" he suggested. "I'm not quite as old as Aro, but I'm no lackey either."

I nodded, intrigued by the idea of Lycan and vampire venom battling it out within Adel's body. I wondered if it was dangerous for her; she was after all in a very vulnerable position. But if I couldn't drive Aro's venom from her body, then Zeke would have to make good on his promise and end her life, so there was really nothing to lose.

My teeth sank into Adel's neck and I almost sighed. For a split second it occurred to me that I was experiencing the vampire side of me, the overwhelming desire to possess, to enter and take what I wanted to take… It was like sinking into a euphoric dream, all softness and pleasure.

But it didn't last for long, as Aro's venom was waiting on me this time. It ambushed even as I was reveling in my vampiric sensations.

It tried to knock me loose, as it had before, but surprisingly it was my elongated canines that kept me locked to Adel's neck. I had no more than thought of releasing Zeke's venom when it spurted from my canines and over my tongue, thick and honeyed.

I ached from the attack of Aro's venom, my limbs weak and my mind numb; I only hoped that Zeke's venom would buy me time to recuperate. But it did more than that. It seemed to hold a fury and a will of its own. It countered Aro's venom with vengeance and drove it back. And that's when my own skill took over as my canines began to draw Aro's venom in.

I tried to release more of Zeke's venom to compensate for the loss of Aro's venom, but it didn't flow out; it seemed as if it were frozen deep within my teeth. I tried again…no luck. I was lost in confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen. We'd beaten Aro's venom; it should be easy now. I tried to force Zeke's venom out, but it was if there was some sort of blockage.

I felt Adel's body tense and twist as if every muscle in her body was in pain and gasping for air. She was in agony and I could do nothing for her. My heart raced. I demanded that Zeke's venom flow, but still it wouldn't, couldn't, do as I demanded. And that's when I realized the flaw in our plan. We couldn't have known, but still, it had been almost too easy to expel Aro's venom. And now we were left with this. The void that Aro's venom had left refused to be occupied by Zeke's venom. Time after time, it repelled any attempt to fill it. I wasn't sure how to proceed from here and I started to withdraw from Adel. I felt utterly defeated.

Suddenly, from what seemed like a long distance away, I heard Zeke's voice cry out, "We're losing her!"

(Thanks for reading. See you all next week. OTM)


	77. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Seven:

 **Full Circle**

Adel was flailing about frantically now, and I was trying to hang on. Somehow I knew that if I pulled away now, I would never get her still enough to bite again…it would be the end.

But I was having more difficulties than simply holding on…I had started feeling queasy, and now that discomfort was turning into real pain. It hadn't taken much effort to trace the cause and isolate that pain to Aro's trapped venom, which felt as if it were slowly poisoning me. Every fiber in my body was screaming that his venom must be purged; I was nearly doubled over with the cramps that convulsed through my body. Yet, I couldn't let go…to let go would mean that Adel would surely die. And although it seemed she might die anyway, I couldn't accept that it would be because I gave in to the pain.

Adel began to thrash wildly, her jerky movements nearly separating my teeth from her neck. I felt Zeke's large hand on my back. "I'm trying to hold her still," he said. " _Please, please…do something to help her,_ " he pleaded over and over again, the raw emotion in his voice pressing me on and keeping my mind off my own pain.

I heard my pounding heartbeat in the shallow void Aro's venom had left. And as I struggled to think, I suddenly had an idea. It wasn't much of an idea, but it was the only idea that came to me, and the only choice I had left to try.

And no sooner had I decided to pursue this idea when it happened, and I was pouring myself into Adel's body.

"What'd you do?" Zeke cried out, and for a moment I froze, afraid that I had done something irreparable. Adel had stopped thrashing—had I killed her?

But then, he laughed with relief and said, "It's working! Whatever you did…it's working."

I barely heard him; the pain was intensifying, washing over me in waves and sapping my strength. I didn't remember letting go of Adel's throat as I collapsed onto the wood floor. Above me, a ray of sunlight was beaming through the part in the curtains. It was so warm on my skin…and I was so unbearably cold. There was a strange clicking sound in the background. I wondered what it could be, but then I realized it was my own teeth chattering together.

"Bella…" he said from that far-away place. "Don't worry, Bella, it'll be alright." That sole ray of sunlight was fading, soon to disappear completely as my world plunged into darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring eyelevel at green spikes of grass, the side of my face pressed into the spongy ground. Immediately I recognized the green-painted house in the background; I was in Zeke's small backyard, though I couldn't remember how I got there.

I pushed myself up onto my hands and then sat cross-legged on the damp ground. My head still felt funny, disoriented, and my limbs were weak—my arms felt heavy. I looked around, trying to remember just what had happened after Adel had stabilized, but I couldn't get past the fog in my head. The sound of the screen door slamming brought my head around to house once more, and I watched as Zeke strode out with a glass of water in his hand.

"What happened?" I asked as I took the water from his outstretched hand. I was parched—I couldn't remember ever being this thirsty before—my tongue felt thick and swollen…and there was an bitter, acidic taste in my mouth that I couldn't seem to get rid of no matter how many times I swallowed.

Zeke shuffled his feet uncomfortably, finally sinking to the grass beside me. "You stayed in there too long," he said, but then quickly added, "but if you hadn't Adel wouldn't have made it, so I'm in your debt."

I shook my head still trying to clear the cobwebs. "Yes, I remember that part…but why am I out here?"

He seemed surprised by my question. "You blacked out," he explained slowly. And when it was apparent I still wasn't getting the entire picture, he continued, "You really are inexperienced, aren't you? You blacked out and I had to assist you…to purge the venom." He pointed to a spot on the ground where the grass was dark and oily.

I cupped my hand over my mouth, muffling my disgust. "That's…that's Aro's venom?"

He nodded.

"Why's it black? Why isn't it the usual golden, topazy color?"

He shrugged. "It could be age, or evil, or sin…maybe, for all I know I turned it black with my own venom—can't know for sure. But my favorite guess is that the leach was so contaminated with evil his venom turned to dark sludge."

"That's too gross for words…" I said, still holding my hand over my face. I didn't want to think about that slime being in my body. And poor Adel—she'd had it inside her for years.

"That's why you have to purge the bad stuff you take from people, Bella. It's like poison—the quicker you get rid of it the better."

I nodded, remembering the pain Aro's venom had caused. "Adel…how is she?"

Zeke smiled timidly. "Resting. Looks like she's going to be fine…and human again. I don't understand how it worked…you gave her your human blood…and it worked."

"I don't understand it either, Zeke. It _shouldn't_ have worked, but I was out of options, you know. I guess we should just be thankful that she's alive."

Zeke took my wrist and then clasped my hand. "I'm more grateful than you could possibly know. We're at the beginning again, with all those concerns about Adel's humanity and our limited time together…but she's young and we'll make the time we do have together count. It's quality, not quantity that matters, right?"

I was the wrong person to ask. This entire adventure had begun with my obsession with immortality, my desire to be with Edward forever at the expense of my humanity. My fight with Edward had me searching for the path of our meadow where I'd encountered The Forgotten. My whole life had changed with that encounter, and yet, I was still mortal to a degree. And now that I'd made Adel human again, I'd come full circle in a way that baffled me.

The sun was setting behind the forest of trees. "I have to get back to Muriel's house," I told Zeke. "Besides, I'm sure you're anxious to get back inside to Adel and start your life together…without barriers."

He smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am."

(Thanks for reading. See you all next week. OTM)


	78. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Eight:

 **Back to Volturi Castle: Part One**

Reforming Adel had taken longer than I'd expected, and now I felt more like an intruder as Zeke's face held a peace and love that I found myself envying. I suddenly wished that all that still awaited me at the Volturi Castle was already finished, that Alice was back with the Jasper and the Cullens, and all I had to do was walk back to Muriel's and gather Edward in my arms and go home. I was eager to talk to Edward and share with him Adel's miraculous change, as I was proud of my first reformation, triumphant actually, as it gave me a boost of confidence that Aro could be defeated. But that conversation would have to wait.

Now that the peculiar weakness had passed, I felt more like myself. My legs and arms were stronger and I rose from the grass feeling more like myself. Zeke opened the door and we went inside the dark cottage.

I checked in on Adel before I left Zeke's cottage; she was sleeping, which was exactly what she should've been doing after such a traumatic and exhausting experience. She didn't stir when I smoothed her long red hair back away from her face and gently kissed her cheek. And as I hurried down the path on my way back to Muriel's cottage, I thought about Adel and the reformation process I'd just preformed. After discovering Adel's true nature and finding it angelically sweet, I could consider myself very lucky, for there was a window of time there when Aro could have transformed me with his evil venom. Like Zeke, I considered Aro's venom to be vile and evil; I believed it destroyed everything and everybody it came into contact with—and more, I believed it empowered Aro when it did destroy, even when it destroyed something he supposedly loved, if he even knew what love meant, which I doubted.

I inhaled deeply. My most difficult task was still ahead. There was no doubt in my mind that Aro had imprisoned Alice somewhere in the castle. But why? Why not imprison all the Cullens? Did Alice do something? Stumble onto something? Did she somehow pose a threat we weren't aware of?

I wondered, miserably, if I was being too optimistic about Alice…Aro could've easily eliminated her by now. But my mind was unwilling to go down that dark avenue. I never wanted to see the look on Jasper's face if someone had to tell him that Alice was no longer with us. God help us all if that ever came to pass.

I pushed those thoughts away and sprinted faster through the forest, the speed allowing my legs to stretch and the briars to fall away to the side.

When I emerged from the path my eyes were drawn to the red handkerchief Muriel was wearing over her hair. She stood on the narrow front porch as if she expecting me, hands on her hips, face passive except for the hint of a smile on her lips. "You did well, Halfling," she said as I approached the porch, "I knew you could do it."

"I still could've used your support," I mumbled irritably.

Muriel shook her head. "I couldn't leave…there was unfinished business here, some final runes to cast."

Those runes again. I sighed but didn't say anything more.

"Besides," she continued, "I'm more concerned with your activities tonight."

I froze; Muriel was concerned? My heart seemed to skip a beat. "What do you mean? Did you see something in the runes?"

Her eyes flickered and then became guarded. "It's a dangerous mission even without trying to secure the God's Eye. That's all you need to know."

I stomped my foot against the porch floor. "If you know something at least have the decency to tell Dimetri—he's the one that's going after your God's Eye."

She glared at me, clearly annoyed with my angry outburst. "I was too late to tell Dimetri anything. When I came back from casting the runes, he'd already gone."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Gone? He's left to go back to the castle?"

"I suppose he has," Muriel said flatly. "I thought he was going to wait until sundown, but the afternoon sun was still above the horizon."

My jaw dropped. Did he leave early on purpose? Did he somehow know that I would try and follow him? Was I that transparent? I thought I had been pretty discrete, but evidently, not.

I looked at the closed door and the pulled curtains. "Don't tell anyone where I've gone," I told her. "I'll explain everything when I get back."

"And what about Edward?" Muriel's tone was scolding. "Will you keep him in the dark, as well?"

I straightened and looked her in the eye. "I plan on explaining _everything_ to Edward when I get back.

Her face softened a bit. "Good," she murmured. "Because I hate to see him suffering so."

"Suffering?" I said, wondering if Muriel would ever lose the ability to catch me off-guard.

"He knows something is going on with you, Halfling. He's just waiting around for you to tell him just what that something is." She fixed me with her ancient eyes. "And he's been more patient than you probably deserve."

My breath caught in my throat. "I was trying to protect him—"

Muriel's voice was a mere whisper, "From what? Or should I ask, from whom?"

I turned away from her and looked up at the trees. "It doesn't matter…" I said vaguely, turning in the direction of Volterra. "I've gotta go."

I didn't turn to look back, not even when Muriel softly called out, "West side…go to the west side of the castle to get in. That's where he was heading…"

(Thanks for reading. See you next week. OTM)


	79. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Seventy Nine:

 **Back to Volturi Castle: Part Two**

The west side of the castle wasn't easy to get to. Once within the city, a labyrinth of narrow alleys seemed to close in, or abruptly end, as if trying to confuse the traveler, or at the very least make it an unsettling journey. As I made my way through this maze, I looked for drainage tunnels. These Volturi rabbit holes that marked an entrance into the castle were deliberately hard to find, and I lingered longer than necessary along each stretch of new passageway searching the ground and walls. But I didn't find a single rabbit hole.

I was beginning to think I had made a wrong turn somewhere. The alleyways had increasingly narrowed until I could touch each side of the brick walls with my outstretched hands. But then, just when I thought the passageways couldn't get any narrower, and I must be on the wrong path…the alley emptied into a deserted courtyard.

Banked against a looming brick wall, this portion of the castle was ancient and crumbly, more so than the decrepit stone staircase on the southeast side that I was more familiar with. Rubble piles littered the ground where it appeared someone had started to repair the walls and simply given up, only to leave it in a state worse than before… and to my disgust, everywhere clouds of black flies buzzed noisily in the air.

I slapped at the flies as they found me and hovered around my head, relentless in their pesky droning and desire to crawl upon my skin. I covered my ears picked my way carefully across these mounds of rubble to the walls of the castle. Here on the ground, it was a startling contrast; I had only to look up to see the new and ultra-modern additions to the castle the Volturi had built on top of the ruined, the glass and steel towers, the gleaming catwalk that led to the ballroom...

It was shocking—the Volturis with all their money and influence had neglected this portion of the castle. It was as if they had forgotten it ever existed. Here on the ground level, years of erosion had worn away at the mottled grey stone as if some places a gigantic rat had tried to nibble its way through. In spite of this, there was still no opening into the interior of the castle; it was still impenetrable. I would have to find another way inside.

Surely there was an easier way to find the entrance, I thought, slapping wildly at the swarm of flies. I sighed heavily. I was suddenly sure the entrance wasn't here at the wall. It would be too easy. If only I hadn't missed Dimetri's departure—he had probably slipped into the castle effortlessly even from this point; the captain of the guard would know every crevice and secret entrance to the compound.

The minutes flew by as I searched the ground for evidence of a trap door similar to the ones that led to and from the underground tunnels. But I found nothing but cobble stone and asphalt underneath my feet. It was nearly completely dark now, with just a sliver of the moon poking through the thick clouds to light my way as I continued to search the length of the stone walls.

I stopped my search and looked at my watch. Already I'd been here in the decrepit courtyard for over an hour and was no closer than before to finding a way inside. Frustrated and running out of options, I leaned against the wall and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't waste any more time. As much as I wanted to do this on my own, I had to have his help.

My thoughts went forth like tendrils of smoke, _Dimetri?_

There was no answer, only that strange static of a phone left out of its cradle.

I concentrated and tried again _. Dimetri?_ In the quiet, I sensed he heard me, just as I sensed a tension coming from his end. For the briefest of moments, I felt the flurry of panic build inside him before it stopped cold in its tracks, and I knew he was attempting to hide something from me. _What's the matter?_ I asked. Unease crept into my thoughts before my own sheer panic followed, fed by his fear, and prompting me to say anxiously, _Come on, answer me, damn it!_

And then, as if from some distant place—the moon for all I knew—his voice came through faint and hazy… and infinitely sad. _Go back, Isabeau. Go back to Muriel's and_ _don't come back_.

Something wasn't right. Beyond the sadness in Dimetri's voice, there was a distinct warning.

A shiver raced down my spine. I knew the answer even before I asked the question. _He has you, doesn't he? He's captured you. He knows!_

It was then that I felt the bolt of pain rack his body, and Dimetri trying in vain to block its transmission to me. He didn't want me to know. It was bad, I thought, real bad.

 _No…no_ … he whispered. It took a second for me to realize that he wasn't speaking to me. There was a hazy image of Aro's long spidery fingers grazing Dimetri's forehead, attempting to probe for the information hidden there…and Dimetri turning his head from side to side to evade his probe. His jaws clenched so tightly against Aro's mental assault that I could see the muscles bulge and hear his teeth grind together.

I shuddered, hoping Aro wasn't witness to our communication. _Hang on, just hang on,_ I told him feverishly. _I'm coming for you._

 _No. Go…home._ It seemed his words took superhuman effort. I felt guilty as it seemed he was trying to fight off Aro and my appearance at the castle at the same time.

I bit my lip. Going home was out of the question. I couldn't leave him behind in Aro's clutches. And there was Alice…

 _Dimetri? Is Alice with you? Is she near?_

Silence.

I don't think I expected an answer; his conscious mind was hanging by a mere thread, and slipping further and further away. It was like asking a sleepwalker a question.

But then, a voice whispered, _Alice….sweet Alice…Such a joy to have her here._

It wasn't Dimetri's voice, too thin and slithery…and icy for his voice. I shuddered violently as my heart banged against my ribcage. It was as I had feared all along…Aro had Alice.

The swarming flies suddenly picked up their assault; they dove and collided with my head, their insistent buzzing louder and louder until I was closing my eyes and covering my ears again.

But my efforts didn't drown out the voice inside my head. It kept coming like a dark mist seeping in from beneath the door.

 _Come join us, Isabella_ , Aro's voice cajoled. _We're waiting for you._

(Sorry if there's a little too much description this time. I think I may have been too heavy handed in that department with this chapter—in relation to previous chapters. I'll count on you guys to let me know. Thanks for reading. OTM)


	80. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty:

 **Part One: Who's Afraid of the Volturi?**

Aro's voice gradually faded and I was left slumped against the courtyard wall with only the drone of the black flies to unnerve me. Until the squeal of metal against metal caused me to quickly turn my head in that direction.

I didn't see it at first…but then on second glance I wondered how I didn't see it the first time. The gate's rusty bars blended so well with the red brick of the wall, but now the yawning dark tunnel behind those bars was obvious—as was the danger. Someone had opened the heavy gate and was waiting for me to enter. I squinted and peered into the darkness of the tunnel where the moonlight didn't quite reach. But even my excellent vision couldn't penetrate the inky darkness beyond the curve in the tunnel. Yet, I could feel the weight of eyes watching me. Chills raced along my arms and down my back as I half expected Aro, or Marcus, or Caius to glide forth from the dark tunnel. But after a long moment, the entrance remained empty.

I eased away from the gate, sliding sideways along the wall's length. I had lost the element of surprise, but that didn't make me reckless or stupid. Aro and his brotherhood would have to hunt for me—I wasn't going to make it simple for them by walking straight into their trap.

It occurred to me that I could always wait for the Lycans to storm the castle later that night. But I was certain it would be too late for Demetri and Alice if I was to wait. I had the feeling that Aro was keeping them alive to lure me back to his lair, that I was really the prize. If Aro captured me before the Lycans attacked, there would be no doubt he would use me against them. That had been his strategy all along. And now I had to assume that Aro knew of the Lycans' plan to attack tonight just as he knew of everything else by high-jacking Demetri's thoughts. I hoped Muriel with all her mystic runes would advise Zeke of the best time to attack—hopefully with me in mind. They owed me a debt for reforming Adele, and a future debt if we were going to take back the God's Eye.

I disappeared around the corner of the castle, out of sight from the tunnel. I didn't exactly think I was fooling anyone into believing I'd gone running back to Muriel's cottage, but I felt somewhat safer without those eyes watching me.

Silently, I walked along the perimeter of the castle walls. There was no way in at ground level, but I had something else in mind.

I gazed upward to the flat rooftop, my eyes following the towers where they gutted into the sky. The rooftop was easily five, maybe six floors high, and the towers another two or three floors. Before my transformation, those kinds of heights made me dizzy. Even now, my stomach lurched a bit as I considered that option and realized that maybe Aro wouldn't anticipate that route. He probably expected me to run away; I imagined that most people that crossed him didn't stick around and try to find a way to outsmart him. Like any rational person, he expected me to want to live another day, or at the very most go get reinforcements-the entire Cullen clan, or the Lycans, or both.

It occurred to me, then, as I looked up and contemplated scaling the castle wall that I _was_ probably out of my mind to want back _in_ when everyone inside that meant anything to me wanted _out_.

The castle walls were so high they seemed to touch the drifting clouds overhead. Up there, the dark windows, glassy-eyed and sinister, seemed to taunt me as if they knew of my indecision. There were no lights burning behind those windows. The castle appeared to be in total darkness.

The thing was…I'd not really climbed any great height either before or since my transformation. Perhaps the fall wouldn't kill me, but the terror of falling might. I thought back to those days that now seemed so distant, when Edward would carry me up a tree so fast it would make me dizzy, and the world below looked small and fuzzy, out of focus. And yet, I'd been giddy when we'd finally reached the top, standing there on the last sturdy branch that would hold our weight. With Edward's arm around me, reassuring and strong, I had no fear.

But now I was on my own. And Volturi Castle was no tree…

And if I stood around wringing my hands, nothing would ever get done, I whispered to myself.

I reached up; there were crevices and crannies in the stonework and I placed my fingertips inside a couple, testing these places against my weight just as if I were stretching my muscles before a marathon race. It was as if I weighed no more than a feather—I didn't have to strain at all. And I marveled at how easy it was, fluid even, to lift myself up and mold my body to the stone.

My hands and arms seemed so pale and ghostly under the moonlight, but the stone wall under the same light was illuminated to a glinting bone-white and I had no trouble finding new crevices to wedge my fingers into as I climbed higher and higher. Occasionally, I stopped and looked down on the maze of alleyways, making sure no one witnessed my climb. The presence I had felt in the tunnel could still be lurking about and watching; I had to be ready for anything.

Up and up and up I climbed, until suddenly I was swinging my legs over the roof's ledge. The rooftop was flat with only the towers and the modern glass-roofed ballroom rising up from the black asphalt. As I glanced quickly around the area, I was relieved to find myself alone. I exhaled a long held breath. In the back of my mind there had been a fear that Aro could read my thoughts now through my connection with Demetri, and that he would be waiting for me up here with Caius and Marcus by his side. But there were still plenty of places to hide up here and I didn't totally rule out an ambush.

I walked in the direction of the east tower. The wind was gusty up here and blew sand and grit against my face and arms. Brown crumbly leaves swirled against the asphalt and crunched under my boots. It was as I made my way through these autumn leaves that something shiny caught my eye. I bent to see what looked like a long, silver thread amongst the dead leaves.

Upon closer inspection, I recognized it instantly: a violin string. It had been pushed into the asphalt so that it didn't move while the wind blew everything else around it. I stood and took a few steps and there was another string in the same fashion. Demetri was leading me somewhere…

I followed the violin strings to the ledge of the castle and looked over into the window of Demetri's study. This is where he had intended me to go…but why? And when had he found the time to place a trail up here? _Or_ had it been Aro setting a trap for me with Demetri's violin strings?

I pushed my hair back away from my eyes and looked up at the east tower. I had planned to climb the tower and go in that way, making my way down from the highest point. But there was something about those violin strings that I trusted in my gut, and before I could change my mind, I was jumping down onto the narrow metal balcony outside of Demetri's study, and hoping I had made the right decision.

( A little longer chapter this time. And I must confess that I'm not sure I even know how _not_ to leave you with a cliffy. Thanks for everyone's input on the last chapter. It was helpful. And as always, thanks for reading. Love you guys! OTM)


	81. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty One:

 **Part Two: Who's Afraid of the Volturi?**

The windows to Demetri's study were unlocked and it was a simple matter to climb into the dark, silent room.

It was quiet in the study. In fact, I could hear no sound in the rest of the castle—it was as silent as a crypt. Better to hear me, I supposed. And therefore I assumed I was alone as I walked around the high-backed chairs, and Demetri's writing desk, where his papers were still scattered…but then a small flitting shadow danced in the corner next to the empty fireplace and I gasped. The shadow was much too small to be one of the Volturi, but I took a defensive position regardless, and looked back to the windows as my point of exit if I should need to flee.

The shadow receded back against the wall and I could've sworn I saw the glare of flashing eyes.

"Come out so I can see you," I demanded. And the small figure slid forward.

I squinted into the dark. The white-blond short-cropped hair of the girl seemed familiar. And then I realized where I'd seen her. "You're the child that brought me the shoes and necklace for the ball the night I arrived in Volterra… What are you doing here—in Demetri's study?"

She studied me with her soulful, yet defiant, dark eyes. "He asked me to wait for you," she said reluctantly.

My heart did a somersault and I glanced again at the windows wondering if I would still need to bolt out of the study—although it didn't make much sense, if it was a trap, to send this slip of a child here to wait for me. " _He_?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes; it was an exaggerated roll, dramatic, as if I was the child and she the adult. Then, she sighed, "Demetri. Who else?"

My shoulders relaxed and I sat down in one of the high-backed chairs, rubbing my hand along the velvet, plum-colored arm, remembering how the last time I'd been here, Demetri had addressed me from the same chair. "What's your name?" I asked casually.

She bristled, and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer me, but then she replied, "Audrina."

I smiled at her curt tone. Perhaps she blamed me for turning life on its backside here at Volturi Castle. "Well, Audrina—that's a pretty name, by the way—how'd you know I'd come here, to Demetri's study?"

"You found the strings, didn't you?" she snapped. "He left them out there for a reason."

I smiled patiently, but remained wary. It could still be a trap. The girl could be doing Aro's bidding. I stared at her, musing aloud, "I wonder…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, glaring at me.

"Do you always do what Demetri tell you to do?" I asked.

"Yes, always." She looked up at me and then quickly turned away. "He's the only one that cares about me…he's my family. The only family I know." She turned her eyes back to me and they sparked with rage. "You're a fool to turn him down. Oh, if he'd just asked me to bond with him. But it was wasted on you!"

So that was it. Jealousy. I shook my head. "I think you have it wrong, Audrina. It's true that Demetri preformed the transformation, but it was not his venom that changed me."

"And you're a liar, at that," she hissed. "I would never deny his venom inside me." She raised her fists to the sides of her head, against her blond cropped hair in torment.

"It's true, Audrina. You don't know the whole story. We defied them, the Volturi. I have Edward's venom inside me."

She looked up at me, then, "The boy that came with you?"

"Yes. Demetri helped us."

Her eyes widened and she looked hopeful for a moment, but then the misery returned. "It doesn't matter. He still loves you more than life itself. You're his Isabeau."

"How old are you, Audrina?" I asked softly.

She stood straight and proud, "Almost two centuries old."

I smiled and shook my head. "No, how old were you when you were turned?"

"Fourteen," she whispered, which was actually older than what I had guessed.

"Fourteen is a difficult age to be immortal. Smack in the middle of puberty, I bet."

She nodded slowly. "But I'm not a child anymore…I'm not even human. It's so unfair. He should've left me to die."

My eyes narrowed. "Demetri didn't do this to you, did he?" I held my breath. Surely he wouldn't do this to a child…not the man I knew.

"Demetri?" she scoffed. "No, it wasn't Demetri. It was _Caius._ " She said his name as if it were the most vulgar word she could utter. "He found me hiding in a cellar during a raid on our village. He said he pitied me and that I deserved mercy. But his mercy didn't extend to the rest of my family…my sister, or my little brother…" And then, she said coolly, "One day, Demetri will kill him for what he did to me."

I didn't say anything to that. I didn't know whether Audrina knew that Demetri was now Aro's prisoner, and if not, I wasn't going to be the one to break the news to her.

"So, why did Demetri ask you to wait for me here?" I asked.

Audrina crossed the room and stood before me; she was striking with her chiseled cheekbones and deep-set eyes. She would have been extraordinarily beautiful given a few more years to develop into an adult. Her hand rummaged in the grey cloak's pocket before pulling out an amber-colored stone and handing it to me.

My hand trembled as I took it from her outstretched hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

Audrina nodded and smiled impishly, her white teeth flashing in the darkness. "The Volturi's most protected relic, yes." She bent down and sat on the floor beside my chair, curling her legs beneath her. When she whispered, there was no malice in her tone, only awe as she said, "He's given you The Gods' Eye."

(Audrina made her first appearance back in Chapter 30, and only briefly, but if I decide to write a sequel to this story, she'll be in it because I have a whole character sketch and background on her—and I like her, she's an interesting character. Have a Happy Thanksgiving holiday. And as always, thanks for reading! OTM)


	82. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty Two:

 **The Dungeon Sorrows**

The Gods' Eye seemed to glow as if it was alive as I held it in my palm. The dark and light bands of amber swirled through the stone to its very core; its surface was smooth and polished. And I stared mutely at the stone, mesmerized by its intricate beauty.

Audrina was staring at me; the envy in her eyes was painful to witness.

"It's not for me," I told her. "It's going home."

"Oh…" she said, and I could tell she didn't know where home was for the stone.

"Dimetri's just entrusting me with it until I can get it to its rightful owner," I continued.

She raised a thin eyebrow. "You don't mean the Lycans?" she scoffed. "That can't be right. Dimetri wouldn't turn over _anything_ to those monsters."

I smiled and shrugged, not knowing how much I should tell the girl. But then the stone claimed my attention once more, and I realized it was warming in my hand. I closed my hand around it and the amber light coming from the stone radiated from between my fingers as if it could not be contained.

Audrina's eyes widened. "It didn't light up for me like that," she accused.

I opened my hand and the bright spiraling light burst into the dark study.

"Cover it! Quickly!" Audrina said. "They'll be able to detect it if they are close…"

I tried to smother the light between both of my hands but the rays of light filtered between my fingers and then my skin as if my hands were transparent.

Audrina looked around frantically. "Someone's coming!"

I looked toward the window but Audrina shook her head. "No time," she said, taking a dirty antiqued ragdoll from her deep pockets.

I dove under Dimetri's desk and set the stone on the floor beside my feet. The glow immediately waned and then went out just as the door creaked open. When I peered up, I could see Audrina, but not who was at the door; although, it wasn't to remain a mystery for long.

"Father," Audrina said flatly.

"What are you doing in here, Audrina?" Caius asked, his voice low and gravelly with suspicion. The sudden appearance of is black boots in front of the desk, and so close, made my heart lurch in my chest. If he leaned over the desk, even a small bit, he'd see me.

"Playing house—Dimetri said I could," she said in a childish, peevish tone. She didn't look up at him, just kept smoothing the doll's yarn-hair.

Caius paused for a second, one of his black boots hovered in the air before coming down inches from my splayed fingers. "I thought I saw a light in here… Audrina, there's to be no lights burned tonight, remember?"

"Yes, Father," she huffed. "But, I didn't turn on a light."

"And if you hear or see anything…strange…you're to report it to me right away," Caius added.

"I know…" she huffed as if irritated by the reminder. "No lights tonight, Felicia," she told the doll as she smoothed its yellow yarn hair.

"Very well, then," Caius said. "I'll leave you to your play."

"Bye, Father," she said dutifully, and I watched as she whirled the ragdoll around by its arms as if they were dancing and had no more time to converse. It was one of the best performances I had ever seen of someone acting like a child. And it had disarmed Caius without a glitch. No one ever wants to believe that their child is up to no good, I thought with a wry smile. So it was with Elena and Aro, and now with Caius and Audrina. It was ironic that the wicked parents expected saintly children.

The door closed with a heavy _click_ and I let my held breath _whoosh_ from my lungs.

Audrina knelt down beside me underneath the desk. "Now that was close."

I held my hand out to her and she helped me from the floor. "Where'd you learn to act?" I asked her. "I'm impressed."

She gave me a slight smile. "I didn't _learn_ to act. I just never let him see that I grew up. Besides, it's much easier if he thinks I'm just a dumb kid or a simpleton. He leaves me alone that way."

"Well, works for me—if it didn't I'd be toast right now. Thanks."

She nodded. "You'd better go while he's inside the castle. He was out in the courtyard earlier making the rounds."

I shook my head. "Wish it was that easy. I've got to find someone and get them out of the castle."

She tilted her head and looked at me. "The boy you came with?"

"No. Actually it's his sister," I told her, again omitting that I was trying to find Dimetri as well. "Her name is Alice."

"Alice!" she said surprised. " _I know Alice_." Again she fished around in those large, seemingly bottomless pockets of hers. "She's like me…sees stuff before it happens." She brought out a thin, gold chain. "She gave me this necklace yesterday. Said she wanted me to have it."

That was so much like Alice it made my eyes mist up. She was always giving her stuff to others. I thought about the broach she'd given me before I'd left to come to Volterra. Alice wouldn't think twice about giving away real or costume jewelry if she knew someone liked it.

But it was much more than that. It was Alice's way of giving a piece of herself… and as I stared at the little oval cameo pendant swaying on the gold chain, I shuddered. It was one of the few pieces of jewelry from her life before becoming a vampire. And it was her favorite necklace; rarely did she go anywhere without it.

"Aro has taken Alice somewhere," I said. "If Alice was in trouble, where would Aro take her?"

Audrina turned whiter than her usual pale. "The Dungeons. He'd take her to the Dungeons." She bent her head and lowered her voice until I could barely hear her words. "But you can't go down there. No one ever comes out once he puts you down there." And as if she, too, finally understood, she looked at the cameo necklace and said sadly, "That's why she gave me her beautiful necklace…she knew she'd not be coming back."

(Apologies…it's been a while. As always, thanks for reading. OTM)


	83. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

 **Chapter Eighty Three: Part II: The Dungeon Sorrows**

Audrina didn't want to show me the way to the dungeons. In fact, she tried several times to persuade me not to go into that "hellish abyss" as she called it. Then, she almost refused to show me the way, thinking that she was saving me by denying me access to it.

But in the end, she reluctantly agreed to take me to the entrance, and I was glad that I didn't have to relent and tell her that Dimetri was down there. I didn't want to upset her if I didn't have to, and besides that, I didn't want Audrina behaving irrationally—and when it came down to Dimetri something just told me that she'd be rather difficult to calm.

We left Dimetri's study and walked cautiously down the hall and across the catwalk, and to the old stone stairwell. From there, she led me down to the dimly lit antechamber, and then to the Chamber of Knowledge.

It seemed reasonable to go this way since the entrance to the underground tunnels was down here. But as we glided down that elegant staircase to the marbled floor, Audrina didn't turn to the far wall where the mechanism opened the secret passageway; instead she walked straight ahead to the mosaic angel.

The ghostly-blue web of lights criss-crossed the chamber floor waiting for one of us to brush it and set the alarm off, but we skirted to the right of the path to the mosaic angel where it was clear of the blue lights.

"Wait right there," she said, pointing to where I stood at the foot of the outstretched angel. Then she nimbly picked her way through the maze of blue lines around to the back of the staircase.

I waited motionless, my eyes drawn to the angel's face—the ferocity and determination in those burning topaz eyes…

I would need that degree of strength if I hoped to survive this night, I thought, a Hell-blazing strength that would not accept defeat. I would have to give everything, every ounce of strength; because nothing would matter anyway if I didn't succeed in bringing Alice back. I wasn't leaving without her. I owed both Alice and Jasper that loyalty. And there was Dimetri… There was no guarantee that the Volturi wouldn't hunt us down and make gruesome examples of us. Dimetri would be the first. I had felt Aro's barely suppressed rage underneath the coaxing whisper. He was itching to tear Demitri apart; between them, it was very personal. I stared at the angel's face, burning it into my memory.

The alarm's blue lights reflected off the angel, turning the white wings ice-blue, blurring the lines. The wings seemed to tense and draw upward. I held my breath, thinking that I saw the individual feathers arch slightly and ripple as if they ached to take flight.

There was a loud _clink,_ and then the sound of a motor whirling to life. Then began the grinding sound of gears turning and straining under weight…as the marble tile that the large mosaic rested upon suddenly began to slide back underneath the floor revealing another narrow set of stone steps.

Audrina turned to me. "Last chance to change your mind…"

I didn't hesitate to shake my head. Audrina didn't know how far I'd come in the past weeks; back then my weak knees would've been knocking together. Now, I felt a close kinship to the mosaic angel, ready to do what _must_ be done.

She sighed then, and looked down into the inky darkness of the subterranean stairs. She stared for what I thought was much too long. She really dreaded going down there, I realized.

"You don't have to go along with me," I told her. "I can see this to the end, now."

But she gave an abrupt shake of her head. "He'd never forgive me if I let you go down there alone," she said, grimly. She held out a pale hand. "Don't pay any attention to what you hear—they'll say anything to get you to…well nevermind. Just ignore them; that's the best advice I can give you."

"Them?" I questioned curiously. "Do you mean the prisoners?"

But she just held her finger to her lips and shushed me. Already she was descending down the steps into the darkness and gently tugging me along behind her. I looked back into the library one last time. They would've surely heard the great motorized gears roaring to life—as quiet as the entire castle had become.

I obeyed the tug of my hand. Just as we disappeared into the void between the angel's arms, I reached out and touched the smooth mosaic of the angel's curling lip.

The surrounding darkness didn't last for long.

After we'd walked down the stairs, there was a greenish glow that seemed to settle on every surface. When I looked at Audrina, the dark purple half-moons beneath her eyes that all vampires seemed to inherit, was unusually stark against her pale skin. It made her eyes appear sunken. And as I caught her profile as she stared down the narrow corridor, it was as if two large empty sockets stared out, causing the hairs along my arms to stand on end.

I knew I looked just as sickly under the green light. Maybe worse, as my eyes were dark brown and must look as empty as two bottomless pits.

I squinted, trying to peer down the corridor. The irregular and uneven stones underfoot were glistening and dark. Along the walls, heavy steel doors shut out the world within the dungeon as well as outside.

"If anyone gets unruly, let me handle it," Audrina whispered as she started for the corridor.

"Unruly? They're locked up." I said. "Maybe if we're quiet, they'll think we're a guard or just someone passing through."

She snorted at my ignorance. "They already know we're here. They're not idiots, Bella. Don't _ever_ mistake these monsters for idiots."

"They can't all be monsters…" I said, thinking of Edward's brief stay down here. Besides, Alice and Demetri were down here as well—and they weren't monsters. It was the Volturi that were the monsters.

She caught my wrist in her hand. "These creatures are the worse of our lot." She shook her head as if not sure how to explain it to me. "They…aren't normal." She shook her head and strived again to explain. "Somewhere down the line something went wrong with most of them. They couldn't cope with the baggage that comes along with being a vampire…eternity is a very long time when you were once mortal." She pressed her palm against my shoulder and lightly squeezed, trying to make me understand. "Not all of them are down here for disobeying Volturi law." Her voice fell to a hushed whisper. "Most violated all laws, natural or otherwise—and their insanity is beyond anything you've ever witnessed."

My skin was crawling again, goose bumps dancing over goose bumps. It was strange to hear a vampire speak of violating natural laws…since humans believed that vampires were unnatural.

"Even now, they're waiting on us. Actually, it's you they're so eager to sense. You've become some sort of savior to them—simply for thwarting Aro. You know what they say…He who is my enemy's enemy is my friend…or something like that. But you can't let that lull you into believing they're harmless. Unlike the Volturi, there is no rhyme or reason to their madness. You can't fight insanity." She craned her head and looked intently at me. "Understand?"

"Yeah." And I thought I did understand. But did she? Audrina likely didn't know just how horrible Aro was—maybe he threw some of these poor souls in the dungeon just for disagreeing with him. But I understood that perhaps some were initially insane—and some were made insane by their prison. Audrina was trying to tell me that these creatures were highly unpredictable—the worst type of foe one could have. I understood loud and clear and didn't want to waste another second. I wasn't as concerned about Demetri being amongst them—he could protect himself—but Alice was another story. Someone like Alice, dainty and pixie-ish, didn't belong down here among the crazies. God…if Jasper only knew where she was…

I didn't wait for Audrina, but began walking down the dismal corridor which resembled a sewer tunnel in its damp, dark isolation from the rest of the castle.

"Alice—" I whispered, hearing my voice carry beyond the walls into the cells.

It was instantly answered with moans from the other side of the steel door and the mingling of whispers that seemed to mock my calls for Alice.

" _Down the hall"_

" _Down the hall"_

" _One Two Three"_

" _One Two Three"_

" _Bella!_ " Audrina admonished me. But I paid no heed and kept walking.

The cell blocks were low and squat, a slap-dash mixture of stone and cement, except for the rusty, thick steel doors.

I stopped and turned, letting the voices echo along the walls.

"Where is Alice?" I whispered.

"March March, One Two Three" the sibilant voices answered in tandem with one another. "March March One Two Three.

I sighed at their lunacy. March. March. One. Two. Three. It made no sense at all…unless…

I took a long stride forward. One.

"Yes Yes Yes One Two Three" they muttered, clearly excited that I'd solved their riddle.

I took another step. "Two."

There was laughter coming from behind the multitude of doors as they began to stomp their feet to their words. "Yes Yes One Two Three.

I took the last step. "Three. Three. Left or Right?" I said looking at the two doors across the corridor from one another.

There was silence for a second, and then the accusations began as each voice declared that it was the left door or the right.

But it didn't matter; at that moment I saw Alice's dirty fingertips wedge into the vent slats of the door near the bottom where the stones met the cold steel.

I immediately forced my own fingers through the vent slots and felt her cool, birdlike fingers grasp them.

"I'm going to find a way to get you out of here," I told her.

"You should get away while you can…" Her voice was drawn, spiritless, definitely not the voice I was accustomed to…and there was something strange about the way she grasped my fingers…

"Bella?" she asked, her voice low and raspy as if it took extreme effort—just as Demetri's voice had sounded outside in the courtyard.

"Yeah?"

But I didn't hear her reply. There was a thud behind me and I turned to see Caius draping Audrina's slack body over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to protest, then took a step back…right into Aro's imprisoning arms.

(Not much editing on this chapter, no time. Please forgive the errors. Thanks for reading- I appreciate you guys. OTM)


	84. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

**This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

 **Chapter Eighty Four: The Changeling**

Aro clamped his hand across my mouth smothering my scream.

"You made this much too easy for me, my dear," he whispered into my ear. I squirmed and he tightened his grip, pulling my arms together behind me until I felt the burn of my arms wrenching in their sockets.

The pain was merely a flicker—but it was enough to trigger something inside me, something that grew in ferocity. And suddenly, the vampiric half was bursting free and coursing through my veins with ice-cold fury.

I shivered, feeling the changes within me as my bones became limber. My muscles coiled, banding together like elastic steel…This was starkly different from what I'd experienced before; this change was so complete… and in the back of my mind grew a fear that the human side of me would disappear forever, that the powerful venom that raged within me might never go back to its dark corner. But then, as my power grew, I cared less and less, concentrating instead on Aro.

I howled my rage at being held, wanting to spring from Aro's hold, but I wasn't yet strong enough to break from his grasp. I was at the mercy of Aro and this change, as I felt my eyes dilating. My vision became so crisp, so strong, that it seemed I could see every speck of dust as it sparkled and lingered in the air. And I could see everything at once: Caius' snarl as he watched me change, with poor Audrina's body dangling from his shoulder; and even below as Aro's deep black cloak whirled about me…

My mouth instinctively parted as my canine teeth grew and they ached to pierce Aro's throat.

"Aro…" Cauis tried to warn.

If Aro heard him, he paid no attention as he continued to coo into my ear. "My patience has finally paid off. You'll give me everything I want, won't you, dear?" He pressed his dry lips against my hair. "You'll give me an army of invincible vampires and the Lycans will be destroyed—never to interfere in my affairs again." He snorted then, and pulled me deeper into his embrace. His cloak flapped around my face, pressing against my nose and mouth.

I shook my head free and demanded, "Alice…Demetri…what did you do to them?" I hardly recognized my voice it was so low, so menacing.

" _Aro, subdue her now. She's changing_ ," Caius called out as he lowered Audrina's unconscious body to the floor.

Silent until now, the inmates picked up their chants again from behind the steel doors.

"Change!"

"Change!"

"Change!"

I could feel Edward's venom exploding through my veins to come to my defense. It was as if I felt his rage that Aro should dare to hurt me…

It was strange, but I was certain that I felt Edward, that he was with me there in the dungeons…yet, in my mind I saw him as he had raced through the trees in Forks. So unbelievably fast, just a blur.

And then, just as fast, the vampire took over and I turned and sank my teeth into Aro's arm. The taste of centuries upon centuries of death filled my mouth, and still I plunged my teeth deeper into his ashy skin, searching for the vampire within him, ready to do battle.

He growled his rage as he shoved at me. But the rage inside me refused to let go of Aro's arm. Caius slipped his arms around my neck and pulled. "The trance…use the trance," he told Aro.

"Pry her jaws from my arm!" Aro commanded as he fought to keep hold of my arms, and the insidious laughter of the inmates echoed from the dungeon cells.

Caius released my neck and clamped his palms to the sides of my head. Then he bent down to my eyelevel and spoke. His words were strange and it took a moment to realize that he was speaking in Latin. I wanted to shake his hands from my head, but I was unwilling to release my hold of Aro's arm. I closed my eyes, trying to get away from the web of words that Caius spun inside my head. But there was nowhere to turn.

My vampire's fury began to retreat. _No…_ I whispered, trying to hang on to Aro's arm. Edward's face lingered before my eyes as Caius' words still droned on. _Don't go_ , I pleaded. _Don't_ … _don't leave me at his_ _mercy_.

But already the trees of Forks were fading from view. Edward was growing small as the distance between us grew. And it was then that I realized that it was me that was being propelled backwards, that my teeth no longer held Aro's arm.

" _Edward!_ " I cried out, my voice laced with pain at being yet again separated from him… and then I flinched, because in my weakness, I had said it aloud.

My mind…my thoughts… everything seemed too heavy to sort out, as if someone had pushed my head down into quicksand. I growled deep in my throat, trying to rally the vampire back to my side, but the sound lacked any strength. I tried again to force a growl from my throat, and was humiliated when only a whimper rose into the air.

Aro held his arm up and watched as wisps of smoke lifted from the wound. "You ungrateful brat. I laid the world at your feet—and you repay me with this."

My eyelids were growing heavy; I fought to keep my eyes open and focused on Aro.

From what seemed like miles away, I heard Caius ask, "What do you want to do with them?"

"The child is surely innocent of any wrong-doing, brother. I'll not ask for her life. As for the brat... secure her with the others until I can retrieve the chalice from the temple. I'll not take any chances—when we return, I'll bleed her of all that precious blood, my war venom."

There was silence as Caius lifted me into his arms. And as Aro drifted down the dungeon's corridor, he spoke once again, "Oh, and Caius?"

Caius paused. "Yes?"

"No mistakes this time. If she escapes again, I'll cut the one responsible into a thousand little pieces and use them to bait the wolves."

Caius didn't respond except for the tiniest quiver. Then he was turning and sprinting in the opposite direction of Aro's voice…Audrina over his left shoulder, me over his right.

…down and down and down…

…until the quicksand engulfed me completely, and I heard and felt nothing more.

(I've already written the next chapter and it will be posted on Tuesday afternoon—so meet me here then. That should be enough time for everyone to catch up with this chapter. Thanks for reading! OTM)


	85. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

 **Chapter Eighty Five:**

 **Part Two: The Changeling**

 _Isabella, please….you must wake up_ , the gravelly voice in my head coaxed. The man's voice was foreign to me. I shook my head. I was unbelievably tired; all I wanted to do was sleep. Surely Charlie didn't expect me to go to school today, not when I was so exhausted…not when I was so miserable…

The voice became insistent. _Pull yourself out of it—this is no time to sleep_.

My eyes opened slightly. It was still dark in my bedroom. "No," I mouthed, closing my eyes.

The voice took on a stern tone. _Isabella Swan…we will all certainly perish if you don't wake up,_ the voice warned.

I huffed, aggravated with this man who was waking me. I started to reach up to wipe the sleep from my eyes, but someone was holding my wrists. Weakly, I tried to pull from their grasp, with no success.

"Stop…" I complained as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

But I wasn't in my bedroom; nor was I in Forks. I was sprawled out on a dirty stone floor. And the hands that held my wrists weren't hands at all, but shackles.

But it was worse than that…

I was shackled and chained, not once, but twice to the floor. The chains bound me from the left and right side leaving me very little room between them to maneuver. Even the slightest movement sent the thick links rattling against one another.

I groaned then, remembering. The dungeon. I was just another inmate now. The past weeks were coming up and piercing the fog that had clouded my mind.

I turned my head and my breath caught in my throat as I saw Alice sitting in the dark corner of the cell, her eyes wide open and staring ahead.

"Alice," I called softly. But she didn't reply. Her eyes didn't blink. Her head didn't turn toward me. She was still under Aro's trance.

 _Now that you're awake, you'll need to wake your friend also. You'll need her help to get free. Hurry! They'll return soon._

That voice again! I hadn't dreamt it.

I looked up and around the dank cell. Except for Alice, I was alone.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where are you?"

Something rustled in the corner and I turned to see Alice, still catatonic, but pointing to the adjoining wall with an arm propped up on her knee. I could see now that her wrists and ankles weren't shackled as mine were.

"Alice?"

No response.

"Alice, it's me, Bella…you can hear me, can't you?"

I thought I saw a flicker of her long dark eyelashes.

"I can't do this without your help," I told her. "Please, if you could just come closer."

She didn't move.

I tried another approach. "Think of Jasper…"

Her eyes closed tightly then, and her bottom lip quivered. "Jasper?" she breathed.

"We have to get out of here, Alice. I need you to come over here. Can you do that?"

Silence.

"Can you please try…for me? For Jasper? We all need you right now."

"Bella…" she sighed. "Oh, Bella…he's too strong."

I shook my head. "No. Don't say that."

"We can rest, now…" Alice whispered sleepily. "You're here…that means Edward will be coming for us soon…I see him…He's running through the forest…on his way… won't be long now…"

Alice's claim that Edward would be coming for us shocked me—especially when she said that she could see him running through the forest. After all, I'd seen the same thing while in the midst of changing and even while the change was leaving me.

But I understood perfectly well that Alice's seeing Edward meant something very different, and I was afraid that her vision was real…that Edward was on his way to the castle…and that Aro would capture him, too.

And that was the thought that nearly drove me over the edge as I leaned over as far as my chains would allow and demanded Alice to wake up.

She sighed heavily and her head rolled back and forth against the cell wall. "Didn't you hear anything I said? Edward's coming…"

Frustrated, I snapped, "Did you forget that he deceived Aro into thinking he was dead?

If Edward does come here, there will be three of us in this cell if Aro doesn't kill him first."

Alice surprised me by half-giggling, "He'd have to catch him first…and I can tell you that's not an easy thing to do…"

To my relief she was starting to sound more like Alice and less like the zombie in the corner.

I held my shackled wrist out. "Since we both know that Edward would never run from Aro, it doesn't matter how fast he is, does it? Now, I want you to come over here—I'm going to need your help to get these off."

Slowly, Alice slid her fingers through her spiky hair and inhaled deeply. "Feels like I'm coming out of a coma…my muscles don't want to work. But my head feels a little clearer now."

"I know," I said. "Caius did the same thing to me with that damned trance spell…that Latin gibberish."

"Well," Alice said, "at least that strange man's voice isn't in my ear any longer."

My head swiveled around to stare at her once more. "You heard him, too?"

Alice's grin was impish. "Oh, yeah. He's in the next cell; our friendly and enthusiastic neighbor. He's been cheerleading since I arrived." Alice deepened her voice and mimicked the man: "Alice, wake up…you must wake up!'" She shook her head as if bewildered. "I thought for the longest time that I was dreaming. But then he began to rap on the wall."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at her as she crawled stiffly across the stone floor towards me. "Are you sure you heard him in the next cell? I could have sworn his voice was inside my head…"

Alice picked up my wrist and gazed at the thick iron shackle, ignoring my question. "I don't know that I'm going to be any help with these things…I haven't much strength yet…and these chains are expertly forged."

"Between the both of us we should be able to do something…" I told her, keeping my voice optimistic. But Alice's attention seemed to be behind her as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the wall.

Alice's forehead creased in thought. "He said…well, nevermind…it might be best that you don't know."

I stopped my inspection of the wrist shackle and was turning to look at her when her open hand slapped my cheek, snapping my head back.

(Thanks for all the reviews—can't believe we're almost at a thousand! That boggles my mind… Another update soon, thanks for reading. OTM)


	86. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty Six:

 **The One That Was Left Behind**

The slap Alice dealt me was startling—and it wasn't gentle. Once again, my vision blurred as I held my stinging cheek, mouth gaping open. I couldn't believe Alice had struck me!

The blaze of anger swelled within me again as Alice took a step backwards and out of my reach. Her eyes widened as she watched the change take place.

"What was that for?" I demanded, my voice sounding strange and husky to my ears. It was the vampire's voice, full of shock and annoyance. My hands trembled as I fought for control. Looking down, I saw that I'd pulled my chains free from the floor; they dangled from the iron cuffs on my wrists like tattered iron ribbons.

Alice was still watching me, warily, but clearly fascinated. Finally, she answered, "He told me to slap you. He said it was the only way to make you strong enough to break free, since he couldn't help…being as he's locked up, too."

" _He_ told you? The mysterious man, I suppose?" I was starting to sound more like myself and my hands had stopped trembling. I wondered then if I was learning restraint in my vampire state. For as angry as I was, I hadn't really wanted to hurt Alice. The stinging pain had brought out the beast within me for a brief moment, but it was a bewildering anger, not intended to strike back.

"Yeah, it was the man in the next cell. And…well, you've got to admit, it did work." Alice said, distracted. She was studying my face and biting her bottom lip. "This is certainly different…"

"Tell me something I don't already know—" My words came out more sarcastic and biting than I had intended, maybe because my cheek still tingled from her slap.

Alice sighed. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I mean…well…there's a different kind of power that radiates from you. And your eyes…they're different, too. Green and topaz, like a stalking tiger that has you in its sights. Feral, yet wise… that's the best I can describe it."

I thought of The Forgotten in the woods that night and how his kaleidoscope eyes had fascinated me. "I must've inherited them. That and all the other weirdness you just described. Luckily, it only surfaces when I feel pain."

"Oh, Bella, I really didn't mean to offend—"

I stepped on the chain that was still attached to my left wrist and pulled it free from the iron shackle. "All I wanted was to be one of you guys…that's all I ever wanted. But no, this spooky world of monsters had other ideas for me." I lowered my eyes, not wanting her to see my frustration, then I concentrated on my right wrist and the thick chain that snaked to the floor. "I can't even manage to become a normal vampire…" I yanked the chain with more force than necessary and it whipped against the wall behind us. "No, not me…I get the Frankenstein version."

"It's beautiful, Bella," she whispered.

The honesty in her voice forced my eyes from the floor and I could no longer disguise my fear. "Yeah, a freak of the vampire world. It fits, you know. I was a freak in the human world—why did I expect anything different in your world?" I sighed heavily. "Damn it, I thought I'd conquered all this…and yet now, I get to show Edward another side of me."

"Edward loves everything about you. He'll find this more intriguing than I do…" She cleared her throat gently. "I take it that you've decided to stay with Edward?"

I shivered, but I wasn't surprised. Alice must have known all along.

Nodding, my eyes found the floor again, embarrassed and ashamed of myself. Damn those visions of hers. I sucked my breath in and asked, "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that you're not at fault—you can't control what has happened to you in the past, who you loved then…no more than Dimetri can help that his love has endured all this time for you."

I winced. "God….you know about that?" I shook my head then, and whispered, "Please tell me that Edward doesn't know about it."

"I haven't said anything, Bella, if that's what you're asking. But the two of you are too close for him not to sense that something is wrong. He knows you too well…and you're horrible at hiding your guilt."

I exhaled sharply, glad that Alice hadn't told Edward of her visions. "I'm horrible at a lot of things. Look, I just want to be the one to talk to him about it. I was going to tell him everything at Muriel's house, but then he was recovering from giving up so much of his venom and it just didn't seem like a good time to burden him with my problems."

Alice tilted her head quizzically. "But your problems _are_ his problems; you know that's how he sees things. It's the way Jasper and me work, too. As a matter of fact, that's just how love works." She took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Why would he condemn you for something that didn't happen in this lifetime…something that followed you into this lifetime? He's just afraid of losing you, Isabella."

It was at that moment that the man's voice interrupted, hesitant, yet pleading. _I'm sorry to intrude, but we have very limited time to get you out of here, ladies. They've recovered the Blood Chalice._

Alice and I looked at one another as if confirming that we'd both heard the man's voice in our heads. Alice quirked an eyebrow, remarking, "Most unusual."

 _There's a loose stone in the wall, if you'd be so good as to remove it. Center right, and please hurry. We shall all three be drained of our lifeblood if caught._

We found the loose stone and pushed it through and into the other cell. Then, we peered into the darkness of the gaping hole. In the corner was a silver-haired, scrawny older man, his beard so long that it swept the floor as he stood there. And despite the grubby confines of his cell, he appeared much cleaner than his surroundings.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" he said aloud with a squeaky voice. He walked forward and began to tug on the surrounding stones. "The escape route is on this side…"

(Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for another update soon. OTM


	87. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty Seven:

 **Part II: The One That Was Left Behind**

We cleared enough of the stone wall to create a small entry in which to wiggle through.

"We should put these stones back in place," I said once we climbed through to the other side. "Or else Aro will know you helped us escape."

The man snorted. "My dear, I was a marked man from the time you arrived in this place. Don't be absurd—of course he will know I helped you escape. Aro is no fool." He gazed at me for a long second, "Although he has been more foolish than necessary as far as you're concerned, and I can't determine why. Perhaps he only wishes to get it right this time…but so careless." His gaze turned disapproving. "And you…" he shook his head and finger at me in what was clearly a scolding, "You managed the impossible and escaped Aro…only to come right back. Don't you realize what peril you place yourself in? Or, for that matter, the entire human race?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I had to get Alice out. And Demetri," I blurted, then grew perturbed that I was explaining myself to the man. I didn't owe him an explanation; he was a stranger to me. But it was more than that, I realized. The mere mention of Demetri's name was enough to cause my cheeks to flame and my heart to beat irrationally inside my chest.

The old man's eyes widened in disbelief. "Demetri? The Captain of the Guard? That one needs no saving," he scoffed.

I raised my chin defiantly. "Demetri is a friend of mine…and he's working for the cause. I wouldn't be here…wouldn't even be alive it wasn't for him."

The old man's gray eyes searched my face for a moment. "No, of course you wouldn't be…someone had to help you escape in the first place, didn't they?"

Alice gazed back and forth between us nervously.

My smile was polite but distant. "I'm sorry—I didn't get your name when you were rambling on inside our heads."

He returned my smile with his own slight one. I felt as though he wasn't quite finished sizing me up, and his next words confirmed it. "How do you like your new gifts, Miss Swan? Do they suit you? Or do you find them burdensome?"

Alice quickly interrupted. "Shouldn't we get out of here, first—chit chat later?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. I forgot myself for a moment." Then he gazed back at me. "There'll be plenty of time for questions and answers later when we reach the tunnels," he said as he crossed the small cell. He bent down and removed one of the loose stones in the floor.

My mouth dropped open as he retrieved a key hidden there. "You had a key to your own cell and didn't escape? Talk about foolish…"

For the first time, the old man frowned at me. "I couldn't very well leave until you arrived, Miss Swan."

"I don't see why not," I said.

His eyes narrowed. "If something should happen to you, whom do you suppose would be on the hook to save the humble human race? Not your Captain of the Guard, that's for sure. Furthermore, we shouldn't actually be in the same place at once. It's much too risky and dangerous. But here we are…"

I shook my head. "I don't understand…"

"You will soon," he said as he slipped the key into the lock, and pushed the metal door open. "We must hurry—" He turned his head back to us. "Alice, don't you feel them coming now? They've retrieved the cup…"

My eyes flickered to Alice's stricken face. She was worrying her both lip between her teeth.

"What is it?" I asked her anxiously.

"The cup—they have it now," she told me. "But that's not all…"

The old man placed his hand on her shoulder interrupting her. "Alice…be silent. Now is not the time."

Incredulous, I whirled around to face him. "I don't know who you think you are…but if Alice sees something, I want to know."

The man smiled apologetically. "Perhaps it _is_ time to tell you who I am. Perhaps that would even clear things up," he said as he took my hand and squeezed gently. "I am called Thaddeus, and it seems that I've been waiting for you to arrive for an eternity."

(A very short chapter, but my life is very hectic right now. Seems everything is making a demand on my time and energy. But I couldn't leave you guys hanging overly long, especially not knowing the identity of the old sage in the prison. Kind of makes sense now, doesn't it?—Thanks for reading—OTM.)


	88. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty Eight:

 **Through the Darkness and Beyond**

 **Part One**

"Thaddeus?" I said weakly. But it couldn't be the old reformer. It just couldn't be. My mouth went dry with shame as I remembered how I had just snapped at him. "But Aro…Aro murdered you." My breath caught in my throat. "Muriel said—"

The old man suddenly interrupted me, gripping my hand in excitement, "Muriel? You've spoken with Muriel?"

Thaddeus' entire face was radiant and I smiled, forgetting our snide exchange of just a moment ago. "I escaped to Muriel's house after leaving the castle," I explained.

He nodded. "I should've known Muriel was involved…but I lost contact with her ages ago. I was afraid that Aro had finally found a way to silence her—he has always deeply resented her interference in the ongoing war." He raised my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Would you do me the kindest of favors? Would you think of her for me? Just hold her image in your mind so that I might look at her? It's been so very long…"

I closed my eyes and thought of the first time I'd seen Muriel. She had made quite an impression on me with her bronzed skin and sun-kissed hair defying the red handkerchief that bound it, the spunk of her bird-like hands poised on her narrow hips with such attitude…and the way her eyes sparked when something drew her interest.

After a moment, I opened my eyes. Thaddeus' eyes were still closed as one single amber-stained tear slid down his cheek. I gazed at the liquid jewel, mesmerized by the likeness of his tears to mine. But of course it would be—we were the same. It was only at this moment, though, that I felt relief wash over me that I was not alone—neither entirely human, nor vampire, nor Lycan, but all of these, just like Thaddeus. It was this likeness that drew me to Thaddeus' writings, hoping for some sort of insight of what I had become. I had thought it was an accident that day when I'd come across The Forgotten in the forest. Why wouldn't it be when I was prone to freak accidents and flukes?

He opened his eyes to see me smiling at him. "I know…" he whispered. "But The Forgotten would never have given you his gift if he found you weak or unworthy. Trust me on that."

My smile wavered. If only I could believe that, I thought. But nothing in my life ever seemed planned, or deserved…not even the good stuff that happened, like Edward.

Thaddeus shook his head solemnly, "There are forces that see far better than you or I, my child." The words had barely escaped his mouth when he turned to the far end of the tunnel and tilted his head as if straining to hear something.

Alice put her hand of his arm. "They're coming."

Thaddeus sighed. "Yes…and we've lost too much precious time." He quickly turned to face us. "We need to go down to the lower levels and then over to the cavern."

My head snapped back to look at him. "The cavern? You mean the cavern with the temple inside?" Of all the places I didn't want to revisit within the castle, the cavern temple was at the top of the list. In fact, it was that creepy place that I dreaded the most.

"Yes," Thaddeus said, gathering his thread-bare cloak in his hands in preparation to flee. "It's our destination—and with any luck, the last place they'll look for us having just come from there with the cup."

I stared down the corridor where the Volturi would soon appear. For a split second I thought I'd rather face Aro again than that cold evil place. Those gory, cave-like paintings drawn in ritual blood…the blood of the slave vampires that had perished down there, it was still so fresh in my mind. It was part of Hell itself—so why was I the only one repulsed by the cavern?

"Run, Isabella. We must hurry," Thaddeus called anxiously.

Alice was running alongside him, looking back and motioning at me to follow. But my breath was frozen inside my lungs, and I stood motionless with indecision. _If only it wasn't that place…If only it wasn't the cavern with its Temple of Evil_ , I thought.

"Bella…" she hissed at me. "Come on, let's go."

I turned from the long corridor and joined them silently and dutifully, but the cold fist inside my stomach refused to loosen.

(Thanks for reading. And here's a preview of next week's chapter. I know that Edward's return to the story will please a lot of you. Have a Smiley Week. See you next Tuesday for a new update. OTM)

 **Through the Darkness and Beyond Part Two:**

Caius voice hissed in my ear, "Life or Death? What will you choose?"

I swallowed hard, already knowing my answer. Yet, I didn't answer. There was still a part of me that hoped Edward would free himself from Aro's grasp and escape. It was wishful and illogical. Aro had already inflicted so much damage on us already, I thought as my gaze kept drifting over to Alice's still form sprawled across the floor. And poor Thaddeus…

I blinked the tears away and turned my attention overhead. The ceiling of the cavern seemed covered with twinkling stardust. I wondered why I hadn't noticed that before. Perhaps it was only now, as my life hung in the balance, that I finally allowed myself to see its beauty, the light opposed to the dark. I felt the slight pressure of cold steel as Caius had now repositioned the sword, slanting the handle so that the tip would slide up through my heart, a fatal wound for me if I chose the wrong path.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "Look at me."

I shook my head slightly. I didn't want to see Edward in such a vulnerable state…with Aro's arms locked around his chest and the shackles gripping his ankles.

I squeezed my eyes shut—knowing that if I did look over at him my resolve would be lost. But it was still his image I still saw behind my eyelids, burned into my memory among the stardust overhead.

Caius seemed to run out of patience with me as he grasped my jaw and forced me to look up into his face. "Life or Death," he repeated. "I'll take your answer now. Will you serve?"

(Thanks for reading. OTM)


	89. In the Grip of Twilight Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

***** This story contains some mild language, suspense, romance, and some frightening images and situations—13 and older, please.**

 **In the Grip of Twilight**

By:

Olivia Tannis Moore

Chapter Eighty-Nine:

 **Through the Darkness and Beyond**

Part Two

When we reached the antechamber, I was surprised to find it locked down; and as Thaddeus fumbled with the padlock I wondered about this—the cavern had never been locked before, even when it probably should've been. Chills went up my spine as the lock mechanism clicked and Thaddeus swung the door open to enter.

I hesitated for a moment as Thaddeus and Alice hurried inside. "Isabella?" Thaddeus asked gently from the door that led into the cavern.

I shook my head. "Something's not right…don't you feel it…the evil in this place?" I was shivering uncontrollably, my teeth tapping together as I spoke.

Thaddeus frowned, and then turned to Alice. "Stay with Isabella until I can check things out, would you?"

Alice nodded, and with a nervous smile moved to my side.

"Can you see what's going on down below?" I whispered.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "It's so strange—like a big black curtain thrown over my mind. I hear people talking in the background but I can't see what they're doing. I can't even make out what they're saying…it's muffled. I haven't dreamed in years, but it feels as if I'm moving through a dream. Ever since we left the dungeon, I've been moving around as if I was on auto-pilot. The last thing I remember is seeing Edward climb the wall to the castle..."

"Where is he now?" I prodded. "Do you know?" I couldn't help but feel that, like before, Alice wasn't telling me the whole truth, or she was keeping something from me. "Please, just try to establish some sort of contact with him…"

Alice turned and sharply hissed, "There's no use. What's done is done. The sooner the accept that, the better."

I shrank back, stunned by the bitterness in her voice, and the fact that I didn't think I'd said anything to provoke her anger.

Or had I? Did Alice finally blame me for the Cullens' predicament? Now that everything was falling apart and I seemed to be at the very center of all their problems, it would seem reasonable to catch some of the fallout. Maybe I had become too sensitive. I nodded awkwardly and pushed my hands into my jean pockets. "I'm sorry, Alice—didn't mean to agitate you. I just wanted to know that he was okay, that's all."

Alice walked off from me a few feet and seemed engrossed in the paintings on the wall. "A little too late for that…" I thought I heard her say under her breath.

"What?" I said. But when I looked at her, she smiled sweetly and shook her head. "Nothing. Just talking to myself." She grimaced. "I'm so sick of this place…"

I thought that Alice's words were strange…maybe it was because she'd not been out of the trance Aro had placed her under for very long. I was just about to say something to this effect, when there was a loud thud down in the cavern.

Alice and I looked at one another for a long moment.

"Bella…I don't think we should go…"

I walked to the cavern entrance and turned back to Alice. "Something might've happened to him."

"Thaddeus will be fine," Alice said confidently.

I gazed at her. How could she know that? "What have you seen?" I asked.

But Alice just shook her head in confusion as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nothing…I haven't seen anything…I don't know why I said that…"

For a moment, I thought of grabbing Alice's hand and fleeing. This place was messing with our heads and I was convinced that we shouldn't be there. But I didn't have it in me to leave Thaddeus behind. "I'm going down there."

Instantly, Alice was across the floor and blocking my way. "Bella, what if…" and then she abruptly stopped. There was a hint of panic in her eyes before she composed herself.

Then she smiled. It was too cheery of a smile for the situation we were in, full of fake bravado. "Okay, then, if that's what you want. I'll go with you." She stepped to the side.

I gazed past the entrance into the cavern where it was pitch dark. Not a candle burned. Not a sound stirred below. I took a deep breath and crossed the threshold into the cavern.

"Thaddeus?" I called softly.

The strangest sound met my ears, like wind blowing through an open window or door—which made no sense, the door at my back was the only door that I knew of.

"Stay close," I told Alice. And then I walked to the ledge and off, letting the air rush up and over me as I spread my arms and glided toward the floor of the cavern. There was a churning wind in the place. Although it was too dark to see beyond the few feet before me, I picked up the scent of pine and Volterra soil. The wind was coming from outside. But then a louder _thud_ came from behind the altar below, inspiring dread as I wondered what would greet us when we touched down. I felt the _whoosh_ of air from Alice's descent behind me a mere second after my feet touched the floor.

Stepping back, I reached and found her hand in the darkness. Our hands clasped together tightly.

Then, there was the cautious whisper inside my head. " _Isabella_?"

I nearly groaned with relief at the sound of Thaddeus' voice; it sounded as if he was close to the altar. Briefly, I let go of Alice's hand and responded. "We're here…where are you? Didn't you hear me call down from the antechamber?" I whispered.

" _Yes, well, I found myself in a bit of a predicament…"_

I turned and once again reached for Alice's hand. But my hand flailed into the empty air. She wasn't there!

I tried not to panic. "Alice?" I whirled around in the dark.

There was a loud click and then a pale bright light burst into the cavern causing me to shield my eyes. The wind became gusty, and as I peered into the direction of the light, I collapsed to my knees.

Behind the altar, the wall had opened up to reveal a wind tunnel in front of the spotlight. And there, in the center of the light, Aro held Edward limp within his arms.

I stepped back, then forwards, not knowing quite what to do. "Thaddeus?" But even as I called for the old man I wasn't sure what he could do to help us. Even in the bright illumination of the spotlight, he wasn't to be seen, nor was Alice.

"Alice?" I called.

From the left, Thaddeus emerged from behind one of the massive altar columns, holding Alice's arm and guiding her forward. She didn't look right…she swayed on her feet as Thaddeus propelled her toward me.

I gasped. "What happened?"

Alice stumbled and I reached out to steady her and pull her to my side. Her eyes were glazed over just as I had found her down in the dungeon.

"Exactly, Isabella…What happened?" Thaddeus said grimly. "You were supposed to escape and go home. Anyone with half a brain would've done just that. But you chose to come back and complicate things—now why would you do that?"

I stood transfixed, not fully comprehending what he was saying. And then suddenly my arms were pulled back and I was caught within cold arms and the cold steel of a long blade positioned against my chest. I strained to look up and saw Caius grinning down at me.

From the wind tunnel, I heard Edward moan, but when I tried to turn to him, Caius tightened his grip and brandished the sword closer to my throat.

" _If you had only gone home, Isabella, then it wouldn't have come to this,"_ Thaddeus whispered inside my head _. "You have only yourself to blame. Did you really think I would just allow you to waltz in here and take my place? I've waited centuries for another opportunity to prove myself—training and growing stronger with each passing day."_

I shook my head sadly, thinking of Thaddeus' writings and how he had gone terribly wrong. When he had told me his name while down in the dungeons, it had seemed strange and confusing to me—hadn't the legends told that there was only one Reformer at any given time in history?

But Thaddeus again read my thoughts.

 _Aro started those rumors of my death. I had to go into hiding in that dank dungeon in order for The Forgotten to believe me to be dead. However, I didn't know that he'd pass the gift on to someone else. Image my surprise to learn about you. I had to endure Aro's delight when he found you and brought you here—demoting me to his lowly backup plan. He thinks you're more powerful than I, but it'll never come to that, will it Isabella? Because I know you have no intention of helping Aro win this war. I know full well that you're prepared to die if need be._

Caius voice hissed in my ear, "Life or Death? What will you choose?"

From the shadows, Thaddeus stepped forward to Caius' side. His thin mouth twitched with anticipation; his eyes were glazed with the madness. This time he didn't bother to whisper into my head. "Tell him, Bella," Thaddeus cajoled. "Tell him that you don't have the heart to fight his war…tell him how you love both vampire and wolf."

I flashed my lengthening canines and spoke outloud, "No, Thaddeus, that's where you're wrong. Peace requires more strength than war, more love than hate. Muriel taught me that…you do remember Muriel, don't you?"

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. For a moment I thought he'd strike me for mentioning her name. But then his mouth relaxed and curved into a sardonic smile. "Muriel will understand once the Lycans are brought to their knees—once their influence has been severed. And if she doesn't come around…I can always reform her."

I laughed then. The thought of anyone reforming Muriel…it was foolish. And he knew it as well; I watched as uncertainty skittered across his face. As proof, I held Muriel's image in my mind, her ferial eyes and ramrod-straight back, and practically thrust the image at him.

With a low irritated growl, he shifted back into the half-light of the shadows. "You're the one on trial here, Isabella Swan. Not I. Give your answer so that I can reclaim my fate."

I swallowed hard, already knowing my answer. Yet, I didn't speak. There was still a part of me that hoped I might save the situation, that Alice would awaken, and Edward would free himself from Aro's grasp and escape. It was wishful and illogical but I would hold on to those hopes for as long as I could. And with this thought in mind, I turned to Aro.

"Where's my ceremonial robe, Aro? I need to wear it as I decide."

This apparently thrilled Aro. He grinned and ordered Thaddeus to fetch the robe, and within seconds he was back with the garment draped across his arm. He held it out to me and I felt Caius' arms fall away.

I eased into the robe, taking my time. But Caius seemed impatient and grasped my arms behind my back once again. I took a deep breath and looked upward, trying to find the courage to stand for what I believed in.

The ceiling of the cavern seemed covered with twinkling stardust. I wondered why I hadn't noticed that before. Perhaps it was only now, as my life hung in the balance, that I finally allowed myself to see its beauty, the light opposed to the dark. I felt the slight pressure of cold steel as Caius had now repositioned the sword, slanting the handle so that the tip would slide up through my heart, a fatal wound for me if I chose the wrong path.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "Look at me."

I shook my head slightly. I didn't want to see Edward in such a vulnerable state…with Aro's arms locked around his chest and the shackles gripping his ankles.

I squeezed my eyes shut—knowing that if I did look over at him my resolve would be lost. But it was his image I still saw behind my eyelids, burned into my memory among the stardust overhead.

"Life or Death," Caius repeated. "I'll take your answer now. Will you serve?"

I took a deep breath and remained silent.

The sword's tip pricked the tender skin underneath my breast. I didn't have to look down at the white silk of the ceremonial robe to know the blood was spreading there; I felt its warmth as it trickled down my rib cage.

There was a horrible silence that seemed to float around me. And then a rumble of thunderous rage as Edward lunged against his restraints. His bellows of rage and heartbreak startled me, and then made me shudder and grow weak. It was then when finally I looked at him, that I realized that Edward didn't know that it was only a warning. He had seen my blood turn the robe red and thought the worst.

"Shhhh. It's okay, listen…" I whispered "…my heart still beats…"

His strangled roar died in his throat as his jaw snapped together and clenched tightly as our eyes met. "I'm okay, it was just a nick," I reassured him. I could see his eyes dance from the robe to my face as if he were deciding for himself. But after a few seconds, he slumped in relief, and I knew he'd heard my heartbeat; it throbbed as we gazed at one another. "Don't you leave me…" he whispered, shaking his head as he spoke.

My voice was thick with suppressed emotion as I said the words he'd once said to me, "I'll never leave you—don't you know that?"

But it seemed cruel to me to say this, because the next time Caius stabbed me with the sword's blade, it would be fatal. The hardest part of that reality would be witnessing Edward's pain. We had always felt too much for one another; and now as this played out, we'd become the big, glaring example of that. After all, Aro and company were doing what they did best…they were playing with us to get what they wanted.

Yet, it didn't matter how much we loved each other, not in the long run. We were making our stand, just like we had committed to do that morning we left Forks to come to this vampire city. And when the whole world was at stake, you couldn't let a little thing like earth-shattering love get in the way. Blood would be spilled. Sacrifices made. We knew that already, but it was much harder to accept when the time had come to make that sacrifice.

Marius appeared then at Aro's side and whispered something urgently. I heard him mention Dimetri's name with loathing, and then something about the moon high in the sky with little time remaining.

Aro nodded and pointed at me. "The wolves are at our door. We must have your answer now. Yes or no? Caius, ask her once more and if she doesn't answer this time…silence her forever."

(This chapter may be a little (or a lot) rough around the edges, but I wanted to get something out since it had been a few months since last updated. Thanks for hanging in there, guys. And, as always, thanks so much for reading. Have a great week. OTM)


End file.
